


With A Little Patience

by Cyan_Soul



Series: Splitting From The Core Timelines [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternative Universe - Humantale, Alternative Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Bondage, Consent, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Person POV Light Blue Soul Human, First Person POV Sans, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Want to Spoil My Plot, Inspired By Undertale, Multiple Universes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Possible violence, Some Non-Consent, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Tentacles, Undertale Possible Spoilers, Undertale References, Warning: Dry Beginning, probably not what you expect, tags suck, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 114,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Soul/pseuds/Cyan_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tumble down a hole in the ground, high up on Mt. Ebbot, one human makes an impact, but in falling into the Underground she starts the resets again. Over and over again, she travels through, wondering why this is happening to her and how to get home to her family, when she realizes, maybe, she has one down there looking after her... including new love.  Perhaps she fits in with monsters more than people...<br/>Being only the second human Sans has seen in a long time, she peaks his interest. Something about her is different. Magical. <em> Patient.<em></em></em> Can he save her soul from the resets?<br/>Edit: I now have a tumblr- http://patiencecyansoul.tumblr.com/ so go ahead and share any Undertale works you want with me!<br/>Status:<br/>Main Story: 1-19<br/>The Missing Years: 22-25, 27-33, 35-45<br/>Fell Chapters: 20, 26, 34, 46-51<br/>Epilogue: 52</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undertale: Fallen Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is literally my first fan fic..... yeah.... I'm a total n00b, but not at writing! I will mark all of my particularly violent and explicit chapters just for you. Keep in mind, it may take a while to get into the different universes because I plan on using resets. So stay patient and I will stay determined!  
> Also keep in mind, I will try to post everything with mostly the same format (first the human, then Sans). If you can't tell, I always lowercase everything in San's point of view, unless someone else talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is literally my first fan fic..... yeah.... I'm a total n00b, but not at writing! I will mark all of my particularly violent and explicit chapters just for you. Keep in mind, it may take a while to get into the different universes because I plan on using resets. So stay patient and I will stay determined!  
> Also keep in mind, I will try to post everything with mostly the same format (first the human, then Sans). If you can't tell, I always lowercase everything in San's point of view, unless someone else talks.  
> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks help motivate me to keep writing and come up with new ideas!

Down, down I fell. I had been chasing my ribbon when I tripped. Now waking up, I got up slowly because my body had just slammed into the ground. That fall had been kinda weird, I should’ve broken something at least, but I was perfectly fine. At my own pace, I walked through the tall pillars of some sort of old ruin. Wandering through, a doorway loomed ahead of me.  
“Howdy!” A flower exclaimed. “Golly, you must’ve fallen down here. You aren’t hurt are you?” I shook my head in response. “No? Good! You’re new here, so I guess I’ll have to teach you. Ready?” Before I could respond, my body became translucent. The only thing that seemed solid was a heart in the middle of my chest, which was light blue in color. Still in shock of a talking flower, I patiently watched his movements, trying to make sense of this. “There are a lot of monsters in the underground, I guess I could be called one, but they may try to take your soul to leave this place. If they know you’re human, that is. They need your soul to cross a barrier. Please don’t try to hurt them, unless it’s absolutely necessary. They might throw “bullets” at you to try to get your soul, but you can usually talk them out of it. Now choose to spare me!”  
“Ok, I spare you.” I said uncertainly. My body returned to normal.  
“Yes, Flowey, thank you.” Someone came out of the shadows cast by the open doorway. “Greetings. I am Toriel. What is your name, child?” A smiling goat-monster in a neatly pressed robe asked.  
“I’m Patience.” I told her.  
“Come, follow me. These ruins can be quite puzzling to traverse.”  
“What about Flowey?” I asked.  
“He has his ways of getting around. Do not worry for him. You have much to learn.” She stopped at the top of a double stairwell. There in the leaves shone a twinkling star.  
“Hey, what’s this?” I asked.  
“What?” Toriel asked. She seemed not able to see it. I reached out and touched it and a voice called out in my head.  
(The shadow of the ruin looms above, filling you with patience)  
Save?  
“Yes.” I whispered.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

as bored as i was, i couldn’t leave my post. at the worst, i’d get an earful from papyrus, then i would have to deal with his complaining. oh well. i tipped the empty ketchup bottle with my finger as i leaned against my sentry post. i could always fall asleep, but there was something bothering me. today was… different. i had always been aware of resets, but they hadn’t happened in a long time. now it felt like they were about to start up again. those weren’t all too fun. there was no progression and as much as i liked to sleep and do nothing, it would mean absolutely nothing to anyone else and time… well, that would probably get messed up too. i guess that wasn’t such a good thing. oh well. it wasn’t a problem. yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! That was weird..... and short. Sorry about that. I'm always worried about making chapters too long! And also... yeah, I noticed it's a bit dry... but a lot of good stories start off that way, so onward! (can you tell I'm excited?)  
> 


	2. Undertale: More Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the Ruins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first off, I'm making a small change in my formatting. It STILL might be short because I suck, and I pre-wrote some of this, but good news, because I'm adding more than one pair of point of views!

“My child, what is wrong?” Toriel asked. She had just explained one of the puzzles. I pulled my ribbon out of my pocket.

“I just want to go home. I fell chasing this. It was for my sister, but I guess I could use it now…” Tears pricked my eyes as I pulled my hair back, tying it into a neat bow. When would I ever see my family again?

“It is not safe outside the ruins. My hus- Asgore has threatened to kill any human to step into the underground. You will be safe here, my dear.” She reassured me with a gentle smile.

“But-”

“Follow me. You must learn how to walk through the ruins. There are various switches on the walls. Please activate them, so we may move forward.” I flipped the switches she was pointing to and followed her across a few bridges. “Now my child, I want you to practice again. Monsters are not at all bad, instead of fighting, try to have a nice conversation with them.” She said from behind a dummy in the next room.

“Ok.” I stepped up to the dummy and my cyan heart glowed again. “So…. Ummm, you’re a dummy…” I trailed awkwardly. “Listen, I really don’t wanna fight you.”

Toriel seemed pleased with my effort in making a conversation and I reappeared as normal. In the next room, she led me down a hallway, to another bridge filled with spikes.

“I perhaps this may be too dangerous, Patience. Take my hand.” Toriel led me across a simple path to the other side, just as a froggit appeared. Again, my body disappeared.

“Aww! You’re so cute!” I giggled at the monster. The froggit blushed. Before anything else could happen, Toriel appeared into battle and glared at it, scaring the poor thing away.

“All you need to do, is stall for time until I am able to protect you.” She explained as we walked into the next room. It was a long, dark hallway with vines riddled in the walls. “Now, I am going to ask you to do a difficult task. I would like you to walk down this hallway by yourself.” Toriel told me, then quickly disappeared into the dark. How did she do that so well? I sighed. I guess there was nothing else to do, but go forward like she asked. After a while of walking, Toriel reappeared from behind a crumbling pillar. “Forgive me for leaving you so hastily. I was testing your independence. I must attend to some business. Please remain here. It’s dangerous to explore by yourself. I will give you a cell phone if you have any need for me.” She handed me a cell phone she had and left. After a little while of just standing there, I sat down, picking through my backpack. I still had a granola bar. 

Ring…

“Hello? This is Toriel. I shall come get you soon. Can you wait ten more minutes?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Thank you for being so patient. For no reason in particular… do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon?”

“I prefer cinnamon.” I replied.

“But you not DISLIKE butterscotch, do you? You would not turn up your nose if you found it on your plate, would you?” she asked.

“No, I like butterscotch too.”

“Yes, yes. I understand. Thank you.” She hung up.

I inched my way to the pillar and leaned up against it, humming to myself. The hallway had a good echo to it, like a church, but slowly ten minutes passed, then ten more.

Ring…

“Hello? This is Toriel. I am sorry to trouble you, Patience, but it seems a small white puppy has run off with my flour. I will have to go to the store to get more and clean it up. Oh! I don’t need it for anything in particular.”

“Ok. Thanks for telling me.”

“Again, thank you for being patient.” She hung up again. I got up and curiously looked into the next room. It didn’t seem dangerous, so I went on forward.

“Ribbit, ribbit. (Excuse me, you’re new. I would like to welcome you here. I have some advice, we are a poor, confused lot sometimes.)” A froggit hopped up. “(If you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat us, we may not want to battle you anymore. If we do not want to fight you, please, use some mercy.) Ribbit.”

“Thank you.” I smiled. Just beyond this froggit there was another twinkling star. I didn’t quite understand the saving, but I knew it was probably important.

(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with patience.)

Save?

“Yes.” I said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

anomaly, what was it? where? my eyes drooped. i guess i had to figure that out later. my head slid down and in no time, i was greeted by the blackness of sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

After a few puzzles, I came across a ghost lying down in a pile of leaves.

“Um, excuse me?”

“Zzzzzzzz…… Zzzzzzzz……” the ghost kept saying “z” out loud.

“Um, could you please move? I don’t want to step on you.”

Suddenly my heart became visible again. His name was Napstablook. He didn’t seem like he was very happy.

“Hey don’t look so sad, I’m sure it will get better.” I told him.  He started crying and I avoided his tears. I patiently smiled at him.

“Heh… Really not feelin’ up to it right now. Sorry.” He told me.

“Come on, life can’t be that bad.” Napstablook smiled a little bit and I reappeared again.

“I usually come to the ruins because there’s nobody around… but today, well, you're nice… I’ll get out of your way…” he disappeared into thin air.

“That was interesting.” I said to myself, continuing onward. “Oh!” I exclaimed. I saw a sign that said spider bake sale. “I’ll take one donut please.” I said, paying for it. Despite being made by spiders, it smelled delicious. I put it in my backpack for later as I traversed down another hallway. “Ah!” I yelped as I was taken by surprise by the ground opening up underneath me as I fell. I didn’t fall very far, though and I was unharmed. “That’s enough falling for me today.” I sighed.

After yet another puzzle, I came to a fork in the road. I chose one way, but it was a dead end. Still, it had a terrific view. I leaned on the railing and something in my pocket poked me. I pulled it out, sure that there wasn’t anything in there, but no, it was my brother’s plastic toy knife. He must have slipped it in my pocket some time before I fell. I smiled and set it on the railing. I didn’t need it. What would a toy knife do for me?

I doubled back and went the other way. As soon as I passed a large gnarled tree Toriel appeared at the doorway of a small house up ahead.

“Oh! How did you get here, my child?” Toriel asked. “Are you hurt?” I shook my head. “I should not have left you alone for so long. I was going to surprise you.” She suddenly gasped. “I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, Patience!” she motioned for me to follow her into the house. Before I did, I noticed another star in front of the house.

(Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the ruins gives you patience)

Save?

I nodded.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“SANS! BROTHER WAKE UP!” it was unmistakable.

“yeah, pap?” i asked groggily.

“IT WAS TIME TO GO HOME AN HOUR AGO!” papyrus was a bit annoyed, but not really too much. he knew by now if i had slept this long, i actually _was_ tired.

“alright. let’s go home. i’ll read ya a bedtime story after we eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's still dry... took me forever to actually write my way through the ruins... it sucked, but there are major plot points I wanted to connect. And I was setting up interactions between Patience and other monsters. Again, sorry if it's short, really, I suck at understand formatting differences.


	3. Undertale: Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally some interaction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, change of pace, hopefully...

“Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie! I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. I also have another surprise for you.” I followed Toriel to one side of the house. “You can have a room of your own if you choose to stay here. I hope you like it!” she exclaimed. Before I could say anything, Toriel spoke again. “Is something burning…? Make yourself at home!” and she hurriedly rushed to the other side of the house. To be polite, I checked out the room. It was filled with toys and a nice comfy bed, but I would barely fit in the bed, so I went out again, towards where Toriel had run. I found her in an armchair reading by the fireplace.

“Toriel?”

“Yes, my child?”

“I know it’s dangerous out there, and you’re very nice, but…” I trailed off.

“You wish to go home. I was afraid of this.” She said sadly. “That is alright. I will not stop you from leaving, but please stay for the night and rest. That is all I ask, so that I know you have a smile on your face when you leave. Just know I cannot open the door to the ruins again once I have closed them. I hope you understand…”  

I nodded in response. That night was happy and sad at the same time. I hoped Toriel would find someone who would stay with her someday, but it just couldn’t be me. The next morning, she gave me a hug at the doors leading out.

“Thank you, Toriel, for everything.” I wiped a tear in my eye.

“Here,” she said giving me a wrapped up piece of the pie we had eaten the night before. “Try to stay out of trouble, Patience.” She looked at the ground sadly, then me and smiled, but the sadness never left her eyes as she turned and walked away from the doors. At the end of the long corridor, was Flowey.

“You’re a clever person, aren’t you? Well, maybe it’s best if you don’t tell the monsters that you’re a human, I mean, they won’t try to hurt you as much if they don’t know. Being friends is important too. I hope you’ll see it my way.” He told me before disappearing again.

I found myself in a dark snowy forest, so I did the only thing I could. I went forward, but after a while, it seemed as if I was being followed. I thought I heard snow crunching from footfalls that weren’t mine. Confused, I stopped at a bridge, trying to catch my breath from my quick pace.

**“Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d .”** said a low voice directly behind me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as soon as I heard that voice, but I complied. It was a large, short skeleton with his hand outstretched and a grin plastered on his face. He was wearing a blue hoodie and shorts oddly enough. I put my hand into his and upon squeezing it, a farting sound squealed from a hidden whoopee cushion in his glove.

“heheh… whoopee cushion in the hand… i just thought of that trick. i was right, it IS funny. anyways, aren’t you a human? that’s cool. i won’t tell. i’m sans. sans the skeleton. i’m actually supposed to be looking for humans right now, but… y’know… i don’t really care about capturing anybody.” He said lightly and shrugged.

“Really?” I asked.

“really. now my brother, papyrus… he’s a human hunting FINATIC, but like i said, i won’t tell.” He winked. I watched Sans curiously. His mouth never moved. Was he a ventriloquist dummy or something?

“SANS!” A voice yelled from the distance and a taller skeleton wearing a red towel as a cape with a scarf and white tee-shirt that said “Cool Dude” came barreling down the trail.

“’sup, bro?” Sans casually asked.

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S “SUP,” BROTHER! IT’S BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE YOU’VE FIXED YOUR PUZZLES! WHO’S THIS?” he looked at me.

“I’m, uh, Patience.” I told him.

“she just kinda appeared, i thought i’d show her how to get to snowdin.”

“OH, OK.” He said. “BUT SANS, WE’RE WORKING!”

“i’ll take a break.” Sans shrugged and winked at Papyrus.

“SANS, YOU LAZYBONES!” Papyrus yelled at him as we walked down the path.

“Is he going to be ok?” I asked

“oh, yeah, he’s just got a bone to pick. i gotta hand it to him, he’s dedicated to finding a human.” I giggled. Then saw a save star just ahead.

“Hey, can you wait a moment?”

“sure.”

(The strength of your new friendship fills you with patience.)

Save?

“you can see them too?” I jumped, not expecting that. I nodded at Sans, but at the exact moment the same confirmation I had felt before come over me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“so,” i closed my eyes, trying to think. “you have the power to save, don’t you?”

“Is that bad?” she asked.

“depends.” i shrugged, opening my eyes. “i’m not exactly sure what happens, but something does sometimes. we can talk more at grillby’s, come on, i know a shortcut.” i led her back the way we had came, pulling her across the bridge again, but this time, instead of passing through the gate to the other side, we ended up outside grillby’s restaurant. she turned around and noticed the gate wasn’t there anymore.

“How did you-?”

“i told you, it was a shortcut.” my eyes narrowed in amusement. it was always fun to mess with people.

“But we were just-”

“come on.” i hurried patience inside. “hey everyone.” i greeted the table of the other sentries, dogs, all of which carried some kind of armor or weapon. They looked scary, but really, they were pretty kind and friendly.

“Hey, Sans.”

“Hello.” dogressa smiled, dropping her hood. greater dog in his heavy armor barked happily in response.

“Heya Sansy!”

“Greetings.” tom and snap in their booths said as we passed them.

“Hey, Sans, weren’t you here a few minutes ago, eating lunch?” bobby, a bird and another regular at the bar asked me.

“nah. lunch was an hour ago. you must be thinking of my midday snack.” i shrugged as i earned a few chuckles around. i was always willing to give a laugh here and there. finally, we sat down and i turned my attention to her. “i gotta ask, do you know how the saving works?” i scratched the back of my head with my boney fingers.

“No, not really, it just feels kind of important. It hasn’t hurt me yet so…” she shrugged and trailed off.

“listen, if you do happen to figure it out… well… i’ve been researching and i think that has something to do with it. hey grillby, just the usual. you want anything patience?” i asked her politely as the bar tender, grillby, slid a bottle of ketchup down to me. patience shook her head.

“I still have a donut I brought with me.” she responded.

“well, sorry to cut things a little short, but my breaks over.” i said, downing the contents of the ketchup bottle in a few gulps. she looked at me like that was weird or something.  “where are you going by the way?” i asked, getting up.

“I wanted to go home… but I don’t know where to go.” she told me. oh no. not another one. if this was all she wanted, she would do _anything_ to get across the barrier. i had enough trouble trying to convince chara to stay. well, at least they changed their mind when they found the right people.

“you may want to go through waterfall, maybe you’ll see me later.” i hastily left. i just couldn’t explain to her or even try to convince her to stay. it would be too much. she just got here. but maybe she was different from chara. it was possible. she didn’t seem scared of all the unusual monsters or even me. not like them. i guess humans came in all different kinds. i had never really gotten to look at their souls very often and she was like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saving... WHAT COULD IT MEAN?


	4. VIOLENCE DEPICTED Undertale: Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues, leaving a bitter taste in more than one person's mouth. WARNING. GRAPHIC BUT NOT TOO GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF A MAJOR FIGHT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting difference warning! I'm sorry, the story just wouldn't work unless I did this. Confused? You didn't read this. It's Patience, Patience, Sans.

I watched him leave and disappear without a trace again. Outside, I saw Papyrus just a bit away from me at a house door.

“Oh, hey Papyrus, did you finish fixing your puzzles?” I asked him.

“WHAT? YOU’RE TALKING TO ME?” he asked surprised. I laughed and smiled.

“Of course I am.”

“WELL, IT IS ONLY NATURAL, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FINISHED FIXING BOTH MINE AND SANS’S PUZZLES! PLEASE CONTAIN YOUR AWE!” If I wasn’t sure about him before, I was now. I giggled at his response. “WHAT IS IT PATIENCE? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?” He asked apprehensively. I guess he wasn’t used to people talking to him.

“Don’t worry about it. You just seem like a nice guy, can you show me where Waterfall is?”

“JUST KEEP WALKING THAT WAY!” He pointed in the current direction I was facing.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” He asked when I turned around.

“Oh! I just need to pick up a few things. I heard there was a shop this way?” I questioned him.

“THAT IS CORRECT! KEEP ON THE LOOK OUT FOR HUMANS! NEH HEH HEH!” he waved as he finally opened the door to his house. As looked into the shop window, I noticed my reflection. The ribbon was gone. I sighed, remembering my hair had gotten caught when I fell down a floor in the ruins. Oh, well. No use crying over spilled milk. I had to get home.

(Seeing such a warm, friendly town fills you with patience.)

Save?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

It took me two days to traverse Waterfall and only one more to go through Hotland. I met plenty of monsters on my way, they were all a little odd, but had good hearts and were really just living out their lives. Finally, I made it to the MTT resort, and just beyond was the castle, where, to my knowledge was a barrier I could cross to go home. I had also figured out what the saving was. When I was tired from a hail of monster bullets and collapsed, I found myself next to the last star I had touched. Everything had seemed to have reset. The people I had met after I saved didn’t know me at all. It was as if a whole chunk of time had been erased and I had to start over again, so I did. I sighed and took the elevator up to the city. Curiously, I made my way to a house that was identical to Toriel’s in almost every way and read the note pinned to a gate.

I am in the garden. Feel free to come down to talk to me.

I unlocked the gate and went down the stairs. I found the garden.

“Excuse me?” I asked a caped back.

“Howdy! How can I…” The monster turned with a huge smile on his face that quickly disappeared in horror. “Oh.” he frowned. “I so wish to offer you a cup of tea, but I made a promise to my people. I am Asgore.” He walked to one side of the garden.

“I’m Patience. Could you possibly let me leave?” I asked, nicely.

“I’m sorry.” He said sadly. He paused. “It’s a pretty nice day today, isn’t it? But it must end. Come to the next room if you are ready.” I followed him into a gray room.

“In the next room, is the barrier between the monster world and the human world. I need seven human souls to break it. You shall be the first of many.”

“But wait, you don’t need to-” I became translucent again, just a soul and nothing more. Asgore pulled out a trident. “Please, you don’t need to do this.” I said, as he swung his weapon. Again and again, as he looked up remorsefully, I dodged his attacks, but I just couldn’t take it, he was too fast and he wouldn’t listen. Eventually, wounded and bleeding, my translucence ended. "Mercy!" I shouted, crying. I didn't want to kill this monster, but there wasn't anything I could do now. I was backed into a corner. “Please, I want to see my family again!” I cried. He swung his trident one last time, the trident blades impaling into my chest. My dead weight slid off the slick metal, onto the ground.

"I am truly sorry, Human." I heard the murmur. I wasn't sure if I knew how to feel the pain as I twitched and shook. Wet. Warmth in the coldness. It was impossible to breath and I lost consciousness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

the next several days, i didn’t see hide or hair of patience. i guess she took my advice and rushed off to waterfall and hotland. hopefully she could get through. she did have a bigger soul than chara, as powerful as that kid was, so maybe she could make it through the barrier. i must have missed her, i thought to myself as i ran my hot dog stand in hotland. if i did miss her, well, that kid was fast… and determined, but that wasn’t what i felt when i saw her. slowly, i started to lean against my post again. all this thinking was making me tired. what was i worried for? patience would be alright, right?

“BROTHER WAKE UP!” i looked up groggily.

“yeah, pap?” papyrus didn’t frequent hotland. it must be important, but then i looked around me. why did i think i was in hotland?

 “IT WAS TIME TO GO HOME AN HOUR AGO!” he seemed a little annoyed. and i- wait. something happened. that old familiar weight on my chest. feeling like i was in hotland when i wasn’t. i probably was. for the first time in years, there was another reset.

“SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” papyrus asked, his slight annoyance turning to worry.

“yeah, i’m okay. i just had a weird dream. don’t worry about it.”

“WAS IT A NIGHT TERROR?” he asked.

“nah. come on, let’s go home. i’ll read you your bedtime story after food.” if i could, i would have frowned, but it was a good thing i couldn’t, because that feeling still bothered me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the fun begins.....


	5. Undertale: The Second First Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy, homesickness is really creeping in. Might even be damaging...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut? Where are you going with this, Soul?  
> Well.... um, I need plot first. Plot will make it even better!

 

I woke up on the hard floor again. It was just a dream. I trudged forward, then I noticed. I was in the ruins. My face went white as my stomach dropped. No. I couldn’t be.

“Howdy! You’re back early.” Flowey popped up. “I didn’t even see you later, boy you’re fast.”                 

“Yeah. What am I doing back here?” I asked.

“You reset the timeline. Remember your first day?” I nodded. “Well, now it’s your first day again!”

“What? But how is that even possible?” I asked.

“I dunno. It happened to me a couple times. It doesn’t really though. You’re kinda stuck here, I guess. I gotta go!” And he disappeared underground again.

“Greetings, my child.” Toriel appeared in the doorway. “I am Toriel.”

“Can you tell me what’s going on Toriel?” I asked.

“It seems you have fallen into the underground, my dear. What is your name?” she asked.

“Don’t you remember?” I asked.

“Remember? Oh, child, I don’t believe we’ve met!” she chuckled.

I had to go through all of this again? Still, she seemed warmer towards me, as if more comfortable in telling me a few more things.

“Toriel?” I asked, when we had reached her home.

“Yes, Patience?”

“I want to go home. Before you say anything, I’ll stay the night, you’ve been so kind to me, I don’t think I could say no. That is what you were going to ask?” she looked at me quizzically.

“Yes. I would take care out there. You are not safe outside of the ruins and I cannot open the doors again once you go through them.” She said.

“Somehow, I know I’m going to be alright.” I told her, remembering Sans and Papyrus’s warm smiles.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

i sat at my post again, trying as hard as i could to remember, but it was no good. it wouldn’t work until something jogged my memory. then, i heard, or rather felt a low vibration. someone was coming out of the ruins. quickly, i displaced space to a large branch a bit closer to the ruins. i wanted to assess this before i did anything. a form came into the dim light, looking around. as soft as i could i dropped down, and matched it’s footsteps. i couldn’t get a good look from behind. it was still possible that this was another monster. it stopped and turned around and i moved up into the trees again, hoping it didn’t see me. it was a human. a girl. she looked upset, not scared. maybe if she didn’t run i could cheer her up, after all, almost none of the monsters really knew what a human looked like or had forgotten.

“Hey, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” she turned around before i could tell her to. she anticipated this, but how? she didn’t know i was even here or maybe she did.

“Sans!” i was tackled by a hug and it took me by surprise. “PLEASE tell me that you remember me?” she asked in desperation.

“i-i don’t know.” i told her and she awkwardly and quickly pulled away.

“Sorry then. I thought, maybe because you knew about saving…” it finally clicked. she was unaffected by the reset. i must have met her. _i must have_. and probably in the same way too.

“hey, if it makes you feel any better, you seem familiar. this is all a big coincidence to me. and coincidences don’t happen. maybe you can jog my memory.”  i told her. she sighed.

 “My name is Patience. We only spoke briefly last… um…”

“timeline. the timeline reset. we just call them resets here.”

“We?” she asked. i cursed mentally at myself.

“well, i guess it’s just me now…” i said quickly. how could i have been so stupid? only i knew about these resets now. there wasn’t anyone else.

“Okay, then, but last timeline we only spoke briefly, because I spent all of my time trying to get to the barrier.” she looked at me intensely.

“did ya make it?” i asked. wait. why would i care? the timeline reset. something stirred in me. i _did_ care. she had that way of looking calmly, almost as if she could see deeply into souls just like i could.

“Asgore killed me and then I woke up in the ruins again.” so she had the power to save, but didn’t have the power to actually try and successfully reset whenever she wanted to. curious. from my older notes, usually these two powers coincided. “I just want to go home.” her voice was heavy and i recognized the look on her face. she was about to cry.

“hey, there’s no need for that.” patience swallowed hard. i could see the muscles tightening in her neck. i put my gloved hand on her shoulder. “i’ll try and help ya out as much as my bones can. come on.” i led her back to my station, where i sat her down.

“SANS!” it was papyrus, coming to check on me like he always did when i was close to snowdin. i sighed. i loved my brother and appreciated his attempts to not get me fired, but this job was boring and they really couldn’t fire me, because i had been unwillingly appointed. it at least gave me and him something to do. besides, now was not the time.

“hey, papyrus? can you do me a favor and fix a few of my puzzles?” i walked closer to him.

“ya see her?” i whispered. he narrowed his eyes a bit.

“PLAINLY I CAN SEE HER.”

“she just lost her family and is a little upset about it. wouldn’t you be if you lost me?” i asked quietly. i had to plainly spell it out for him. sometimes he was slow.

“OF COURSE SANS, WE’RE BROTHERS!” he exclaimed. “I’LL HELP YOU OUT.”

“thanks, bro. you’re pretty great.”

“WE BOTH KNOW I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHY WOULDN’T I BE GREAT? NEH HEH HEH!” and he ran off to do whatever it was he did. that would keep him busy for a while. i went back to patience.

“sorry ‘bout that.” tears had streamed down her face. “hey, it’s going tibia okay, okay?”

“O-okay.” she gave me a small smile, but she didn’t really believe that. something was wrong. small cracks had appeared in her soul. that was normal only when someone was under stress or had lost someone close. they started growing more as i focused.

**“Stop thinking about home.** **You’re going to hurt yourself more than you realize.”** i let my voice change because i was serious. i hesitated. the question now was would she trust me? “come on. i have to show you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger? Eh. Maybe. Probably not for long. I've got a lot written so far (but not the whole story!).


	6. Undertale: Soulfelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans explains souls to Patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I'm not boring people to tears with content you already know... I tend to write as if no one knows what's going on or everyone does. There is no in between. IT'S THE FLOOF, I SWEAR!

Sans grabbed my hand and pulled me through the gate, but instead of ending up at Grillby’s like last time, we were in front of another building. He unlocked the door.

“sorry, I can’t give you the tour now, but it’s bone, sweet, bone.” His puns were so bad I laughed. At least it made me feel better laughing. He led me upstairs and unlocked another door. Inside was a disaster area. Somehow, he had a tornado of trash isolated to one corner of his room. A treadmill was pushed to another, and a messy bed was in the far corner. I stared at the whirlwind of garbage.

“what? don’t you have one? it’s how i stay organ-nized.” I giggled. That was a good one. “now that i gotcha smiling, i need to explain something to you.” He sat me down on his bed, scratched his head and turned to pace with his hands in his pockets. He stopped then sighed. His face had turned bluish. “the biggest thing right now is that i need you to trust me. will you?” He was hesitating a lot. He was nervous, I realized. He took his hand out of his pocket, now without a glove, and put it over my hand. His eyes were the most expressive things on his face and they were full of compassion. He wanted to help me, but knew I didn’t know him all that well. It didn’t seem anyone did, not even Papyrus and he lived with him.

“Yes.”

“good. this, uh, might feel kinda weird, but it won’t hurt you. you’re gonna feel vulnerable.” He shifted his weight from one side to the other nervously. “just don’t move.” He closed his eyes and sighed deeply and held his hands on either side of my chest, just in front of it. Slowly, carefully, I felt a stream of energy latch onto something there. The blue glow of my soul filled the room, now separated from my body. Sans’ smile turned soft, now that he didn’t have to concentrate anymore and he opened his eyes. He didn’t take his eyes off my soul, which was floating above his hands. “i suppose you know what this is by now. here, look close at it.” He handed it to me as best as he could. All I could do was watch as its glow pulsed from bright to dim periodically.

“How did you do this?” I asked in wonder.

“magic. i’m probably the most skilled monster at soul magic. not that i tried to be.” He looked away.

“What else can you do?” I asked. I tried touching my heart-shaped soul.

“don’t do that!” he exclaimed and I froze. My soul pulsed faster, in time with my heart-beat, but it swirled into a different color. “what?” Sans looked confused at that. It had turned bright orange, overtaking the light blue.

“Why not?” I asked.

“b-because, it might be the strongest thing in you, but it’s also very delicate when it’s not in battle. we’re not in battle.” His face turned even bluer than it already was when he quietly admitted this. “and now i see why you’re special. you can change your primary color. i didn’t know that was even possible.”

“Primary color?” I asked as slowly, my soul turned back to it’s cyan blue I knew.

“let me give you a lesson on souls. usually, something happens when you’re young and it can determine your soul color. basically, you decide who you’re going to be. there’s seven different colors and everyone has varying amounts of each. red is determination. it can get you through a lot, it keeps your sense of hope strong especially in life or death situations. people with red souls are usually very goal driven. there are few and far between though and that’s why that kind of magic effects everyone. orange is bravery. you just had a taste of it right now. it makes people rash; they don’t always think and rush into things. it can also make them very naïve. papyrus is a good example.” he laughed. “yellow is justice. now these kinds of people really pay attention to the law, as you might expect. they’re rigid and tough when they see something wrong. you don’t wanna see them in a fight when they’ve lost someone. green is kindness. if you aren’t a calm person already, these people have that effect on you. they’re always smiling and always willing to give another chance to you, no matter how many times you mess up. blue, one darker than your soul, is integrity. these people take pride in themselves and their images, but it extends to other people as well. they’re pretty graceful and quick on their feet if they want to be. purple is perseverance, not to be confused with determination. these people are usually very calculating. they like to stay on the lines and strive for perfection. and last, the color of your soul.” Sans paused and chuckled again. “both of our souls, ironically, are patience. people like us? we’re watchful, slow, and think a lot about what we’re going to do next, although, i guess for me it comes out as laziness.” He winked and laughed. “now to what i _really_ wanted to show you…” he took a step back and closed his eyes, then suddenly opened them. His right eye socket was devoid of the tiny white pinprick that was his eye, but his left burned the same color as my soul. I gasped, but he didn’t acknowledge it. He was too busy concentrating. He sighed and closed his eyes again as his soul, just as brightly blue as mine rested outside his body. When he opened them, they were normal again.

“sorry about that.” he apologized. “it kinda happens when i use magic.” His soul was shaped similarly to mine, but inverted. “as i was saying before, take a good look at the bottom of both of our souls. what do you see?” he asked, holding up his own soul. I looked and squinted. There were a lot of cracks that were filled in with what looked like newer material on both of our hearts. But then there was the cracks that were still open. I was surprised he had a large gaping crack that hadn’t fully healed right in the middle of the bottom and fresh, ever-widening ones were forming on my soul.

“that is our real pain. when we lose hope.” He explained. “and it’s getting worse for you. these cracks are getting big and it takes a long time to heal from them, that is if you ever start. i know from firsthand experience. don’t give up on your hopes, patience. everything has it’s own way of working out it might take a long time, and the beauty of that is that you can handle it. i know you can. i held your soul.” His face tinged blue again and he looked away for a moment. Silently, he offered his soul to my free hand. I took it as it suspended gently above my palm. His soul radiated pulses of feeling and energy. It was the intensity of that compassion that hit me the most and then I knew, he had felt that too, but from me. It wasn’t directed completely at me, but the feelings that washed over me, was everything he loved and everything he lost, the joy of every hope, the despair of every failed dream. It wasn’t harmful. None of the hurt I felt was really me. Sans kept that to himself, I was merely an observer to it. Although, it gave me an insight to him. He had gone through a lot, but now, he was pretty much content. He didn’t have to worry about the next day, only what was going on now and today.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Sans.” patience said softly. her eyes glittered.

“i’m sorry. i probably talked your ear off.” i apologized. she had quietly looked at me and our souls as i had talked.

“No! Don’t be!” she blushed in the faint glow. “That sort of…” she paused to find the words. “Compassion… I’ve never felt that before. It was so beautiful. I like listening to you.” her eyes wavered.

“i just don’t like seeing people get hurt. you can figure this out.” i encouraged her.

“There might be a lot of resets.” i hesitated. as much as i hated resets, things wouldn’t move normally until the anomaly was fixed. i may as well let her try to fix it herself by doing something different, but she was right. it would take some trial and error.

“how’s about you take this to me every time you get reset?” i grabbed a scrap paper and a pencil from my trash and scribbled on it:

hey doofus, it’s me from another timeline.

geeeeeeeet duuuuunnnnked on!

p.s. take care of patience.

“You sure, you’ll know that’s you?” she asked skeptically.

“yeah, i’m not marrow-minded. if i could, i’d prank myself across time and space.” that earned me a giggle. “just, you know, give it a rest for a bit every once in a while, huh? it kinda sucks and gets tiring.”

“Then you do remember me?” she asked hopefully.

“i remember worrying and hotland, then waking up at my stand by the ruins. trust me, i know what a reset feels like. i also tend to fall asleep right before one happens, but then i’m always doing that.” i shrugged. “just be careful out there, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... still no smut? Nope. There's something I have to do first... (it's coming, but don't get your hopes up just yet)


	7. Undertale: The Act of Ultimate Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy! beginning of ANOTHER reset! What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words. I'm just.... waiting for it.  
> *Slowly looks the other way.  
> Also warning of mild violence. I don't think it's too bad... so no chapter warning.

This particular reset, I decided to stay in Snowdin for a while, because the unpleasantness of the horror that awaited me up ahead.

“hey, what’s up, kiddo?” Sans sat beside me at Grillby’s once again. I had to go through the hassle of meeting him again and this time I hadn’t given him his note. “you don’t seem very happy today.”

I sighed.

“I figured out how saving works.”

“how’d you know i was-“ he paused for a second. “no wonder you seemed so familiar. so how’s it work?” he asked, curiously.

“Every time I pass out, I think I die. If anything happens I go back to the last star I touched. And if I try to talk to Asgore, he kills me and I wake up in the ruins again.” Tears pricked my eyes.

“that’s rough. how many times-?”

“I lost count. I thought if I could change just one thing, Asgore would let me leave, but every single time, he kills me.”

“hey, pay? do you wanna get out of here?” he asked, seeing I was about to cry. I nodded, sniffling loudly. He lead me over to his and Papyrus’s house and unlocked the door and sat on the couch with me. He looked at me in silence for a few moments worried, but puzzled at the same time. To him, he’d only met me yesterday, but he used my nickname, so he must have remembered me a least a little.

“you know, you don’t have to leave. it’ll get bonely without ya.” I chuckled at his cheesy pun through the tears and he winked at me. “see? all you need is a good laugh.” His grin seemed to widen.

“Bonehead.” I struggled to get out.

“you’re not bad either.” He snickered.

“I learned from the best. Hey, why’d you call me Pay instead of Patience?” I asked. He shrugged.

“kinda felt right, ya know? we’ve had quite a few laughs together haven’t we?” Sans asked, amused.

“Every time is just a little different.” I agreed. “At first it was about getting home. I got so worn down I was thinking about doing everything and anything possible, but then I remembered, every time I touched a save star, patience is key. I have to try everything I can think of. So now it’s the journey, not the destination. Once, I took a long break on the ruins. Another time, I stayed with Napstablook for a while. It calmed me down, for sure, but at this point, it’s probably impossible to get past Asgore. I may as well stay here in Snowdin for good. No one knows I’m human.”

“A HUMAN?!?!?! WHERE?!?” Papyrus stuck his head out of his room. Then slightly frowned. “OH. IT’S JUST YOU PATIENCE.” He shut his door.

“if you keep announcing it like that, the whole town will know.” Sans laughed.

“Hey, that isn’t funny!”

“no, you’re probably right. i’m a NUMBSKULL.” He reiterated. I laughed, choking on air until I was rolling on the ground.

“SANS! STOP PLAGING PATIENCE’S LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL PUNS!” Papyrus yelled through his door. When I stopped laughing at THAT, and could finnally breathe again, I got up, still giggling a little.

“You’re a really good friend.” I blushed, hugging Sans on the couch. Suddenly the pupils disappeared from his eyes.

**“ya sure you’d want me as your friend?”** he asked mysteriously. They reappeared quickly after. “i mean, you’re gonna have to sit through a lot of bad jokes.”

“I already went through about a million.” I frowned. Something was off. Was he trying to scare me? “I think I’m going tibia okay.” I smiled as the tension faded when he laughed.

“well hey, i’m glad you’re not having a bad time.” He hesitated as I leaned against him. “i’ve got your back, if you've got spine.”

“Hip, hip, hooray!”

“OH MY GOD, YOU TWO!” A bone came sailing out of Papyrus’s room, headed towards us. Much faster than I’d ever seen him move, Sans jumped off the couch and grabbed it in midair.

“you’re getting better. it went further this time.” He called up to Papyrus.

 

“REALLY?” a satisfied cackle followed, as he came out of his room. “UNDYNE SAYS SHE HAS A “SPECIAL” LESSON FOR ME TODAY! I WONDER WHAT IT IS?”

“better not be late.”

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL NEVER BE LATE TO ONE OF MY LESSONS!” with that, he rushed out the door.

“He knows his lesson doesn’t start until three o’clock, doesn’t he?” I asked. Sans shrugged. It was one o’clock.

“beats me.” He answered. “what if i helped you get to the barrier, this time?” Sans suddenly asked, pulling me off the couch and I followed him out the door.

“Sans, I told you, it’s impossible to get past Asgore.” I told him, he was headed down the path to Waterfall.

“hey worst comes to worst, the timeline gets reset again. that’s not so bad when you could get out of here.”

“But you won’t remember me.” I frowned.

“but i sure do get quite a few gut feelings. i’ll figure it out eventually.” I giggled. “i’m just glad you find me humerus.” He took my hand in his as we walked through Waterfall.

“So… what’s your plan?” I asked.

“i’m going to turn you blue.”

“How’s that going to help?” Sans’s smile widened and his eyes narrowed.

“wanna see?” his pupils disappeared again as he backed away from me. He looked so empty and eerie without the pinpricks of light that were his eyes.

“Sure.” I said a little apprehensively. Suddenly, the familiar translucence feeling came over me again and I was just a cyan heart. “I’m already blue.”

Sans’s left eye glowed the same color as me as he waved his arm. I turned into a deep royal blue.

“Oh.” I felt weighed down to the ground. “So, how is this going to heEEELLLP!” he lifted his arm again and I rose up, not effected by gravity, but also against my will. I zipped towards him, stopping abruptly just above his hands he had outstretched. I became solid again, evidently him sparing me, and fell into his arms. I blushed. That was the first time I had been in a battle with Sans and it felt strangely intimate.

“why don’t we keep moving?” he asked, putting me down. I couldn’t tell very well because of the darkness and faint glow of the mushrooms, but I could almost swear he was blushing too. This time, as we continued, I took his hand, our fingers interlocking. Sans locked eyes with me for a moment, but as usual, I couldn’t tell what was beyond the smile that never ceased.

“when we get to hotland, i know a shortcut.”

“Are you going to teleport us again?” I asked.

“is that what you call it now? i was going to suggest the elevators.” He chuckled and winked at me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

it wasn’t too long until we reached just before the reset point in a church-like hallway.

“Are you sure about this? Do you really think we can do this?” she asked.

“you just need to get to the barrier, right? that should be easy. go on, i’ll be right behind you.” she hesitated and looked away for a moment.

“One second.” she told me.

“what, do you need to save or-?” i was tackled by a tight hug midsentence.

“You were right.” she pulled away just a little bit. “You made this time amazing and fun.” she stared intensely at me with her clear blue eyes, as if trying to remember every little detail of my face, although that was easy, it was just bone. she hugged me again, but instead of pulling away again, as i thought she would do, she only did slightly and kissed me. surprise was an understatement, but it felt right. the deep stirring in my soul recognized hers and i knew i had to help her, no matter what the cost.

“hey, pay?” i said quietly. “don’t worry about me, ok? i mean when you get through. i’ve got papyrus after all…” heat flushed my face.

“Stop it, you’re going to make me cry.” she gave me that look again.

“don’t do that!” i exclaimed in a sudden panic. “just… remember us, ok?” she nodded and walked ahead a little ways and looked back, but i was out of sight.

“Asgore!” she exclaimed in the next room. “Please! Let me go to the barrier!”  he responded in his familiar, reluctant low drawl.

“I cannot let you leave. Please, come to the next room when you are ready.” i moved, just missing patience as she left the door, heading towards the barrier.

“Asgore, I just want to go home.”

“You cannot by yourself. You are stuck here like all of the monsters. But with your soul we are one step closer to breaking the barrier. I am sorry, but it must be done.”  i heard the swoosh of metal as he pulled out his trident he had and tried to stab her square in the chest. instead, she rolled, her soul lighting up from the conflict.

“Do not make this hard on yourself.” Asgore said sadly. i knew what came next. he would hit her and this time, he wouldn’t miss. it was my turn. i strained to send my magic to manipulate the heart i knew so well. with more speed than she could manage, she smashed into asgore, making him miss his target, and zooming over ahead. that was as far as i could throw her. i hadn’t meant to hit asgore and she lost some velocity. i would just have to stall for more time.

“go, patience!” i dropped from nowhere, in my fighting stance, and summoned a bone to defend us. **“What are you doing? R U N.”** i snapped her out of it when she didn’t move. i saw her run to the barrier, but her hands caught the sides. could we really have come this far only to find out, that she couldn’t pass through? asgore was fast and i was tired from trying to throw her as far as i did. displacing space was not an option right now, i had only precious bits of energy. maybe i could summon a gaster blaster. maybe. if i could just stick it out. she would find a way. she smacked her fist on it several times, but it held. i drew asgore away from the barrier, but i couldn't help to turn my head to check on patience. come on, find a way through, i silently encouraged. magical fire, followed by a slash is what did me in, while i wasn’t paying attention. i slid back from the blow. damn he was strong too. red leaked from the slash. i couldn't feel my left arm. i grimaced. that was my dominant one. i tried to hold myself together for patience, because i had landed against the barrier, next to her.

“what’s the hold up?” i asked. i put my right hand over the slash wound, as if a reflex, trying to stop myself from disintegrating. tears pricked her eyes.

“I can’t get through!” she was desperate, pounding at the energy with her fist, but it held.

“then we failed, huh? i was sure that was gonna work. hey, it’s going tibia okay.” i told her softly, grabbing hold of her hand before i faded into dust. i thought that this might happen. my soul rose from my half dust strewn body.

“SANS!” i could barely hear her sobbing and she fell to the ground, her tears mixing with my dust. i couldn’t hold myself together. 

“I am sorry to see him go too, young one, but he would have not let me kill you.” asgore was faint. my last memory was of her in my dust, cradling my hoodie tightly before i broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnd here's where the readers get mad at me! Yay enemies! Frienemies? Friends who like the angst? Don't worry, it's a reset!


	8. Undertale: Yet Another Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't think it could get any floofier... it did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a warning, i know it's short. Deal with it. (I love you my three followers!)

I woke up again in the ruins and I screamed. Tears flooded down my cheeks. Scrunching up my body on the ground, my sobs reverberated in the cavernous, open room. I couldn’t take this anymore. Sans dying was the last straw. This anomaly he kept talking about had to be fixed. I swallowed, moving the muscles in my throat forcefully to get rid of the tightness. I got up and wiped my face, walking briskly to the next room.

“Howdy!”

“Can it, Flowey. I know what I’m doing.”

“Sounds like someone isn’t being so _patient._ ” He snarled. What was wrong with him? The thought was fleeting as he disappeared.

“Hello, my child, I am Toriel. What is your name?”

“I’m not a kid, Tori. I’m twenty years old.” I sighed as she blinked in surprise. “Sorry. I’ve just been so frustrated. I fell down here and need some help getting home. I’m Patience.” I didn’t want to wait getting out of here, but I had to. Toriel was just too nice to be upset to.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

  i jolted myself awake, my right hand feeling for the slash mark to keep myself from blowing away in the snowdin chill- wait. i was fine. i groaned. another reset. although, maybe this time was for the better. i got up. it was quitting time. i had to get dinner and read papyrus a bedtime story before he came looking for me.

the next day, i anticipated something would happen. it seemed like a regular thing. i felt the low vibration of the ruin doors opening and closing. someone was here. i scouted out in the trees, to see if it would be safe. i sensed no danger from the soul, just sadness resonating and radiating out. large cracks. not enough to damage completely, but it must have hurt a hell of a lot.

“Sans!” she called out. how in the world? but she seemed familiar. “Sans!” her voice cracked. something bad had happened to me in the last reset that much i knew from what i remembered and how she was calling out to me. i dropped down behind her.

“hey kid, what’s-” the air was forced out of me, if you could say something like that. she was squeezing me with such force.

“Don’t EVER do anything like that again!” she sobbed.

“do what?” i asked.

“Never mind.” her fingers dug into the fabric of my hoodie.

“hey, uh, kid, i know this is kinda awkward, but i don’t know you.”

“I’m not a kid. I’m Patience. I know you kinda don’t know me.” she let go of me with a frown on her face. her eyes wavered and i felt the cracks on her soul deepen.

“pay, stop.” i let my smile slacken as much as it would. she knew me, so why not? “i have an idea. come on.” i displaced us in front of the house. she sighed.

“Sans, I don’t think-” i lightly brushed her face with an ungloved hand and she stopped.

“just hear me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What in the world does Sans think he's doing?  
> I don't know... I'm just the writer...


	9. Undertale: Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of excitement for you sinners. Warning. Mild sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of my three followers! Keep it classy guys ;)

“something happened. something clicked. i know, i feel like i just met you, but i’ve been around you for quite a while, haven’t i?” I nodded in response. “well, i have a skele-ton of time and i feel like… i don’t know. you’re hurt though. and i want to help.” He turned away, but squeezed my hand. When did he have it? He pulled me up the stairs.

“Sans, you’re not going to pull my soul out of my body again, are you?” I asked. He froze.

“what do you mean ‘again’?” he asked quietly, his face flushing deep blue.

“You were showing me the cracks on my soul and gave me a lesson on the colors once. I remember it pretty good. I even wrote down what you told me. I have it in my pack.” I told him.

“ya mean to say… you trust me?” he asked, even softer.

“More than that.” I told him. “Sans, I love you.” I whispered. He finally unlocked his room and relocked it behind us. He closed his eyes, trying to think as he sat down on his bed. I set down my backpack by his treadmill.

“pay?”

“Yes?” I asked. His voice was thick. I didn’t know how he was reacting to this.

“i… believe you. your soul cracked deeper when you saw me. come ‘ere.” I complied, sitting down on the bed with him. “i don’t know what the other me was thinking. taking your soul out like that is… intimate. you have to trust the other person completely. and even then ya gotta be careful, because-”

“You can feel them and their true feelings.” his eye sockets widened in surprise.

“yeah.”

“I felt your compassion towards helping someone. I didn’t understand and that’s why you did that. You didn’t want me to get hurt.” I told him.

“i see.” he sighed. “but now, you’ve gotten worse. i can’t help but think i was the cause to it after what i know and what you said.” 

“No!” I exclaimed. “I don’t want that to happen again. I’ll make sure of it. Just don’t follow me past the stain glass hall in the castle.” I clenched my fists into the fabric of his bed.

“pay-”

“Promise me you won’t.”

“i don’t like making promises. they get broken one way or another.” He said unhappily. “what i will do, is take in consideration that gash on your soul. i wanna try something.” He blushed in the low light and turned away. “this is a big deal, knowin’ ya trust me so much.” My hand found his and lightly caressed the long, thinner bones where the back of his hand would be. He looked sideways at me, in the corner of his eye and I hugged him from behind.

“My question is, do you trust me just as much? And let me answer it. Sans, I held _your_ soul. I knew your intentions, I understand what you told me. Look, trying to go back up isn’t… well great or fun. I’ve exhausted my ideas and this house feels more like home to me than my actual home on the surface.”

“you’ve stayed here before.” I had to let him go because he turned back.

“I’ve stayed at a lot of places, but this one makes me the happiest and Papyrus doesn’t seem to mind.” I told him. He sighed.

“pap never minds. i can’t get over that fact that you trust me.” finally, his smile widened. “i’m going to go ahead and try something, pay. to help both of us.” He brushed his fingertips against my face again. “you ready?”

“Of course.” I smiled. He reluctantly got up and stood in front of me, stretching his back and shoulders, his bones cracking. Did he even need to? He didn’t have muscles…

“close your eyes.”

“What?” I asked, confused. His eyes shifted.

“i’m not sure if i’m gonna like what i caused. it’s completely possible i’ll feel that pain and i don’t want you seeing that.”

“But I would never hurt you! Not even over… what happened. It’s my pain and it won’t happen again. Besides, you’re here now and that’s all that matters to me.” I told him truthfully. He looked at me square in the eyes again.

“pay, do what i ask, please.” I sighed.

“Fine.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

it took a lot longer than usual for me to clear most of my thoughts. this was crazy, was my first, but the second thought was maybe it wasn’t. _i_ might have forgotten, but my soul would never. there was only one way to resolve these mixed feelings. those eyes of hers made it hard to concentrate, though, which why i asked her to shut them and the possibility of drawing her pain away, although it might be one of those wounds that would never heal by taking away the pain. it had almost reached the middle of her heart, a swift decisive crack that only happens when you really know somebody and suddenly lose them, leaving a huge hole that might never heal. had i died for her? what could i have been thinking? papyrus needed me.

i sighed and closed my eyes. focus. i opened them again, my magic lightly caressing her neck and shoulders before moving to the center of her chest. her soul was so delicate, only being held together by traces of determination… and perseverance. i sighed in relief as it lightly danced above my hand.

“ok, patience.” i whispered. her feelings flooded over me. a sense of familiarity rose in my chest. slowly the soul i held seemed to respond to it, turning a color i had never seen in an actual soul. there was no mistaking the difference in color, it was pink. my eyes drifted to hers.

“It’s never done that before.” she said, just as surprised as i was, her face flushing. i could feel her restraining herself from touching me. she wanted to hold my hand. watch my smile and hear me laugh. all sort of things involved in the tenderness of new love, but she couldn’t hide the fact that it wasn’t new to herself. “Sans.” my name rolled off her tongue and i knew she wanted more. concern. at the moment she was concerned about my knowledge of these things, wondering if she had told me too much, but i would have figured this out myself. i shuddered as i thought of what to do. the feeling of love was intense, but i had felt this before. my own mixed feelings hid this intensity.

“here.” i handed her soul to her. i brought my own out, and it pulsed in it’s normal blue light. then, mine shifted in my hands, it was restless. it didn’t usually do this. anticipation. wanting. need. the enormous crack in my soul hadn’t healed fully, but a good part of it had, the new filling, glimmering bright pink, but shifting with her soul as it had turned back to it’s normal color in her hand. now i understood why. just being around her, had healed me. it brought out a certain protectiveness in me, one that only extended to my brother. silently, i held out my hand and she gave me her soul again to study closer. the primary color changed again to pink, but cracks that had been healed fairly recently stood out. more cyan. it wavered with my soul at my surprise, then flashed strongly, adding minute amounts of my magic to them. i hadn’t even tried, but it was plain i was stitching her back together, just like she was with me. out of love.

“See? I told you. It feels like a skele-ton of times, but I’ve got your back and you’ve got spine.” i chuckled as she looked lovingly at me. our souls reacted in my hands suddenly, floating higher, circling each other. i closed my eyes. we were both radiating passion. i felt my face heat up as i drank the indescribable feeling in. i placed my hand on top of hers, knowing she wouldn’t do anything without my say. damn, that amount of control she had over herself was almost frightening, although to think about it, i had it too. it was a part of who we were, maybe a bit too respectful of others, maybe a bit too lazy, but definitely patient.

“pay?” she was watching our souls dance, unaffected by gravity or restricted to the space above our hands, but her light gaze locked with mine. she smiled.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Sans.” i lowered my head. “Sans?” she was puzzled by my reaction and leaned forward.

“pay.” i said again, squeezing her hand and lifting my head again. my magic was pooling, an enormous amount. i wasn’t doing it, at least, not on purpose. “i don’t think i want to w-” my mouth unhinged. that was a new one. i experimented with it, opening and closing it, poking out my… tongue? and looking at it as best as i could. it glowed cyan and dripped an oozy substance.

“Sans, you’re drooling!”

“oh, that’s what that is… this is new to me.” i could feel things with my new tongue, my teeth for instance, two of them had defined points, fangs, like some of the other monsters. then i noticed two things as i was doing this, i wasn’t fixed in a permanent smile and patience was starting to giggle at my confusion of my more flexible mouth. i paused with my tongue, still stretching to feel my teeth, then relaxed at bit. “did you know i could do this?” i asked and she shook her head.

“You do look cute though.” she blushed deeper.

“do i?” my momentary sense of confusion was gone. i closed the small gap between us, our lips brushing up against one another’s, my tongue filling her mouth as she pushed at it with her own tongue. i hadn’t realized how much i was leaning on patience, until she stopped supporting me, and we fell backwards onto my bed. “heh, sorry.” i apologized, but she wasn’t concerned about that.

“Saaaaaans? What is _that?_ ” she was talking about the light that faintly leaked from my shorts.

“yeah, that happens sometimes.” she laughed at my awkwardness.

“Well, sometimes _this_ happens.” she put my hand on her chest and i felt her heartbeat flutter heavily. “and when _that_ happens… it’s followed by _this._ ” she put her hand in her pants and brought out a thin mucus that was layered on her fingers. she winced as i stared at her hand, rubbing her fingers together to get rid of the ooze. “I don’t know how far you wanna go, after all, you just met me today.” she blushed. i guess it was my turn to try not be awkward… i’d give it a shot.

“no, we didn’t meet today. meeting you, was eons ago.” i hesitated, so much for not being awkward. “i know what i want. it seems i already have your soul and trust. i want your heart and i want the body that it came from.” pay turned an even deeper red. i kissed her throat and a little gasp came out. i kinda liked that sound. “if that isn’t too much for ya, babe.” i traced my fingers down her chest, not waiting for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww.... darn... still no smut... (I promise next chapter)


	10. SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING Undertale: Intensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING CUTE BUT STILL SEXUAL CONTENT.  
> Whew... this room is getting pretty HOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there you sinners. This one's for you. You know who you are.  
> *cough cough  
> Also have some music! I do not own either this remix or the original. I thought it helped set the mood...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUKp7dEDEBE  
> or  
> https://soundcloud.com/sharaxsierra  
> (it's the same song)

When I shrank back from the uneasy embarrassment, concern flickered on his face.

“pay? you alright?” he asked. I nodded. He smiled in relief and shrugged off his hoodie, letting me breathe for a moment. “kinda getting’ hot in here.” I chuckled softly as he went back to being as awkward as I felt.

“Sans?” he studied my face closely.

“your first time with someone too?” he guessed. I nodded. I was twenty, but even though I had urges for sexual relief I had always gotten rid of them myself. I wasn’t really interested in anyone I met… until now. I wasn’t pretty either. I was blonde, but my hair was always pulled back or tucked into a hat if there was one on hand and acne still dotted my face and back sometimes. I wasn’t too self-conscious of my body, and for that reason, I devoured every sweet and greasy, fried thing without regret. I noticed the weird looks people gave me when I ate, like I starved until the next meal. That would scare them off if my tendency to piss them off by voicing my opinion didn’t after a few days. I didn’t need friends though. I forever had my family behind me. I quickly shoved the thought away. I could feel the healing beginning to break.

I fumbled with the button of my pants, when Sans placed his hand on top of mine again.

“i was thinking a little slower, babe.” There was that nickname again. I shuttered as he said the word lightly with his newly-formed tongue. It felt good. He pushed my hand away, then brushed his light filled shorts against the crotch of my jeans. Heat built up between my legs as he continued to dry hump me. I moaned softly from the stimulation, the bulge in his shorts had started to grow. He was enjoying this too, by the soft breaths that huffed from his mouth. Gently, he turned off of me, pulling me powerfully on top of him, stealing another kiss in the process. He smiled as I propped myself up, straddling him to look at his face. He brushed his hand against my cheek again, trailing his fingers down my sensitive neck. They caught on the collar of my shirt, curling underneath for a moment, then moved quickly down to the bottom and pulling my shirt over my head. My long sleeves caught my arms as I nervously laughed and struggled to pull my shirt off, tossing it aside. A low chuckle rumbled from his chest and I flushed as he hungrily looked at my nearly naked chest.

“I-is there something wrong?” I squeaked.

“nope.” He said, his smile turning crooked as he wrenched my bra off, my breasts spilling to gravity. “just one beautiful girl.” He tentatively traced his skeletal digits across my ribcage. “how sensitive are you here?” he asked as I closed my eyes, the sensations sparking my skin. “i see. not like me, but it still feels good.” He smiled softly and reached higher, squeezing the fleshy globes on my chest, eliciting another soft moan. “heh.” the smile on his face was too much. My hands slipped under his shirt and the smile slackened. “sh-shit.” My fingers poked through his ribs, caressing and curling around the insides. He made labored noises, his face twisting from a smile to him almost drooling again.

“A-are you ok?” I asked, momentarily stopping.

“mmm-hmm.” He replied shakily, his face darkening blue. He thrust his hips upward again, trying to relieve the twitching bulge in his shorts. Hesitantly, I rubbed it with my free hand and he moaned. “~haaaahhh~”

I pulled the source of the light out of his shorts. “pay…” he panted, pulling me down again, sandwiching his blue dick against my belly. I was surprised at the amount of warmth I felt as it pulsed it’s cold blue, but that lasted only a second, because he drew me into another kiss. While I was distracted, he slipped one of his hands down my pants and I gasped as he played around with my outer folds, but dislocating his hand in the process. “whoops. heh, got ‘ahand’ of myself.” He laughed and pulled his hand out, twisting his wrist back to the right orientation. He paused, then undid the button and zipper of my pants, which wasn’t too hard for him.

“Sans…” my eyes fluttered. “I-I need you.” he pulled my pants down and I kicked them off, my panties tangling in the legs.

“you’re not there yet.” He teased, letting his tongue hang out. He sat up and pushed me back down onto the bed. “hope you don’t mind.” He chuckled nervously and spread my legs, licking my inner thigh in one long drawn out motion.

“You-you tease!” his chest rumbled again in response. Wet heat suddenly soaked my swollen, needy pussy. I gripped the bed sheets, afraid my hips would buck into Sans’ face. He was supporting himself with one hand and stroking his member with the other, groaning into me. Finally, when I didn’t think I could take much more, he crawled over me, coming back up to face level. The tip of him was resting just outside my entrance.

“you sure you want this?” he asked, pausing. He was holding back, almost painfully. He wanted to make sure I wasn’t pressured even after the foreplay we just went through. He was so sweet, but he really wanted to hear it for his own sake as well.

“Yes, Sans! I don’t want you, I _need_ you.” I gasped out, wanting to feel more of him. He complied, thrusting smoothly, but not too fast, into me. He was so thick, so hard, my legs quivered to accommodate him.

“damn, pay, you’re tight!” he moaned, shutting his eyes. I bit my lip, trying to muffle any sounds, but ultimately failing as I cried out. “bite your lip again.” Sans smiled mischievously. He was really into this, into me. I couldn’t think straight. His left eye started to glow, his soul pulsing faster above us, brighter than it had ever been, drowning out the soft pink glow of my soul.

“Fffffuu…” I could barely even form words. “Damn!” I swore, shakily. Had we not been having sex, I would have wondered more why threads of magic in both colors started to wrap around our souls. Tightly interwoven, almost touching, was he doing this? No, I was too.

“bite your lip again.” he repeated when I didn’t before. Instead, I stuck out my tongue. His eye sockets widened in surprise, then he smiled again, laughing and pausing. “well, fine then.” The glimmer in his eye was faint, but it was there. What was he up to?

Slower than when he first started, he moved in a constant motion, in and out. I gritted my teeth. What was he thinking? Did he expect me to get off on this? Slowly, too slow, I felt myself build. I tried to buck for more, but he held my hips down firmly. Then I noticed him. He was starting to sweat from the concentration of holding back. He was going to pull me over the edge in slow torture, even if it meant he went too.

“Sans, I-I can’t take th-this!”

“y-yes you can.” He grunted, one of his eyes was shut tight. The grip he had on my pelvis was like iron. “be patient.”

“Fuck patience!” I yelled. Red light poured from above.

“ah, ah, ah.” Sans tisked. “if you don’t wait, you’ll have a bad time.” He laughed again. “your face is priceless. i want to remember you like that. ready for something intense?” he asked. I nodded, my soul fading to its regular cyan. He looked up and raised his left hand. “huh. these are stronger than I thought.” His fingers bathed in blue flame plucked at the strings, making them twang and ring out, playing a melody only we could hear and feel, suddenly he closed his hand and the threads tightened, pulling the two souls together. They didn’t meld per-say, but could have. Every feeling of bliss and affection was increased tenfold and memories started to flow. Flashbacks.

_“kid, you’re soul’s so unusual. don’t let anyone get their hand on that, it’s too beautiful.”_

_“Sans would you just say you love me already?”_

_“heh, whatever makes you happy, pay.”_

_“hey, pap, ever think about before today? like yesterday?”_

_“ALL THE TIME, BROTHER! AFTER ALL OUR PUZZLES CAN’T BE THE SAME AS YESTERDAY’S!”_

_“that’s not what i meant. like mistakes.”_

_“BUT THAT IS WHAT TODAY IS FOR! TO FIX MISTAKES!”_  

_“Patience! Come on! Just because you’re going to college doesn’t mean I don’t get your room!”_

_“No one’s getting my room! You guys are making a shrine for me in there!”_

_“Mom!”_

_“what’s the hold up?”_

_“I can’t get through!”_

_“then we failed, huh? i was sure that was gonna work. hey, it’s going tibia okay.”_

_“Have you ever seen the stars before Sans? They’re a lot like the ceiling here.”_

_“yeah, i’ve seen ‘em. and you’re right, these stars just don’t change as much.”_

_“I don’t think I would ever get tired of looking at them anyway.”_

_“no? well, come to think about it, i haven’t yet, so maybe you’re right.”_

 

“I haven’t yet.” Sans repeated softly. Every touch was more and more sensitive. The slow pace he had continued was finally enough, every caress brought more heat, every movement more pleasure. The high we had reached from this slow climax was nothing short of… intense. It wasn’t just my body, but something inside of me, and something above me. My whole self orgasmed all at once, massaging his member inside me, and sending him over the edge, like a domino effect.

“pay, i’m gonna-” he was cut off by his own moan of release and more heat flooded into me.

“Fuck!” I shouted out. His fluids were almost scalding. His arms shook for another second before he collapsed on top of me.

“you said it.” he winced. We both heard the muffled sound of the front door opening,

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“shit, shit, shit!” i muttered under my breath. i should’ve know papyrus would come looking for me, wondering why i wasn’t at my sentry post. maybe he didn’t realize i was here yet. my door was locked, wasn’t it? “patience, don’t move. don’t make a sound.” i whispered.

“Hiding from Papyrus, how scandalous.” she laughed quietly. i pulled myself out of her, every slick wet noise was so loud. he was too far away, i told myself as the stairs squeaked. i tried to get up, but i fell. the sound reverberated around the house. damn it. so close.

“SANS? IS THAT YOU? WHY ARE YOU STILL IN BED!?” papyrus called out. think. what would he buy? i pulled off one of patience’s wet socks and readjusted my shorts.

“Hey!” she mouthed. i held up one finger, motioning for one second. i opened the door a crack.

“sorry, papyrus, i found a sock for my, uh, sock collection.” i told him, holding it up. “i didn’t want to lose it, so i went home for a minute.”

“OH. I SEE. “

“gimmie ten minutes. i’m gonna take a nine minute nap.” i winked and locked my door.

“SANS!”

i sank down against my door as the footsteps retreated and the front door shut again. patience was laughing quietly, her hands over her mouth. which reminded me. i brought up my hand to my mouth. my teeth were fused again, fixed in a permanent smile. at least i didn’t have to explain that to papyrus. i looked up at our souls, the threads of magic loosening around them. that was something. i had never thought this would happen, but when i held her soul, i couldn’t help myself.

“have we ever done this-?” i asked. in the low light, patience shrank, trying to hide a smile and shook her head. some of it i knew now, but the memory flood had been so much, i didn’t make sense of it all.

“Sans? I think we have a problem.” i slowly walked over to the bed.

“what’s up?” she hadn’t moved.

“We might’ve stained your bed a little and, um, I’m going to end up staining it more if I move.” she blushed. the faint glow of my semen coated her thighs and spotted the sheets in between her legs.

“don’t worry, it’s cleanable.” my grin widened. maybe i had gone overboard, but she certainly looked happy about it. her hair was tangled and splayed around her head, golden shines darkly flashing from the strands. her eyes were still half lidded from the residual bliss our souls radiated. “i’ll getcha something in a minute.” i told her, reaching for our souls. i looked at them for a moment. some of the strings of magic persisted, staying wrapped around, easily able to reconnect with each other, but lay dormant for the time. finally, i thought, as i looked closely at patience’s soul, there was permanent healing that couldn’t be cracked as long as i was here. gently i guided her soul back to the original spot in her chest and she let out the breath she was holding in, her eyes widened and she blushed a bit more. next, i did the same with my soul. damn! it burned, like flames almost uncomfortably close. unexpected heat rose to my face and she shifted from her position, to grab a hold of my free hand. i shuttered, letting my soul rest in the middle of my ribcage. i gazed hungrily at her once more, then walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. i wanted more, but she wasn’t ready to keep going. it was better to let her rest.

“hey, babe? how’s about i get a bath ready?” i asked. “i gotta get back to work, but ya know where to find me.” i winked.

“That sounds wonderful.” she smiled. i went over to her and picked her up. she yelped, wrapping her arms around my neck for support as i rubbed her legs of any residue that stuck to them. “Put me down!” she insisted, squirming in my grip. i chuckled and set her lightly on her feet. more ooze traveled down her thighs, clearly seen in the low light. she began mopping up with the towel herself, her movements somewhat embarrassed. i left again for the bathroom to turn on the hot water for her. hopefully, she’d meet up with me at my post and meet papyrus, because he didn’t know about her yet, or rather, he didn’t remember. “Sans!” i poked my head into my room.

“what?” i asked. she pouted as she held up her bra.

“You broke it.”

“oh, uh, sorry.” i looked away in embarrassment.

“Dude, where am I gonna get another one?” she asked.

“maybe the shop?” i questioned and shrugged.

“Well, given that not all monsters can wear bras, I don’t think anyone will care until I get a new one anyway.” she sighed, then she started to laugh.

“what?”

“You broke my bra! How the hell do you do that?” i shrugged. “Hey, if it makes you feel any better about this, I needed a new one anyway. Don’t worry.” kindness flashed on her soul. that was odd, i didn’t even realize i was looking at it.

“alright, kid, i gotta get going. i’ll see you later, huh?”

“Mmm-hmm!” patience smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok my three followers. Things are about to get a bit slower. I'm sure you've noticed my posting a few chapters everyday. That will end. I do not have enough time in the day to sit here and write. That's just that. I will, however, continue!  
> In my excitement, I feel like a certain little blueberry...


	11. Undertale: Skelebros Being Skelebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two dudes... who find a girl... well sort of. One found her first... and they're skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes. I know. A whole day without ONE chapter... like I said, I'm catching up to my current writing. I won't be posting at regular intervals, but I will try to add new chapters as often as I can.

I slipped my body into the warm water and just lay limp, letting my muscles relax. I didn’t even realize we could go that far. What a rush. I was surprised Sans didn’t make as many puns as I thought he would… he seemed like the kind of guy who would have on impulse. I sighed. He was just as awkward as I was and somehow, that made things better. Under his calm exterior and poker face, it made him just like me. A little unsure, a little unsteady, but willing to fall and get back up.

I lifted myself out of the tub, water raining down, off my legs, my arms. Goose bumps prickled everywhere and I quickly rubbed myself down again and put on my clothes, minus the bra. I left it hanging on Sans’ lamp in my amusement. In the mirror, I thought I saw my eyes light up with a violet light, but I looked again, and they were just my normal bright blue. Huh. I shrugged it off. I took care to lock both his room and the front door, before leaving and headed for the shop.

“Oh! Hello!” the shopkeeper perked up. “You’re new!” I smiled painfully. I was starting to resent the resets. “What would you like to buy?”

“I’m in a little bit of a pinch… see, I, um, need a new bra.” My face heated up, admitting this.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “Say no more.” She said with a wink and brought me to the very back of the shop. I picked one out in the right size and payed for it, walking out with it on. That was a little more painless than I thought it would be.

I walked down the path happily, past some of Papyrus’s puzzles. The snow crisply crunched under my shoes. The happy yips of a dog stopped me. Aw, the little guy was stuck in a snowpoff. I paused to help him out, but he licked my nose and rose up, taller, _much_ taller.

“Hey there, big guy.” I said, trying to not sound nervous. Whoops, it was Greater Dog. I didn’t realize he liked to hide out in the snowpoffs when he was working. “You’re doing a great job protecting Snowdin! Who’s a good boy?” My ploy worked, he barked joyfully and bounced around. “I’ll be back, coming through, ok, boy?” I stretched up to my tippy toes to reach up and he bent down to help me scratch his head. I turned back to look at him whimpering. “Oh, just, come here!” he perked his ears up and loped over to me, tackling me into the snow. I laughed as he slobbered on my face, helpless to do anything else but struggle playfully from under him. “Okay! Okay!” I pushed him off of me. He thought he was a lap dog. I scratched behind his ears again, and he seemed content. “You gotta get back to work, buddy. I’ll see you later, I promise.” I told him and continued down the trail.

“SANS! WHY HAVEN’T YOU RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES?” I heard the unmistakable shouts of Papyrus.

“well, you know, i just don’t have the guts to tell ya why.”

“OH, MY GOD SANS! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!”

Sans snickered. The tall skeleton turned to rush off, but bumped into me. I plopped down on my butt into the packed snow.  Oh boy, here we go…

“I AM SORRY!” Papyrus shouted. “HERE, LET ME HELP YOU!” I giggled.

“It’s okay. I actually don’t mind the snow when I’m not cold.” I told him, as he pulled me up. I couldn’t give away any hints on knowing him or it might give him false hope, like last time. I had to be careful.

“jeez, pap, you didn’t even throw a bone and ya got someone falling over you.” Sans laughed. He groaned.

“EXCUSE MY BROTHER’S AWFUL JOKES.” He paused and held up a gloved hand, sideways, so only I could hear him. “HE’S A NUMBSKULL.” I laughed loudly in short bursts. Of course Sans’ jokes rubbed off on him, but he didn’t seem too pleased at my reaction. Or the pun.

“whatcha up to, kid?” Sans asked.

“Oh! I was told to find you.” I fished for the note in my backpack and handed it to Sans. He laughed even louder.

“alright, alright, who’s this patience?” he asked for Papyrus’s sake.

“SANS, WHAT DOES THE NOTE SAY?”

“we gotta take care of someone named patience.” He told him.

“HMMM… THIS IS QUITE THE PUZZLE…” I laughed.

“I’m Patience, you nerds!”

“oh, then why didn’t you just say so?” Sans asked playfully and handed the note back to me. I sighed in frustration.

“WELL, PATIENCE, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHO SENT YOU ON THIS QUEST TO FIND US?” I twisted my face, trying to think.

“I don’t know.” I said, somewhat truthfully.

“WORRY NOT! FOR WE SHALL TAKE CARE OF YOU!” Papyrus swept up one hand, pointing up as he said this. I smiled. He was always ready for something. I smiled.

“You guys are so nice.”

“you can stay in my room if you want.” Sans shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Oh, um, okay.” I said shyly. His grin grew wider.

“we can get to know each other after we eat dinner, but we gotta get back to work, right, pap?”

“YES! SANS WAS JUST ABOUT TO FIX HIS PUZZLES!” I could tell Sans was looking for a way out of it.

“i, uh, i did. see?” he held up a paper with a crossword puzzle on it. “i replaced it with a junior jumble.”

“GOOD WORK BROTHER! THAT WILL STOP ANY HUMAN! IF MY PUZZLES DO NOT! NEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus ran off again, probably to build even more puzzles.

“he’s a nut, but he’s still pretty cool. ya gotta love him.”

“Did you really replace that piece of paper with another?” I asked. He laughed.

“kinda. this was last week’s crossword. the one out there is yesterday’s.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

it was kinda fun having patience around the house. she could cook if we had the right ingredients, but more often than not, we got something from grillby’s. sometimes papyrus would bring home the remains of his attempts to make spaghetti from undyne’s and we would have to choke that down, well, patience did. i just displaced it some place it would never be found again, but sometimes the sauce was decent. it was one of those nights, that papyrus insisted on cooking.

“How do you eat this stuff?” patience whispered.

“i don’t.” i grinned wider. “here, let me help you.” i waited until papyrus’s back was turned and the whole mess was gone. “hey, papyrus. looks like pay’s really sucking down your spaghetti.” she flinched.

“REALLY? WOWIE! WOULD YOU LIKE MORE?” he was blushing from appreciation and patience almost didn’t know what to do.

“No!” she practically shouted. “I-I mean, I’m so full I couldn’t eat another bite.” i snickered and shot her a look. good catch. she playfully punched my shoulder. there would be repercussions for this, but i didn’t care, it wasn’t anything bad.

“UNDYNE HAD TO CUT OUR LESSON SHORT TODAY.” papyrus said sadly. “SHE SAID THERE WAS A HUMAN IN THE UNDERGROUND. I WONDER HOW THEY GOT PAST OUR PUZZLES?” my eyes darkened and patience froze. crap. how did undyne figure it out?

basically, undyne was my boss. even though she didn't have the power to fire me, she was quite the muscular fish lady, or whatever you wanted to call her and pay was absolutely mortified if she was ever brought up in a conversation.

“gee, i, uh, have no idea.” i told him. “pay?” she shrugged, her heartrate was increasing, by the way her soul pulsed. damn it, she had to calm down. papyrus would notice.

“I’m, uh, kind of tired guys. I’m gonna go to bed.”

“WHAT’S WRONG PATIENCE?” wrong move. he noticed the tension in her voice.

“It was just a long day, ya know? After that snowball fight we had with Doggo and everything, I’m tired.” her relaxed tone was forced, but it was enough to fool him. we had to be careful from now on. i watched as she closed my door. i had to get up there.

“SANS? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH PATIENCE?” he asked me, still concerned.

“nah. don’t worry, papyrus. she’s fine.”

“BUT YOU KEEP LOOKING AT YOUR DOOR.” i flinched at his noticing. “I AM CONCERNED FOR HER TOO. MAYBE SHE WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU, AFTER ALL, WE WOULDN’T BE TAKING CARE OF HER IF SHE IS UPSET.” i guess he had noticed how close we’d gotten too. it was plain to see.

“yeah, maybe. you okay cleaning up?”

“IF IT MEANS SHE MAY GET BETTER.”

“alright. i’ll talk to her.” i took the jump when papyrus wasn’t looking, scaring patience when i suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

“God, don’t do that!”

“sorry. couldn’t get up here fast enough.” i sat next to her on the bed. her soul darkened.

“Sans, I have to leave. Both of you are in danger now.”

“no one is in danger.” i murmured soothingly. “we just gotta be careful. maybe someone else fell.”

“And what are you going to do? Lock me up and let them die instead? You can’t do that!” she shouted. “What happens when they find out I’m human, Sans?”

“shhh… not so loud, babe.”

“I just-” she started sobbing. “I don’t wanna lose everything!” she had latched onto me, and she shook.

“pay, if what you’ve told me is true, you won’t lose everything. we’re bonded now. i think i’ll remember more now with you holding me together.” i squeezed my fist as i mentally hoped those strings of magic i had left on her soul would tighten. i couldn’t tell. i’d hold her together myself if i could, but touching a soul is like touching something that would fall apart no matter what your intention was. “hey,” i lifted her chin when she wouldn’t look at me. “everything’s gonna be alright.” i avoided making the pun. whatever happened had devastated her and i didn’t want to tear open old wounds. “act casual. i’ll look out for ya. worst comes to worst, i’ll be there every step of the way to hotland. we don’t know for sure that undyne is looking for you.” finally, her fear was dying down, her sobs becoming soft hiccups of sound. i hesitated. i wasn’t sure if i should tell her, but with the amount of time i had, instead of just worrying about the anomaly, i had started to formulate a plan.

“patience.” i pulled a notebook out of my hoodie. “just in case, i need you to hold onto this and pass it back onto me. i’m gonna try to find a way to stop the resets. it might take some time, but you can keep it safe.” she swallowed hard.

“If I can get you some more time, I will.” there it was. her soul was steady, her patience kicking in. “But I’m afraid of losing my mortality.”

“i’m sure i’ll have something figured out if we need another reset. let’s worry when we get to it. i won’t let anything happen to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can do it Sans! Figure it out before Undyne does!


	12. Undertale: Preventing The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot! It thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I promise major laughs and smut next time for the sinners!) In the meantime, my three followers, here ya go!

The tension held in my shoulders the next morning when I woke up. Sans’ arms were protectively holding me and I felt safe for the moment in the warmth. I nudged him. It was still early for him, so he turned over, allowing me to get up. I stretched. Papyrus would be up. I shut the door softly.

“HELLO PATIENCE!” he greeted me as I went down the stairs.

“Hey.” I yawned.

“ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asked. “I HEARD YOU YELLING AT SANS. DID HE DO SOMETHING TO YOU?” I froze. Well this was just wonderful.

“No. I’m sorry about that. He just annoyed me with one too many puns.” I lied. He frowned slightly, but didn’t question it. “Hey do you wanna help me get breakfast ready?” I asked.

“OF COURSE!” his eyes lit up. “CAN WE MAKE SPAGHETTI?” I laughed.

“You know there’s more to cooking than just spaghetti, right?” I asked him as ingredients started flying onto the counter.

“WHAT WAS THAT, PATIENCE?” he took his head out of the cupboard. I laughed.

“I think I’ll stick to cereal and coffee. We had spaghetti last night, Papyrus.” I poured out two cups of coffee after I pushed the button to brew it. I heard squeaks on the staircase and quickly added three shots of ketchup to one, stirring it. I picked up both the refillable ketchup bottle and the coffee to hand to Sans who yawned on the couch. Well, sort of. His mouth never opened… unless he was alone with me. In bed. I felt the heat rise to my face at the image I held. That cocky smile with a bright blue tongue dripping glowing bits of saliva… if that even was saliva.   

“Morning lazybones!” I smiled.

“hey.” his eyes drooped. He glanced at his brother, who was trying to fill a pot with water in the kitchen, back turned yet again. “you in a better mood?” he asked. I leaned over to hand him his breakfast and coffee. He quickly took the coffee, but grabbed the wrist that held the ketchup and gently yanked me closer. 

“I-I think so.” He glanced over my shoulder again, then unhinged his jaw from its locked position.

“meet up with me by my stand in waterfall. i have a surprise for you, babe.” he told me quietly, giving me a toothy grin. He looked behind me again, slackening his grip and I looked too. When I looked back at Sans, his teeth were fused again and he took the ketchup. His grin widened when my face responded to his earlier smile.

“Papyrus, I don’t think we have time to make spaghetti this morning.” I hurried back into the kitchen. My coffee was in the line of fire and it was miraculous it had survived. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat next to Sans on the couch.

“if you’re going out, pay, don’t forget your backpack.” For someone who was pretty lazy, he was fast at eating… um drinking? “hey, papyrus, you ready?”

“OF COURSE I AM SANS!”

“ok, i’m headed to my post in waterfall. i’ll see ya later tonight.” He walked outside the door. Papyrus scrambled to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

“Hey, Papyrus, I can clean up for you. You have a job, I don’t really.” I told him munching on my cereal. “I promise we can do spaghetti together tomorrow night. I’m going to teach you a new recipe.”

“REALLY? WOWIE! THANK YOU PATIENCE!” his eyes glimmered as he raced out the door. I sighed. If I couldn’t convince him to cook anything else, or at least think about it, then I might as well try to teach him to make it edible.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

i sighed. work was work as usual. waiting. it was boring to say the least. it was not a wonder why i fell asleep all the time. leaning back into a comfortable position, i closed my eyes. even though i just had coffee literally ten minutes ago, i was asleep in five.

 

i was awakened by shuffling. damn coffee, never let me sleep too deeply, i thought. i cracked open a socket. oh, right, patience. i let her think i was sleeping. she got closer and i shut my eye all the way and concentrated on her soul, which wasn’t hard. she got pretty darn close to me. a feather light kiss touched my cheek. i didn’t move and she let out a huff of air, quietly laughing. her pack shifted, full of the various items she always carried around and her soul moved a little further away. what was she doing now? i risked opening an eye again. her back was turned toward me. the save star. something flooded into her soul. deceptive hope. urging her on. synthesized patience. it couldn’t be very good for her. it was addictive.

**“What do you think you’re doing?”** she jumped a mile high.

“I just- I- Well-” she stuttered. i was right behind her, my alarm raising the energy to displace myself. “They help me.”

“i don’t think so. that feeling? it makes you nice and calm. collected. ready to keep moving forward. it masks the pain, it doesn’t heal it. so you’ll keep on cracking until you’re shattered. until, nothing is left. nothing, but-” how could i have been so stupid? i had seen this before! chara. before they decided to stay, when their smile was genuine. i had been worried for the kid, but could never get a good look at their soul. what the hell had these stars done to them? what were they doing to my patience?

“Nothing but what, Sans?” she asked, confused. i squeezed my hands into fists, looking down at the ground, studying it hard.

“nothing but a shell. damaged beyond repair.” i turned away. “if you ever promise me one thing, promise me you won’t touch another one of those stars.”

“But, Sans, I’ll be ok, look, I’m fine! I have you and Papyrus.” it was a very nice thought, but she wasn’t going to be fine. we weren’t her family and she knew it. those warm flashbacks of her time above with them made it even worse for her that she couldn’t so much visit them. but i kept my mouth shut about my thoughts. literally. i sighed.

“i’m sorry. i just don’t want you to be numb to the world.”

“Look, if it makes you happy, I won’t use them too often. I need to, otherwise, I would’ve lost my sanity a long time ago.” she was probably right. i had no idea the amount of times she had walked this path to hotland and neither did she.

“okay.” i mumbled. it was better than nothing.

“Sans, you heal me. I haven’t touched a star in about two weeks.” she admitted, curling her fingers around mine. i looked back, her eyes glittering in the soft blue light of the cavern as she averted them.

“it’s ok.” i said softly. “neither of us knew.” her eyes darted back to my face again. i turned and looked over my shoulder. “hop on and close your eyes.” she looked at me, puzzled. “water you waiting for?” i asked and she laughed. “and no peeking.”

“Fine.” she rolled her eyes, but her smile didn’t cease, which was good in my book and climbed onto my back. i grabbed the umbrella i had gotten from another part of the cavern. i would put it back later.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked.

“you’ll see.” i simply said. it wasn’t too far away. her legs rested on my pelvis to hold herself up, knees tightly against my ribcage. “hold on.” i warned her as i took off my slippers. i bent down tightly to reach them and she giggled in glee as i shifted. _SNAP._ i fumbled with the umbrella. satisfied, i continued, now walking in the stream of water and under a stunning waterfall, into a hidden room. “ok. don’t open your eyes yet, but get off.” i led her with my hands.

“Sans.” she was getting tired of the charade.

“ok. open ‘em.”

she covered her mouth with one hand. it wasn’t much, but it was the best i could do in the short amount of time i decided to do this.

“i, uh, thought i didn’t really have much time to ever do or think about this. thought it might be important to ya.” my face heated up. “i know we’re already here and all, but do you wanna go on a date with me?”

in front of us, was a simple blanket and a basket, illuminated by the glowing plants.

“Depends. What did you pack?” she teased and we laughed. “Of course.” gently, she hugged me.

 

sometime later, we were sitting on the blanket, legs outstretched, but very close to one another, still laughing.

“You know, the water dripping almost sounds like music.” she suddenly said. “And the waterfall, the ambeince. It’s almost magical.” she looked up at the ceiling. small lights of blue, green and white twinkled in what seemed like the distance, but really, it was closer than it looked. i pulled her closer and she leaned back on my sternum, lifting her head to kiss the bottom of my jaw. my hands tightened around her waist.

“pay?”

“hmm?” her sweet voice hummed.

“this is one of those moments i wish time would stop. it’d stop getting messed up. you won’t have to face anything you don’t want too.” _and most of all you’d be safe._

“Yeah? Me too.” her eyes drifted as far up as they could go to look at my face, her mouth slightly open. i buried my head into her neck, eliciting soft mewls and squirms from her, but i held her close.

“patience.” i didn’t know how to ask as i paused and whispered her name. there was need in my voice though. the heat coming off my bones was comfortable, like her soft body.

“Here?” she squeaked.

“as we watch the crowd go by.” i chuckled. my hands went up her bare stomach, burrowing under her shirt.

“Wait!”

“as i understand, someone once told me: _‘fuck patience.’_ ” she quickly unclasped her bra, laughing nervously, never trusting me again to undo it myself. well, i wouldn’t either. they were beginning to accumulate on my lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but yell at Sans after I did this... bras get expensive! Poor Patience.


	13. SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING Undertale: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING! Because you know... not everyone reads the chapter titles (I'm guilty sometimes).   
> Well, we're about to get a learning experience as well as some other things....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You sinners better be happy. I made this for you!

“SANS!” the caverns shook as the voice of anger took over our heated bliss. Only one person, I swear, in this entire underground that could do that.

“shit.” He muttered. “she picked a heck of a time to check up on me. stay here, clean up and head that way.” He pointed to a patch of tall grass that grew everywhere.

“Sans.” I grabbed his sleeve.

“don’t worry, babe. she’s only looking for me.” he reassured me. “it’s also not the first time i wandered off. i’ll be back.” He splashed his way back through the waterfall, not even bothering with the umbrella. “’sup?” He casually asked Undyne.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!? There’s a human loose in the Underground and you’re taking a _shower?_ ” her voice blared. She really took this seriously.

“hey, at least it kept me awake.” He joked.

“My god, Sans! If you didn’t know what humans looked like, I swear, you’d be gone in an instant!”

“i highly doubt it.” his voice changed. It wasn’t too serious, but you could hear the hint. “you know what i mean. that’s why, if anything happens…” he trailed off.

“Yeah, yeah.” She said fast. She was getting uncomfortable.

“i really do appreciate you building up, pap’s defense and attack. we both know mine sucks, but at the expense of speed. i just don’t think it’s time to show him everything yet. maybe he’ll be ready for blue attacks soon, the way you’re training him, but not just yet. i have a feeling he won’t need them right now.”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Papyrus is… doing well…”

“but?” he heard the hitch in her voice.

“I really don’t want to hurt his feelings, but I could never send him into battle… he’s just so trusting. That’s why we’ve been cooking instead.”

“doesn’t really matter to me. he’s happy.” There was a shift in the tension.  

“Now get back to work you nerd! And don’t fall asleep this time!”

“whatever.” I heard him yawn.

“What were you doing behind the waterfall anyway?” she asked suspiciously. He laughed.

“there’s a room in there. i found it. was making sure nobody was in it. don’t worry, though. it’s all clear.”

“I’ll trust you… this time.” He laughed again.

“tibia honest, do you think i’d let a human slip past my guard?”

“Maybe.” she groaned at his pun.

“ah, come on, we both know i have enough magic to sense danger ahead of time. nothing bad has happened yet.”

“Just get back to your post!” she grumbled. Metallic footsteps faded, until there was just the sounds of water.

“hey, pay,” holy shit he was behind me. I flinched. “you wanna make this a fast one or later?” he ground his hips into the soft fleshy part of my butt.

“Damn it, Sans.” I moaned.

“‘cause one way or another, i _will_ get you today.” when did he get so confident? It was hard to say. Before, he would almost flip a switch between being awkwardly sweet and somewhat dark and possessive, but now, it was sweet and concerned and the other side of him didn’t change.  Why not play his little game? I lifted my arms up and pulled his head closer and kissed him.

“Why not both?”

“you know just how to get me goin’, huh?” his smile was more wicked as he bit his tongue. Damn, he was hot and he knew how to get _me_. He kissed me, melding his tongue with mine.

_TWANG._

“I CAUGHT YOU, YOU FREAKING WEIRDO!” the spear sank into the rock face several feet away from us. Weren’t we closer? I thought dizzily. Then I looked at Sans. His eyes were eerily dark. His grip on me tight.

**“Stay calm.”**   He whispered to my rigid body.

“The hell?” Undyne’s eyes glittered a piercing yellow, even in the blue glow. She was armor-less, to keep the noise down. She held another spear ready, but quickly it flickered and vanished. “AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” she fell into the shallow water from laughing so hard. My heart was beating so fast, whether from fear or actually getting caught, I didn’t know and he could feel every pulse from the way he was holding me. “OH MY GOD!!!” Thankfully, the worse she could’ve seen was the glow in his pants, which you couldn’t tell very well because everything was glowing a shade of blue-green. But the bulge was unmistakable.

Much to our dismay, she got up and kept laughing hysterically, moving towards us.

“You… have… a… _GIRLFREIND?_ ” she wheezed. “I thought you had a DATE tonight!”

“actually, it was supposed to be now.” he said quietly.

“How the HELL did YOU get a girlfriend?” she summoned a spear and smashed the head into the ground, using the hilt to stand up straight as she howled.

“it was kinda a mistake, a good one.” He told her in the same tone.

“Whatever. If you can even focus, I want to catch the human through here or I might have to send the royal guards after it.” she grimaced. “Hotland sucks.”

“i think i would know how to spot a human soul, undyne.” He was starting to growl.

“Hey.” I frowned at him, confused. He was baring his fangs, standing in front of me, as if she would try to take me… which didn’t seem likely at this point. He was acting like… a monster. Over doing it. Undyne crossed her arms, her laugh attack over.

“Guess, I caught you at one of _those_ times. Hmph. Denial sucks doesn’t it? At least you still have some dignity.” Her smile upturned into a sly glower and her eyes turned to me. “Hey, you, if you didn’t recognize it yet, he’s “in season.” If this is just a date, I wouldn’t hang around unless you want to be bonded to him.” There it was again. I wanted to ask him what it meant, but it seemed like it was common knowledge to monsters. “Sans, go take the rest of the day off. Don’t force someone into your life. You might not like it.”

“pay. go home.”

“But-”

“she’s right. go home. i’m sorry i started this.” He was gritting his teeth.

“Alright, freaks, both of you go home!” Undyne ordered. He handed me the umbrella and watched me leave, his gaze burning into my back. I looked back and he was gone.

“I’m going to get my armor. Where’re you going?” she asked, her voice reverberating powerfully against the walls.

“Snowdin.” I squeaked.

“Good luck. It’s a little cold for my taste, but I’m glad some people like living there. Be careful, ok?” she smiled at me and loped deeper into Waterfall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

i paced in front of the couch. come on. get home faster. it wasn’t that far of a walk. finally, ten minutes later, the door opened. i nearly pounced on her.

“Sans!” she yelped as i scooped her up, displaced us to my room and pinned her against my wall. was she ok? the thought cleared through the clouded lust that had accumulated in my head.

“i’ve been riled up and denied twice today. since we aren’t doing anything else, let’s not make it a third time.” my voice sounded more desperate than before.

“Tell me something first.” i brushed myself against her, not wanting to wait. “Sans! I promise this is the last time. It’s just two questions.”

“fine.” my urges screamed to rut her forcefully, but i swallowed them yet again. she was mine. she wasn’t going anywhere.

“What exactly does “bonded” mean to monsters?”

“a lot of things. sometimes it means sex. sometimes it means soul magic. in our case, it’s both. remember our souls the first time? i _bonded_ with you. your soul gave magic to mine and vice versa. it’s not always outside the body, like we did it, but anyway you do it, it’s intimate.” i paused to nibble her ear. “it makes you want more of that person. you give yourself to them.” i finished my explanation.

“What about “in season?”” i smiled wider.

“at first, it’s just a spike in increased magic, meant to help you bond. and then it’s meant to help with reproduction, but don’t worry. it means more magic involved, unlike humans. that’s why we’re so varied in forms. y’know, i was surprised to see you actually bond. i wasn’t trying myself, but…” i paused letting her drink in the information. “i was pleasantly surprised at what i wanted and got.” i whispered, remembering how the pink tendrils of magic came from her soul first, how they touched the deepest part of me and i knew, every ounce of emotion was genuine. the still patience of her soul that matched mine and wanted nothing more than to meld and fuse together with me. i stared hungrily at her back sensing it. not even a reset could disrupt that kind of magic.

i roughly yanked at her pants as she pulled off her shirt. i growled. was she trying to make this slow? her skin formed tiny bumps in response to the animalistic noise i made. that soul, that beautiful soul was being obscured from my view as she shifted to undo her pants and i tore through her bra.

“Sans!” she gasped. guess it was time for another sheepish visit to the shopkeeper for me. i really didn’t care at the moment.

“do ya wanna get boned, babe? tell me you want it as much as i do.” i asked feverishly into her shoulder, my teeth nicking her skin. i craned my neck, licking her jawline with a nice wet sound. she moaned.

“I thought someone was ~ah!~” i plunged a finger into her folds without warning. “…getting impatient.” she finished.

“impatient to hear you. i love all of those little sounds you make.” my hot breath was pouring out of my mouth as i whispered this to my patience. _yes._ she was mine and no one else could have her.

“Liar.” the eye that turned to look at me flashed, lighting up with unnatural light. no, it was just my eye glinting off of hers.

“i wouldn’t tell a fibula.”

“I’d be lying if I didn’t say the same thing.” her face. i needed to see that coy grin. i withdrew my fingers from her and she whined slightly. a flash of darkness from displacement and we were so close to my bed. i turned her and pulled her with me as i fell backwards. she looked at the glower i had and didn’t think twice about climbing up and straddling me, pushing her now desperately wet pussy into the fabric of my pants. i felt the heated wetness seep through the light shorts and couldn’t take it anymore.

“ya want me to make those noises? then get to work.” my voice was rough. i needed her. i brushed the lip of my shorts down, enough for my bulging erection to be let out. without hesitation, she grabbed it and teased me by sliding herself over my member several times. i growled again, letting her know, this wouldn’t go on. she shuttered and agonizingly took it all in inch, by inch. i had to stop myself from just jamming my hips up and impaling her all at once, but no, that could hurt her. she shifted a bit to make herself comfortable then she relentlessly started slamming me into her, gritting her teeth. soft sounds permeated in the air and through the haze of relief, i realized those lewd purrs were coming from me.

“ffffuuu…” i panted. her eyes glinted, watching me. she moaned herself.

“Sa-aaans!”

“don’t you stop.” i told her as she faltered. my fingers dug into her hips and i helped support her quivering body. deeper. i wanted to fill her up with me. i thrust up and she threw her head back, gasping. it was clear she liked that assault deep within her, but she was getting tired. “pay…” my voice vibrated my chest as i pooled my magic. my hand glowed with it and with a swift wave, her soul turned a deep blue. my fingers twitched.

“Ahhhh!” she gasped. “You lazy-!” she couldn’t finish her sentence.

“calling me lazy isn’t going to goad me into moving.” i licked my teeth and it made her clench. i was drooling, damn it, she was just so good at retaliation. my fingers twitched again. she slumped, shivering against me. “you ok?” i asked.

“Yeah… give me a sec.” she was sweating. “Hey… how long… and how often… does this happen to you?” she panted.

“once or twice a year. if you aren’t bonded, it’s about a week, maybe a little more. if you are bonded, well the first time could be almost three weeks, depending on when you bonded, but usually it’s about two.” i answered. we kissed, our hot breaths mingling with the others’. her arms shifted and i felt my shirt move up slightly and her hands crawled up my spine. “holy fuck!” i yelled, aching my back, jarring her forearms against the inside of my ribs and accidentally thrusting powerfully into her. “rattle… my bones… why don’t cha?” i said weakly as she moaned. she smiled.

“I will.” she said naughtily. “Don’t hold back.” i growled as she removed her hands from my sensitive cavity. damn it! i was hot and needy _again_ with renewed vigor. she was still under the influence of my magic so i flung her up, letting her float in midair and got up.

“Sans! Put me down!” why did she always insist on that?

“as you wish.” i cut off the flow of magic and gravity took over as she flopped onto our bed.

“Damn it!” in a flash i was on top of her letting go of myself, giving into my need. rutting without relent until finally, i released my burning desire. we both paused for a few minutes, not moving, but just breathing.

“round 2?”

“Round 2.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... yes. I hid for this chapter. Maybe not exactly what you expected, but... well.... heh.


	14. Undertale: The Past Catches Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has an episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind Sans is YOUNGER than when the player met him in Undertale. That is my reasoning, so have some more plot!

Sans was right, I didn’t need those silly stars. He held me steady for almost six months. I had long ago gotten bored of just keeping the house clean for the brothers and Papyrus would often help me if he wasn’t out, so the shop keeper gave me a job to help run her shop, so she could stock it with her delicious cinnamon buns. Somehow she made them look like cute little rabbits.

Undyne had finally taken the information she had about a human in the underground as rumor and she was nice enough… if you got past her competitive spirit. She was always full of hope for a human to pass by and to help capture their soul.  

Sans kept up on his research during his various jobs and even made it a habit to visit me on mine, sometimes just to walk around town, holding my hand, looking quite happy. I got the feeling, this was the happiest he’d ever been and it was constant. Although, every time I visited him at his job, he was always asleep. How he got work done, I was unsure.

But then one day…

“hey, pay?” Sans walked into the shop, with a worried look on his face, well as worried as smiling could be.

“What’s up?” I asked. I was working the later shift until about eight and it was almost quitting time.

“have you seen papyrus? he went to his lesson with undyne and they weren’t at her house when they were late. i know he usually stops by if he passes through.”

“No, I haven’t seen either of them.”

“Patience, you can go look for Papyrus.” the shopkeeper told me as she listened in on our conversation. “I hope he’s alright.” She was worried for him too. We walked back to the house after I suggested he might have made it home after Sans’ quick search.

“this is not good, not good!” he was starting to panic when he tore through the house, teleporting everywhere. With every word he was in a new place.

“Sans calm down!” I yelled at him helplessly. My hands started to shake. I knew where he was going to be next and dived just before he was there. He took me with him several times, before stopping.

“that was dangerous.” His voice betrayed annoyance, because I knew this.

“It was the only way I could get you to stop.” I told him.

“look, just because you’re human-” _BAM!_ The door flew open.

“Sorry we’re late!” Undyne’s voice blared. She was dragging Papyrus, who was exhausted. “THIS nerd decided to have a contest with me!”

“WE WERE SURPLEXING BOULDERS. UNDYNE WON.”

“Aw, don’t look so down, we’ll make spaghetti tomorrow!” Undyne laughed, dumping him on the couch. “I’m going home before it gets too late! See ya Papyrus, freaks!” she nodded at us. Sans had gotten still, so still at his mistake.

“I’M SORRY TO HAVE WORRIED YOU, BROTHER.” Papyrus sighed, noticing the mess in the kitchen and the cushions strewn apart from the couch. “WHAT IS WRONG?” I looked at Sans’s face. His pupils were gone.

“Hey, I know you didn’t mean it.” I told him. “You were just really worried.”

“DID YOU REALLY CAUSE THAT MUCH FUSS, THAT YOU YELLED AT PATIENCE?”

“i-”

“SANS, UNDYNE SAYS THAT I CAN AT LEAST DEFEND MYSELF. I AM TOUCHED, BUT PATIENCE MEANS WELL FOR YOU.” As usual, the lanky skeleton knew exactly what to say in his own way. A dark flash blinded me for a moment. Sans was gone. Papyrus sighed. “HE MUST BE VERY UPSET OVER WHAT HE SAID. I AM SORRY IF IT OFFENDED YOU.” he paused as I shook my head.

“I understand why he said it.”

“PATIENCE, CAN YOU TELL ME SOMETHING?”

“What is it?” His bones creaked as he got up to sit and allow me to sit next to him. I picked up the cushions and replaced them on the couch before sitting.

“YOU TWO HAVE BEEN TALKING, ABOUT THAT RUMOR, THE ONE ABOUT THE HUMAN. IS IT TRUE?” I winced. He wanted to know about that? I didn’t want to lie to him. He was too sweet. I sighed after debating.

“Don’t tell anyone, especially Undyne, but Sans knows where she is. She isn’t going to hurt anyone, I promise you and she’s just like you or me. Just trying to belong.”

“WHERE IS THIS HUMAN?” his eyes lit up.

“He won’t tell me. He says he’s trying to fix something and afterword, we can have her soul.”

“WOWIE!”

“Just, please keep it down. The human volunteered for this and it kinda hurts him because she’s a good friend.”

“LIKE YOU ARE?” I flinched.

“Y-yeah, kinda.”

“PATIENCE, EVERY MONSTER BETWEEN SNOWDIN AND WATERFALL CAN SEE YOU TWO ARE BONDED.” He said quietly. Heat rose to my cheeks. “I AM HAPPY FOR HIM. IT WAS I, AFTER ALL , WHO SUGGESTED HE GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!” he said proudly.

“Really? That was you?” Huh. I never realized it took his brother to push him into taking me on our first date.

“YES! HE WAS EXPRESSING INTEREST IN YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT FEEL THE SAME WAY! YOU BOTH HAVE THE SAME SENSE OF HUMOR.” I giggled. Papyrus certainly was observant, even when he didn’t fully understand the situation.

“You’re a pretty cool guy, ya know?”

“YOU’RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE I WAS DRAGGED THROUGH THE SNOW.”

“No, I mean it. No pun intended. I’m sure you’ll find a human someday.” Hopefully they would be as nice as me. I couldn’t bear to think of either of the brothers turning to dust. His smile widened. “I’d better see if he’s okay.” I got up and started walking up the stairs.

“THANK YOU.”

“For what Papyrus?” I asked.

“FOR MAKING MY BROTHER HAPPY. I HAVEN’T SEEN HIM THIS HAPPY SINCE…” he frowned trying to think. “I CAN’T QUITE REMEMBER, BUT IT’S BEEN A LONG TIME.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

how could i have been so stupid? i should’ve known pap was fine. i shouldn’t have snapped at patience. she was only trying to help. but that fear kept creeping back up again and again. the door opened quietly.

“Hey.” patience slipped in the room. she sat down on the bed, but i was on the opposite side. “Listen, I’m not going to make you talk, but I’m here. I know you’re sorry. I know you’re embarrassed for panicking like that. I understand. He’s always going to be your little brother.” i squeezed my hands into fists. “You’ve made some bad decisions. I can feel it. But you thought whatever you did was the best decision. You didn’t do it for you. You did it for him, so he wouldn’t have to.” then i saw her eyes glimmer pink. the same color that her soul was when we bonded. i was stunned. she was using _magic_ to stare into the depths of my soul and she didn’t even realize it. humans didn’t have that ability, did they? well, come to think about it, most human souls were small and durable. hers was much larger by comparison and my magic was there, maybe she could pick it up. someday, maybe. a human that could use monster magic, that would be a new one to me, but perhaps that was how we were able to bond. she shifted and placed her hand on my sternum, and tendrils of light phased through both my shirt and hers, pulling us closer. she was surprised at the suddenness in movement and blue light. so was i.

“You’re cracking.” she gasped. “Please, let me help you. I know you need the healing.”

“no. after that, i almost lost you and you would’ve had to reset. i don’t deserve it. i know they’re painful.” i refused.

“Sans, listen to yourself. _You’re_ the one who told me that you would remember a lot more because of our bond. We wouldn’t lose each other. It would just be one day. Come on, you’ve dealt with my demons, let me help you with yours. I’m not going anywhere.” she moved closer. did she realize that pink was starting to mix in with the blue? they turned red and i straightened. determination stung as i half rejected it.

“Sans, please. I don’t want you hurt just as much as you don’t want me to be.” they faded into a soft purple, which stung less. i pulled her into a hug just before the glow turned green, our chests locked against one another’s by the magic. it was a simple needing of comfort, but still intimate. never had i thought someone would know me as well as she did. someone so beautiful, inside and out. i vowed to finish my blueprints for her. i had a lot of things to do yet. computations that needed final checks. machinery to be hauled from the old laboratory. a plausible story that she was dead and her soul was captured. she was only the first human to fall after the law had changed, but she wasn’t like humanity was portrayed at all. i had seen it myself, but she was relaxed, calm, patient and treated us with respect.

_“Hey watch where you’re going!”_ _i was flung into a mud pile. laughs rang out maliciously as i got up, unable to defend myself. my sense of sound rang. i ran in fear. these people, i thought they would be different._

_“Hey, stop. It’s okay. They’re just afraid of you.”_

_“aren’t you?” my fist curled with my magic, now not faltering as it did before. bones rose up erratically._

_“You don’t mean it. You would have killed me. Here.”_ _i was handed a music box. “Don’t give up kid. I betcha monsters and humans can live together if they just tried.”_

_“SANS! Where have you been?”_

_“just, um-”_

_“What is that you have?”_

_“nothing!”_

_“I can only hope you didn’t steal it.”_

_“n-no!”_

_“If that is the case, you may keep it. But if someone comes knocking on our door, looking for it, you will be punished.”_

_i brushed off the grime, polishing the music box._

_“m-memories?” i questioned as i read the words engraved. “let the sadness wash away and don’t lose hope.”_

_“Sans! Come, we must leave quickly!”_ _smoke filled the house._

_“my music box!”_

_“Leave it! There’s no time! We must hurry or perish!”_ _my small body was picked up as i struggled._

_“no!” my hopes shattered as the entire town went up in flame._

“pay, i’m-”

“Shhh… you don’t have to say anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit it. I cried. Just a little though. Okay.... maybe a little more.  
> Yes. The music box plays memories. Ya got me!


	15. Undertale: Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nod to you theorists. I don't feel i have the power to answer all of your questions though... so be ready for even MORE disappointment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a shorty. If I have enough time today, I'll post another chapter. No promises though! ;)

I yawned, right into his face. Embarrassingly, we couldn’t separate our souls last night. I tried to lift myself off his chest, but his arms tightened around me when I stirred.

“don’t leave.”

“I won’t.” I told him quietly.

“i’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to be.” He flinched, expecting something else. “Hard times hit everyone. Sometimes you have to make difficult decisions. Sometimes you lose a lot.”

“i had to grow up fast. i made a promise to pap, when he was just a babybones. i swore i’d always protect him. from anyone, even if i died trying. now i feel that way about you, and you’re more fragile than he is. i just don’t want to lose either of you.” he squeezed me even tighter.

“Me neither.”

“i love you.” his voice hitched with a massive amount of emotion. “and that’s a promise for everything. i don’t wanna break it, ever, but…” I knew what he was trying to say. There was only so long we could stay together before I was discovered and even then, there was no guarantee I would even make it to Asgore if he finished his project. Once the monsters realized I wasn’t one, they wouldn’t hesitate to point me out to anyone who asked and that would bring the sentries, Undyne, Papyrus and the royal guards to try and take my soul. And while Sans knew he couldn’t fight them all off, we could run, but there was nowhere to go.

“BROTHER! PATIENCE! IT IS TIME TO GET UP!”

“i’m going to find a way, don’t worry, babe.” he whispered. “even if it kills me.” he allowed me to get up.

“Please don’t.” I told him. “Last time, it tore me up.”

“it tears me up because you’re alone. you don’t have to be. believe it or not papyrus taught me that. there’s no room to start over, no matter what you believe happens.” I sighed.

“Just don’t try to kill Asgore. That doesn’t go well.”

“i don’t kill, unless it’s necessary, and even then…” he looked away.

“Why don’t we focus on today? This stuff is depressing.”

“you’re right. let’s get to work.” he heaved himself up. “i caused ya the trouble last night, let me get the coffee.”

“You don’t have to, really, it was no trouble.”

“it is when you deal with me. i gotta lot of crap.”

“Is it safe to say we both do?” he laughed.

“I guess so, huh? i kinda forget sometimes.”

“Sans?” he turned. “Being damaged doesn’t exactly mean you’re broken. YOU taught me that.” his smile grew wider.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

while everyone went to work, i started hauling up machinery. the last royal scientist had left seven extraction machines, trying to convert souls into pure determination, but ultimately failing before… dying…

perhaps they would be my ticket to helping patience. earlier, i had gathered the old blueprints from them and started working on them, repurposing them for my own needs.

i shivered. i hated being here, but i had to. at least i was only here for the machinery. the old hallways were filled with dust and lights flickered or didn’t work from disrepair. it always felt like someone was watching me from the shadows. come on, i just needed one of the extraction machines. i tried to hurry myself, grunting and trying to disconnect it. finally, it fell and i transported it to a safe place inside the castle. there were power hook-ups and no one would be the wiser if i connected them.

now to fix it and make it look right. there was no telling if this would work. it had to. dressing it up would have to come later, i thought as i pulled it apart. i needed a canister. that would hold her soul safely and insure no one would touch it. her body was another thing. i needed a life support system, and something to replace her soul while it was temporarily out of her… i eyed the save star in the corner. maybe that could work. how long, i wasn’t sure, but hopefully long enough. they had been around for years and years, why not make use of them? even if that one ran out of whatever that ran it, i could always find another. i’d better find a way to gauge its power. there was one in front of my house. maybe if i hooked it up to the lab in the back of my house i could figure it out. but then that question rang out in my head.

_“And what are you going to do? Lock me up and let them die instead? You can’t do that!”_

i cursed. i would need five more at the least. that saying, if they were innocent. if they deserved to die, they would die. i would make their sins crawl on their back and i would help evacuate, stalling for time, because then, if i died, all would be lost. i would lose my patience, but i could save my brother. still, even if that happened, even if there was a human that powerful and that terrible there was a chance i could lose everything. there was a chance that there wasn’t any more humans like that. all i could do was hope. and hopefully that wouldn’t shatter like it did so many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of floof, little bit of plot, but I swear this time it was for time purposes! We're getting close to the end of Undertale...


	16. Undertale: Justice Meets Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT ME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This chapter is a pun about spear of justice.

 

“go ahead. pick any bone in my body. i betcha i can make a pun or joke.”

“Alright. Shin.” I laughed, pointing at my own. We had finished our work for the day and I was set up to help make fresh spaghetti with Papyrus.

“what does a skeleton put on his roof?”

“What?”

“shin-gles.” I laughed.

“Really?”

_BAM!_

For the second time that week, the front door slammed open, almost breaking off the hinges this time.

“SANS!”

“just in case, go to the back when you see a chance.” He shoved a key into my hands. Undyne clomped in, in full armor.

“WHERE THE HELL IS THE HUMAN?”

“pay?” he turned to me.

“Papyrus was worried. I had to tell him _something_.” He sighed.

“go to the shop. get some cinnamon buns. we’re gonna need them for tonight. let me take care of this.” He tapped the key in my hands, reminding me what he really wanted. “and don’t forget your pack, we need a lot.” I ran upstairs for a minute as she yelled at him.

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE CAN GAIN? WE NEED THAT SOUL NOW!” I slipped past them. I had never been to the back. I heard the reverberating sounds of Undyne yelling.

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOUR REASONS! HUMANS DID THIS TO US!” Quickly I unlocked the door, before hearing more loud thuds as she ran up the stairs.

**“I wouldn’t go in my room if I were you.”** Sans’s voice shook the house slightly. My chest vibrated. He had put some power into that sound and I could feel it. Another loud bang signaled the kicking in of his door. The familiar dark flash of him teleporting filled my vision.

“let’s go, while she’s preoccupied.”

“But you aren’t done!”

“i finished the blueprints. that’s what matters. you have them, so even if i don’t remember, i will start to build it. come on.” he encased me in his arms and we hopped a few times, reaching his stand in Waterfall. “run up ahead. hide at my stand in hotland.”

“What about you?” I asked.

“don’t worry. i’m only going to slow her down. she’d catch up if you didn’t have me.”

“Sans!”

“she’s not gonna kill me. i’ll catch up to you. i’ll be there.” He reassured me. “i won’t be worried if you make it to hotland.” he squeezed my hand then we started running, dropping our grips on each other. “i’ll stay with you until the docks.” He panted. “trust me, ok?”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

finally, we reached the docks. i wasn’t used to the physical activity, like she was.

“Are you going to be okay?” pay asked.

“yeah. i’ll be fine.” i had to save my magic if i wanted to stall undyne. “please, go on. i don’t want you getting hurt.” she looked at me, worried.

“I don’t want you to get hurt either.”

“undyne doesn’t hurt other monsters. besides, i’m too fast for her. she’ll be after me first if she doesn’t realize i’m getting you to the castle.” i winked. patience frowned, but turned to leave. “hurry up, pay.” she briskly jogged, out of breath herself.

i stuffed my hands in my pockets, breathing steadily. there was nothing i could do but wait, so i may as well use this time to pool my energy. i closed my eyes.

metallic footfalls sounded closer and closer.

“Well, well. Tired out aren’t we?”

“nah. i could’ve run.” i shrugged.

“Then why exactly are you here?” her eyes glimmered underneath her visor. i waved my hand slightly as i talked.

“oh, y’know. stallin’. you know who the human is, right?” i asked.

“I want to know where it is!” she yelled in frustration.

“that’s easy. she’s long gone. probably in hotland by now.”

“You!” she tried to move a step forward. “What the-?” i laughed.

“i wonder what you would do if you knew who she was. ya warned her ‘bout me once. it was kinda late, but you did anyway.”

“SANS LET ME THROUGH!” she shouted.

“nah. i don’t think you’re prepared to put a spear through her.”

“OH MY GOD! HOW CAN YOU STAND THIS?!?”

“heh. i kinda know a lot more about humans than you. you’ve never seen them so you’ve never seen kindness from them. they’re actually a lot like monsters. yeah, i’ve had my fair share of hopes shattered, but there’s always someone out there.”

“Sans, we need that soul, whether you like it or NOT!” i smiled.

“i’m working on it. we’ll have it, but in the meantime…” i let my fingers shoot up and arm out. “you won’t be the one to get it.”

“YOU DICKWAAAAAAAAAAAAD!” i cringed as i heard her splash. if she wasn’t out to kill me, she was now. i sighed. time to get out of here before she could call the guards. about my third jump in, i heard the slight sounds of her running. no armor? i guess she realized she couldn’t use it to catch up.

“shit.” i muttered under my breath. her determination was pretty damn strong. finally, the home stretch to my nearest stand! displacement was my best shot still.

“pay?”

“I’m here.”

“thank god.” i breathed a sigh of relief.

“So am I!” undyne glowered as she raced towards us. i stepped forward again.

“pay get to the elevators.” i ordered.

“But-”

“don’t argue. now is not the time.”

“That’s quite a different stance, than when I met Patience.” she smiled crudely. i was relaxed.

“i’m not hopped up on magic.” i responded. i turned and out of the corner of my eye, i saw her running.

“You’re willing to throw you _life_ away for one measly HUMAN? Patience? Papyrus? I thought you loved those two!” she still didn’t get it.

**_“Look who’s fucking running!”_** i growled.

“Oh.” her face dropped in shame when she realized it was patience she was after. of course i would defend her until my dying breath. she was my reason. she was my hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you only half listen Undyne? Things could've been a lot easier!


	17. Undertale: The Last Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some disappointment! And more plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting for almost two days. I DID NOT FORGET YOU MY THREE FOLLOWERS! I decided to not be a recluse for a day... then I had work today. But anywho... I decided my next chapter was too short and put in another set of POV's. It's Patience, Sans, Patience, Sans.

Tears streamed down my face. He was probably going to die again, because of me. Damn it Sans! Why did you _have_ to be the hero? But I knew why. I knew exactly why. I couldn’t defend myself. All I could do was talk and while that usually did well, Undyne was too goal driven to talk to. Flash.

“SANS!” I practically crushed his ribcage.

“hey, you don’t have to look so surprised.” He was exhausted.

“Did you-?”

“i didn’t need to. one look at ya and she figured it out.” He held me close. “i hate doing this to you, but now that the words out you’re gonna have ta.” He was afraid of what I had to face.

“I won’t take long.” I told him sadly. “I’ve done this too many times. I know what I’m doing”

“yeah, but it doesn’t make it any easier.”  He was right, as usual.

“I don’t want you to see this.”

“pay…”

“Being strong is entirely different than watching someone die and not being able to do anything about it.”

“i was gonna say, i understand. i wouldn’t want you to watch me die either. again.” he winced, remembering the flashback in my point of view. Lightly, he put his hand on my sternum, fingertips just touching my collarbone. Dark blue tendrils wrapped around his arm. He chuckled sadly. “pay, i know you don’t wanna leave me.”

“I’m doing that?”

“one hundred percent. every single time, every response, that’s been you all along. you’ve got magic in you.” He lowered his head.

“It’s just one day.”

“heh, i know, but i’m letting you die. how messed up is that? what kind of person does that to someone they love?”

“It’s not the same circumstance.” My magic turned lighter blue.

“this isn’t right. you said it yourself, babe.” he brushed his other hand against my face, tracing my jawline and brushing stray strands of hair aside.

“No, it’s not, but to properly get this project of yours done, you need time and we’re out.”

“why did you have to get stuck in the reset loop?” he sighed. He knew it wasn’t my fault, but still I asked that question myself.

“Just a little longer. Once more and it’ll all be over.”

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

the judgement hall seemed quieter than usual today.

“This is where I leave you.” i couldn’t go any farther. she wouldn’t let me for good reason. “Hey it’s going tibia okay.” she smiled painfully at the pun, trying to cheer me up. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” i watched her back as she walked out. i closed my eyes, sensing her soul in the hallways until it stopped. it swelled, then deflated, like a deep breath. then it moved onto where i couldn’t sense it any longer. i sat down on the polished gold floor. oh dear god what have i gotten myself into? i didn’t know for sure if i’d remember patience. would our bond hold? would it be erased? i had no idea. magic was unpredictable at times.

the gold wavered around me, fading into white. here it comes. the reset. i was feeling tired, much more than usual, but i fought through it. patience. my patience. i’m so sorry you had to endure this. this time, i would get the machine done for you and when it was ready, you could go to sleep and never have to worry about me again.

“SANS! BROTHER WAKE UP!” it was unmistakable.

“yeah, pap?” i asked groggily. it worked. i could still feel patience’s bond. 

“IT WAS TIME TO GO HOME AN HOUR AGO!” papyrus was a bit annoyed, but not really too much. i actually _was_ tired. all of that heartbreak really took it’s toll. i wanted tomorrow to come now.

“alright. let’s go home. i’ll read ya a bedtime story after we eat.” i needed that journal to finish my work.

___________________________________________________________________

 

“Goodbye Toriel!” I waved. She was always so nice. Although Flowey had gotten snappy. Eh. I was happy to put distance between myself and them. It was just _too_ homey there. I had grown up. And Flowey made me uncomfortable.

**“Turn around, Pay.”** I cried out in happiness as I tackled my familiar skeleton with a hug. He remembered me!

“heh heh.” he chuckled, his eyes lighting up.

“You remember!”

“of course i do, babe. let’s take a break and get you home, huh?” I giggled. He was in a good mood.  “hey, hey, whoa. it was only a day!” he exclaimed as I peppered his face with kisses.

“I don’t care! It felt like eons!” he laughed again.

“you’re telling me.”

“Do you wanna stay in tonight?” I asked, blushing.

“more than anything.” He looked at me in anticipation, his soul pulsed. “if i didn’t know pap was coming you’d be bent over my post.” He added hungrily, making my face probably turn redder.

“SANS! “

“right on cue. give me the note.” I dug through my backpack and pulled it out. He leaned back, as if studying it.

“SANS? WHO’S THIS?” Papyrus asked.

“I’m Patience.” I answered him.

“yeah, she just kinda appeared and gave me this note.” He told his brother, waving it lazily. “heh, heh, i guess you don’t really give us a choice, huh?”

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT DOES IT SAY?” Papyrus asked curiously.

“we gotta take care of her.” Sans smiled wider.

“WE WILL BE HAPPY TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, PATIENCE! ER… WHERE WILL SHE SLEEP THOUGH, BROTHER?”

“she can sleep on my bed if she wants.” He shrugged. “i’m gonna take a break though, to show her around town. you don’t mind do ya? then, after work, we can all have dinner together and watch a movie or something.”

“THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL SANS! CAN WE WATCH MY FAVORITE ONE?”

“I don’t mind. If you don’t.” I told Sans.

“sure, pap. come on pay, i’ll show ya home.” he took my hand casually and walked us through the gate, ending up at their house.

“You’ve got to teach me how to do this.” I told him breathlessly, as he jumped us again to his room.

“i don’t need to give you the grand tour again, now do i?” he asked, jokingly, but letting his mouth unhinge. “we’ve got a half an hour to ourselves. wanna bone?”

“Don’t tell me you’re “in season” again.” I rolled my eyes.

“no, i just really want my patience.” He whispered. “right now.” he added his words slowly and roughly, knowing it made my heart flutter in response. “you’re not even undressed and i can smell ya. you smell fresh and untouched. let’s change that.” he buried his head into my neck and I gasped as his long tongue snaked, putting varying amounts of gentle pressure against my throat. This left wet slimy trails across my neck and collarbone. I moaned as he squeezed my buttocks, pulling me closer.

“Saaaaaannnns!” I whined. His grin turned sharp.

“you’re all mine, don’t you ever forget that.”

___________________________________________________________________

as the months went by, they went fast. finishing the soul container was not too hard, i had almost gotten it done last time and i knew exactly what i was doing. i was still apprehensive if it would work, but my calculations were checked at least ten times under a microscope. i wanted patience to have the least possible amount of pain when this happened and who knew how long she would stay like that?

at this point, it just needed to be tested. i procrastinated. this was too unpleasant for me to bring up. i had nightmares about failing, waking up in a cold sweat, with her steady hands trying to calm me after i played through horrible explosions and various other gristly deaths.

she never asked me about the machine or its status, even though she knew it was being built. i guess she didn’t want to think about it either. the more i thought, the quieter i became, trying to come to terms without living with patience. i didn’t know how long i could wait.

“Hey, stop looking at me like that.” her brow furrowed in worry. “What’s wrong, Sans?”

“i’m just thinking.” we were at my sentry stand by snowdin and she was lazily sitting in the snow, piling it absentmindedly.

“I know.” she lowered her voice. “We’re getting closer every day to when I was found out. Do you need any help with anything?”

“not yet.”

“Sans, don’t think I’m blind. You’re giving yourself nightmares. I hear you call out my name almost every night now.” her eyes wavered in longing. she knew. that’s why she didn’t ask.

“look, even after the reset, we just fit right back into our normal routine. couldn’t we just stay like this?” i asked.

“It’s not right and you know it. I don’t wanna leave you either, but whatever you’re using to break the resets, we need to use it eventually and it’s going to either kill me in the process or take my soul, without Asgore’s interference. I’m not safe. You’re not safe.” she looked around.

“Come to think of it, I’d rather stay here and not just because of you. Everyone’s so nice. Not the least bit upset about much of anything. There’s so much complaining on the surface.” she rose up from the snow and tugged at my hand.

“But you know what? I’m ready. Just promise me you won’t forget. We’ll have a wonderful, normal day together and,” she stopped and tried to gulp as her voice wobbled. “-and we’ll do everything we didn’t get to.”

“babe, don’t try to be strong for me. that makes it worse.” tears pricked her eyes.

“Who else it going to do it?”

“ah, pay. i told you i would find a way and i did. we just gotta wait and see though.” _i don’t want you to die again._ i buried the thought before the nightmares became daydreams.

“You know, I’m okay with monsterkind using my soul to help break the barrier. That doesn’t bother me. I just-” she choked on her own words.

“i know, pay. you don’t have to say it.”

“No, I just don’t want you to break your promise to me. I know you hate breaking them.” i got up and held her face, so she was forced to make eye contact with me.

“baby, what makes you think i’m breaking that promise? i’m trying my hardest to keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You yell at me now sinners, but it's coming! I just wasn't feeling it this chapter.... so give me a break!


	18. SEXUAL CONTENT Undertale: Postboned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING  
> I had to put in just a little more sin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... just not quite sure about this one...

I shivered. I had been outside for quite a while, playing with greater dog. Without his armor, the guy was just a cute pushover and I was all wet from snow and dog slobber, so when I finally had to say goodbye, my lips were blue, but I was still laughing. I knocked on the door at home, because it was locked… again.

“Sans?” I shouted. I knew if the door was locked, then Papyrus must be taking his lesson with Undyne. “Sans!” I yelled again he was in the back, testing something, and I knew he had the day off.

“what? i’m right here.”

I jumped. After all those times, I still wasn’t used to him appearing and disappearing on a whim with his so-called shortcuts. “C-can I come in? I’m freezing out here.”

“well, sure. you kinda live here too. sorry there’s not enough keys to go around.” He apologized for the umpteenth time while opening the door.

“Oh no!” I exclaimed walking into the kitchen. “He didn’t!”

“what?” Sans asked flopping down on the couch and sinking into it as if he was made perfectly for that spot and at this point I knew he was.

“Papyrus tried to cook my extra pair of clothes, they’re singed and full of holes…”

“well at least we know he knows how to cook something.” Sans shrugged, his ever present smile said nothing, but he sounded remorseful. “uh, hey, i’m sorry papyrus did that to your clothes.” Sans’s eyes made him look embarrassed.

“right, well, go borrow some of my clothes until those ones are dry. it’s the least I can do after what papyrus did.” he apologized.

I trudged up the stairs and over to Sans’s room. In his dresser, I sorted out some of his clothes, mostly white tee-shirts and shorts. By some miracle, most of them were clean. I put on one of his oversized shirts and it draped down my thighs, but his shorts were a different story. Immediately after putting them on, they’d fall down, so I kept one hand on them. The door creaked open.

“i was just wondering- oh, are you having problems?” his eyes swept over me, making me feel exposed in the extra-large clothes. “sorry, i’m kinda big-boned.”

“Do you have a belt or something?” I asked, my cheeks flushed as I chuckled apprehensively.

“no. but i have a solution.” His smile turned devious.

“You did that to my clothes!” he laughed.

“it sure did get you jumping into mine.” He would never admit if he actually did or not. “but boy do you look sexy.”

“Are you-?”

“uh-huh.” he confirmed. I only had a few days left! We had decided prior that in two days I would help him test out his machine. “you wanna postpone testing?”

“But we can’t!” I reminded him. In season or not, we had to make sure it worked right. His left eye lit up.

“sorry, pay, but you don’t even know where it is.” He pointed out.

“But isn’t it out back?” he shook his head. “You-!”

“me what?” he laughed, teleporting dangerously close to me. “is it bad that i want my girl before she’s about to test something that might be dangerous?”

“Fuck.” I whispered in annoyance. “Now is not the time, Sans!”  

“magic is kinda predicable when it spikes, pay. if i had blood, it’d be boilin’ for ya.” I could feel the heat coming off of him. “but if you’re really not in the mood, that’s fine.” he teleported to his bed. It squealed as he let gravity take over his body and he plopped down. He brushed his shorts down, staring intensely at me and lazily stroking his cyan glow.

“Hey! What the hell?” I felt my face flush again.

“heh, heh, you’re cute when you get frustrated.”

“Sans!”

“we can do this the whole two weeks, babe. i’m warning ya though, if you cave the second week in, you’re in for a rough time.”

“Wh-whatever.” I spluttered. “What happened to your solution?” I asked, looking away from his gaze.

“well, the first one, i guess you don’t wanna do, so here.” he paused long enough to pull off his hoodie and toss it at me. As I wrapped the long sleeves around my waist, still refusing to look directly at him, I muttered:

“Coulda asked nicely…”

That was my downfall. Nothing escaped his hearing in this quiet house. A dark flash spotted my vision and he was right in front of me.

“there is no way to ask nicely.” He leaned into me, growling. “do you know what I wanna do ta ya?” I took a step backward in slight fear. “I wanna tie you up and torture you with the slightest of touches until you beg for more, then play around with that tight pussy of yours, soaking you and bringing you close to the edge. I wanna hear you cry out my name in complete ecstasy as I shove myself into you  **a n d  f u c k  y o u  ‘t i l  y o u  b r e a k .”**  

I found myself in a familiar position against the wall, in a cold sweat with his skull not very far from my face, sockets devoid of any light. How did he make this so fucking hot? My stomach was doing flips and I could feel every fast pulse my heart beat, or was that my soul?

“you want me to do that to ya? i can just _feel_ the way you’re waitin’ for me to do something, like a nice, good, _patient_ girl. ya also can’t hide the fact that you’re getting _soaked_ at just the fucking thought.” His grin grew wider, toothier and sly for finding me out by my own reaction.

“so what’ll it be? _throw me a bone, patience.”_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

i hadn’t meant to be so roughly blunt, but i didn’t think she understood how much i would hold back for her. there was no forcing, but just being around pay was enough to spark my lust. i didn’t just want her, i needed her and i would need her for a long time, possibly forever. while it was true that bonds could be broken, hope kept them alive and coiled, hugging your soul tight. what was i going to do when i couldn’t have her? maybe i should learn to cope without her?

i growled in frustration and retreated back to my bed. i was in no state to handle that machine, much less wait for a response from her. my soul pulsed uncomfortably. i could feel it trying to break out of my ribcage painfully. so i focused on the one thing that would relieve that stress. she crossed her arms flushing red as i continued coaxing out excess magic lewdly in front of her. she looked like she was hesitating, deciding whether or not my desperation tactics deserved some attention.

“Fuck it. I guess two more weeks isn’t going to hurt us, but if I’m right about what I’ve seen you can’t just pull me in and out of your machine every time this happens.” she decided.

“i’ll cope.” i grunted.

“How?”

“same way i planned on if you didn’t wanna help me out. you shouldn’t be in there for too long.” i assured her. she was worried about me too, how sweet. i grimaced as a particularly nasty beat bombarded my sensitive chest cavity. this was gonna be hell when i had to face it alone, but it was better than resets. this would pass. resets left unchecked would go on forever.

“Hey.” how the hell did pay get so close to me without my noticing? “That doesn’t seem ideal.”

she slipped her cool hand on top of my sternum which was immediately grabbed by my magic. the coolness felt like a sigh of relief on my hot body. i wanted more. i paused as she tried to up lift my shirt.

“nothing’s ideal about any of this, we make sacrifices. you do that and you might not be very comfortable.”

“Do you think I care?” i laughed and helped her.

“i guess not.” i yanked at my hoodie and it came undone from her hips, causing my shorts to fall off her legs.

“Hey…”

“don’t worry, you still look cute. heh.” i lifted a hand. i wouldn’t try to break her yet. maybe next week. the coils loosened, multiplied, then tightened around her. all those sensations drove me up the wall. i could feel her soul pulsing erratically. 

“Sans!” she yelled from midair.

“heh, what’d i tell ya babe?”

“Hoy fuck!” she moaned. some had reached her chest and yanked on her soul, pulling it halfway out of her body. carefully and gently the other half came out from her horizontally positioned chest. i didn’t want to break that.

“do you like that i can take your soul at any time i want? heh, heh.” i brought it closer to me to watch it. it was _mine._ no one else could touch it and if they did… well they’d have me to talk to about that. my magic simmered.

slowly, too slow for her, i traced a single finger up her fleshy torso, bunching up the shirt she had on. i frowned. no bra. damn. i always liked it when she yelled at me for breaking another. oh well…

my tongue followed my finger, sending shivers across her flesh. a quick nip made her yelp. wouldn’t want her to get too used to everything. then i noticed. she hadn’t protested since i started, the only noises she made were her reactions to my teasing. i knew she was just pulling my leg, but she really didn’t want to postpone testing.

“why would you argue against this?” i purred into her ear.

“Because, we’d just procrastinate again and again. We can’t make people realize what’s happening, so let’s fix it. I don’t wanna be selfish.” she gasped out.

“no, babe. _this._ ”

“You didn’t want to listen. I don’t want to procrastinate.”

“i can’t right now. i get too distracted. i wish we didn’t have to wait, ‘cause then, you’ll be safe, but i can’t stop thinkin’ about you.” i slipped my hand to the little outer nub in her folds and started swirling it gently, making her moan.

“all those little noises you make, how soft you are.” she bit her lip, muffling her voice a bit. “that face you make when you bite your lip. how embarrassed you get when you ask me to bone and a skele-ton more.” i dipped a finger gingerly into her, allowing her to adjust, before adding another.

“and ya know what i love most?” i asked. “i love how still you get when you’re tryin’ ta think. makes me know when you’re squirmin’ i know you can’t or don’t want to.”

“Saaaaaaaaaaannnns! Stop… teasing…”

“nah. i don’t know how many more chances i’ll get.” i chuckled as i pulled my fingers out and tasted them. “boy, you taste good, maybe i’ll make a meal outta you.” she whimpered.

“Please! L-let me…”

“let you what?”

“L-let me t-touch you…”

“since you asked so _nicely_.” i slackened the grip i had over her and flipped her over. patience looked at me pleadingly, when i didn’t set her down.

“I wanna taste.” fuck. once i let her, wouldn’t want to tease her anymore. i caved and set her down.

“wait.” i could feel her soul, pulling at mine. was it strong enough? if i had a heart, it would skip a beat, because, slowly, i let it inch out of my cavity, not of its own accord, but hers. later. i would think about this later, because as soon as it was out, patience took my expectant dick and timidly licked it.

“shit.” i groaned. this encouraged her as she gradually took it all in her mouth, churning her tongue when she could. my digits gripped her hair, tangling it further. she moaned, while bobbing her head and that sent me over the edge.

i lifted her up when i couldn’t take anymore

“Wha-? Hey!” i set her on my bed on her back, facing me.

“tasting you is gonna have to wait. i want you now.” she looked up at our souls, a familiar sight now, pouring out icy blue light, then back at me. “go ahead. i know you can do it.” she raised a hand, focusing and suddenly closed it into a fist. the strings pulled tight and i growled, plunging inside her. the heat around me started to grow again, but it was nothing compared to the wonderful warmth of patience. her walls fit snuggly around me, wetness slicking my magical member.

“Gah! Sans, don’t hold back!” she told me breathlessly, panting.

“you’re gonna need to recover fast, love.”

“O-okay.” i thrusted at an easy, moderate rate, starting to sweat. i increased to a sloppy speed as more heat filled my face.

“pay…” i warned her just before i knew i was ready.

“Fill me.” she pleaded.

“heh, heh. quite eager?”

“Shut up!” she arched her back as she yelled at me, climaxing just before i did.

“god, pay! i love you.” i rambled as my hot seed flowed into her, filling every place it could inside her and oozing out. the pressure dissipated just like my cock.

her lips found my face. i hadn’t noticed i was resting on top of her.

“I love you too Sans.” she smiled and hugged me with unsteady arms. after a minute, i tried to get up.

“why don’t i-” but pay tightened her grip.

“No. Rest. You haven’t been sleeping great. Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” i sighed. soul magic would have to wait, and the warmth that affected me tingled comfortably, lulling me. this was dangerous leaving our souls out, but pay… she could handle it now. we weren’t going… tiredness clouded my thoughts even more, scattering them until i excepted it.

“alright. wake me up if something happens…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You little shit, Sans.... you just had to take over, didn't you?


	19. Undertale: End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end? Or just the beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Goodbye soft nice floof. Be seeing you probably rarely.

Sans led me, slowly dragging his feet. In the large echoic space of the stain glass hall, I could hear every footstep. I felt nauseous. I knew more about his machine than I had let on for good reason. I had resolved whether or not it worked, I would stay in there, because he probably would want to just test it then procrastinate more if it didn’t kill me.

“so… if you didn’t know about this place,” he started nervously. “we call it the judgment hall. running this place is, uh… one of my jobs. it’s ‘cause i can see souls pretty well, y’know? i can tell what’s wrong with any soul if i try, but, uh… not a lot of people come for that nowadays. no one likes to know exactly what’s wrong every time.” I cringed as he led me out, further.

“We’re not going to fight Asgore are we?” I asked.

“no. when the first human down here got sick and died, they were put in this room and I, uh started using it. the queen took them away, but…” he tried to explain. A large stone coffin eerily faced me, followed by two others and a mechanic shell where a fourth would be. He had started working on more?

“Why is there more than one?” I asked.

“if human souls are the anomalies that start the resets what’s gonna stop the next one?”

“Oh.”

“you gotta pass through the judgement hall to fight asgore. i know when someone passes through. i’ll more than likely follow the next human around too. I’m also not fond of the idea of keeping you in one of these forever.” He explained. I hovered around the coffin that had my name carved into it. There should be a way to put in a password to lock the door. It was built into mine to keep him out in times of weakness because the most dangerous part was putting me into a coma and removing my soul. In his plans, if everything went right, we would do this twice. But mine? Well, I was about to do something reckless.

“Are you going to judge them?” I asked as I circled it.

“why not? if they pose a threat, i’m the last line of defense. if not, if they believe me, i’ll help ‘em. there’s been a couple people that made me think humanity has a chance.” I found it and typed the passcode I had decided on quietly and out of his sight.

“Who?” I quickly circled back to stand by him as he opened the heavy door.

“you’re one. i don’t know who the other person was, but you know that.” I hugged him.

“Everything’s going tibia ok, right? Will you be ok?”

“’course. it’s only gonna be one night, right? i’ll be here the whole time, pay.” he squeezed me back. He was somewhat surprised. “it’d make me feel better if you, um, had this.” His cheeks had a light dusting of blue as he gave me his trademark hoodie.

“But-”

“i was gonna give it to you anyway. i have another one and you don’t have your own…” I slipped it on.

“Thank you.” I kissed his cheek and climbed into my coffin. What was he so nervous about? Was there something I was missing? The machinery cocooned me, immobilizing me and my pack as he pushed the heavy lid over me again.

“can ya hear me, pay?” the only light that came through was in the cyan glass set in a heart above my face.

“Yes!” I shouted back to his muffled voice. “Sans?”

“yeah?”

“Don’t be mad at me. I love you.” his face appeared in the glass, confused.

“why would I be mad?” he smiled and I felt something struggle out of the right hoodie pocket and crawl over to my chest. I looked down in horror.

“Sans!” the light touches were unmistakable.

“hey, it’s fine. why don’t you count? by the time you get to ten, you’ll be waking up. i love you.”

I started counting, trying to relax. He was going to get mad. Would he forgive me after? How long would I be in here? How long? My eyes drooped. Breathing evening, slowing, almost stopping.

Sorry. So sorry. Forgive, please…

I hadn’t realized I was talking.

“whatever it is, it’s ok.” his remaining hand touched the glass as he smiled his permanent grin.

___________________________________________________________________

 

what was so wrong? everything was going perfectly. her soul had been cleanly placed in a canister and i was studying her life signs. they seemed normal. i couldn’t tell, but i knew that they couldn’t completely stop or spike too quickly.

that night was one of the longest. i was full of anticipation. when the time came, i knew she’d be safe. i knew she’d playfully push my hand back at me, but it helped me that a piece of me could always hold onto her. it’s not like i couldn’t function without my right hand. my left was the one i used for magic and most other tasks.

when eight hours had passed, i started to try to open up the soul container. my vision focused in and out as i registered what was on the screen.

password:

i hadn’t put in a password. it dawned on me then. patience. she would. this is what she was so sorry about. i breathed in deeply. no. i wasn’t ready for this! damn it!

“patience!” i yelled, but it did no good. she wouldn’t wake up. the power source used the barrier as a cable and it wouldn’t stop the machine's sleep inducing state until it was broken and until she woke up, i wouldn’t know the password. i sank to the ground, pounding at it. she was sealed tight.

no. one part of me was in there with her. she wasn’t gone forever. i promised i would protect her and i would.

 

another night of restlessness at home. papyrus wondered where patience went, but i didn’t have the heart to tell him she was the human and i had helped acquire her soul without him even knowing. it would just make him feel stupid, so i told him she was on vacation. i hid the fact that i lost my right hand with my gloves and when i needed to use it, i used magic to fill that space.

i was woken by a sharp beeping in my lab space. every life sign was spiking on patience. i hurried over to the coffin room using my shortcuts. exhausted when i reached her, i clenched my right hand while hurriedly checking out what was wrong. oh. it must’ve been a nightmare. it wasn’t improbable. she was sleeping.

i made my missing hand crawl up and stroke her face. i would always be here, through every nightmare, every spike. i stopped and looked at her through the glass. holy fuck. she was transparent.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that one did ya? I thought the hand was a nice little twist.  
> I am continuing. I can't leave a cliffhanger like that!


	20. SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING Underfell: Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my personal Hell Sinners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the confusion?

I stopped in the snow filled forest with no path.

“I know you’re there. Come out, Sans.” I told him, twirling a knife in my hands. “Honestly, did you think I would just sit here and get attacked?” I asked.

“i can hope.” The reply behind me would’ve chilled me if I hadn’t know what I was up against. Using the magic, so few humans had, I teleported from my position to a sturdy branch above me. This world was so similar, yet not.  Sans’s smile dropped, his teeth were incredibly sharp and one of his upper left teeth was gold. He sported a black jacket, with thick, spiky fur around the hood. His eyes glowed a faint red. It wasn’t determination red. It was darker and full of malice.

“where’d you go, lil lady?” he called out to me in his gravelly voice, quickly getting over his surprise.

“You really think I’m stupid, huh?” I asked before teleported myself to another branch. He immediately turned, but I wasn’t there anymore. “Oh, poor little Sans.” I taunted. His red aura came to life as he summoned bones to crush the wrong branch. I laughed and again he attacked. Again, wrong branch. “You know why I came here, right?” I asked. He paused. He knew where I was, but he didn’t attack me this time. “You’re quite intelligent, unlike most of the psychopaths here. You still have somewhat of a mind instead of blind bloodlust.” I moved again to be on the safe side. His eyes were closed. He was focusing on where I was, trying to look for traces of my soul magic. It wouldn’t work unless I teleported again.

“come out, come out…” he beckoned. So I did and dropped down, which surprised him. “eager to die, i see.” he smiled menacingly using magic to make up a long tongue, and summoning a gaster blaster.

“Not in particular.” I said and teleported two feet to the left as the gaster blaster unleashed an energy beam from its mouth. “Dude. Stop. You don’t have to kill me.”

“you annoy me. i kill things that annoy me.”

“Like your brother?” I asked. “He seems very much alive.”

“bitch, he’s my brother. he tries to kill _me_.”

“Are you _his_ little bitch, then?” I asked. His soul’s reaction was clear. Something had happened, as I suspected, to this Sans between him and Papyrus. Three more gaster blasters were summoned in his anger, but again, they all missed. Now that he couldn’t focus, I teleported into the trees again.

“what the hell do you know about me?!?” he yelled furiously.

“Pretty much everything at this point. I’ve seen you in different timelines and explored your temperaments. You’re the saddest I’ve seen thus far. Your heart is filled with malice, bloodlust, and lust.” With each sentence I teleported as he attacked the sound of my voice. “Feels like something missing, huh?” he stopped at that question. I dropped down again, knife in hand. “Haven’t you noticed? I’m not attacking you. Unless you want me to, I will, but I know how to hit you, so I advise against it.” I told him twirling the knife in my hand again. “I only kill when I need to, Sans. I think we can both get what we want.” I smiled

“fine. what do you want?” he asked, a frown showing through his smile.

“Heh.” I laughed, as my light blue magic caught a hold of his body, slamming him into a tree. He was too dangerous to handle yet. He struggled to move, but being patience magic, it did little.

“how in hell’s name are you doing that?” all he could do was pool magic and expel it in non-harmful ways. His eyes burned, the left one more intensely and his tongue dripped with saliva.

“I learned from the laziest, but the best.” I told him. “Bonehead.” I had learned while interacting with almost all Sans, they would all smile at a pun. He was no different.

“well then sweetheart, since you’ve thoroughly got my attention now, i suppose i’m ready. what do you want?” his right eye disappeared. If he could have, he would have snapped my neck.

“You know killing gives me chills.

I’m no psychopath looking for thrills.” I moved almost nose to nose with him.

“I have a bone to pick with you,

We’ve made the timelines all askew.” I traced my finger lightly across his face

“I’ve lost my way,

And in this universe I want to play.” I smiled as it clearly disturbed him. “Heh.”

“ya, having fun, kid?” he said coolly.

“Mmm-hmm. But I want something else. Something more.” He was uncomfortable by how close I was, but he didn’t show it. “Come on, I would’ve killed you by now if I wanted to. I’m not one for torture… unlike some people.” Sans had started to sweat. Perhaps this in a way _was_ torture to him. Oh well, I couldn’t have him killing me. “I want a little something. Something you want too. Unfortunately, I have to threaten you to make you understand and make sure you won’t try anything.” I pressed my body up against his, making his face flush red.

“kid.” He tried to hide his face. “t-the hell you think y-you’re doing?”

“I can see into your soul, Sans. There’s passion within that corruption. No matter how you try to bury it or how much you do, it’s always there.” I smiled. “I know what I’m doing.”

“cut to the chase then.” He grunted.

“I have a few conditions, but any way it happens, I get what I want. Rule number one. No killing, no maiming. I don’t want broken bones. Rule number two. Biting is fine, but don’t break skin or I will make you so frustrated for the next five days, you will go crazy. Rule number three. If you try to damage my hearing with that tongue, I will fucking kill you. Repercussions for trying to kill me result in immediate magical disintegration. Maybe you’ll succeed and maybe you won’t, but you’ll be dead.”

“what do I get out of this?” he scowled.

“Isn’t it obvious? Someone to fuck.”

“doesn’t sound like it.” he narrowed one eye socket giving him a suspicious look. “sounds more like a sick joke to me for a fucking dominatrix. i don’t do that shit.”

“No. Sans, those conditions are there to make sure I don’t get seriously hurt. I’ve watched you for several days. All you do is look for your next victim. I know you’re still a skeleton of your word… no matter how corrupted you get. Now do you want off that tree, or am I using you like a fucking dildo?”

“what?” his smile slackened again.

“Don’t act stupid. This clearly turned you on. It’s obvious.” The soul magic he had been pooling didn’t let up and a faint glow occasionally found its way to the surface of the material in his black shorts.

“shit.” He cursed at himself. As usual, he had forgotten to zip up his oversized jacket, which would have hidden it a whole lot better.

“Well?” I asked. “Tick tock.” I said after a long pause.

“fine… ya got me.” he sighed, turning a beet red when he found no escape.

“Are you going to be good enough?” I asked.

“don’t have a choice, that’s been established.” He said menacingly. I took off my shirt. I had long ago lost my bra, but no one seemed to care or notice. I also undid my pants and slid my panties down. His predatory grin widened as he followed my movements. There was no way I was letting him leave my only clothes in tatters. I pressed myself up against him, because of the cold and released most of the magic that held him in place.

“Remember what I said, Sans.”

“no killing or maiming, blah, blah, blah.” Despite the seeming unwillingness, he certainly was eager now.

“You’re going to have a bad time if you don’t follow them.” I reiterated.

“i ain’t a numbskull. you want me to bone you? i will, oh, i will.” He hesitated. “what’s your name, kid?” he suddenly asked, as if just realizing he didn’t know it.

“I go by Patience. Or Pay. Whichever.” I shrugged. Since Sans, the first one, I considered, had made a machine to hold my soul, I had been trying to find my way back. But after a stent of time with another, more IQ based Sans, I had learned I was stuck in different universes instead of timelines, perhaps only halfway between the current universe and that one. And now, after running for a brief time, I would be put into another new universe. In the last one I had been in, Sans had been innocent and ditsy, as well as more motivated to make puzzles and capture humans… albeit, he rarely used magic, much like the first Papyrus I met. It was adorable. On the other hand, Papyrus himself in that timeline was more mysterious and soft spoken, but I had to run. It found me. I didn’t learn much in that universe, but it certainly had been interesting.

Sans had grabbed me, squeezing my buttocks with his skeletal hands. His tongue roughly licked my neck and under my jawline.

“i’m not going easy on ya, pay.” His grin became crooked.

“Wait just a second. If you’re interested, I have a little game you might want to play.” This Sans seemed to like to gamble a bit.

“what kinda game?” he asked.

“Depending on how many times I make you blush, I take out some cards and the cards have something a little extra we do, that is if you want to continue on for a next time. Some are in my favor, some are in yours. You make me blush, I’ll knock down one against you. At zero, all the cards are in favor of you, one, you still have a good chance at picking out one of yours and so on. The chance increases and decreases depending on how well you can control yourself and me.” he paused, thinking about it.

“what’s on these cards?” he was interested, but didn’t know what to think yet.

“You want me to explain one of them?”

“why not?”

“Ok, one of them in your favor has me doing whatever you want for twenty-four hours. The only things that apply are my conditions. No maiming or killing. That one you can use at any time.”

“what kind of other stuff ya got on ‘em?” he asked.

“You’ll have to find out.” I smiled wickedly. “Why? Are you eager to do something?” I asked.

“sh-shut up.”

“One.”

“hey, we didn’t start yet!” his face turned even redder.

“Two.”

“you playing that game? fine. then i guess you won’t mind this.” He pushed me into the snow and roughly grabbed my legs, forcing them apart. He pulled me upside down and started to tease my folds with his tongue. “heh. one.” he smiled as my cheeks flushed from the heat in my nether regions or the sudden cold. I wasn’t too sure. I picked up some snow and threw it at his face. It hit his chin and almost immediately melted from the heat he gave off. “you little…” he growled.

“Two.” I smiled as he dropped me into the snow again.

“you look terribly _cold_.” He laughed cruelly. “why don’t i warm you up?” he said sarcastically, dropping his shorts revealing what his soul magic had crafted. He picked me up with little effort and forced my body against a tree and forced himself into me without so much caring for my comfort. It didn’t matter much, I was already wet thinking about what naughty things I would do back.  He bit my shoulder, taking care to avoid breaking skin from my threat, but still the needle sharp teeth stung. His bony hands drew across my body and possessively grabbed at my breasts, pinching my already erect nipples. I moaned at the pain and pleasure he expertly gave as he repeatedly slammed himself into me. Out of the corner of my eye, he smiled wildly, panting his hot breath in clouds of heat on my neck before probing his bite impressions with his tongue.

“one.” he firmly said. In a blink of an eye, I used my magic on him again and slammed him into another tree. “not fair.” He growled.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t use your magic.” I smirked. “Now _where_ was that spot again? Oh yes, I remember.” I lifted his heavy red shirt as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. I ran my hands up his spine, into his ribcage.

“sh-shit.” He groaned, his face slightly red.

“Two.” His tongue lulled out of his mouth. If I could just reach- He moaned again as I shifted my hands to the particular vertebrae that was sensitive on the inside. His face grew redder. “Three.” He didn’t care anymore. I was willing to bet that this Sans had never felt this before. I tried my best to brush up against his temporary member. He threw his head back and arched his spine in bliss. He let loose a guttural cry and something between a groan and a purr. “I think I can count that as four.” I smiled.

“you b-bitch.” He said weakly, almost collapsing when I released the magic holding him.

“Shut up. You enjoyed that.” I smirked. His bones rattled as he struggled to stay standing, but his left eye glimmered brightly.

“fucking hell!” he shouted and pulled me down on top of him. Was it me, or did that just _encourage_ him? “what’re ya fucking waiting for? an invitation?” he growled at me. I shuddered as I put him in me. He was bigger. He jammed his hips up when I went too slow and I cried out at the sudden accommodation. His fingers dug into my back. Over and over again, I impaled myself on him and occasionally he added his force, hitting the deepest parts of me sending sparks into my vision and yelps of surprise. Eventually, I could take no more of this.

“S-Sans…” I moaned as I spasmed on him. He slammed up one last time, making me whimper, releasing his hot liquid load in me with another groan. I slumped on top of him, both of us panting. He slipped his tongue into my mouth as he reluctantly pulled out of me.

“put your clothes on.” He demanded harshly. “you’ll freeze if you fall asleep and i ain’t helping ya.” I tried to get off of him, but my limbs didn’t obey. “you’re pretty strong for a human.” he commented before pushing me off of him.

“Dick.”

“not really that many who can actually _use_ magic.” He said, ignoring the insult. I shakily tried to put on my pants after I had slid my panties on. “you know what, sweetheart? why don’t you pull out those cards when you’re done.” After I pulled my long sleeved shirt back on, I took ten random cards out of my backpack, making sure they had the same ratio as what we agreed the number was.

“H-here.” I shivered, splaying them out face down. He looked at me suspiciously, then took one.

“is this a joke?” he asked, turning the card to me. It was one in favor of me. It said: next time, Sans will stay as still as he possibly can or be subjected to immobilizing magic for one half hour. Any break may result in another ten extra minutes.

“I told you. There’s all sorts of things. You can read them if you want.” I gave him my stack of cards, my eyes drooping.

“why don’t you rest, kid? i’ll be here a while. ya look like you haven’t had any good sleep.” He suggested.

“But, Sans-” he glared at me.

“ _i said,_ i’ll be here _awhile_.” He grinded his teeth. “you don’t wanna be jumped, do ya?” he was almost looking at me disdainfully from the corner of his eye. So I settled down, huddling with my back pack for warmth.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

as i continuously watched patience, i grimaced. her soul would periodically flash green, which was the color of sickness. being kind got you killed. at least she knew that much, i thought, remembering the first moments of our encounter. damn, that girl could fucking move. i shuffled through the cards she gave me. shit. some of it was fucking kinky. she couldn’t have written all of this. i glanced over to her again. she was shivering, clutching her bag. i huffed. she was pathetic… but somehow i didn’t feel so motivated to kill her. i debated to myself whether or not i should try what i wanted to. i shrugged off my jacket and curled it around her. immediately, she leaned back into the warmth and let go of her bag. it rolled gently away.

i hesitated. why was i hesitating? i scoffed at myself and picked up the bag. it was basically a survival kit with a few out of place items. i pulled out a large, blue, rolled up cloth. i unrolled it and it was a hoodie. why in hell did she have that and not use it? but a second look at it showed that it was threadbare and ready to fall apart. i balled it up as best as i could and searched deeper. notebook. too many fucking words. a blue bandana? the hell? food, several pie slices and ketchup. and that knife she had. i set the back pack next to her and felt for my cigarettes in my pocket. shit. they were in my jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell...... the BANE of my existence.  
> (I loved writing every minute of this. I'm a terrible person.)


	21. Author's Note

> I feel as if I need to take a moment and say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. I love you guys for taking the time to read my somewhat fluffy somewhat twisted fan fic! 
> 
> I am ecstatic that I have over 30 kudos, a regular commentor, and over 800 hits! Really, thank you SO MUCH!!! This is more than I could ever ask for!!
> 
> So.... um, due to my stupidity, I am scrapping some of what I had originally thought of due to plot purposes. You won't feel the  anguish about it, it is solely mine because I started writing, but didn't post it.... so better get going on fixing my mistake huh?


	22. The Anti-Void: Erase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am working on Underfell as a look into how much Patience changes.  
> Now welcome to the Anti-Void. Warning, if you are triggered by rape or anything like that, this isn't your type of story. Basically skip right to the end once I'm done with it. MILD SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING.  
> Also, I don't write a very good Error!Sans, so.... enjoy what goes on, on the outside in Undertale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holey canoly! This took some time to write and develop! A whopping five hours of straight out thinking while everyone around me looking at me like some sort of wierdo for talking outloud and laughing to myself! I am a terrible person, but I am not sorry.

“Ten.” I opened my eyes to blank whiteness. I rubbed them only to open them to the same sight.

“Hello?” my voice echoed into the nothingness.

**{ima-----gine my surprise that someone _succeeded_ bre---aking into the anti-void.}**

Thin cables wrapped around me as this weird glitchy voice sped and slowed without warning.

**{o---dd. your soul does not seem to want to follow you.}**

The cables whipped me around to face my attacker.

“Wh-who’re you?” I asked shakily. Whatever it was, it had the shape of Sans, but everything about him was wrong somehow. His demeanor was lacking anything that I had ever seen. A cold smile curled showing yellow teeth. He was mostly black with some highlighted red, yellow and blue and blocks missing from his body floated distended in space.

**{i’m the error that fi---xes your mistakes. you’ve made many mista---kes. you refused to die and why? out of mere _PA-A-A-A-TIENCE_!}**

I yelped as the cables tightened, digging painfully into my skin as he yelled in anger. His right eye seeming to shrink while the yellow iris in the left grew.

“Stop!” I cried out. “Please!” Blood started to ooze out of the lashes in my shoulders and legs.

**{ _please?_ oh, perhaps. per---haps i should get YOU to fix your mistakes, but you wo---n’t in your current state.}**

His look became predatory.

“No, please, no!” I whimpered noticing the shift as he got closer. His cable wrapped fingers brushed my chin and roughly yanked my head up and more cables wrapped around my neck.

**{begging won’t get you any---where. here, it’s just you and me.}**

They tightened to an uncomfortable tightness, but not to the extent of cut into me.

“Why are you doing this?” tears in pain and fear streamed down my face.

**{every choice you made, every single time you reset, every single time you haven’t…}** He cooed gently, stroking my hair. His voice had stayed somewhat consistent and controlled. **{it creates another universe. anomalies. you seem to have no idea about it, so i doubt you knew. but yo---u’re gonna fix them.}** he growled dangerously. I was confused and dazed.

“Y-you’re hurting me!” I gasped as the cables bit further into my skin.  

**{i kn---ow, my little _puppet_. i’m sending you as a gift thro---ugh the multi-verse, but first, i need to pull some _strings._** **}** He turned me around again, so I was facing away from him.

“NO!” I shrieked when I realized what he was doing. I struggled, not that it did much, but cause me more pain.

**{don’t fuss. when i’m fini---shed with you, i’ll be sending you to wreak havoc again and again and i do take good ca---re of my toys. i only need your soul for one second, my pu---ppet, which is more than enough time.}** he chuckled chillingly.   

I was hyperventilating. My vision was spotting red.

“Please, please, please…”

**{i haven’t had anyone to pl---ay with in a long time, and never someone so _soft._ } **My pants were pulled off carefully. Cold so cold, I felt as every pulse of my body oozed blood. I felt him position himself at my entrance, his tip brushing it, already slick, knowing he was about to enter without any stimulation. In my fear and possibly blood loss and stagnation, I lost consciousness.

 

Jarred awake from a sudden change, I fell, through something? POOF! Snow? I was in snow? Another object speared into the snow beside me.

**A Knife.**

My hand reached out to it, grabbing the handle, but I was too weak to pull it out.

**_{if you even think about me---ssing up, i’ll pull ya out for another round and this time i won’t be gentle. now ERA-A-A-A-SE your mistakes.}_ **

I curled up in the snow. Terrible heat and pain originated from my chest. _What did he do?_

I needed- No, I couldn’t. I needed to though. NO! STOP! What would Sans THINK? Monster. Need. Kill.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

frantically, i paced trying to configure the soul container. everything was alright. everything checked out. nothing was abnormal except the spikes. suddenly, they stopped. i checked through the glass and she was fleshed out as normal as could be, but i knew something was wrong.

it had to have been a nightmare. her skin was cold and clammy to the touch. i wished i could hold her and tell her, it was just a dream. we only needed five more, i thought as i glanced at the orange glow next to her blue.

“hold on in there, babe.” i whispered.

by now, i was done with all of the soul containers. i had no worry of extra work caused by another reset.

for asgore’s sake, i had left the first coffin empty. honestly it felt wrong to touch the place where chara laid for a long time before the queen took them away.

briefly i checked up on bradly. boy, that kid was boisterous, kinda reminded me of pap. it took about three resets before i convinced him that there wasn’t any harm in this, he was just going to sleep and would eventually wake up again. it took a lot to keep him from breaking down undyne’s door too, he loved to spar in boxing. all in all, besides his habit of wanting to fight, he was just too friendly to cause too much harm to anyone.

i hoped i wouldn’t be having this problem with the rest of them too. i sighed. everything was stable, i reminded myself, but i was too tired to even begin the trek home. oh well. i still had my patience. that’s all that mattered…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all just a bad dream. We all hope so.


	23. Science: Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Patience?  
> Enjoy two POV's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang. Some feels.

“AH, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? A HUMAN! SANS WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME!”

My body was lifted by familiar red-gloved hands. _No not him._ The only thing I gripped onto was the knife, otherwise I was despondent, my pack limply swung, still on one arm, but there.

**Kill. Now.**

_Not him._ It took all my willpower to swing loosely in his arms, to stay this way. A low sound escaped my mouth.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN?” I continued to growl, but didn’t move, which confused Papyrus. “I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS WRONG, BUT SANS SHALL FIND OUT! I PROMISE HE’LL HELP YOU IF YOU ARE IN DIRESS!” I twitched. Nononononononono. Patient. Now. He didn’t realize I had that knife, still. “DIRESS MEANS SOME SORT OF DISCOMFORT! THAT’S WHAT HE TOLD ME!” Papyrus chatted on happily.  Calmly, he walked through town and no one paid any attention to us.

**Kill. Now. Anyone.**

I started to struggle.

“HUMAN, STOP! YOU ARE GETTING HARD TO HOLD!” _you’re going to hurt him._ I stopped, mortified at myself. He walked inside the house and placed me gently on the couch.

“…take… it…” I gurgled, straining against myself. I was going to lose this battle soon and it would be better if I was unarmed. Papyrus looked confused, then noticed my hand shaking from the grip I had on my knife.

“HUMAN, I CANNOT TAKE IT IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME THE COOKING UTENSIL!” he struggled. Finally, he pried my hand open and took the knife. “I WILL GET SANS. PLEASE STAY HERE!” he hurried back out.

**Get Your Knife.**

_Killing is wrong._

**_You’re The Monster._ **

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“alphys! i need those calculations.” i sat at my desk. this would be so much easier at home, but asgore dictated that i needed to actually _use_ the royal lab for _something_ , so i had to be here every once in a while. currently, i was letting my assistant use it as a home.

“O-of course, Sans!” the yellow dinosaur shuffled her way over and placed another paper on my desk as i riffled through the others. i sighed. it was useless. i needed to be at home to work, i could barely stay awake in this hot place. it was just so nice and warm, like my bed…

RING!

i was jolted awake by the cell phone in my pocket. i frowned. who else, but papyrus?

“SANS!” he was out of breath and excited.

“what did i tell you about calling me at work? i know it gets lonely out there, but i can’t take phone calls unless i’m on break, so only if it’s im-”

“BUT IT IS IMPORTANT BROTHER!” i sighed waiting for him to tell me about something minuscule.

“what is it?” i asked.

“I FOUND A HUMAN!” this was not minuscule.

“i’ll be right there! make sure they’re alright!”

“THAT WAS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU ABOUT. IT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE THIS ONE IS WELL.”

oh dear. if papyrus didn’t think they were doing well, that was saying a lot.

“i’ll be there as fast as i can. i’ll see you soon.” i let the phone snap shut, hanging up on him. “alphys, i need to leave. an emergency popped up.”

“Alright, will I see you tomorrow?”

“i don’t know. i’ll call you if i can’t make it.” hurriedly i displaced myself in space and headed home, nearly running through the door when i got there.

“where… are… they?” i panted.

“ON THE COUCH , SANS!” papyrus said from the kitchen. i turned to a girl who was glowering with the occasional twitch.

“oh, dear.” immediately i could tell her soul was out of sorts with itself. a red shell of corruption was slowly creeping up. her eyes screamed for me to help her, but there was nothing i could do. it was quite the miracle she hadn’t attacked my brother. what exactly was holding her back? now was not the time to be questioning that. i waved my hand, picking her up gently, but also immobilizing her.

“i will be out back. knock first when dinner is ready.”

“YES BROTHER!”

“and good work i might add.” i told him, almost forgetting to compliment my appreciation for him bringing me a human.

in my own lab space, i was much more comfortable. i plopped her into another chair.

“now, my dear, what is your name?” her hands became white fast from gripping the bottom of her chair so hard, as if it would cement her to the spot. she was fighting the corruption. i didn’t blame her for trying.

“P-pati-ience.” she struggled not to snarl.

“how did this happen? i may be able to help you.”

“Y-yo-ou.”

me? that made no sense. but she was almost afraid of me, determination flashed to hold her up.

“K-kill me. I-I’m a monster.” did she really believe that? “Please! It hurts!” she shouted, starting to sob. “Please! I don’t want to watch you die again!”

again?

“no.” i said softly. she slumped off the chair and curled up into a ball, crying. she had been through some sort of hell.

“It’s me or you! All of you! I can’t do it and it hurts! Help me…” her nails dug into her calves so much they were beginning to bleed.

“shhh…” i crouched close to her. “patience, you need to calm yourself, it’ll hurt a little less.”

“I ca-an’t…”

“start by unfolding yourself.” she complied shakily. “everything is going to alright, you’re going to feel odd.” carefully i took out her soul. her breaths were shallow as she watched it.

“No…. this is wrong!” fresh tears ran down her face. “I can’t… I can’t… I can’t!”

“be strong, patience.” it pained me to see her so weak.

“That’s just what he would’ve said.”

i tried to ask her more, but a sleepless night ensued for the both us. she quietly wept on the floor, but i didn’t know how to offer her comfort.

___________________________________________________________________

The pain was somewhat lessened when he took out my soul, but it hurt even more that he was so much like my Sans, but he _wasn’t_ him. That was clear. He would’ve remembered. Why didn’t he remember? It didn’t matter much that he had come rushing in with a pressed lab coat and wrinkled dress shirt with a tie, he still looked and acted like him and I trusted him for now. But it _hurt._ He wasn’t mine, was he?

**Kill.**

The voice of bloodlust echoed inside my head as my heart was encased in a blood red, pulsing in darkness. It was getting louder and louder, but still, I sat there crying out in pain as I refused. When suddenly, it the intense agony slowly stopped and dulled to a throb.

“i am sorry it took me so long to figure out, patience.” He pushed up his glasses as he panted and sweat profusely.  “looks as if i won’t be making it to work today.” he smiled, tired and collapsed into his bench chair. I looked at my soul and winced. It _still_ wasn’t right. The voice was still there. He was worried, noticing me looking.

“i need to rest before i attempt to help you further, i’ve reached my limit.” He paused., hesitating and looking around, then back at my soul. “i don’t know how or why, but this is corruption. while i rest, please collect and calm yourself, perhaps rest. if it will make you feel better, i will put your soul in a container. that way, you cannot leave or go very far.”

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He collected all sharp tools and glassware he had and locked them away, it was as if he knew, that he had seen this before.

“don’t give up while i’m gone. this is just the beginning. there is still hope for you yet.” He paused again. “when i return, i will bring food. i’m not sure if you’re hungry after what happened, but it will certainly help you stay strong. in the meantime, if you get thirsty, there is a sink over there.” He pointed to it as he rifled through a cabinet and handed me a soft pillow and equally comfortable blanket. _Why was he being so nice when he knew?_

He left, his sorry, tired smile still there, but his eyes betrayed him.

**Why? Why? Why? This Can’t Be. Kill.**

_No. Patience is key._

The thoughts were shoved aside and buzzed uncontrollably as I cocooned myself on the floor. Go away… go away… my eyes drifted to my soul, locked in a durable glass container. There was no way I could break that, and the thought of using the glass to cut myself to shreds came to a screeching halt. There was so much darkness, it was so strong, but he was right, there was a small glimmer of blue that struggled to stay bright.

No. There was too much darkness. It was going to envelope me, but that blue turned purple.

_Don’t give up. There is always hope. There is always a way to be saved._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

i sat on my bed, unable to sleep. i had skipped dinner last night for fear of leaving patience alone in such a state. interlacing my hands i tried to think. what information did i have? what did i need?

her name was patience. her soul was corrupted. i had stopped it from totally covering her soul. she had acted curiously. did she know me somehow? she refused to even try to kill papyrus or me. not that my brother couldn’t protect himself, it was just humans were a different caliber of fighting, but she refused, using sheer willpower. she still had morals. good. that was very good. what wasn’t, was the battle she was having with herself. corruption effected individuals very differently. the cure to it was never easy to find and often had to be narrowed down to one person.

i needed to find out how she became corrupted. that would give me insight to her and perhaps protect her from future attacks if someone caused it. that was more than likely.

something had come over me as i held her soul. i was expecting the malice and hate. what i wasn’t expecting was a connection that was already established. a tender, loving thread that held on to the very end. i focused my energy on that and it stopped the spreading cruelness. but this feeling… a sense of pride that, that piece hung on… that was new. i had never experienced this while examining another soul.

she hadn’t protested or questioned when i had pulled her soul outside of her body either. other humans had or didn’t trust me. if she did know me, then maybe there was a slight chance that i had taken her soul out before, but i had no feeling of recollection of doing so or any sense of familiarity. resets were impossible as well. i had made sure of that.

i sighed. this would have to wait unfortunately. i needed to regain energy. sometimes my brother was right. no matter how many solutions i came up with to the various problems in the underground, i worked myself to the bone and it was beginning to show.

something still bothered me though. i was forgetting it. my hand emptied out my pockets. right! alphys would be wondering where i was! i dialed her number.

“i pulled an all-nighter.” were the first words out of my mouth. “you know what’s been going on.” i sighed.

“Y-yes. I do.”

“i think we could both use a nice long break, why don’t you take today off? don’t spend all night watching your anime, though.”

“Alright. I won’t thank you, Sans.” was the reply.

“i probably won’t make it in tomorrow either.” i added as an afterthought. “that emergency is going to take a lot out of me, i’m still dealing with it. i do expect you to keep building data for tomorrow, understand?”

“Of course! Would you like me to finish today’s?”

“please do. it would help me very much.” i sighed in relief.

“Sans?”

“hmm?”

“Y-you’ve been working yourself to near exhaustion. I’m surprised you haven’t turned into dust yet. Please promise me you’ll rest more than a few hours?” her voice was full of concern.

“i can’t. you know i can’t. this time it’s for a different reason. there may be a life at stake. i hope you understand.”

“Sans, I do, but the first chance you get, sleep! Eat! When is the last time you were one hundred percent?” she had a point, but this was too important.

“fine, fine. i’ll see you later, alphys.”

i didn’t have the heart to tell her i really didn’t need that much. i laid on my back. this was going to be a long few hours. corruption was not an easy thing to deal with and i was worried for her. if only there was a way to watch her constantly, but no. i would bore her to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for making Science Sans less in tune with the world.


	24. Science: Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Science Sans. Always here to give us answers.

Slowly the door unlocked from the outside and he came in with his hands in the pockets in his lab coat.

“now my dear, the following questions must be answered.” He started. I shrank in my little blanket burrow. He stopped when he noticed.

“the only thing i want to do is help you and get you home. you’re the first human i’ve ever seen corrupted.” He told me softly. “here’s an easy one. how do you know me?”

“I don’t. You just remind me of somebody that I used to know.” I spat, narrowing my eyes.

“don’t be harsh with me.” his eyes flashed. “and don’t lie. i held your soul. you know me. very well.”

“You aren’t _him_. _He_ would have remembered like he did last time!” I shouted.

“whoa, whoa, whoa. i may not know what’s going on, but evidently, neither do you. so lets make a trade. please answer my questions, then i will tell you what i know.”

It seemed like a fair trade.

“You aren’t Sans.”

“of course i am, patience. didn’t my brother tell you?” he asked, confused.

“You aren’t _my_ Sans.” I reiterated and a look of realization came over his face.

“ah! you know me, but in a different universe. universes are quite hard to traverse, but I’m more concerned with your soul at this moment. What happened?” his fingers interlaced over his mouth as he focused intensely on me.

“I don’t wanna think about it.”

“alright. nothing but the bare minimum. did someone attack you?” he asked.

“Yes.” I answered.

“now we’re getting somewhere.” He said calmly, encouraging me. “was it in this universe?”

“I don’t think so.”

“what did it look like?” he leaned forward.

“White and empty.”

“that’s it?” he asked.

“That’s all there was.” I scoffed.

“except for your attacker.” He pointed his interlaced fingers at me.

“Yeah.”

He sat there, breathing deeply, hunched over his lap for about a minute, thinking.

“here is what i know. corruption hits people in different ways and for each person that is corrupted, the healing is different. without the healing, you will delve deeper into a violent state, without a care for anyone, but yourself. i know you don’t want this due to your earlier behavior. what stopped yours was something i didn’t recognize until later and now i understand, however improbable it is. you were bonded to this sans you are familiar with and in this world, because i am him, you are bonded to me here.” as he admitted this, the familiar blue glow in his cheeks was present. He cleared his non-existent throat.

“that being said, i’m not sure what to do next, other than tread carefully. don’t think i haven’t noticed. you seem to need to remind yourself that i can be trusted. i’ve developed an inkling of who your attacker is, but what, i’m not sure. perhaps i may be able to help fix the damage done, but perhaps not. it all depends on you. now, would you like something to eat?” each word was so hushed and soft I barely registered the question.

Simpleness. That was what he was starting with. Small things that told me I was going to be taken care of, that earned my trust.

“No.” he shrugged.

“suit yourself. i will leave these here, though if you change your mind.” He emptied his pockets of various bars of food and set them down on his work bench.

“What about my soul?” I asked pointing at it.

“i do not think it is wise to put it back. it will hurt because you are not used to this level of malice. you are a very kind person, though your patience exceeds this.” His stare was almost unnerving at this point. He knew me, I realized and was waiting to know me more.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

obviously, she was fighting the spite she had. her glare and fear, as well as the information i procured told me however, it was probable her attacker was another version of me. how any version of me could be so sick and twisted i had no idea. i didn’t have it in me for certain, nor did what she called “her sans.” no, this one was some sort of echo of us and had to have only my shape. whatever it was, it terrified and corrupted her.

there were a few ways to remedy this situation, but the best was to watch her and gage her reactions to what i had to say after i understood fully. now, the best course of action was to try and strengthen the bond between us. unfortunately, there was the fact that she didn’t fully trust me and exactly how far i should go with her if i ever gained that trust was not an easy thought. it would take up valuable time as well. what was i thinking? i was bonded! of course it would be worth it. i wanted nothing more than to calm her fears. she was damaged but not broken, not unfixable because it was uncommon for souls to be unscathed by life.

“Hey.” she snapped me out of my thoughts. “Stop looking me like that.” she said disdainfully.

“sorry. i wasn’t quite doing that.” i told her, not accusing or condescending. i pushed my glasses back up above the bridge of my nose hole. she scoffed.

i decided that was enough with keeping my distance and stood up. crouching down on one knee, i could see she was trembling. she let out small strangled noises as i leaned forward, falling backwards trying to scramble away. but there was nowhere for her to go. i noticed bruising around her neck from what looked like several impossibly thin strings.

“may i examine one of your arms?” i asked, holding a hand out. dried blood had dotted her extremities clothing in the same string-like pattern. was i so rushed that i hadn’t noticed this before? or had this happened after my rest?

“patience, whatever may have happened, i did not do it. i will not be able to help you if you refuse and that is all i want to do. he may have had my face, but i assure you, whatever it was, it did not have compassion. i can vouch that in every universe that i have compassion in some form. whatever this thing is, it is not bonded to you, or it wouldn’t have hurt you like it did.”

i stepped back, realizing it was useless. pacing out of frustration, i let every thought rush through my head, cataloging them, throwing some out. only one remained that may help me fast. it was risky and if she decided, she could easily kill me, but that was only a slight chance. she watched me in complete confusion as i sat down again. could i believe i was about to do this? i couldn’t even answer myself.

i closed my eyes, focusing and pushing all logic thoughts away. it had been some time since i had looked at my soul. sections of it pulsed darkly and as i suspected, with the darkness of her soul. she stared at me wide-eyed.

“Y-you’re cr-crazy.”

“i don’t think you will do much. trust in our bond, patience. if you’re this worried, then i know you don’t want to hurt me.” i outstretched my hand with my soul, but she curled into a ball again.

“NO!” she shrieked hysterically. “I CAN’T DO THAT!”

“i’m sure you can. i believe in you.” i approached her and crouched down again and placed my hand on her shoulder. there was a shift when she threw herself at me.

“Please, you need to make this voice stop!” she sobbed into my shirt, clutching me hard.

“oh, my dear…” my shock was overcome quickly by new thoughts. voice? but i held her close, still holding my soul. “i will help you as much as i possibly can. you may want to stop, but it is imperative that once we start, we do not.”

the voice must have been the effect of the corruption on her, seeing as she didn’t want to harm me or papyrus.

“W-what are you going to do?”

“i’m not quite sure, but i do believe i am getting closer.” i pointed up to her soul, still in the container. the only part of it that wasn’t corrupted was shining brightly while what was bubbled corrosively, reacting to our actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, didn't I say there was going to be less floof? Well. I lied.


	25. Science: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science Sans teaches us about magic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More floof for ya!

_“i will always help you.”_

The calming voice resonated further than it should have.

**Don’t Listen. Must KILL!**

Weakly the part of me insisted, but it was no longer a burning desire I held back.

“you’re doing very well.” He murmured, his cheeks brightening again. He handed me his soul. Wave after wave enveloped me in patience and an uneasy calm came over me. Sans had unlocked the container and was holding my soul, looking at it with curiosity.

“patience, i would like to bond with you. it will help strengthen your resolve and perhaps help heal.” The way he said this was obscenely awkward, but his gaze didn’t shift.

“Sure, smart guy.” I smiled, feeling goosebumps prickle on my skin. I had better do this now. He knew what he was doing, didn’t he?

“but first, i must show you how to protect yourself from being attacked and causing further harm. you have some use of magic and can use it to protect yourself. eventually, it will become like second nature to you, but for now, i suppose explaining and attempting will suffice.” I nodded. I understood his reasoning. “magic is like energy. it can be manipulated through your soul through many different paths, usually a human’s soul is small, so it is durable and hard to break. they can’t freely manipulate magic like a monster can. but yours is almost the same size as some of the smaller monsters. it also seems to have enlarged from a smaller size. i have a theory that you’ve absorbed some monster soul magic, probably mine. if this continues you will have a weaker soul like a monster’s, but you will be able to use more magic. the more magic you can use, the weaker you are, but it means you can defend yourself.”

“So, I’m getting weaker?” I asked.

“not necessarily. magic likes to shift strengths. if you learn it, there should be nothing to worry about. now, i’ll show you what it feels like.” His upside down soul glimmered brightly in my hands as he closed his eyes and a barrier formed around my soul, crackling at anything that moved. I could feel the energy he used and his focus. It was effortless.

“do you think you could manage that?” he asked. “once you establish it, it is easy to maintain.” the barrier dissipated.

“I’ll try.” Silence blanketed the room when I closed my eyes to focus. Calm. Concentrate. Be patient. I drew from the energy I could feel.

“open your eyes, my dear.” I did, gazing at my work that covered his soul. “do you feel that connection?” I nodded. “break it to stop the flow of energy. you are a natural. if i didn’t know better, i’d say you have been using magic your whole life.” The smile and pride he radiated was genuine.

“If you’re done teaching me… then…” I smiled as I let out a blue tendril reaching out and instantaneously latching onto the soul I held in my hands.

“o-oh!” he let out a small shout in surprise, but several more from his soul did the same, eventually pulling the two together again. His arms wordlessly reached out for me as he scooped me up.

“Put me down!”

“absolutely not. i’m never letting you down.” such intensity were put into those words, I finally felt safe and whole again.

“Don’t leave me.” I snuggled closer into his chest.

“never.” He whispered.

He was my Sans.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

she tugged on my tie, pulling me down to meet her face. a bit rough, but nothing i couldn’t handle. if i wasn’t blushing i was now, and there was no use in trying to compose myself.

“Hey…” oh no. please don’t notice. please don’t. no. i was a professional. this couldn’t happen to me. “You, uh, seem a little “perky.””

damn it. she laughed softly at my reaction.

“a-are you made of copper and tellurium? because you’re kinda CuTe.” i said nervously, trying to ignore the fact she laughed at.

“I don’t know about that, but I would rather mix fluorine, uranium, carbon and potassium. Sounds explosive, doesn’t it?”

she was perfect. that was perfect. i did not regret slipping that notebook into her pack when she wasn’t looking.

“whoa there, i know humans have two hundred six bones in their body… a-are you sure you want one more?” i asked quietly.

“Most definitely.”

“we, uh, shouldn’t.” when was the last time i had given in to my body’s need willingly?

“Sans, you make me feel so… I can’t even describe it!” this was truly her. my magic kept the corruption at bay.

“i know, my dear, but just think. if you’re from another universe, then there must be someone here for me who, by probable chance, is you. you may know me well, but in a sense you also do not.”

“Oh.”

“it doesn’t mean i don’t want you. i did in fact take today off for you. i honestly don’t do that often.” i tried to recover from politely telling her no.

“It’s alright. Bonding tends to get me excited too. You’re still tired though.” she observed.

“i’m always tired.” i chuckled.

“I guess some things never change.” she grinned.

something was off. i felt it. the air was charged, but not with our energy. this was different.

“patience? do you feel that?” i asked.

“Yes, I do.” she trembled. “ _It’s_ coming. It told me to erase my mistakes and threw me here with the knife.” i debated. whatever it was could freely travel through universes. perhaps it could return her to hers, but i doubted it would do so willingly. should i try and fight it off? or let her be taken to try and find her way home? there was more she wasn’t telling me. it had no qualms about taking her again. would i be able to stop it?

“It’s ok, Sans. Just try and find a way to keep him from stepping foot here ever again. If he does, there won’t be anyone left.” she was trying to be strong for me.

“look in your pack when you have a chance.” i slipped a few food bars into her pack as i said this. “i wish i had more time to help you.”

“Me too.”

suddenly blue cables that were so very thin wrapped around her waist and limbs and yanked her off my lap. several more pulled at our connected souls, slashing at newly formed bonds. that made me angry.

“patience!” i yelled as she tried to reach out for me, screaming in pain.

displacing space, i cut at the cables on our souls with the sharp shard of a bone i swiftly summoned and broke.

**{YO-O-O-OU WERE HE-E-E-ERE A ME-E-ERE TWE-E-E-ELVE HO-O-O-OURS AND I FI-I-I-IND YOU LI-I-I-IKE THIS?!?!? your failure resu---lts in punishment, my puppet.}**

the remaining bonds naturally let go.

“let her go!” i yelled.

**{i will deal with you la---ter.}**

the portal closed as he pulled in her soul. my chest ached from the damage he inflicted on our souls and i was so _angry_. no one touches another person’s bonds and soul like that. unfortunately there was nothing i could do, but do as she asked. and so when the anger simmered, i was determined to protect my world. my patience would not have to go through this. i just hoped what i had briefly taught her would work against that demon.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Science Sans. Looks like you've got some hard work ahead of you.  
> Also congrats to those who get the chemistry jokes. You're all nerds and I love you!


	26. SEXUAL CONTENT Underfell: Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to hell, sinners!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry? Not in the least. I am a terrible person.

I woke up covered in warmth, curled up in a fur-lined black jacket. Sans was nowhere to be seen. Where was my-? I had started to panic, when I realized my backpack was next to me. Wispy clouds rose above the ghostly treetops, some sort of fog, no doubt.

“hey patience, over here.” he called gruffly from above. It was about night time and a small curl of smoke rose from his area, and he flicked away the butt of what I assumed was a cigarette. I handed him back his jacket, deciding not to antagonize him about saying he wouldn’t help me.

“Here.” I said.

“thanks. i was lookin’ for that.” He smirked dangerously and started walking away. He looked back at me after a few steps. “aren’t ya comin’? i had a curfew and i ain’t getting the brunt of the blow.”

“Oh! O-ok!” I exclaimed, wondering how he had gotten a curfew and why. I loped forward, catching up to him.

“close the door when you get in, but stay in the doorway, ya hear?” He grumbled.

“Why?” I asked.

“papyrus gets cranky when i miss curfew. might even try to impale the next thing that goes through the door.” He winced. “it ain’t fun.” We walked through the town. It felt… more dangerous than before. We were being watched around shambles and fires. Only a few buildings stood. I took my knife out, nervously spinning it in my hands. I took a deep breath. There was so much corruption, the air was laden with tension. These souls, they were all crackling with the electricity to kill at the slightest of upsets. “remember what i said, kid. be quick about it.” Sans nervously shifted his eyes to every glimmer that surrounded us. When we finnally reached his house, I did as he asked. There wasn’t any impalement, but an orange glow came from the couch in the dark room.

“SANS! YOU LITTLE SHIT! CURFEW WAS AN HOUR AGO!”

“cool it. i found something, that’s why i was late. lost track of time.” Sans shrugged.

“YOU WERE SLACKING OFF AS USUAL YOU MEAN!” Papyrus came out of the shadows, picked up Sans and slammed him against a wall. Sans grunted from the impact. “WHERE ARE YOUR FUCKING PUNS NOW, YOU PIECE OF FILTH?”

“not sure if you’d really want to “pun-ish” me right now, pap.” Sans’s left eye brightened as he grinned widely, showcasing his sharp teeth.

“I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT UNLESS I SAID SO!” he screamed in frustration and he punched the wall. Sans had teleported at that split second. He was panting and sweating. I guess he never had the chance to recover fully from our activities.

“Enough!” I yelled and jumped forward. I instantaneously turned both of their souls blue and slammed them against opposite walls.

“SANS?” Papyrus asked as of matter of factly. “WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?!”

“the thing i found.” His smile faded into rage. “i can fight my own battles ya know!” he yelled at me. I narrowed my eyes. I pulled off half his jacket and forced the sleeve on his arm up.

“Can you?” I asked, revealing one of his forearm bones had been broken several times in the same area. I had felt the healing bumps of newer bone from our romp in the woods.

“that’s- that’s nothing.” He refused to look at me. Papyrus started laughing and it was pretty unsettling, so I turned to face him.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” I asked harshly

“OH MY GOD! SANS WERE YOU REALLY THAT WEAK TO LET THIS _GIRL_ TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU?!?” he howled.

“Remember when this _girl_ had a hold of you too?” I spat, slamming him again. That shut him up. “You listen to _me_ you dick. You have no idea who you’re dealing with. I can do whatever the hell I want to you right now!” I shoved the knife into his face. “Let me remind you I’m not soft. I just tire of killing insignificant people.” I turned away from him facing Sans again.

“INSIGNIFICANT?!?!?” he spluttered. His right eye came to life in orange, but it would do him no good. I wasn’t using patience magic on them, this time it was integrity magic. Like Sans before him, he had started pooling his magic in frustration, creating a tongue, dripping with saliva. What was it with these two? Did they feel like that would make them more intimidating? It just made them look like they were ready to- Crap. This was turning him on, wasn’t it? I let Sans go and he kicked himself off the wall. “SANS, YOU’D BETTER SHARE.” He told his brother.

“don’t you fucking think about it.” he threatened Papyrus. “this one is _mine_.” He said possessively. He obviously knew his brother that well that he wanted to take whatever it was that he had. “come on, patience.” He went up the stairs and unlocked his room. “if you even _try_ anything, you’re dead.” Sans’s pupils had disappeared looking at Papyrus as I followed him into his room and let him go.   
Sans sighed.

“i coulda’ handled him, ya know? you wouldn’t be in this mess right now. he’s gonna go after you.”

“And let him keep hurting you? No way! I say let him come! He won’t be able to lay a finger on me.” I yelled defiantly. Sans grimaced.

“how does your soul keep doing that? the primary color keeps changing.” I shrugged.

“Certainly helps with magic. Makes me flexible.” Sans sat down on his bed and I set my bag down and put the knife back into it.

“so…” Sans started to turn a brighter red and sweaty again.

“Yes?” I asked.

“if you want me to keep hanging ‘round and staying loyal and all that shit… i have a few conditions.” I raised one eyebrow, sitting on the bed next to him. “you, me at least once a day, unless i say so. i don’t care if we have to do it in the fucking middle of town.”

“Anything else?” I asked.

  “you watch my back, i’ll watch yours.” I nodded. He looked down and his whole face was bathed in red. “ya gotta leave me alone when i say.”

“Okay?” I questioned.

“oh, and i gotta few suggestions for yer cards, pay.” I smiled.

“Maybe in the morning, you look tired.” I raised my hand to his cheek bone and brushed it gently. He looked away without moving his head.

“not tired enough for ‘next time.’” He said, smiling, his cheeks blushing only slightly and holding up the card.

“Are you sure?” I asked and he nodded. “Alright. Same rules apply, but it’s your turn to make me blush.”

“uh, pap may try to, uh, take advantage while we do this though, just so ya know.” he frowned.

“Remember when I said I would frustrate you for five days straight? That wasn’t an idle threat. I’ve learned a thing or two.” I winked.

“alright, ready when you ar-” I forced him gently against the wall again with my magic and slipped off his shorts.

“If Papyrus disrupts us, we can call it quits on that card.” I whispered.

“just don’t ~naggghh..~ hit that spot again.” he said quietly as I slipped my hands into his shirt.

“Wasn’t going to. You need to wait or the feeling gets less intense. We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” I purred into his ear.

“god, i love it when you’re like this.” He moaned. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. “heh, i guess i am learning. one.”

“Shut up.” I said a bit forcefully. I licked his neck vertebrae in one long motion.

“hnnggggg…”

“You like that?” I asked as ragged breathing continued. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“t-two.” Well damn. This really must be doing a number of things to me. I reached down my pants and sure enough, warm, filmy, mucus was being produced in excess, slickening my insides for him.

“You wanna taste?” I asked.

“i want more than a taste.” He laughed quietly as he manifested a thick red tongue. “three.” He was good so far, almost controlling his responses, but if he was, he wouldn’t for long.

“Alright, Sans, I’ll let you have a taste… as long as I get mine.” I smirked.

“what are you- oooooohh…” his eyes rolled up as I put my lips on his clear, red, dick that had manifested itself. Slightly parting my lips, I licked the tip. His arms struggled to move, but they held. “m-more…” he sighed.

“Two.” I smiled.

“shit.” he groaned. Then he flinched. “p-pay.”

"Keep going on.” I whispered, making it look like he was supporting my hands on his hips. I released him from the immobilizing magic. And then, I teleported.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” i heard patience outside the door. papyrus was in for it. the door burst open and he was slammed into a wall of my room. “You’re causing us problems. Don’t think I won’t go easy on you just because I let you go once.” her eyes glimmered a deep blue, different from what i had just experienced. she walked slowly towards him, her hand outstretched. when she reached him, she closed her eyes and a bright cyan blue burned in her hand and eyes and she pressed down on his chest. papyrus yelled out. “You’re such a baby. That didn’t hurt.” she frowned.

“what did you do?” i asked only slightly concerned for my brother.

“Do I honestly need to explain magic to you?” she asked. when i frowned, she sighed. “Fine. You know how I plugged up certain holes in your magic that let you attack me? I can do the same for anything non-lethal if I want, although, I don’t usually put a hold on it.” she whispered. “He can still technically attack, but it _feels_ like he can’t.”

“which holes did you plug?” i asked. she smiled.

“You know which two.” she whispered back.

“his dick and what?” i asked. she grabbed at my tongue and giggled. i understood and snickered.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT? I CAUGHT YOU WITH YOUR PANTS DOWN!” my god, he was such a dick for ruining my fun.

“two cards in my favor?” i asked patience.

“Yep.” she confirmed.

“alright you skull fucker, ya wanna know what the hell she did? I’ll fucking show you!” my anger boiled, and for the moment i wasn’t tired. “she is fucking _mine!_ ” i yelled. **“pants off, _now_ , before _i rip them to shreds._ ”** my voice was laced with anger. her eyes were filled with worry at my outburst. i was going to teach my brother a lesson and show him my mark on my patience. she was _my patience_. quickly, she complied and i grabbed her from the back, licking the sensitive nape of her neck, then nipping it, scratching her. there was hell to pay for that later. i massaged the shallow cut with my tongue, relishing the irony tang of her sweet blood. i slipped my fingers into her slick opening, secretly seeing if she was wet enough. she moaned in surprise.

“i’m gonna fuck you in front of him.” i whispered. “i want him to see my seed dripping down your thighs, knowing you’re _only mine._ ” my fingers clacked rhythmically in her. she was getting even wetter. “it’s sad i’ll only get a taste though, mmm?” i brought my fingers to my mouth, licking the sweet tang of her body, then pushed myself into her hot folds. pay moaned in complete bliss as i rammed into her. damn, she was ready and so was i. “hold on.” i told her breathlessly. i had to remember we were putting on a show.

“Fuck!” she shouted. i looked out of the corner of my eye. papyrus looked like he was having trouble. i don’t know how, but he was still stuck to the wall. his face burned a bright orange, but it looked like he didn’t know what to do. i bit into her shoulder, growling into the fabric and nicking her skin again.

“I-I can’t…” she trailed. Her movements inside were so deliciously erratic, it sent me over the edge, just like last time. more heat flooded her insides as i exploded in her, pumping her full of my… love? yeah. i didn’t want it this time. _i needed her._

i shoved her into my bed, although, i hoped it wasn’t too rough, because no matter how strong a human’s body was, it was still weaker than a monsters’. i turned to my brother.

**“get out of my fucking room.”** i growled at him and he ran, no longer immobilized. his face told me he would’ve fucked me and her if he could figure out what was wrong with him, but he couldn’t. i wondered how long it would take him to put two and two together. shaking, i walked slowly to my door and locked it… not that it would do much, but it wouldn’t encourage him either.

“y-you ok?” i asked as i made my way over to my bed.

“Mmm-hmm.” the light sound of confirmation rang in my ears. a dreamy smile was on her face. the springs in my bed squealed as i settled down on it, next to patience.

“ya really think he’ll learn his lesson?” i asked apprehensively.

“How should I know? It’s Papyrus we’re talking about. He’s good at trying to stick to things.” she shrugged. “He shouldn’t try for a while though.” she yawned. “You should be worse off than me.” she chuckled.

“hey, pay?”

“Yeah?”

“shut up so i can get some shut-eye.” she laughed, then turned her body, facing away from me. after a few minutes, i pulled her closer, welcoming her warmth against my body.

“Goodnight, Sans.” she sighed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, you have to wonder...


	27. Humantale: Humanized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Sans appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't picked it up by now, here's why some things happened the way they did. When a soul is cracked, over time, they heal, but over Patience's time, they've been filled, so instead of just "scabbing over" and pulling the crack back together like a regular scrape, her soul retains itself in the size it was cracked in, getting bigger. Magic. I love the concept. Can really do _anything _.__

**{you are qu---ite interesting, my little puppet. somehow you were able to esca---pe complete corruption. i believe i ne---ed to keep a closer eye on you.}**

Remember what he said. Remember. Just focus. I had screwed my eyes shut. This was not Sans. He was going to hurt me. He had promised that, but he couldn’t touch my soul again. Never again. Bright red shone through the blue. The good red. My determination.

**{what’s thi---s?}** he laughed harshly. **{you still won’t give into the corruption easily. i suppose you need to be bro---ken aga---in!}**

“Do whatever the hell you like, you’re not getting my soul!” it changed orange when I snarled.

**Kill.**

_Gladly._

He laughed again.

**{someone has forgo---tten who their puppet master is.}** His glare was menacing as he pulled me closer and closer, but I had renewed my efforts.

“LET ME GO!” I screamed. The cables bit into me, but that was not my problem, no, they were loose, as if he didn’t have a good grip on me. My problem was that he was trying to grab me with his hands and force me down again. Finally, he just kicked me, knocking the breath out of me and pulling me back at the same time.

**{you are mi---ne to hurt, mine to kill, mine to CONTR-O-O-OL. letting you go is impo---ssible, because you are MI-I-I-INE!}** he growled.

His foot was on my back, holding me down as I struggled. A string of curses were added as he applied more pressure to my spine. He yanked at my ponytail as he leaned his weight on me, pulling me into an uncomfortable position.

**{tibia honest though, i ha---ven’t had this much fun in a long time with one of my pu---ppets.}**

I screamed in frustration. A horrible sound that surprised even him.

“You’re worse than any human!” I cried out. “You’ll fucking pay!”

Something in me snapped and a blinding yellow light filled me. The coils that held me down dissolved off of me as he was blown back.

I froze. Falling. POOF! Again? My whole body shook. Not from fear this time. Not from hate or cold. Power.  I cradled my soul in my arms. I didn’t know exactly how to put it back. I had only taken Sans’ out once, but where ever he was in this world, he could help me. Then I looked at my hands again, barely seeing them against the snow.

_Bone white and held together by god knows what._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

whoever told me sentry duty was one of the best jobs to have, lied to me. it was the most boring job in the world. _just_ because i could use magic, didn’t mean jack shit. i couldn’t use it in public anyway. it freaked people out to know i was different. only papyrus didn’t really seem to care. i warmed my hands by putting them under my legs. my pockets were cold by now and i couldn’t deal with writing with gloves on.

with what i had, i needed a girlfriend. the only problem was that either the girls in this town were afraid of me or just wanted a fuckbuddy. i wanted neither of those. i was a freak, but hey, what twenty-three year old kid wasn’t? _your brother._ right him. always pretty much perfect, but hey that was alright. due to my reputation and the fact he was naïve he didn’t have a stream of girls going after him either.

i looked up, noticing a change in the air. it was charged. something was up. maybe a monster left the ruins? i displaced space, a tree branch bending on my weight. further ahead was a splash of green against the snow, along with something blue on top of their head. no one goes out this far. as i got closer, i noticed, it wasn’t a person, but it sure did look like one. it was a skeleton. a monster. i pursed my lips. today just got interesting.

the monster froze when i displaced right behind it.

“Sans?” i was taken aback by her quiet voice and the fact that she knew my name. “Can you help me?” she held up her inverted soul for me to see as she turned. it looked oozey, red and dark, the color of sickly blood, but there was a section of light blue that glowed brightly, two sections actually, i noticed from the different pulses.

“how do you know my name?” i moved closer and closer and she sighed, not the least bit intimidated.

“It’s a long story.”

“i have nothing but time, doll.” i quickly shuffled the cards aside into my pocket as we settled into my post and leaned back in my chair. her story was strange, but then, so was she. it actually kept me awake.

“…so can you please help me with this?” she held up her soul again.

“you’re a monster. you should know more about magic than i do.” i laughed.

“I’m not-” she sighed. “Sorry. I’m used to being human and you not having hair.”

“you have hair and yet you say you don’t know how to use magic.” i reached out for her blue ponytail and moved the stringy substance gently in my fingers. it was similar to hair, but smoother.

“I honestly don’t know how I’m doing that.” she flushed blue.

“fine.”

“Don’t be a hard ass.” she snapped and narrowed her eye sockets.

“it’s not that i already can’t, but if you give me your soul, i’ll be able to see right through you.”

“Oh, ha ha. Very funny. Humerous, in fact. I might even need to order some spare ribs, because you made me crack mine from laughing.” she said sarcastically. she really knew my game. i smiled. what an interesting monster. she didn’t know how to use magic very well, but from the size of her soul, she could be very powerful.

it almost hurt to hold it… it was sad. she winced as it settled in its rightful place. 

“By the way, my name is Patience. You can stop calling me ‘doll.’” i shrugged. her thin form bent over suddenly and picked up a piece of paper. “You dropped some-” her eyes shifted fast, reading it and widening. she laughed at the look i was giving her.

“I knew you had kinks, but damn, Sans!” i was so glad for the mask i wore, but it didn’t hide my eyes.

“that was just a thought. sometimes i _really_ need a girlfriend.” i admitted, knowing she knew me a lot more than she let on.

“I _was_ your girlfriend, where I came from.” her smile grew wider.

“really? how’d we break up?” i asked, curious.

“We didn’t. I’m bonded to you.” bonded? what was that? she laughed at my confused look. “It means our souls leave parts of ourselves on each other’s. You’ve seen yours and you looked at mine just now. Didn’t that feel familiar?” i thought for a moment. it did feel similar to me, under the hurt. it wasn’t impossible to imagine some of the things she had told me. it all felt right, except for the residue on her soul. i found myself nodding.

“So, do you want to help me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Error Sans is going to be mad.  
> What do you think is on that card? >.>


	28. Humantale: Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Patience prank Papyrus, but it goes over his head... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, sorry to all of my readers (still love all three of you!). I do happen to be a college student and it does happen to be finals week. I've been trying to pump out a few chapters, but so little time to do so! Eventually, I'll go back to not having a life...

“there’s snow where to go. do you eat? do you get cold?” he asked.

“I think I can manage to eat. There isn’t really a feeling of cold, just being uncomfortable, especially when I’m wet.” I accounted.

When I imagined Sans as human, I didn’t really expect this. His skin was a darker tone with messy dark hair as well. His hoodie was heavier, more jacket like for insulation against the cold and he wore a white mask with a smile sewn on it that covered his face over his nose. As usual I was limited to his eyes in expressions. One of them was a cloudy blue and if I didn’t know better, I’d think he was blind in his left.

He started to laugh.

“i’ve got an idea. wanna mess with papyrus?” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Why not?” he whispered his plan.

“but remember, it’s not gonna work unless you act like you’re plastic.” He got up and crouched. “hop on. if you’re right about anything you said, maybe i can teach you to displace space, so i won’t have to carry you, later.” He huffed.

“That would be really cool.”

As he carried me through town we got a few weird looks, but Sans paid no attention. I hung limply over his back as he grabbed my arms for support. His stomach was squishy. That was a weird thought. When he got me into the house, he listened for sounds.

“alright, he shouldn’t be here yet. go on and sit on the couch and try to turn off you magic.” he pulled his mask down, finally, showing me his face and sheepishly smiling.

“Mmm-hmm.” I blinked and stared into space. Focus. Concentrate. Sans sneezed, but I didn’t move. My hair fizzled. Not too long after that, Papyrus came in with his usual flair.

“SANS! WHERE WERE YOU TODAY?”

“at the ruins post, bro.”

Papyrus moved into my line of sight. He had an orange long sleeved sweatshirt on and gloves with a matching winter knit hat. His skin tone matched Sans, as well as his hair, but his was neatly combed and styled under the hat.

“SANS, WHAT IS THAT?” Papyrus pointed at me and my listless, empty stare.

“what’s it look like, pap? thought we could use an extra hand.” His magic caught a hold of me. I stayed motionless as he manipulated me and I “walked” over to him.

“THROW THAT THING AWAY THIS INSTANT SANS! WHERE DID YOU EVEN FIND SUCH A THING? IT LOOKS REAL! I DON’T LIKE IT!” he shifted uncomfortably.

“relax, bro, don’t you like my new ghoulfriend?” Sans put his arm around my shoulder.

“NO! AND YOU CAN’T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH A SKELETON! IT’S NOT REAL!” Sans laughed.

“wanna bet?” He smirked.

“SANS! THIS ISN’T FUNNY, NOW THROW IT OUT OR IN YOUR ROOM! I DON’T WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN!”

“come on, dude, i’ll even take her out on a date.”

“OH MY GOD!” Papyrus was getting flustered. I struggled to not laugh.

“one, dinner, please? i just want you two to get to know each other. you’d like that wouldn’t you, babe?” he glanced knowingly at me and made me nod.

“PUT IT AWAY OR THROW IT OUT! I WANT NO PART IN THIS!” He turned away.

 I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to laugh quietly, probably bringing a glimmer to my eyes and slowly my hair back to life. Like a true actor, Sans jumped back, giving me a wink and let me go.

“what the hell?”

“LANGUAGE BROTHER!” Papyrus scolded.

“no, bro, i think something happened.” Papyrus turned curiously to find me mobile and laughing.

“You guys are adorable and your magic tickles!” I laughed louder.

“ARE YOU A MONSTER?” Papyrus asked somewhat quietly and stepping forward.

“No, I’m a skeleton!” I continued giggling. Then it turned somewhat dark. Until a hand grabbed my shoulder hard. Snapping me out of it.

“you ok?” Sans’ worried face looked at me oddly. I realized it was the expression I wasn’t used to seeing. He was also barring Papyrus from getting closer.  

“Um, yeah.” He shot me a look that said he didn’t believe me, but went on like nothing happened.

“alright. so, uh, pap. i think my halloween prop absorbed some magic.”

“THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!”

“well, she wasn’t alive before!”

“If you want me to leave, I can.” I said. The brothers turned to face me, Sans with a grimace and Papyrus with curiosity.

_“No!”_ they both said at the same time with adamancy.

“you’re interesting.” Sans winked at me again.

“MAGIC IS WEIRD, BUT THIS IS COOL! WHAT’S YOUR NAME?”  Papyrus smiled crookedly, his big brown eyes sparkling.

“Patience.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

           

“so, ya wanna tell me what that was about when you were laughing?” i asked after dinner. after papyrus decided it was bedtime, we hung out quietly in my room.

patience’s blue gaze had turned into the darker, dangerous red that covered her soul. that was alarming.

“You held my soul. Someone messed me up, but I’m trying to work through it. It’s… tough.” she said uncomfortably.

“huh. woulda thought you’d wanna tell me more. after all, you said we’re in a relationship and bonded. i thought that means you trust me.” if i played my cards right, she’d tell me everything. i had an inkling that bonding was one of the most intimate things that could happen to a person.

“You’d hate me.” she turned away, hurt in her voice. “It was all my fault. I wasn’t strong enough.”

“i don’t think i’d hate you.” i smiled easily, flashing my teeth. “i mean, i trust you. you know how hard it is to get into my room.”

“Or out.” she said half-heartedly, looking at the mess.

“hey listen, whatever it was, you snapped out of it and i’m glad you did. i’m gonna help you as much as i can, huh?” i told her as she stared down at her hands.

“Do you know how hard it is?” she asked after several minutes of silence.

“what is?” i asked.

“My soul hurts in the worst ways. I’m fighting corruption. I’m fighting my own thoughts. They’re sick and twisted and I hate them. Today, I was distracted from them for the most part, but…” she trailed off. “Well, you’re pretty smart and I don’t want to be a burden on you or cause any danger. “

i folded my arms.

“i just said i’d help you. that’s a promise. and if you know me-”

“You hate making promises.” she cut me off softly. i nodded. i had the overwhelming urge to make her laugh as she bowed her head.

“y’know, dinner wasn’t half bad. maybe a little stringy.” she scoffed sadly. “we otta put some meat on your bones, you’re thinner than those noodle were.”

“You’re one to talk.” she smirked.

“hey, i’m just big-boned!” i patted my stomach. her laugh has still half-hearted, nowhere near to the genuine giggles before dinner.

quiet settled again. i reached for her hand, because i felt an ache.

“i’m a freak too. i mean sure, corruption is rough, but i’m not anything like other humans.” i sighed. “sometimes, i feel like everyone’s afraid of me. just ‘cause i’m different and i can use magic. i never was one for fitting in.” my cheeks burned. here i was, with a monster, no, a complete _stranger_ more like, and i was telling her my problems. well, she was telling me hers, because i wanted her too, but she was giving them up almost too willingly and unwillingly, like i knew already.

“Magic is just a part of who you are, Sans. It’s like that every time I’ve seen you. To be honest, you’ve always been a loner. You only let a few people close to you know you, but even then, it’s only certain parts. I like fitting all the pieces together. I’m still doing that.” she smiled.

she was trying to bring me up, even when she was down. i noticed she would look at me knowingly. she knew my habits.

“what exactly does bonding feel like?” i asked, looking away and biting my tongue, almost regretting the question. the thought came because she knew me so well. her eye sockets widened and she blushed a deep blue. i liked that color on her face. it was captivating.

“I-it’s hard to explain. It makes every feeling you have get bigger. It makes everything feel special, especially when the other person really believes you are.” she said softly, wringing her skeletal hands together, cracking the tiny bones.

“you don’t have to be nervous around me, doll.” i winked.

“I-it’s not- I just-” she spluttered. “I want to heal a-and you’ve been a part of that.”

“no doubt about that.” i chuckled. “you know exactly what to say and how to say it. you like to think and i like that. you know how to deal with me. that’s huge. and i trust you for that reason.”

her gaze turned pink and literally sparked here and there as she blushed and tried to hide her face.

“you may not have much meat on your bones, like i do, but you’re a perfect person and i’ll be damned if i let you walk away from me.” this time, i noticed as i advanced from my bed, she retreated until she bumped into the wall.

“Sans! You’re not getting it! This is worse than cracks! This is… dangerous. I can’t ask you to put your life and maybe even Papyrus’s life on the line.” i put a hand by her head and leaned on it.

“i don’t believe that. there’s still a good chunk that isn’t corrupted. somehow, it’s speaking now. you’d rather face this pain than the other things you think about. besides, i snapped you out of it once, i can do it again.” i said, determined. she sighed. “don’t lose hope.”

as i placed my other hand on her sternum, tendrils of blue wrapped around my arm. it wasn’t uncomfortable, but it surprised me.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean-”

“no, it’s ok.” they traveled further, searching. i flashed her a toothy grin. “it’s not the weirdest thing that’s ever happened.” they phased through my chest, connecting our souls. the sensation was different to say the least. exposed, weak and raw. not completely bad, but not quite good either.

“just let me take away some of that pain. let me heal you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, then... I can feel you sinners crawling on my back...


	29. SEXUAL CONTENT Humantale: What Was On That Card Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SANSUAL CONTENT WARNING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm dying!  
> Here you go sinners!

I could see Sans biting his tongue lightly, through slightly parted lips for the moment he tried to think, then scooped me up, again, under my protest.

“hey, now, what’s the problem? i carried you before.” A gleam went across his eyes as he held me.

“But I’m a skeleton!” I squeaked, knowing his intentions, due to our souls connecting.

“correction, you are a magic skeleton.” his smile didn’t let up as he slowly walked with me in his arms.

“I’m not like any girl you know, though!” I argued.

“that’s right. you’re different and i like that. that’s all that matters.”

“But, but-”

“you listen to me patience.” his eyes grew hard, placing me on the bed and pinning me down with his weight. “one half of the town is afraid of me. the other half isn’t too sure, but are willing to interact apprehensively. i could’ve had a girlfriend, but i want one that’ll last. i want one that’ll do freaky things with me and not scream at me for being a freak and using magic in the bedroom. so far, you’re more than perfect _and_ you’ve done this before. maybe not like this, but…” his tilted his head, looking away. “you think about it and i’m not attractive. i’m over-weight, lazy, and sometimes too damn horny for my own good.” He frowned.

“But you can’t just-”

“watch me.” his blue eye blazed. “you’d be screaming if you wanted me off, doll. you aren’t struggling or shaking, in fact, you’re probably stronger than me, and i’m not using magic. yet. what’ll it be? because i can feel what you want.” He whispered.

“There’s probably some other me out there, you know.” I told him quietly.

“i know. i wouldn’t mind the practice and healing you, though. you probably like different things that humans aren’t capable of feeling or experiencing. i don’t mind figuring out each and every single one.” his hand ran over my burning face.

“D-do you wanna try out w-what was on that piece of paper?” I asked. He froze.

“well, shit. right into the kinky stuff. if you want, but can you even-?” I nodded feverously, clenching my legs uncomfortably. I already felt a heated wet in my nether regions.

“I may not be able to control magic very well, but I can. This is kinda automatic, like eating and my hair.” I explained nervously. The corners of his mouth upturned into a small mischievous smile.

“heh, i feel like you’ve known me forever, but i wanna _really_ know you and i never have seen a skeleton blush before. and i find myself liking it.” he pulled the both of us up into a sitting position in the middle of his bed, tracing his hands lightly across the fabric of my shirt.

I noticed myself that my bones had gotten bigger and denser in this world, but I was still small, my height stayed the same and I still was, well, me. Just without skin.

I responded to the slight touches, my bones magically heating up where ever he touched. My breathing hitched as he tugged off my shirt, revealing my ribcage, tinged pink and blue in the light of the soul strings. I closed my eyes as the sensations flowing up my sides, fingers dipping in between my ribs. I jumped when I felt the scrape of teeth on my collar bone and moaned. I could feel the smile on his lips form.

“quite sensitive, aren’t we?” his low voice hummed. “i think we could even make a game out of these cards, pay. i’m inspired by ya now.” Forcefully, he suddenly pushed me down, arms up, making me sink into the bed, the daring smile unwavering. Sloppily, as his magic held my arms down, he licked at my neck vertebrae, making me gasp.

“careful now, don’t want papyrus hearing us. if he opens the door, he’s gonna wonder why i have you in such a compromising position.” He laughed. I knew he was probably asleep by now, but waking him up was not on my list of things to do.

“He’s not gonna wake up at that.”

“oh? you think so?” His tongue went down my sternum and I shuddered. He was so close to the bonds. His nibbled on a few ribs with unbearably loud sucking noises, thrilled to know I was squirming. After he got tired of that, he pulled off my pants and started at the bottom, tickling my feet through the socks. My lower legs trembled as he planted his hands around my fibula bones, steadying them.

“heh, i guess magic really helps when you’re just a skeleton.” he told me, looking at my coccyx from below. I had formed a dripping wet pussy long ago. Eagerly, he licked up my femurs and teased me around my pelvis. Then he frowned.

“i missed a spot.” That turned out to be my spine.

“Fuck!” I ached my back. Talk about spine tingling! As he ran his tongue up my vertebrae, they got more and more sensitive. He stopped and looked at me. I could only guess I was a mess, because he looked satisfied. This time, he traced a finger up my spine, into my ribcage and I trembled more, trying not to move.

“damn, you’re charged in there.” Sans commented. I cried out as he hit the vertebra just behind my soul, but it was quickly muffled by his free hand. “well, i guess i know where to go later.”

“Oh my god!” I felt ragged and shivered with passion.

“you need a moment?” he asked, teasingly.

“Does it look like it?” I moaned. It felt like I had orgasmed with just that, but I was still ready and filled with need. “Sans! Please!” I whined. I pulled at our bonds with my soul. I needed him badly. His eyes unfocused as the yank put him off balance.

**“I didn’t finish with that card.”** He growled, teasing me around my pelvis again with his mouth. “what a naughty little girl you are. you made yourself all _dirty_ again, dribbling everywhere. i’m going to have to clean you up, so you’d better not move.” He released what magic that was holding me down.

“B-but-”

“don’t. move.” Sans commanded.

“Fuck you.” Escaped my lips shakily.

“what was that? i didn’t quite hear you. did you _want_ something?” I squirmed. “don’t. move. or else.” I stopped, too afraid of ‘or else.’ If this one just one idea, I had to wonder what the rest were.

“now, did you or did you not want something, patience? tell me before i change my mind!” When I stayed silent and didn’t move, he smiled from ear to ear. “good girl.” he murmured, kissing the outside of my engorged, magical pussy. Just that light touch and I wanted to buck for more, but instead I trembled and whimpered.

“Please…”

“please what? tell me what you want.” His long, thin fingers traced lightly around my entrance, driving me up a wall. My face heated at the thought of what I wanted him to do for my much needed release, but he kept me teetering on the edge.

“I-I want you.”

“you’re gonna need to be a little more specific, my dear.” That sly grin of his never went away. I shivered, remembering the gentle nerdy Sans before. He was softer and mature. This one, I could just feel the immaturity from the way he decided right off the bat to prank Papyrus with me. He was impish and lustful.

“I want you to eat me out until I cum! Fuck me with your mouth! Pleeeeease!” I whined.

“good girl. you learn fast.” He chuckled. “remember. don’t. move.” He said darkly and started to lap at the glowing folds.

“Fuck!” I couldn’t take it and rocked my hips. Sans immediately stopped and disappeared in a flash, our bonds releasing one another. Crap. I didn’t exactly know what ‘or else’ was. I hoped that leaving me hot and needy wasn’t what he was really doing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

i took my time getting a cup and rummaging through the freezer. i didn’t know if this would work, but why not give it a shot? i went back upstairs the same way.

“Sans…” she whined.

“you moved when i told you not to.” i said plainly. patience gave me a glower, baring her fangs.

“So?”

“i think you need to cool it.” i slipped one of the ice cubes into my mouth and kept it in the back of my mouth before pushing it into her with my tongue.

“Ah!” her short cry was quick at the jolt of cold that hit her. “You dick!” i laughed at her frustration as she tried to shift the ice out of her, seeing that now i had her arms.

“Just fuck me!”

“nah. i like getting you flustered.”

the lights that were her pupils turned purple. against my strength and weight, she flipped me on my back. i wasn’t wrong that she was strong. she kept going, pushing my sweatpants down while struggling with me. i wasn’t making this easy for her.

“Damn it! If you won’t fuck me, I will fuck you!” her frustration was getting the better of her and her soul had changed colors. i’d have to ask about that later… my boxers had been pulled off at this point.

“no need to get tied up about this.” i smirked. once those magical strings bonded our souls together, i felt them remain there and i wanted that feeling again. they shot out with force and latched into the middle of her chest wrapping around her soul.

as i settled and stopped moving, she coated my hard dick in her wetness and immediately started impaling herself at a reckless pace.

“ngh! too fast!” i groaned. “fuck!” there was a wild look on her face.

“Oh, I fucking missed this!” she exclaimed breathlessly between soft moans. she ground her hips into me forcefully, then clenched herself.

“fuck!” she muffled my shout with her hands.

“Is that all you’re going to say? You were so talkative before.” she panted. her pussy was so tight and hot! i’d get her for this, but i never realized how much i just needed the straight out fucking. my composure and smugness melted away… along with all the stress i had been dealing with looking over my shoulder. this passion, she held on to it for me.

“You always did like it when I rode you.” she grinned mischievously. a string of curses left my mouth, mostly stifled into my pillow because i turned my head into it.

“Saaaans!” she moaned, her insides spasming as she reached her climax. i added my force and she swallowed a scream, whimpering instead. forcefully, our bonds pulled our chests together. i could feel the ache.

“pay!” i whispered raggedly, trying to warn her i was overstimulated.

“It’s ok.” her phalanges traced down my arms and she intertwined her fingers with mine, squeezing my hand as i came into her.

“well, shit, that was good.”  i told her in a haze.

 she sighed happily and kissed me. i jumped when a wet, slimy appendage breached my mouth. she giggled and i accepted her magical tongue which entangled with mine.

“So, what other kind of things do you wanna do to a girl? Because I’m game, if you are.”

fuck! why was i so attracted to this little skeleton? it didn’t feel wrong… but to other people, if they found out, there was no telling what they would do. she ran a hand through my hair, waiting for my response.

“ya really think you’re up for it?” i asked.

“No bone you throw at me will ever be too big.” she smirked. i laughed. much too interesting indeed. she was my skeleton and i would heal her soul. my patience steadied and i felt small amounts of corruption die. no matter how long it took, she was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.> yes i was listening to Megalovania while writing this >.>


	30. various: unforgotten for the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **{how quaint. enjoy this little story readers.} ******

Undertale

panic ran rampant through my life. every day, i had to check on patience, something was always going wrong with her soul. one day, i had woken up to the alarms going off during my shift and i rushed over to the castle to see her soul was being covered in a dark red substance. corruption. i had seen this once before. but how? she was nowhere near the core!

there was nothing i could do to fix it until she woke up. if she ever woke up. her body was frequently under stress, it was a wonder she had stayed alive. she was strong. she couldn’t break, not after this long. why, out of all of the humans, why was i having the most problems with her?

i glanced over to the other three filled coffins. bradly rarely even twitched.

i was so full of panic before i had met ingrid that i hadn’t even noticed the resets starting up again. five resets later, i convinced her that i was papyrus’s brother and i was actually supposed to meet her before snowdin. once she trusted me, it didn’t take her long to realize almost the full situation and she shortly said see you later before i closed her coffin and another machine hummed to life.

the one next to her though, percy, he was a prick. it took forever to convince him that these resets would never stop unless he offered up his soul and waited. i really didn’t like him. he had had a habit of killing papyrus just because he annoyed him. i didn’t even want to offer him a way out, but the last few resets he had, he had opted out of killing papyrus, very possibly because he was afraid of me. so, i grudgingly told him this was the only way to stop them or that i could just kill him and extract his soul, making the coffin his permanent home. he almost eagerly jumped in.

why was she the only one having trouble? was it because she was in there the longest? i hoped not. over time, though, my silent encouragement had seemed to help her as her blue patience started to glow and break up the corruption. slowly but surely. when she woke up, i was going to heal her fully. it was the least i could do for putting her through this.

“i love you.” i caressed her cheek again with my missing hand. “i will always be here, my patience.”

___________________________________________________________________

  

Science Sans

several weeks passed since i last saw patience. the cables i had cut off from my imposter provided me with a valuable strategy. they still wriggled, trying to latch onto things. perhaps i could use that residual energy and learn how to neutralize them.

_RING!_

“hello?” i asked into my phone.

“Sans! Where have you been? I’ve been piling up data for weeks!” alphys yelled at me.

“it’s not important right now. keep going with it if you want. something more dire has come up.”

“H-have you even been eating, Sans?”

“whatever my brother gives me.” i told her. “i need to go. i’m in the middle of something.”

“D-don’t-” i hung up on her. i couldn’t tell her or anyone, because no one would believe me.

i told papyrus to keep an eye out for other humans for the time being to keep him busy. every experiment made me closer to figuring out how to render that thing powerless. i had to keep working because one day, it would return and it’s plans were not to befriend another universe.

i needed an assistant here, but where to find one? alphys was tied up at the moment. i needed to find patience and i needed to put an end to the thing capable of making portals.

i had never been as determined as i was now and strangely, i didn’t like the feel of it. it meant i was nearing the end of my hope.

___________________________________________________________________

The Anti-Void

where the fuck was she? the error wondered.

without warning and his realization, she had pooled a massive amount of magic. _that wasn’t possible_. the anti-void prevented that sort of problem. at least it had saved him from disintegrating.

but in the pain, he realized she had enough strength to summon a portal as well. _how the hell was she doing all of this?_  he questioned to himself. she was supposed to be weaker than he was.

to get her back now, he had to search through the endless universes that still kept popping up and that was time consuming and hard work. portals were no easy thing to conger. but time had no relative meaning here. he could take all the time he needed and he was determined to find her.

she was his puppet and it enraged him to see her on the lap of another him so full of desire while his other self’s body reacted to it. she was his alone. she needed to see that these copies of him needed to be destroyed. they were not right.

suddenly he looked up.

**{i know you’re wa---tching me, recording what i do, and what i sa---y. it’s quite anno---ying.}** he said, irritated.

**{i said, sto-o-o-o-op i-i-i-i-it!}** he yelled at the writer, lashing out, trying to put a stop to their writing that only he could see and hear.

~~this wouldn’t do. his adventures were not meant to be written down. but perhaps the author knew something that he didn’t. perhaps the records went further than he anticipated.~~

he let go of our dear beloved writer and-

**{cu---t to the chase. you could easily be pu---t in place of my puppet if you aren’t ca---reful.}** he purred smoothly. or as smooth as his voice could get. **{you’d better hu---rry before i change my mind!}** he told the writer, impatiently. he sighed at their continuance in his monologue.

~~he continued to look through his portals knowing this author would not be very useful. still, he could use their words to his advantage. an idea clicked in his head.~~

**{per---haps you’re right.}** ~~his smile turned sharp as he watched the madly typing writer.~~ **{listen ca---refully, because this is going to get me---ssy otherwise.}** ~~the cables had tightened around the author restricting almost all movement- except for their hands.~~

**{i wa---nt my puppet back and i don’t ca---re how you do it.}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Halp! ~~~~~~


	31. Humantale: Good Intentions, Little Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @_@ He let me go. But only because he liked this chapter. He said I did good.  
> Songs that inspired me:  
> Monster by Imagine Dragons  
> Give Unto Me and Taking Over Me by Evanescence  
> How To Save A Life by The Fray  
> Crawling by Linkin Park

I sighed. Sans wasn’t in bed when I woke up. That was unusual. I poked my head around the door and a delicious smell wafted to the second floor. Oh my god. It was bacon! It felt like I hadn’t had any normal food in years, let alone BACON!

“That smells amazing, Pa-” I rounded the corner to see Sans cooking on the stove. I had never seen him even attempt to cook before, but maybe that was because he didn’t really need to eat as much before.

“why do ya look so surprised? i gotta get breakfast ready somehow and grillby doesn’t do breakfast, otherwise…”

“SANS, YOU KNOW I DON’T LIKE GOING THERE!” he walked down the stairs, listening to him.

“i didn’t say we were, pap.”

“GOOD!” he paused for a moment, looking at me. “WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT PATIENCE?” he asked, worried. He had taken a liking to me at dinner. Especially when I ate his spaghetti.

“ARE YOU SURE THAT THIS WAS SOME FREAK MAGIC THING?” Papyrus asked apprehensively. Sans shrugged in response.

“i dunno. but i don’t think it’s a good idea to talk about her outside, mkay? i don’t think the other towns people would be willing to let this, uh, mishap pass.” He winked at me, and filled an extra plate for me with scrambled eggs and a couple pieces of bacon, but he still looked kind of worried.

“What about today? What should I do?” I asked.

“don’t worry, pay, i gotcha covered. go on ahead, papyrus. we’ll be out by the ruins.”

“ACTUALLY SANS, I’M GOING TO UNDYNE’S TODAY.” he chatted. “IT’S YOUR DAY OFF TOO.” He looked at Sans oddly.

“oh, uh, right! man, i must be tired. we stayed up late, uh, talking.” I laughed. He wasn’t wrong though.

“We’ll think of something while you’re gone. I won’t leave the house today, okay?” I told Papyrus and he smiled.

“THEN I WILL NOT WORRY, BECAUSE SANS WILL NOT HURT YOU!” he exclaimed happily before leaving.

“What was that about?” I asked. Sans froze.

“remember how i said half the town was afraid of me?” I nodded. “they don’t always just cower. i think you’re smart enough to know what i mean.” he looked hurt.

“It’s because you’re different.” I sighed. I guess humans would always be the judgmental creatures they always were. “I didn’t like them much when I was one, either. I mean, everyone is judged for being different. I was and I hated it, but you don’t need them. You’ve got family and if that isn’t enough, then I bet you have one or two people who see through the things that makes you different.”

“yeah, i guess.” He frowned and I took his hand.

“You didn’t sleep much, did you?” he shook his head in response, sighing. I paused, taking a moment to decide. When I looked up at him his eyes widened.

“patience, no-” but it was too late. Pink tendrils phased from my chest and latched onto his soul. This time, I let myself feel his soul delicately. The threads turned green as I felt his hurt.

“How do you expect to heal anyone if you don’t let yourself to be healed?” I asked quietly.

“please, don’t-”

“Accept the memories. They may not be yours, but we’ve been through this before. Accept the healing, it has to be mutual. I don’t have much to offer, but please take it.”

All the care and kindness he had given me, I wanted to give it back, to share with him. Love was not one-sided. His hands shook. He was confused. It stemmed from the wave of corruption I held at bay, but I wasn’t alone in holding it. No matter where I was, no matter the universe, he would be there for me.

_“Sorry. So sorry. Forgive, please…”_

_“whatever it is, it’s ok.”_

_His hand touched the glass as everything faded into white._

**_{don’t fuss. when i’m fini---shed with you, i’ll be sending you to wreak havoc again and again and i do take good ca---re of my toys. i only need your soul for one second, my pu---ppet, which is more than enough time.}_ ** _The cold laughter rang._

_Everything was spotting red._

_“Please, please, please…”_

**_{i haven’t had anyone to pl---ay with in a long time, and never someone_ ** **so soft _.}_**

_“SANS! NO! DON’T HURT THEM! YOU AREN’T LIKE THEM!”_ _the sound of papyrus’s voice withheld tears._

_clenching my fists, i turned._

_“they’re worse than monsters. i want no part in this kind of life.”_

_that night was cold and i forged alone in the snow, wishing, hoping._

_i woke to find myself on the couch, warming up, my brother with a worried look on his face. he said nothing, because he didn’t have to tell me his thoughts._

_Suddenly familiar blue cables wrapped around my waist and limbs and yanked me off his lap. Several more pulled at our connected souls, slashing at our bonds. Pain, unbearable as it cut through me and him. All I could do was scream._

_“patience!” Sans yelled as I tried to reach desperately for him. Help me. Please._

_Teleporting, he cut at the cables on our souls with the sharp shard of a bone he had somehow summoned and broke._

**_{YO-O-O-OU WERE HE-E-E-ERE A ME-E-ERE TWE-E-E-ELVE HO-O-O-OURS AND I FI-I-I-IND YOU LI-I-I-IKE THIS?!?!? your failure resu---lts in punishment, my puppet.}_ **

**___________________________________________________________________**

 

so that was how she had gotten here and what she couldn’t tell me. the broken bonds served as a barrier leaking just enough magic to keep the corruption from overtaking her soul. she had twisted the pain to her advantage and that took strength. there had been much more darker things and she was still worried about them. she shouldn’t be the one attempting to heal me, but here she was, trying with all her might. it was a weak attempt, but the relief was felt. i shouldn’t be whining about my own problems, but as reluctant as i was to respond, i had without control. cyan strings had slowly moved up the emerald green ones.

_You are important to me. Heal with me._

she was too perfect for someone like me.

“patience…” her eyes shifted, still the soft green, no doubt the color of her soul for the moment. sweat had started to bead on her forehead and her hair was beginning to dim. how it stayed the same cyan, i didn’t know or care. right now she was expending herself beyond her limit. last night we had used a lot of magic and she needed to rest from that if she wanted to keep the corruption at bay.

“stop. don’t hurt yourself for my sake.”

“But-”

i hoped the look i gave her matched my concern.

“we’re both messed up, doll. you and i both need to rest.” she wavered, her magic turning orange.

fuck. not what i needed. her eyes turned dark, swallowing her pupils.

“I know we’re messed up.” slowly, dark red crept through her magic.

“PATIENCE!” i shut my eyes waiting for the inevitable pain i was about to feel, but instead she let go. i opened my eyes to find her crawling to a corner. she curled into a ball and wrapped her arms on either side of her head grimacing painfully, tears flowing from tightly shut sockets.

**“I   t o l d   y o u   I   w a s   d a n g e r o u s.”** her voice chilled me to the bone, but i still approached her.

“i told you i could snap you out of it and i did.”

**“I   a l m o s t   h u r t   y o u.”**

“yeah, ya had me dead worried there for a second, but i’ve been in the same boat. you don’t really mean it. i also know you really feel like, well, a monster. there’s not much i can do, but make sure you don’t get hurt. it’s depressing as shit, but i’m here, even after that.” i placed my hand on hers, which now rested on her knees. they were cold.

“we’ll be freaks together, huh?” she was despondent, staring at the ground with a sullen look in her cyan eyes.

“I’m not even supposed to be here. I’m not supposed to be yours.” i kneeled down.

“i like to think that everything happens for a reason, that there are no coincidences. you’re here for a reason. maybe it’s to get me out of the rut i’ve been digging for myself. maybe it’s because you can’t deal with this shit right now and you’re constantly thinking about it. we need to stop. we’re both being self-destructive, but i do know one thing. we have the power to pull ourselves out and that’s how i know you’re mine because that’s all you wanna see.” her face turned to horror as my words flowed.

as i spoke, i hadn’t noticed the ropes of our bonds reassert themselves, mostly mine, but that didn’t matter. there was a connection.

“damn it. why do you have to be difficult, magic?” i muttered to myself. i looked back at patience.

“these things aren’t going to let you go. you or the other version that’s bound to come along. i will never give up on you.” something released from her soul and i felt it detach and lose life. a coil so strong, it was suffocating her, cutting into her. i couldn’t tell if there were more of these, unfortunately. this was the work of that thing i had seen in her memories. it’s intentions were not good and it might even be looking for her.

“we need to rest then talk in all honesty here. i know what you went through and i think that’s what led you here of all places.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. I would never tell him where Patience is. He knows I'm not _that _useful...__


	32. Humantale: Getting Shit Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing things! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had a *certain* someone staring me down this entire time... and the next chapter is a doozy. It took me a while.

Over the next few days, Sans watched me closely. I would see him staring at me when he thought I wasn’t looking. Whenever he worked at a post he was trying to teach me how to teleport, although he referred to it as displacing space.

He explained it as ripping a hole through space with his magic and swapping spots with air molecules. Of course you had to be careful when attempting this, because you needed to know the relative area well enough. I learned the reason Sans could jump from his post by the ruins from and to his house and Grillby’s was because he knew every bit of the way in between the two places, and he made a few unnoticeable jumps.

“envelope yourself with magic for a short burst and make the switch. if you do it right, then you’ll be blinded for a minute and you’ll move without resistance.”

When I finally accomplished this, we were in Hotland. I collapsed, barely aware. There was weightlessness sensation as well as nausea.

“hold on, hold on. this happened to me, it’ll eventually stop the more space you displace.”

I hadn’t realized I was struggling in his grip until he sat me down. I almost retched up my lunch, bile rising in my mouth.

“why don’t you give it a rest for today? let’s talk some.”

“Why do you always wear that mask outside?” I asked, pointing to it around his neck. He laughed, his eyes twinkling.

“that’s not what i meant, but pap sewed it for me. thought if i always had a smile on my face i’d be happy one way or another. i humored him ‘cause it does help with not numbing my lungs and getting sick in the cold.” He sighed. “i wanted to talk about what’s up with you and me.”

I had been dreading this moment. He had really taken his time to think about this, often staring into space and at me for a long time. When I didn’t speak, he continued.

“this, the last few days have been completely fine, but we aren’t addressing the problem. i’m never sure what exactly is going to trigger you, but it seems like when you get too tired, you’re more likely to let the corruption take over, because that _was_ what you could tap into in the past. until that gets fixed, when you feel like you’re getting tired, do me a favor and stop, ok? promise me?”

“Sans…”

“i don’t ask unless i need it. this way i know we’ll get into less of those kinds of situations and neither of us will feel horrible about what happened. we’ll work through this, pay, together.” He flashed a genuine, but tired smile.

“I’ll promise if you promise me something.”

He lifted an eyebrow at this.

“what?”

“I know you don’t have a lot of self-esteem. Work on that. You’ll feel a lot better and I can only do so much.”

His eyes softened at what I asked.

“for you, i already promised the world. i think i can fit that one in.” he winked and we leaned against each other. “haaa… we’re so messed up in the head…” he sighed.

“Insane in the membrane.” I agreed and we laughed.

After a little while of quiet, he pulled out a bunch of card scraps and started writing, glancing up at me now and then. I rolled my eyes. What a pervert. He slid some over to me, sheepishly, letting me see them.

_bondage time: magic or whatever i can find lying around the house, your choice._

_wild card: explore any kink you might have. you’re allowed to put me through whatever you deem necessary._

_24 hour slave: valid at any time. refusal results in another pick in the deck._

 

“These are generalized, make them more specific and I’ll tell you whether to throw them out or not.” I told him. “How do you think you’re going to set up a game?” his cheeks flushed red.

“i-i guess i was going to base it on how many times we could get each other to blush. whoever blushed least picks a card. it sounded sexier in my head, i know.” he said worriedly.

“No, that sounds good, but why don’t I add a few ideas of my own? And let’s take turns getting each other, otherwise it might be a mess.”

We chatted openly, trying to figure out a good way to play this game. That day we added so many cards to his stack in his pocket, each one looked over twice and approved or altered.

“shit! i didn’t know you were such a freak!” he laughed, meaning it as a compliment.

“Really? You shouldn’t be too surprised.” I giggled and gave him a playful nudge.

“who’s going first?” he asked.

“Let’s flip a coin and pick a card together out of all of them.” I grinned and narrowed my eyes. He laughed again.

“later, pay. maybe tonight. right now-”

“I know, no magic.” I rolled my eyes.

“good girl.” I smirked.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still do this.”

“what are you-? ahh!”

I tackled Sans, which was kind of hard considering, and started tickling him.

“hey- hey- stop!” he wheezed, trying to pull his shirt back down. “damn it! stop!” he kept laughing, squeezing out curses. He made no attempt to try and tickle me back, it was a waste of time. He thrashed, trying to throw me. After what felt like only a minute, I stopped, falling on the ground, incapacitated by my own laughing.

“come on, we better get back. it’s quitting time.” his hearty laughter turned into tired chuckles. I wondered how he always knew what time it was. Well, it was Sans. He knew a lot.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

it was gratifying to watch patience heal. slowly, we were both healing. we had bonded the night before, but decided not to have sex.

“Sans! Come on! I’m dying to know what we’re doing!”  she threw her back pack on the couch and the contents accidentally flew out. she scrambled to pick up everything. i picked up a disarrayed notebook.

“here- ” i glanced at it. “wait, i know these symbols! where did you get this?”

“Y-you gave it to me. The other one who was trying to protect me.”

i relaxed. if it was me, then i didn’t have to worry.

“do you mind if i read it?” i asked.

“You wrote most of it. I started writing myself. He, well, you asked me to. Go ahead.” she balled up a blue hoodie and stuffed it in her bag, along with some pie slices, food bars and some chocolate.

“But can we pick out what we’re doing?” she asked excitedly, her eyes sparking light blue. my eyes drifted to the book and back to her. it could wait a few minutes. i could try and read it before dinner.

“sure.” i dug into my pocket and pulled out a gold piece and handed it to her.

“can you mark it?” she easily scratched a line into it and gave it back. i flipped it and caught the coin in midair, slapping it against my arm.

“call it.”

“No line, you, line me.” i lifted my hand.

“Damn it!” she exclaimed. i smiled. the line she scratched was clearly visible.

“hey, you still have a fifty-fifty shot.” i held up the cards and set them on the floor.

“Both of us this time and no cheating!” she teased as i stooped down to sit.

“i didn’t cheat, that was chance!” i chuckled. we quickly spread out the cards in a small disorganized pile. interlacing all, but our pointer fingers we tried to pick out a card.

“what about this one?” i pointed to one on the top.

“The top’s too boring, let’s get one from the middle, lazy butt!” i smirked and groped her pelvic bone with my free hand.

“how about lower?”

“Sans!” she jumped and kicked the pile with her foot.

“no need to club the cards, pay. i think they’re mixed up as it is.”

“Watch it or Papyrus will be using a spade to dig you up!”

this encouraged me.

“hurry up, wouldn’t want a full house disturbing us.”

 “Let’s get this straight. You’re being a royal pain in the ass.”

“geez, i didn’t mean to jack you up like that.”

“Let’s pick a card already!” our hands finally drifted to a card we agreed on and we flipped it over.

 

_screw the game just this once._

_blindfold each other and take turns with getting to know each other’s body by touch._

_the blushing person gets one extra card in their favor, however, the other chooses who gropes first._

it would figure we would pick the only neutral card in the deck. i had kinda hoped i would deal with this card later. i promised her though. i may as well start tonight.  i wished it wasn’t so hot in my jacket, then i might be able to hide myself in it’s bulk, but not from patience. i couldn’t be afraid of her because she already didn’t care how i looked, just that i was me.

“So, who’s going first?” she asked curiously, gathering the cards and putting them in her pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.


	33. SEXUAL CONTENT Humantale: Hers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING  
> Patience gets tired of playing by the rules...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you just FEEL your sins crawling on your back? It just might be something else though...

While Sans went out to grab dinner from Grillby’s, Papyrus called to check in on us. He and Undyne had decided they would have a sleep over tonight and that’s why we decided to wait until tonight. It had barely been a week and he liked that I made sure that Sans would go to bed and not wander around the house at night.

“TAKE CARE OF HIM, PATIENCE!” he shouted over the phone.

“Of course! I’ll make sure everything’s quiet for tonight.” I assured him

“IT’S HIS TURN TO DO THE DISHES, SO MAKE SURE HE DOES THEM!” I laughed.

“Oh, I’ll make sure.”

“GOODNIGHT THEN! I WILL SEE YOU TWO TOMORROW!”

“Goodnight!” He hung up, just as Sans walked in.

“papyrus?” he asked. I hummed a confirmation, setting places for us.

“He says it’s your turn to do dishes.”

“alright. hey, i picked up our blindfolds too.” He had an embarrassed grin on his face, the skin on his cheeks flushing.

“We could’ve used-”

“don’t worry about it.” he winked. “let’s just eat and have a good time, huh?”

A half hour and copious amounts of ketchup later, we were sprawled out on the couch. I could feel his pulse as it fluttered fast.

“i-i decided i’m going first.”

“Hoping I’ll be driven crazy first?” I asked.

“a little.” He confessed.

“You’re gonna like it, besides, both of us are going to be blindfolded.” I said in an honest tone.

“then… maybe you should go first…”

“You can’t make up your mind, can you?” He sighed.

“…no…”

“That’s ok.” I got up and grabbed the blindfolds, while he struggled to sit up. “Let’s try this together.”

“right here? shit. what if papyrus comes home?” he nervously asked, holding my forearms.

“He won’t. Don’t worry.”

“alright.” He finally agreed, deciding to go with it. “let’s bond on the outside so we don’t accidentally touch something.” I nodded.

He freed our souls from our chests, our familiar colors spilling out, along with our magical tendril bonds. We stared for another minute, until I moved, tying the dark cloth around his eyes. He slipped it up a bit and helped me tie mine, plunging my sight in darkness. I reached, making sure he had pushed his back down.

“hey! we aren’t even undressed yet!” he exclaimed at my hands touching his face.

“Just making sure you aren’t cheating.” I laughed.

The rustle of cloth filled the air as we pulled off clothes and made sure each other had complied.

“Ready?” I asked. Even though I was a girl, I actually had less clothing than him, because skeletons didn’t really need bras and panties.

“ready as i’ll ever be.” was the response.

His hands were cold as they brushed my burning cheeks. They felt the entirety of my skull and pet my hair. I did the same, running my hands lightly across his scalp and through his hair.

“Relax.” I told him soothingly after he made a little uncomfortable noise. “It’s ok. It’s me. Nobody else.” My fingers traced down his neck. He was sensitive there. I realized he had stopped moving his hands. I stopped too, but only for a moment.

“what are you-? oh!” he tilted his head allowing me access to his neck as I buried my face into it. His skin had permeated a slight salty taste as I managed some sort of sloppy kiss. Sans sighed, but he remained tense.

“What is this going to take? You’re really stiff.” I kneaded his shoulders for a bit, then guided his hands back to me.

“i’m sorry, it’s just-”

“I know. Relax.” Without his noticing, I secretly slipped up my blindfold at the first chance I got. I moved closer and reached out for our souls.

“Would this help?” I asked, handing him my soul. He immediately relaxed at the humming magic it gave off. He shuddered.

“what did you want to do? i-i can feel ya wanna do something.”

I stared hungrily at his soul, his feelings coming over me, the _entirety_ of his being and I wanted it so badly.

“Do you trust me?” I noisily pulled off my blindfold.

“of course i do.” he slipped his down too, his face embarrassed and flushed.

“It might hurt. Both of us.” I warned him, still staring intently. He curled his fingers protectively around my soul, but didn’t touch it.

“I don’t even know what it might do, but I want to do it.” the uncorrupted part of my soul turned red.

“do it.”

More strings connected our souls than ever before, running and sharing our essences. I steadied my hands, making sure his soul wouldn’t move. Then I did what Sans had taught me not to do. I touched a soul with my bare hand.

“AH! FUCK!” he screamed.

My finger left an imprint on the soul I held and to say the least, I knew it stung.

“P, because patience is a virtue,”

“you aren’t done. finish it.” he growled, breathing heavily when I stopped. “i agreed to this. there’s no stopping.”

Slowly I wrote out my name.

“A, for ambition,”

“DAMN IT!” he writhed. It felt like hot lava to me too, but it subsided.

“T, for tenacious.” Burning strength flowed through our limbs, fires in our eyes blazing, the pain unable to pull us apart. He looked at me.

“keep going, pay.” He was determined as I was.

“i, for intelligence,” He gasped out, holding his head. Pressure felt like it was building in mine too.

“e, for enthusiasm!” He practically shouted, bracing himself, but there was only a pleasant feeling.

“N, for-”

“naughty. FUCK!” he cursed.

“C, for caring.” I could almost feel his blood boiling as his soul pulsed wildly in my hands. He cried out again. There was something about this that was indescribable. It _did_ hurt, but there was a pleasure behind it.

“e, for exciting in every fucking way POSSIBLE!” He shouted his last word as it hit us like a ton of bricks. A dull ache swelled and became more intense between my legs, warmth gathering in my non-existent stomach.

“I _need_ you!” I whined.

“i can’t live without you now.” Sans whispered, his eyes flashing eagerly. “i’m fucking yours and i need you more.”

He descended on me, forgetting all his nervousness. I choose him and would never leave him. _Never._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

patience had branded me and somehow, i couldn’t feel happier. maybe it would feel wrong to some people, but knowing you belonged to somebody who loved you intently and only wanted you alone was relieving. she didn’t want me for my looks or my magic or anything i had, other than myself. flawed as i was, that was all she wanted.

i had felt the true meaning of her corruption because it flowed through both our souls without any holding back and dissipated in the fury of protective love. the pain was the worst i had ever experienced, like the feeling of needles being pushed slowly under your fingernails, but all over my body and in waves. for her, i would never give up.

“Damn it, Sans! Fuck me!” she yelled, but i was already ahead of her on that one.

“we’re fucking freaks!” i grunted. “i let you fucking brand me. who fucking does that?”

“Y-you didn’t-?”

“takes a lot of shit off my shoulders.” i interrupted. my fingernails dug into her hips as i let her rock me into her.

“Ah! Shit!” she arched her back in pleasure, but i didn’t move.

“tell me what you want from me.”

“Pound me with your fat cock!” she told me.

“fuck, you’re tight!” i groaned as she wiggled her hips impatiently. 

“Right where it belongs. Say my name!” she demanded lightly.

“patience!” i breathed.

“Louder Sans!” her eyes were wild with lust. “Who do you fucking belong to?”

“patience! ah fuck!” it felt like she was getting even tighter. so fucking tight!

“You like that?” she moaned. “I’m extra wet just for this.”

“so fucking hot!” i grunted as i slammed with her using our combined strength. i could feel somewhat of a barrier in her and she cried out when i hit it. ten or so more slams later, she quivered, nearing the end of this onslaught. i didn’t blame her.

“patience, i’m gonna cum!”

“Cum for me, you dirty skeleton fucker!” that did it.

“fuck!” i crashed into her one last time and she massaged me with her walls, squeezing every spirt of liquid out of me. “damn…” i panted. “i love being yours.”

“Me too.”

patience reached onto the nearby floor, her fingers dragging my large shirt over. sitting up, she put it on. as if i didn’t think she could look any hotter.

“Don’t fall asleep on the couch yet. I might not be able to get you up before Papyrus gets back.”

i groaned. that’s all i wanted to do. pay giggled.

“At least put on some pants, love. He already knows at this point. He asked me.”

“what the hell did you tell him?” i asked, thrown that she would tell him anything. as she talked, i pulled on my pants and boxers.

“Just that I might leave one day and come back without knowing you guys, that he should play along too and that I really am your ‘ghoulfriend.’ I saved you an explanation.”

“you didn’t have to-”

“Seriously. It’s looking for me. I got the better of it last time, but I don’t want anyone going through what I did or getting hurt because of me. Let him take me. When he does, I might have a chance at finding my universe.” she ran her fingers over my chest.

“i don’t want you to leave.” i hugged her protectively.

“That’s the beauty of it. I’m not. I’m out there somewhere. You’ll know because of that.” she pointed to our souls. her eyes widened, just noticing the clearness of hers. “Sans? Did you-?”

“ _we_ did. the rest is up to you.” patience sighed.

“What the fuck am I gonna do with you?” she asked happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I can end the story here! What's that?  
>  **{You're pushing yo--ur luck, kid.}**  
>  @_@ *profusely curses


	34. Underfell: The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Underfell hell. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the deal with jumping back and forth with Underfell? Well, there are several reasons. Am I going to tell you? Nope.

I lazily opened my eyes and turned myself over to look at Sans. He was face-down, as usual in the mornings, especially when he was _really_ tired. He turned away when I moved to get up.

“Hey, you better get up. I have no idea what Papyrus might do, since it’s usually him who gets you up…” I had a feeling it was a lot more violent than just a shout. I knew he was awake, because he tried to shut his eyes tighter. “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’ll be making coffee if you need me.”

Sleepily, I made my way around to the kitchen. I knew where they kept the coffee and that Sans was a heavy user of it in the morning. I took my own cup and poured out another for him.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Papyrus asked accusingly.

“What’s it look like? I’m waking up.” I yawned.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT?!?” he became more accusing.

“I’m not explaining it to you.” I said to spite him. He stomped his foot, jarring the whole house. “You know what I did.” I told him, steadying my coffee. I took a long sip and took a deep breath. That was good coffee. “It’ll wear off… after a while.” I smirked.

“HOW LONG?” he demanded.

“Long enough.” I responded. “Now I’m sure you don’t want this to happen again, so no more snooping. Leave us alone when you hear noises in the bedroom, hmm? Because I can and will do it again.”

“STOP IT FROM HAPPENING!” he yelled at me, his face burning in his usual orange.

“I can’t.” I shrugged. “You have to wait.” My last sentence echoing in my coffee cup before I took another sip. I swallowed the hot, bitter liquid. “You have to be _patient._ ” I couldn’t help but laugh at his frustration. “Why don’t you go to work? Don’t you have humans and monsters to smite?”

“THIS ISN’T OVER!” he threatened and slammed the door when he left.

“what’sa up with him?” Sans asked, rubbing his eyes as he emerged from his room.

“Remember last night, lazybones?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“oh yeah.” He yawned. He looked like he wanted to crawl back into his bed, surrounded by the darkness in his room.

“Here.” I said, handing him his huge cup.

“whazzit?”

“Three shots of ketchup, how you usually take it.” he muttered again. He looked less than enthusiastic. “What was that?” I asked.

“mustard. three shots of mustard.”

“Oh! I’m sorry I-” he held up his hand.

“no. ketchup’s good too.” He grumbled.

“So… what’s on your agenda today? Which jobs-” he choked on his coffee. “What? Are you ok?”

“the doc…” he coughed.

“Who?” I was confused. “Alphys?” his eyes narrowed.

“no. gaster.”

____________________________________________________________________________________

i was nervous. why wouldn’t i be? gaster was the only other monster besides me and asgore that could _really_ know what a human looked like, at least out here. i shuddered to think of the only other one. _she_ was messed up. but there were a lot of questions i wanted to ask… stuff i didn’t think about because i was preoccupied with my own wants.

“so… uh, hey.”

“hmm?” patience asked as we walked through waterfall.

“how’d you know so much stuff about me? and then, ya know, get it wrong?” i asked. her clear, blue gaze burned into me.

“Haven’t you been listening? I’ve met you before… just not… well… you.” she sighed. “I must’ve gone through this about a hundred times. I know I’m getting close, but the deal is, I’m going through different universes and some thing is chasing me. Almost every time, I’ve been forced to go to prevent… bad things from happening. From what I gather, this universe was corrupted somehow. I don’t know how, but it was probably a combination of things.” she frowned. “The reason I know you eat condiments and pretty much only condiments, is because I know other you’s. I’ve learned not to question it. I’ve also learned your most basic habits. You can surprise me still, because every version of you is different, but I know what makes you Sans. Maybe it gets switched up a little bit, but you’re always you, somehow.” she paused. “I-I think that’s why you always want to help me. Maybe, somehow, you’re all connected.”

maybe this was why i had those feelings that unnerved me so fast. i didn’t realize i was frowning, but patience did.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“i’m trying to think of a way to explain you to gaster.” i brushed her off. i _was_ thinking about it, so it wasn’t exactly a lie. why was i worried about lying to her? i lied almost every day about working. “if you make a jump from one spot… no, it wouldn’t work. i don’t think you should use magic around gaster. i don’t know what might happen. he might try to experiment on you.” she frowned. damn it. she knew.

“You’re not worried about something else, are you?”

“hey, i could just give you up for research, but i don’t want that. you’re _mine_.” my fist clenched at the thought of anyone taking her away. this world was too dangerous for her, i knew that much, but i still couldn’t bear to give her up or leave her alone. who knows what happened when she was alone?

“Anyway… how come we aren’t jumping to the lab?” she asked.

“takes too much energy.” i said. it taxed me much more than walking, so i actually walked pretty much everywhere. “i need to think anyway.”

“Hey! Look! One of your sentry stations!” patience ran ahead to the familiar snow-covered stand and ducked behind the counter. “Sans? What’s this?” she held up a black spiked dog collar.

“m-must be doggo’s.” damn it. i was already sweating.

“Saaaaans?” she asked accusingly. when i didn’t answer this time, she fiddled with it. “Really.” she huffed. “Doggo doesn’t go this far. He tends to stay in Snowdin, with what I assume are his… friends?” the heat to my face was revealing. i wish i could just ditch her, but waterfall wasn’t the safest place to do that.

“well, i’ve been kink-shamed.” i shrugged nervously. a small smile formed on her lips. uh-oh. i knew that look. she tried to tackle me. “hey! ah! stop! i can’t actually show up to work with that on!”

“Stop whining you big baby!” _CLICK._ that was the end of it. “No one seems to care anyway. Like how I can’t get a decent bra, because a certain _someone_ can’t seem to contain himself no matter what universe I end up in.” i was flushed with heat. it was, at this point, showing. damn it, why couldn’t i control myself? “You look adorable!” she giggled.

“i’m not supposed to look adorable!” i yelled in frustration and crossed my arms. She was trying to contain laughter, but failed, which frustrated me further.

“Hey,” she chuckled at the end of her laugh attack. “Look at it this way. I have the only key. And you aren’t the only one who’s possessive.” her eyes flashed. shit, that was sexy. “It’s also not like I’m going to leash you outside… unless that’s what you want me to do.” she smiled. she had no idea how much i wanted her already. or maybe she did. i didn’t care. but we couldn’t. we had to keep moving. gaster would pin my bones to the wall if i was too late.

“come on. we gotta go. gaster might actually kill me if i’m late.” i buried the collar into my fur hood.

“You aren’t mad, are you?” she asked apprehensively.

“no. just be quiet. we gotta go.”

When we finally made it to the lab, I glared at her.

“stay behind me.”

“Wait.” i sighed as she pulled out the hoodie that was way too big for her and put it on. “Ok, let’s go.” she said, pulling up the hood. i lead her down, deeper into the tunnels, where gaster’s main lab and living quarters were. only two people, besides gaster himself were allowed this far in, so she would be safe hiding around the corner.

“stay right here. don’t move. AND NO MAGIC.” i told her, pushing her into the shadows of a hallway next to the room gaster and i were going into.

“Sans.” i jumped. “On time, I see. How unusual.” gaster’s tall, dark form had rounded the corner, just as i was about to walk in. “Have you had enough of that abusive brother of yours for the day?” he asked, looking at the slightly protruding spike of the collar quizzically. “What is-?”

“nothing.” i said fast. “it was a bet.” i wasn’t being convincing. never less, he choose to ignore it, simply giving me a look and opening the door when i didn’t. “so, doc?” i asked.

“Yes?” he asked back, pulling his rectangular glasses out of his lab coat pocket and putting them on while propping up the door.

“hypothetically,” i started. “what would you do if one of your workers found a human?” i couldn’t help it, i was already beginning to sweat.

“That would depend on how damaged it was. If it were corrupted and near death, it wouldn’t make a very good test subject. But,” his eyes flashed deep violet. “If it were not corrupted, even near death, I would take that human for my research. Youhaven’tfoundahuman,haveyou,Sans?”

“no!”

“Lair.” he said calmly, closing his eyes. out of nowhere, i was picked up by extra pairs of disembodied hands and pinned against the wall across from the door. oh no. she could see me, which meant if gaster got much closer and turned, he would see her too. “Where is it?” he asked.

“i don’t know about any human!” i snarled at him.

“Speak, or this will be unpleasant for both of us.” his cold eyes flashed again. he had it in him to hurt me, i knew that much, but the good doctor would not kill on purpose, a flaw of his.

“i ain’t got any information!”

“Verywell.” his eyes lit up dangerously again as he slowly took a step forward.

“DON’T HURT HIM!” fuck. patience came flying out of the shadows, putting her body in between me and him. thank god she remembered not to use her magic, although that could change very fast. gaster’s face contorted in surprise, then a small smile came through.

“Very clever, Sans.” more sets of hands were conjured and patience hit the wall next to me. i could sense her getting ready to do something.

“no, don’t!” i exclaimed to her and she stopped.

“You are quite clever to keep it close to you. You of all monsters know how to keep something safe, I should have known.”

“get your fucking hands off her!” i growled, starting to struggle in his grip.

“Oh? Since when do you care for anyone but yourself?” i could feel my magic pooling from my anger, but it was futile. gaster was stronger than me and i resented that. there was no outsmarting him, only surprising. “Is she your new plaything, Sans?” unfortunately, he knew me too well.

“Don’t make me hurt you.” we turned our attention to patience. her hair covered her face, as the hood had fallen down when she had rushed over here. she started to struggle in his grip as well, her eyes starting to light up. then suddenly, she stopped, her eyes wide.

“You.” gaster seemed taken aback by the tone in her voice. “This is just an act. You aren’t corrupted.”

“How do you know?” he asked.

“Set us down and I _might_ tell you.” she had a defiant gaze.

“I don’t have time for games.” he sneered.

“if you hurt her, gaster, i swear-”

“Who said anything about hurting _her_?”he turned to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster. Good or bad? You decide.  
> Personally I think he's still a dick sometimes.  
> Also I figured how to put in wing dings! Sort of! Anyway... it's all translated nicely just for you!


	35. The Anti-Void: Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating so much. I need plot ideas and right now I'm rolling with what I've got, trying to remember everything I need to connect and figuring that out as well. Everything will probably come out a little slower now. I have not forgotten you!  
> Edit: ok so this chapter was leading me to a place I didn't want to go... so if you read it before I am deeply sorry about that one. It now doesn't exist. Mostly.

When I woke up, Sans was still breathing deeply below me. I got off him and he stirred on the couch, but didn’t wake up. I gathered my clothes, putting on my own pants. I decided to stuff my shirt into my backpack. It was always in arms’ reach because I was afraid of being pulled into the Anti-Void. I hated that place, but one day, I was going back. It was the only way home. And that _thing_ that looked like Sans, he was like some cruel joke. I shivered and if I had skin, it would be full of goosebumps.

I looked at Sans again, sleeping peacefully on the couch. No more nightmares for the time being. He felt good about himself. It was the first part of acceptance. I smiled. The other me had someone better to work with, which would be good, because I didn’t think she was well associated with humans.

The smell of coffee rose and that’s what got Sans off the couch. He stretched, cracking his spine loudly.

“is papyrus back yet?” he yawned.

“Not yet.” I had expected him to come bursting in at any minute, maybe even waking us up. It was kind of late, for him. It was only an hour walk from here to Undyne’s house and it was approaching a time when Sans would start to worry over where he was. I was starting to worry too, gruesome thoughts rolling in my head. What if? I was sure it was nothing though. He got easily distracted or Undyne was doing something and he wanted to help. That had to be it. There was nothing to worry about.

“ya think we should check with undyne after coffee if he doesn’t show up?” he asked nervously. It put him off, his worry seeping through the bond that was still active. He gently grabbed a hold of me and put our souls back in our respective selves for the moment.

“Yeah. Better call her now to make sure he’s on his way at the least.” I told him, handing him his coffee and returning to the kitchen.

“WHAT?!?” Sans yelled after several minutes. “THEN WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?”

“What?” I poked my head out while he was still on the phone. He had almost spilled his coffee

“NO! he’s NOT here!” he paused. “undyne. it IS papyrus we’re talking about. not me.”

I heard the sound of her voice curse over the phone and her promise to look for him. She was worried about him too.

“pay, i’m going to meet up with undyne. papyrus left two hours ago. i think it’s best if i didn’t have to explain you to her.” That meant I wasn’t going to help look for him.

Sans teleported with a dark flash, coming back a minute later, with a shirt and stooping to pick up his heavy jacket.

**{i-i-i-i wouldn’t leave if i were you. i believe i found some-some-something that be---longs to this pitiful world.}**

 “You didn’t!” I screamed, knowing exactly what that thing’s smug words meant.

**{i believe i did. i’ll give ya props, my pu---ppet. you’re a tough one to find. didn’t expect you in a new uni---verse.}** He swung a whimpering Papyrus forward. The lashes on him were clearly shown, similar to the very painful ones I remembered on myself.

“SANS! PATIENCE!” his voice carried shakily. The poor guy was in over his head.

Sans looked confused and angry. Confused at his glitched-out self and angry at the pain he had caused Papyrus.

“let him go.” he growled.

**{perhaps we can trade. _yo---u_ have something that is _m---ine_.}**

“Sans…” I stepped closer to the portal, but he blocked me.

“no, we can get him back.”

**{i don’t thi---nk that way would be wise.}**

“There’s another me out there. She deserves you. I up and barged into your universe.” I told him quietly, on his shoulder. “I need to find my universe and this is the only way back. Don’t risk Papyrus. He doesn’t deserve it.” I kissed his cheek as best as I could and grabbed my bag.

“I’m coming, but let him go first.” The smug grin had loosened on it’s face. He betrayed a furious look. “Take care of him, okay? You’ll see me again and when you do, fall in love. She is me. Ease up on being a perv until later, though.” Sans let me though as I moved to the portal, within the Error’s reach.

Papyrus was thrown at Sans to prevent him from trying to follow us. Papyrus yelped and I was pulled into the Anti-Void, their worried faces disappearing as blocks covered them in white. There was a familiar feeling of resistance when I went through the portal and he yelled in pain as I went through. I looked at my hands and they were flesh and blood again.

**{yo---u caused me a lot of tou---ble getting you back.}** he said angrily. His cables tightened around my body. **{you stink of him, you little who---re! i suppose i must te---ach you wh---o your puppet ma---ster is again!}**

I didn’t say anything. I didn’t concentrate on the danger I was in, I just pooled my magic. I was not about to get raped again by this thing.

**{ah. ah. ah.}** he tisked. **{no---t this time.}**

I felt heavy and weighed down, my magic pooled, but I couldn’t release it. There was only one thing I could do left that only needed one moment of disruption.

He ripped the oversized shirt off me, leaving it in tatters and throwing pieces of it off me. I fought the urge to just panic as he methodically pulled off the ribbons of cloth.

**{that’s it, my sweet little puppet, cry for me. know yo---u’re mine.}**

One large, thicker cable curled around my neck as the tears streamed down my face.

“No!” He stopped.

**{ _no?_ is that really all you can muster?} **

“You stopped.” The coils began to tighten around me again, but not enough to cut into my skin.

**{wha---t the fuck did you do to me?}** He asked, almost calmly. His left eye expanded in fury, gleaming in bright colors as it flashed dangerously. His hands dug into my hips, breaking skin. When I cringed, satisfaction rose to his face.

**{no matter it seems.}** His hands shook and he turned to the empty void. **{fu----ck off!}**

Then it clicked. He had been driven insane. With nothing but emptiness there was nothing to do, nothing at all. How long had he been like this? I snapped myself out of it. He was not a Sans. I couldn’t even sense his soul.

“Why are you doing this?” my quiet voice echoed through the bleakness.  

My thoughts raced. I didn’t want this. Resist and he would hurt and violate me. Loosen up and he would still violate me, but maybe he wouldn’t notice the corruption was gone from my soul if he pleased himself? That corruption hurt and it took a long time to get rid of in an equally painful way and even then, there was still a small piece left. No, I needed to stay determined. Upset him, throw him off.

**{you exist else---where, more than just here or anywhere you touch. i can’t even kill you if i tried. altho----ugh, if you are broken…}** he laughed chillingly. The cable around my throat tightened more.

“You’re trying too hard.” I said flatly. “You won’t break me.”

**{oh really? you see, i’ve fo---und your universe while you were “out.”}** He opened a portal and the cable snaked over my mouth. **{it doesn’t quite lo---ok like you’re resting peacefully.}**

And it didn’t. I looked like a mess. My hair was tangled, hopelessly trapped in the machinery as I tried to thrash. The only thing that seemed to keep me steady was the hand that continued to visibly press down on my chest. I could hear the muffled sounds of my own whimpering as my body faded in and out of transparency.

**{he’s trying to save you, but there’s nothing he can do. you won’t last before the barrier breaks and then i can kill you.}**

He closed the portal just as Sans appeared, trying to calm me down. He had a book in his hand.

**{the only reason you’re ali---ve right now is because you are not an anomaly. when you die and if you insist on staying ali---ve, then i’ll step in and shatter that pretty blue so---ul of yours. however, you do not make my job very E-E-E-EASY. i told you to fix your MIST-A-A-A-AKES. every place you’ve seen is a product of your resets and mi---ne. they shouldn’t exi---st, but because of our persistence and patience, they do. would it make you ha---ppy if i let you go?}**

I nodded, sensing that this was a genuine question. Slowly, his strings unraveled, but one stayed on my soul.

“Is this place something that I caused?” I asked. It narrowed it’s eyes.

**{no. i caused it and now it’s my job taking care of all these ano---malies. i was a fool to think you were sent here to help me, inst---ead you decided not to.}**

“But aren’t you-?”

**{i’m the only one doing some-some-something about it!}** he cut me off. **{every damn re---set, every fu---cking star, every death! it all makes something that shouldn’t ex---ist and they all keep multi----plying!}**

I backed away slightly.

**{mercy isn’t gonna help me. you’re a pa---nsy, even when you’re corrupted.}** he laughed. **{i gotta place i’ll send ya. may---be you’ll get tired of it like i did. it’s on my list of things to f-ix-ix-ix… but not for a while yet. i’ll get back to you when you DI-I-I-IE.}**

He opened another portal.

“Is this a joke? You’re letting me go?”

**{what? you’d rather sta---y here with me? i might change my mind, pa---tience.}**

“You know my name?” I shivered. I never told him and he always referred to me as his puppet. He narrowed his eyes in response.

**{the last guy couldn’t sto---p talking about you. you gonna leave or wha---t?}**

“I’m going!” I raced out, the portal pulling at me like I was walking through water.

Immediately, I felt drained. I couldn’t believe he had just let me go like that, there had to be some sort of catch to this world.  

“Sans!” I called out. He had to be at his post. He had to have heard me I was right in front of the ruins.

A dark flash caught my eye and another as I turned my head upward.

“Sans! I know you’re-” I was slammed into a tree.

“how the hell do you know my brother?” dazed at the quickness and strength I hadn’t realized I wasn’t mistaking the orange. His voice was familiar, but deeper and his right eye flickered orange as well. His hand felt like it was going to crack my sternum as he held me firm against the tree a foot or so above the ground.

“P-Papyrus?”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, cliffhanger, I know, but at least it motivates me to continue


	36. Underswap: Let's Eat Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus you're such a jerk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... my concept of swap means EVERYTHING that can be switched is... including soul colors. That's right. Most of them are different, as per a rainbow wheel with red in the middle. Here's a list.  
> Red- Still Determination.  
> Orange- Patience   
> Yellow- Integrity  
> Green- Perserverance  
> Cyan- Bravery  
> Blue- Justice   
> Purple- Kindness

“who wants to know?”

“I kinda already know.” I told him. He pushed his hand into me even harder. “You’re hurting me!” I whimpered.

“stay away from my brother.” he glowered, the orange glare in his eye and free hand becoming painful to look at. “you’d better run, kid, before any other monster finds you and if my bro finds you… well you’d better not fight him.” He dropped me.

“I don’t want to fight!”

“don’t try and fool me. you’re corrupted. the minute i turn my back you’d stab it. i wouldn’t if you value your life.”

“I’m not covered in dust, I haven’t killed anyone. I don’t want to.” I said, turning away. “I’m so tired of this, I’m about to die. If you have any mercy, you’d kill me.”

“that’s not what mercy is, hun. disappear, before i get the royal guard here.”

I ran, not sure what he meant. Was he or Sans reluctantly part of the royal guard? It didn’t seem like he was like the pervious Papyrus’s I had met, no he teleported, like Sans would. He was protective, just like Sans was. He couldn’t be.

My thoughts were interrupted when I blindly ran into a solid object. Or someone very solid.

“OH! I AM SO SORRY! I’M LATE MEETING MY BROTHER! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM? HE’S REALLY TALL AND HE ALWAYS WEARS ORANGE!”

The young chatty voice pulled me up and stooped a little to dust my thighs of snow. He wore a very hard armor breast plate and that’s what I ran into. The small skeleton looked at me curiously, probably as much as I was looking at him. Accenting his breastplate was strips of blue at the sleeves with matching blue gloves and boots. Comfortable short pants covered his legs and a ragged bandana covered his neck.

“It’s, uh, okay.” I flinched. “And yeah, he’s over there.” I pointed to the direction I ran from.

“WOWIE! DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME AND MEET HIM?” he shouted. I flinched again as another voice answered him.

“i believe we already met, bro.”

“PAPY!” The blue pupils in Sans’s eye sockets lit up into literal stars, sparking a little bit as he tackled his brother’s legs with a hug. Papyrus shot me a glare when Sans wasn’t looking.

“AREN’T YOU GOING TO INTRODUCE ME, PAPY?”

“uh, what?” he seemed genuinely put off by the request.

“I LIKE HER ALREADY, SHE’S STRONG.” He whispered loudly enough for me to hear.

I chuckled quietly, wondering how Papyrus was going to pull himself out of this one.

“this is uh, um, uh…” he spluttered, looking at me for help, but after the warm welcome he gave me, that was out of the question.

“PAPYRUS YOU WEREN’T _RUDE_ WERE YOU?” Sans started beating his fists playfully into Papyrus’s lower rib cage.

A resonating fart from a recognizable whoopee cushion sounded from his pocket. This only seemed to fuel Sans’s suspicions.

“ _PAPYRUS!_ ”

“uh…”

“My name is Patience.” I said, giggling at the scene they caused, which stopped them. Sans eyes sparkled again.

“WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU, PATIENCE?” he asked excitedly. Now it was Papyrus’s turn to smirk as I tried to quickly think of something to say.

“I’m, uh, a Half-Skeleton!” I answered.

“WOWIE!I DON’T THINK I’VE EVER MET A HALF-SKELETON BEFORE! CAN YOU DO MAGIC LIKE PAPYRUS DOES?” he asked eagerly.

“sans, i don’t think-”

“Yeah, I can.” He squeaked excitedly, hopping in the snow.

“SHOW US! SHOW US!”    

I took a deep breath and concentrated. Nothing too complex, I was just going to teleport a little to the right. Vaguely, I heard a breathless praise and a gasp before the wooziness took over and I fainted. I remembered something before I fainted. Temporary. Something was very temporary and… my note book. Souls. So many scattered souls. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

i rushed her, noticing the spaced out look in her eyes.

“OH MY GOSH! PAPYRUS, IS SHE OK?”

i checked her pulse and she was breathing fine. she must have been exhausted and over did it. i scooped her up.

“yeah, she’s fine.”

her soul registered as human, but she knew a lot, maybe too much and she displaced space. only i knew how to do that. what. the. hell. maybe we needed to watch out for her, although, the only thing that motivated me to keep an eye on her was the potential she had to attack sans.

i smiled warily. half-skeleton. that was gold. wasn’t exactly not true.

“PAPY! LET’S TAKE HER HOME! SHE LOOKS REALLY TIRED! I COULD MAKE TACOS!” sans interrupted my thoughts.

“yeah, sure.” sans was always trying to get people to eat his mexican food. i couldn’t complain, it was pretty good.

_any wrong moves and she gets it. that’s it and her soul goes to the queen._

“WHAT’S WRONG, PAPYRUS?” sans asked.

“ah nothing, she just doesn’t smell all too good.” that was a flat out lie. her scent permeated into my nose hole, filling it with the sharp coldness, dirt, her sweat and… something else. it was almost intoxicating. i must be getting close to my heat cycle. it wasn’t quite yet, but i noticed myself eyeing other monsters. i wanted to bond, but not with just anyone. i wouldn’t mind waiting it out another year.  

“ _RUDE!_ YOU’RE LUCKY SHE’S SLEEPING!” sans chatted on, leading the way.

“nyeh. hope she can stomach some jokes along with your food.”

“PAPYRUS! STOP! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE AROUND WHEN I HAVE TACOS TO MAKE!” sans quickened his pace, starting to jog ahead of me, rushing to open the door to our house and holding it open for me.

i plopped her on the couch and pulled off her worn boots throwing them by the door, resisting the urge to sniff them. maybe it wouldn’t hurt to keep an eye on her. even better. i had an idea that would hopefully keep her from getting too close to me. i had mixed feelings about a human mate and if she could use magic… then bonding wasn’t out of the question. what was i thinking? she was corrupted!

i frowned and pulled out a bottle of hot sauce from a nearby cabinet and dabbed some on the tip of my finger, spreading it thinly over her full lips, so it would dry fast. she’d wake up to a surprise. thankfully, sans wasn’t paying attention to me in the far reaches of the kitchen.

i sunk into the couch, waiting for my handy work to wake her up, chuckling lowly. it didn’t take long. patience stirred, grimacing and licking her lips.

“what’s wrong, hun? little _dry_?” i grinned.

“Why?” she looked at me, like i was crazy.

“hey, i didn’t do anything.” i lied and shrugged innocently. “you just look like you’re having trouble.” i snickered. she still glared at me accusingly. there was no ‘where am i?’ or ‘what are you?’ just one question.

“What did you do to me?” she was rubbing her lips now.

“OH! YOU’RE UP! DO YOU WANT TO STAY FOR DINNER, PATIENCE?” sans shouted from the kitchen.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”     

“you break his little soul and something else might be broken later. stay.” i growled quietly.

sans poked his head out, tears forming in the corners of his sockets.

“But I think just this once, is ok.” she quickly recovered, and his face turned into a ray of sunshine again.

she had started to stare angrily again at me, swiping her tongue over her lips, slowly to try and ease the burn. shit. i realized this backfired onto me because now i could only imagine that tongue somewhere else. think of anything, i thought as heat rose to my face. anything but that right now. snow. it was white and cold and- what was cold again? just molecules when they get slow and when they were fast, the temperature rises and-

i was bad at this, right back into the circle of hot things. i settled for clenching my fist and sensing her soul. it was orange, like mine and full to the brim with patience, just like her name. how ironic. several spots of green perseverance, purple kindness and red determination dotted it, along with the sickly maroon of the corruption. was it smaller than last i saw it? i focused on that. impossible. it should be growing.

then i realized. if she could displace space, then she could probably also control magic like we could and manipulate gravity and souls. she could’ve done far worse to either of us, but she choose not to. why?

“Hey! Hello?” she almost shouted, snapping me out of my concentration and deep thoughts.

“i’m going out for a smoke. don’t do anything while i’m gone or you might regret it.” i let my magic flash for a moment to intimidate her again, but she just scoffed.

“Like that’s gonna happen bone boy.” she sneered, rolling her eyes.

“you and i are going to have a _nice, long talk_ when we’re through here.” i told her at the door.

“You’re lucky I actually like hot sauce. Bonehead.” i froze as she opened up her pack, and let go of my breath when i saw it was just a notebook. “What’re you looking at? Thought I might have a _knife?_ ” i flinched at the thought, but her eyes hardened.

“Here.” she said, digging into her backpack. “I really do. Don’t know why it keeps following me. I don’t need it. Get rid of it for me, would ya?” my eyes darted to sans dancing around in the kitchen and back to her, who now held a paring knife with the wood handle presented to me.

“I swear he’s trying to mess with me.” she mumbled. i raised my brow as i took the knife, but didn’t ask. that was now on my extensive list of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui! That was a tough one writing out! I needed a few days break, plus time, because I'm now free to work at anytime until school starts back up again.  
> I will complain because after two eight hour days, my feet are killing me!  
> *sigh  
> Every second I could feel my sins on my back...


	37. Underswap: One Confusing Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time with the Swap Bros. Don't get sick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to agree with Sans's reaction to this one... but actually I'm guilty of doing every single thing Papyrus has done in this chapter... so enjoy!

Dinner was nice. If you could call Papyrus glaring at me while Sans didn’t notice nice. The way Sans’s eyes lit up was cute. It was very different from what I had seen in other universes.

“So… you guys just up and brought me here… why?” my lips were still tingly from the hot sauce prank Papyrus pulled, but I decided to let that one slide just this once. Maybe.

“can’t you just be grateful we didn’t leave you in the snow?” Papyrus grumbled.

Sans smacked the current taco in his hand, breaking part of the shell off.

“BE NICE, PAPY! SHE’S OUR GUEST!”

“fine, mom.” He retorted back mockingly.

“BUT LIKE HE SAID, WE JUST COULDN’T LEAVE YOU OUT IN THE SNOW! THAT WOULDN’T BE VERY NICE!”

“So, you invite me for dinner?” I laughed.

“FOOD ALWAYS CHEERS ME UP!” Sans beamed brightly, patting his stomach area.

Papyrus wordlessly got up and walked over to the refrigerator. Sans watched him and whispered in a surprisingly soft voice.

“DID GRUMPYBONES PLAY A PRANK ON YOU?” He motioned to his brother.

“Yeah.” I told him guardedly, but his eyes sparkled, instead of the small burst of anger I expected.

“THAT MEANS HE LIKES YOU! HE ALWAYS DOES THAT TO HIS FRIENDS! BUT DON’T EVER SHAKE HIS HAND…” he whispered excitedly.

I looked at him suspiciously as he walked back with ketchup and honey in his hands. He did have the soul I was used to. I couldn’t understand because his soul was the color of bravery. It had the same strength of stillness.

“it’s not polite to stare at other people’s souls.” Papyrus said gruffly, drenching three out of four tacos in front of him with ketchup. I flinched and Sans made a face.

“I WISH YOU DIDN’T DO THAT.” he frowned. Papyrus shrugged in response and unhinged his jaw to put one taco in his mouth, crunching the whole thing messily.

I laughed. He was worse than me with food. I was dropping toppings and taco meat onto my lap, trying to lean over my plate awkwardly, but failing. In true slob fashion, Papyrus used his sleeve as a napkin for anything that dripped out of his mouth, earning another dissatisfied glance from Sans. When he was finished with those three, he took the honey and drenched the last taco with it. I was used to the ketchup, but honey?

“what’s wrong? wanna bite of my dessert taco?” he laughed at my horrified face.

“I don’t think I can eat anymore.” I grimaced, setting down my second half-eaten taco.

“YOU DISGUST ME SOMETIMES.” Sans said disdainfully. Papyrus laughed, because this was his goal.

“Well, uh, thanks guys. I’m gonna leave now.” I said, getting up. Papyrus whispered something to Sans and his eyes lit up. I felt gravity overtake my soul heavily and I was pulled back from my boots. This wasn’t going to be as easy as I thought, now was it?

“PAPY SAYS YOU’RE TRAVELING! AT LEAST STAY TONIGHT AND REST! PLEEEEAAASE?” Oh god, not the eyes again. If I said no, not only would I cause a scene with Sans, but Papyrus wouldn’t be too happy either by the way he glowered at me.

“Really, I don’t wanna overstay my welcome.”

Sans smiled and hugged me, his grip on my upper chest almost crushing, so much I couldn’t reciprocate the hug if I wanted to.

“YOU’RE NOT! I PROMISE!” he said eagerly, his eyes sparking and in stars again.

“then it’s settled. you can take the couch.” Papyrus smirked. Sans squealed in delight and ran upstairs.

“I really need to get going.” I told him, going for my boots again. I was pulled away again.

“you’re going to take the damn couch, at least until we’re done talking. i don’t care if you leave after that.” he hissed. Sans came back, his arms piled high with neatly folded extra soft blankets and pillows, which he set on the floor by the couch.

He frowned by the way we had both settled on the couch. I was used to taking the middle seat, but I honestly didn’t want to right now. Even if Papyrus had the familiar soul I had written my name on. But Sans didn’t protest and settled between us, chatting with me while Papyrus put in some of his input occasionally. The T.V. murmured in the background. Some show about a metal DJ box. It didn’t look very interesting anyway.

“sans, it’s bed time. a future royal guard needs his sleep.” Papyrus winked.

“OK, PAPY! GOODNIGHT PATIENCE!” He gave me another strong squeeze. “GOODNIGHT PAPYRUS!” He climbed onto his brother’s lap and gave him a huge hug too.

“isn’t he cool?” Papyrus mumbled. I laughed softly.

“Yeah he is.”

Papyrus flinched at the response, obviously not expecting me to answer at all.

“ok, you can cut the nice charade crap.” He growled at me after Sans’s door was closed.

“It wasn’t a charade.” I told him in confusion. He glared, still not believing me.

“Look, I gave you my only weapon, nor have I hurt either of you, when I could have at least _tried_. Why do you think that is?” I asked. Papyrus narrowed his empty eye sockets.

“i dunno, but i sure as hell wanna find out. i could use some fresh air. how ‘bout you?”

“Fine.” I grumbled as I followed him out.

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

not only did i need a smoke, but i saw sans’s door creak open and it was best if he didn’t hear this. the sneak already knew more than i thought.

i leaned against the back of the house and dug into my pocket for my pack of smokes.

“So, now what?”

“questions. when’d you fall?” i asked.

“I didn’t. At least, not here.” she looked at me defiantly. “I’m from a different universe.” she turned her head clenching her fists.

i stared at her curiously as i lit my cigarette. different universe. huh. didn’t expect that one.

“how’d you get here?” i asked, before taking a drag.

“Some crazed lunatic. That’s how. I don’t like talking about it.” i could visibly sense her soul start to churn at the thought. she did look sick. something happened to her, but i couldn’t quite place it.

“It’s how I got corrupted.” she laughed dryly. “But I’m trying my hardest and it seems to be working. My soul is almost free of it.” patience paused. “I should really leave. Last time I saw your soul, I hurt it badly. It was either me or your brother and I don’t want that happening again.”

“did you reset my timeline?” i asked. shit! how could i have not felt it?

“No.” i relaxed. “See, there are a lot of places like this one. You guys are pretty happy for the most part, but you, you’re the one like Sans and vice versa. He’s the protective older brother. He’s the reluctant royal guard who sleeps at his post all day, enjoying skeleton puns, jokes and messing with people. He’s the one who-” she stopped, blushing.

“who what?” i asked.

“It’s not important.” she sighed. “All you need to know is I’ve already hurt a few too many people with just my presence. Why would I ever think that this would be the same?”

“i dunno, why would you?” i smirked. this was all pretty interesting. most worlds she visited, i was like sans? i honestly couldn’t picture it.

“Stop trying to mess with me! God damn it! If I didn’t feel it I would’ve walked off by now, but you’re the only one I know who can help!” she was actually near tears now and i frowned.

“feel what?” i asked and she flushed again.

“I did something I wasn’t supposed to and it translated to your soul when I got here, because it was my hand that did it. It was stupid and selfish. I don’t even know what it did, but it made me a little better. It’s inactive now, but in my universe, I’m bonded to Sans… and here, that’s you.” she quickly said.

my eyes narrowed and i tried to think and sort this out. i hadn’t chosen. i had very mixed feelings about that. i didn’t want a human mate. especially not her. i could however, feel the attraction my body had for her. our souls must be on almost the same frequency and  maybe that was why i was feeling this way about her.

“i didn’t even get to _choose_.” i choked out angrily.

“It’s not active. You don’t have to bond with me.” she sighed. “We just gotta be careful, ya know? Like I’m not sure what’ll happen if you’re “in season,” so I think it’s best we steer clear of each other. Or at least until I get a better grip on my magic. I don’t want to hurt you like I did the last two times. Those two are probably broken with worry after what happened.” she rubbed her arm awkwardly.

she was ashamed of what had happened. when i only paused to take another drag of my cigarette she kicked a snow pile absentmindedly. how did she know i was close to my yearly cycle?

“I really don’t want to deal with this. It’s too much, but I need your help to get home. You’re the only one I know who would even remotely know _something_ about other universes.”

“that’s where you’re wrong. undyne might know something about that.” i said calmly. i wasn’t going to drawn into this, even if she didn’t want me to be. she laughed.

“That pile of muscle? Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t think something’s fishy about her!”

i chuckled at her pun.

“but seriously, pay. she’s the royal scientist and she actually doesn’t have that much muscle. not that i’m complaining, i don’t have any.” i shrugged. “come on, let’s go inside and warm you up.” i said, noticing she was starting to shiver.

“I thought you wanted me to leave?” patience questioned.

“oh, believe me i do, but the inn is closed so, you may as well stay the night. i’m gonna warn ya though, once you wake up, get out. i’m getting kinda close to being “in season,” as you so nicely put. i don’t wanna run after you either. it might not end well for either of us. so if i send sans to find you, you’d better run and hide, because i _do_ know what’ll happen.”

she shivered more violently, clenching her fists. i couldn’t see her face, but it had to be surprise. i strode casually past her, flicking the now useless cigarette butt away and opened the door, waiting for her. she looked at me suspiciously, but walked right into a trip wire i had put in the doorway while nobody was looking. she yelped and turned on the ground to find me smirking.

“What the hell, Papyrus!” she yelled, but i had already displaced myself to my room, laughing.

it _was_ satisfying to mess with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, he's still a jerk. But he's a _nice_ jerk.


	38. Underswap: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, plot. I forgot I had such a thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Sleep deprivation!

As my annoyance started to fade away, I wondered to myself sleepily how that extra entry in my notebook had appeared. It confirmed my feelings and dread that I had before I passed out. The entry itself was a stream of knowledge and questions about my bond, but the last words, unlike the calm artfully drawn symbols, were scratchy and hurried. They said:

I am Lost

_You are back so soon my dear? I suppose this time is because you are very far gone. Do you really wish to fade away? For even with my meager powers I can help you. No, it is as I thought. You would still fight. One day however, I do expect you to help me when I need the help. I will send you some where you are not safe from monsters, but you will be safe from the Anti-Void and I will take the remainder of your corruption to do so. For now, you are not ready. When we next meet I shall teach you to defend yourself. Your soul is much too fragile otherwise._

The voice permeated my ears in the blackness of my dreams, purring calmly, surrounding me. My limbs were weighed down by the familiarity of perseverance.  

“BROTHER? I THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HER. SHE WON’T EAT.”

There was a murmured response I couldn’t catch and fingers ran over my face. I whimpered and curled at the touch. Soft curses filled the air near me and the hand was jerked down my skin. I opened my eyes to see a flash of blue push orange, my vision swimming and my body in a cold sweat.

“I’m sorry I-” I croaked, but boney fingers covered my mouth and a wet cloth was folded over my head, giving me some relief. However, I was tucked into the blanket that was already over me so tightly, I couldn’t thrash. It didn’t matter, I was dead to my surroundings.

There was some argument and then I was lifted effortlessly and taken up the stairs to be set on a more comfortable bed. Hours passed? My body was so numb I didn’t know where I was when I was lifted again after a soft scolding sound and I was wrapped tightly again. Here and there, I heard snippets of conversation which quickly faded out of comprehension.

A little while later I was pushed into a sitting position and a warm cup thrust against my lips, but I was too dizzy to respond. A small growl of frustration and the arm supporting my back fell only to be supported by another.

“hold on, she needs a minute.”

Breathing heavily, the cloth slowly fell onto my lap, no longer sticking to my forehead. My shaky hands grasped onto soft but heavy material and the other caught against a cool wall. After my vertigo went away, I was handed the same cup.

“drink up, hun.” Papyrus glowered but he said it softly, like he didn’t mean it. “went through a lot of trouble getting that. muffet isn’t exactly willing to give that out in the first place.”

It was thick and syrupy, but the flavor was far from actual syrup. It was like cherry cough medicine mixed with fire and it didn’t exactly go down well. I gagged on it as it slowly dripped down my throat, spreading a burning sensation throughout my body.

“try to go back to sleep, ya need some water or something, just call.” He laid me down again and took back the cup.

They both turned to leave the darkened room, but I called out for Papyrus.

“what’s up, hun?”

“I’m sorry about all this. Thanks for taking care of me.”

He chuckled in response.

“it ain’t your fault. kinda glad we found ya instead of the inn lady. might’ve been in there for who knows how long. she doesn’t tend to leave the counter until three to clean up the rooms.”

“But you’re-”

“close i know, but actually bein’ sick is a deterrent. don’t worry about it yet. hope you’ll be ready to run next week. or maybe not if you can use magic. just don’t kill me, huh?” he smiled and winked.

“I-I won’t.” I stuttered.

“at this point i know ya won’t try.” He laughed “get some sleep, you’re gonna need it.”

I closed my eyes, but I felt his presence linger.

“You’re a dirty liar.” I whispered.

“you’re right about that one.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

her magic must be pretty strong to figure out that i was having problems, even while she was this sick. however, this, i could handle. next week while my magic was at it’s peak would be maddening. i could see myself losing it and breaking for a few days, especially since i wanted no part in being with patience.

i paced. being her monster slowly was starting to sound appealing. fuck. i needed another smoke. i had already gone through two packs yesterday in my attempt to calm my soul down. i would go to my lab to grab my sure fire way to calm down… but last time i tried to do that… well i’m never doing that again during this time. i was lucky sans realized what was going on and kept me away from other people and himself. the only upside to the whole ordeal, was that i forgot that i could displace space or use magic.

this was already worse than what i was used to. this really made my soul ache like it wanted to burst out of my chest like some live animal. i was starting to sweat outside. the tobacco wasn’t going to cut it anymore. i displaced myself to my room to check on her. patience was out like a light, just like muffet said she would be. i laid my hand on her forehead. that stuff worked fast, her fever was pretty much gone.

her face twitched under my touch, a small noise escaping under her breath. and just like that, my soul was in my non-existent throat. my fingers ran down her cheek and she winced and frowned. she turned over, her shirt revealing part of her bare back. i shouldn’t be doing this, she was supposed to rest, i was supposed to stay away. simple right? not when that noise relieved a tiny bit of that pressure i was feeling.

tracing my hand on her soft bare skin, she shuttered and moaned softly. she drew in a sharp breath as i bunched up her shirt, drawing my finger lightly up her lower spine and stopping when i encountered her bra. i growled, whether it was at myself or her i didn’t know, but it snapped me out of it. i brushed her shirt back down and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

“Papyrus?” she murmured sleepily and turned over. her eyes were cracked open just a little bit and they gleamed with recognition. panicked, i didn’t respond and quickly displaced myself outside. damn it. there were only two options now either use magic excessively or well i didn’t want to do that.

why did i not want to do that again? fuck, i was confused! either way, she was sick. i couldn’t just help myself to her. would she even want me? oh, god no! she was human! after what i knew about them, i didn’t even want to watch them! but, by cruel fate everything was happening again and again, reseting and i was the only one to remember the bits and pieces. they were the reason my brother died many times. they were the reason i was in this mess. everything worked only when i took their souls and i hated it. every painful moment.

“My, my, we aren’t looking good today are we?” i found myself at muffet’s and she acknowledged my appearance. “I hope it wasn’t you who took my fire syrup. No, I would smell it on your breath.” she handed me one of my regular bottles of honey, but i waved that off.

“i need something stronger. something that’ll slow me down.” i panted.

“I don’t know, you already owe me for that fire syrup.” she laughed. i pounded the counter in response, grabbing the attention of everyone in the place for a moment.

“Don’t break my bar.” muffet frowned. “You’re lucky Sans stopped by and paid off your tab.”

she walked to the back to get me one of her mystery concoctions, a black, but thin liquid.

“Drink within five minutes. You’ll feel better.” she smiled. “Go home. I wouldn’t be near many people when it takes effect.”

i stared at it intently. it was newly stirred by the way it was still swirling.

“what is it?” i asked and she brightened.

“Maybe you should be asking if you really want to know. Tick tock.” she waved at me to quickly drink it.

it went down easily, giving me an icy feeling, but leaving a film in my mouth. muffet giggled and told me to leave once more, so i did. i walked home, not trusting myself to displace right at the moment. for now, it helped with the urges i was having, but not the ache i was feeling. the pressure wouldn’t let up, but at least i could control myself. even in this pain, though, i couldn’t think straight. everything was sharper, brighter, stronger smelling, overwhelming my senses. i could feel myself become sluggish. had to make it home, i was only feet away. i don’t know how i opened the door, but i did.

i fell face down on the couch… right where patience had put her head a few nights before. i groaned because the scent of her was overwhelming. i was starting to question myself again, but the leaden weight of my limbs kept me from acting on any urges that floated. i had to warn sans when he got home. patience had to run after this wore off, because there was no telling what i would do as my magic climbed.

i wanted to laugh. she was sick, i was sick, both in different ways. she didn’t want me, basically telling me she’d fucked sans in her universe, although, it was me, just not me. the front door closing was painfully loud.

“PAPYRUS? WHAT’S WRONG?” sans asked, noticing my immediate position.

“muffet’s. drink.” my explanation was muffled as i tried to tell him in as little words possible.

“ARE YOU DRUNK AGAIN?” he accused me.

“no. quiet. hurts.” i struggled.

“OK.”

“sans. game. play. hide’n’seek. when patience up. i’m it.” there was a pause of uncertainty.

“PAPY, YOU KNOW I’M TOO OLD TO PLAY THAT GAME.”

“capture human? you, patience, humans?”

“I’LL PLAY THAT GAME!” he shouted excitedly.

“shhh…”’

“OH, RIGHT, SORRY. I’LL CHECK ON PATIENCE.” he toned it down and the stairs creaked loudly as he rushed to my room. when was this going to wear off?                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's voice did Patience hear? How long has she been sick? WHAT KIND OF DRINK DID MUFFET MAKE FOR PAPYRUS?


	39. Underswap: Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for various catching and running!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Booby trap. >.>

“PATIENCE! PATIENCE!”

I looked up groggily, to hear Sans calling my name softly.

“Wha-?”

“SHHH… CAN YOU GET UP? ARE YOU OK?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think so? Whatever you guys gave me, it worked.” I told him.

“OH, GOOD! WE’RE GONNA PLAY CAPTURE THE HUMAN WITH PAPY!”

“Capture… the human?” I asked. What was that?

Sans gave me a quick introduction to the game, which was basically a form of tag hide and go seek. They used it as a way to help Sans with his tracking and sneaking skills.

“WE’RE THE HUMANS AND WE’VE BEEN CAPTURED, SO NOW WE HAVE TO SNEAK AWAY FROM PAPYRUS!”

God, he was adorable! Everything translated to a game to work on his skills or a puzzle for him to solve.

“Ok, let’s sneak downstairs.”

“THERE’S ONE RULE I FORGOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT! WE CAN’T USE MAGIC.” he stated.

I’d play along for now. I don’t think if we got separated, that Papyrus would mind if I did use magic. I was unsure if Sans knew what was really going on.

The stairs seemed to creak extra loud as we tried to walk quietly down them. Papyrus was face-down on the couch and he groaned, but didn’t move. Outside, Sans got really excited, relieved that we both got away from him.

“Hey, should we set up some traps?” I asked.

“WHY?”

“To slow him down and keep him from capturing us, and maybe test them out for an actual human.” His eyes lit up.

“YEAH! LET’S DO IT!” He hopped with excitement. 

“So, let’s go hide from him. Do you know any good spots?” I asked.

“COME ON, I’LL SHOW YOU!” Sans shouted and pulled me into a jog through town, towards the ruins in the distance.

He showed me a spot to double back that Papyrus didn’t know about and a little fort he had made that was pretty well hidden and lots of other little hidden spots I hadn’t noticed. I started to zone out as the spots ran together. He wanted me to run, so it was bad already. I felt the tug on my heart strings as I passed him on the couch. This was definitely hurting him, but I had to respect what he wanted, although it didn’t mean I couldn’t have some fun with him.

“PATIENCE!”

“What?” I asked, snapping out of it.

“I THINK THIS IS A GOOD SPOT TO SET THE TRAP! HE _ALWAYS_ WALKS THIS WAY!”

“Ok, I’ll set one here, go find another spot, ok?” I dropped my pack as he nodded and ran off. I scratched my back on the nearest tree and ripped a blank page out of my notebook and wrote in huge letters, so it wouldn’t be mistaken for anything else and stuck it on the tree before I set the trap, using rope and one of my other items.

If he was going to go searching for me, it would be by scent, because I _smelled_. Maybe it wasn’t unpleasant to the monsters around me, but it was to me. I needed a shower badly. There was no doubt he could smell me and whichever way I went. If I were to double back, I needed him to be trapped while I did. I couldn’t risk hiding behind that open-roomed waterfall in Waterfall, because he might know of it, but maybe I could find a hidden cave somewhere and make him believe I went on to Hotland and keep trying to avoid him there.

I had gotten to know Waterfall like the back of my hand, even showing my Sans some places even he didn’t know about, but then again, he wasn’t always one for exploring. I could even take a much needed shower there, I realized. That sounded amazing.

“PATIENCE! I DID IT! I SET A TRAP!” Sans gleefully ran up to me and I pulled him away from mine.

“Careful! You don’t want to set off mine do you?” I asked.

“OH NO! I DON’T! I’M SORRY!”

“It’s ok, let’s go back to your little fort and wait for him. Do you mind if I try something when we get there?” I asked.

“WHAT?” he asked confused.

“I want to try to teleport again. I shouldn’t be blacking out like I do, but in case I do, can you catch me? I’ll teleport right next to you to make it easy, ok?”

He nodded.

“DON’T WORRY PATIENCE! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL ASSIST YOU!” I chuckled as he assumed a stance with one foot on a snow pile, a hand on his hip and the other pointing straight up. “BUT DON’T YOU THINK THAT’S CHEATING?” he asked.

“Well, I’m not using magic to run away from Papyrus, am I?” We had made it to his fort.

“NO…”

“Can I please try this, for peace of mind? I need to know if I’m really better or not.” I pleaded. This was eating in the back of my mind. There _was_ a reason for passing out and I wanted to find out. 

“WELL, SINCE YOU’RE NOT TECHNICALLY RUNNING FROM THE MONSTER, I GUESS IT’S OK.” he said cautiously.

“Are you ready?” I asked and Sans nodded.

I enveloped my body in magic, and stepped through the hole in space I ripped. The blackness greeted me and I estimated it was about seven steps away from Sans, but just before I ripped through again, a familiar form rose in melting globs.

_“Remember my promise to you, dear child? Stay a little longer and I shall teach you. Your notebook?”_ It asked. I handed it over without fear, he would give it back, he had to have before.

“Who are you?” I asked and he sighed. His broken smile loosening a little bit.

_“I have no name, for I do not remember it. All I do know is that I am lost, an echo of a previously broken monster of the worlds you currently have resided in. This place is the Void, a curious dimension which is neither here nor there, and time flows differently here from the other worlds. It allows transport through the world you are currently conscious in without overexertion. At least to ones who have as much magic in their souls such as you or Sans, or in this case, Papyrus.”_

“You wrote in my journal?” I asked.

_“Yes. You will not remember most of what happens here as soon as you leave, just as your previous times. However, time is of the essence. Although walking through the void uses little energy, staying here too long will drain you. I warned you previously and you waited for me to finish writing my entry.”_ He paused, looking at me differently. _“Speaking of such, I see you have not bonded in this world, why have you not?”_

“I’m trying to respect his decision.” I told him.

_“Trying? Surely he knows it is only while you are in his world?”_

“I understand where he’s coming from. I mean, choosing to be with someone is different than being told you had bonded before and they don’t even know about it, much less you. It’s not fair, because this is the one thing you can control in your life.”

_“I see. Now I wish for you to study the effects of every magic you can inflict. Directions on how to achieve such effects are in your notebook. Now, I shall teach you how to handle souls. You should be very proficient in this.”_

It took him several seconds to explain to me how to do this and then I attempted it with my own soul. I got it very fast, seeing as I had taken Sans’s out once before, but putting it back was just a little different and a bit harder to do, but the black, tall form was pleased and handed me my notebook back.

_“Good, my dear. I would have you practice turning souls blue, but I do not have enough of a soul to help. Instead, it is written down here and it should be a simple matter, since using the Void is no simple matter itself.”_

“Do you ever see Sans? Or, um, Papyrus?” I asked.

_“Alas, yes. We do not associate due to an agreement we have set up. I had done many terrible things before my soul was scattered. If he does need my help, I am set to erase his memory after doing so. Our relationship is quite… complex.”_  He said uncomfortably.

“Why would it be that way?” I asked.

_“He is not a very forgiving monster.”_ he smiled sadly. _“You must leave before you are drained of your life energy. I do not wish to help you fight for your life again. It an unsettling experience for I am sure both of us. Here is your desired warp point.”_ He pointed to the space right next to me. _“Remember, Papyrus will awake in two hours and when he gets up, he will be looking for you.”_

I nodded, thanked him for his help and ripped a hole through the Void, right into Sans’s arms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

when i finally got up, everything hurt. i groaned as my bones popped and creaked. this, though was nothing. my hand cracked as i crunched it closed. my orange aura finally broke through the haze of the magical drink.

casually, i pulled my cigarettes from my pocket and pulled one out as i walked out. i inhaled deeply. her scent went towards the forest. my smile curled higher. this was too easy. i could trap her there and then- what? a part of me still protested against this, but it was quickly shut away. i didn’t light my cigarette, for two reasons. i didn’t want to alert them and needed to follow her scent before i could follow her soul’s wild pulsing.

 i panted as i walked. i couldn’t take it and displaced myself to the other edge of town. thankfully, i didn’t lose her scent and she had been here. it was almost as if it were a visible path for me because her smell stood out from any other. further down the stretch of trees something caught my eye as the scent grew stronger.

that was a weak attempt, i chuckled. hiding behind a tree? no, it was a note, unmistakably left by her. well, fine, i would indulge her this once, but when i found her… things would not go like this calm i was feeling in the moment. but something bothered me as i got closer. i shrugged off the nagging feeling.

i stepped closer to read the note, but then was suddenly sprung up with a bungee-like rope, now tangled in my feet. wait, it wasn’t rope i realized, it smelled too much like her. my eyes reached the note again, upside down now,

You Boob.

Have fun breaking that bra, I had a feeling you would anyway.

“PATIENCE!” i roared and a twig snapped.

immediately i reached out with magic and tried to reach her and i grabbed onto something.

“YOU CAUGHT ME PAPY!” sans said proudly. i glowered at him, watching the flash of orange, green and purple run away.

“damn it, sans!” i set him down in my frustration.

he narrowed his eye sockets.

“NOW I’M NOT HELPING YOU DOWN.” he crossed his arms and started walking away. i sighed.

“sorry bro, i’m not really thinkin’ straight. don’t help me. i like a challenge. go home, would ya? we’re gonna need some food when we’re done.” i smiled and winked at him. he squeaked happily and nodded, but after a moment he stopped.

“ARE YOU SURE, BOTHER? YOU DON’T LOOK SO GOOD, WE COULD CALL OFF THE GAME AND-”

“nah. i can catch her.”

“YOU TOLD HER TO RUN BECAUSE YOU’RE IN YOUR HEAT, AREN’T YOU?” sans asked with a smile and suspicion.

“sans, this is a little compli-”

“OH MY GOSH! MY BROTHER IS BONDED!” he ran around me excitedly, while my face burned.

“no, i’m not bonded!” i growled.

“BUT YOU WANT TO! I THINK PATIENCE IS A GOOD PERSON TO BOND WITH PAPY! SHE CAN BE MY NEW SISTER!” i sighed. there was no calming this. “IT’S OK, BROTHER. ALL OF THIS WOULD BE NICE! I LIKE HER VERY MUCH.”

“sans! i don’t like her at all like that!” i yelled in frustration, which surprised me. he laughed.

“OK, BROTHER, BUT I KNOW YOU TOO WELL. YOU WOULDN’T HAVE TRIED TO HEAL HER OF HER DARKNESS IF YOU DIDN’T.” i stayed silent as he walked back to our house chuckling.

how did he know that? i had thought that maybe with my increased magic, i could try to pry off the little bit of residue off of her, but it held fast. it was getting smaller at a far too slow pace for me.

i pulled the knife she gave me out of my pocket. it did have some use for me after all. i heaved myself up to the rope and slashed at it and gradually, it couldn’t take my weight and i fell on my upper back, which jarred me. that was going to hurt in the morning. i untangled myself from her bra and put it in my pocket. it might come in handy.

growling, i made my way at a leisurely pace through town again, this time taking my time, even though my soul burned. i lit my cigarette, puffing in the smoke with fervor. it helped set my pace and stay calm enough to walk, now that i resolved myself. i glanced over to muffet’s as i passed it. through the clean windows, she smirked at me and i scoffed. i wasn’t going in there for quite a while after the last incident.

once i was clear of snowdin, i pulled the bra out of my pocket and inhaled deeply. i would need to find her in waterfall now and that wouldn’t be as easy as the woods outside snowdin. and now i knew she was pretty resourceful too. i hummed to myself. if she was listening, she was sure to be unnerved.

_“patience.”_  my voice echoed through waterfall over the drops of water. her scent was getting weaker. damn, she was using the constant noise and water to her advantage. up ahead i suddenly saw a head with sopping wet hair poke out of a waterfall. the squeak resounded over the walls. i smiled as she struggled to run, now that she had the extra weight of water in her clothes.

i displaced in front of her, but she displaced herself ahead of me, not giving up. i growled and displaced closer, this time a ball of wetness crashing into me and i scooped her up.

“L-let go of me!” she shivered, then sneezed. “Y-you d-d-didn’t w-want th-this!”

“i can change my mind, hun. as it is, you’re _soaked_. didn’t think you’d be this wet for me.” i smirked as she continued to struggle in my arms.

“You fucking asshole! Put me the fuck down!”

“nyeh! you’re as spikey as i am sometimes. we both know that’s a façade, so quit it and let’s get on with this. i didn’t help you for nothin’, patience.”

“Y-you’re different though!” even though she was shivering her face flushed.

“so’re you.” she hadn’t tried to kill us or anyone else. even without corruption, it seemed like the humans who came here were out for our dust. so i let them reset and their determination would wane until i could take them out without any problems.

“B-but you, you-!”

“i’ve been fucking denying myself over everything i’m used to happening. i watch you humans and they all make the same mistakes, but you didn’t. even if you lied to my bro about being a monster, i can’t ignore the fact that you’re more curious than scared. maybe i shouldn’t have given up.” i growled. “i always need a fucking reason to kill them and i still hate doin’ it.”

“I-I’m from another world, P-pap-”

“then i guess i have something to look forward to. i need you right now. i want you to take my magic. we’re connected even if there’s no bonds. ya wanna tell me why i found YOUR name on MY soul?” i asked harshly and she tried to shrink in my arms as i carried her further.

i wanted desperately to go back home, but sans was already there, so i headed to a little known place where someone had abandoned a bench. no one had been there in a very long time and it was a very remote area.

“I-I’m sorry about all this.” she whispered and shivered. i laughed.

“i’ll hold back as much as i can. don’t want you having a rough time, hun. i need you for later too. i can't live without ya.” she flinched. “besides,” i set her down lightly and flicked the rest of my cigarette away. “you already lost this.” i smirked as i held up her bra out of her reach while she made a dissatisfied noise jumping for it, water flinging everywhere.

“aht. this is the only dry thing you have. i’ll take care to break it when you have it on.” i snickered. “but for now, undress before you get sick again.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason Papyrus is now thinking a little more clearly is because he accepted the bond for the time being. Doesn't mean he still doesn't have mixed feelings about it...


	40. The Void: With A Little Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out just how long everyone has actually waited along with a few surprises from the overworld as well. For story purposes, it's Sans then Patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, time is a little different for Patience. She is being kept in a dream-like state, even if she's been going through different universes.

Undertale

“And they’re all alive?” casey asked.

“yup. all of ‘em.” i responded.

“I really don’t like confined spaces.” she shivered at the thought.

“sorry kid, but i think patience, here, needs my right hand a little more.” i joked. she quickly peered into the coffin and i waved my hand through the glass. she gasped when i showed her, indeed my right hand was missing off of my arm.

“Why would she need-?” she started to ask curiously, but was cut off by a red light glaring over her coffin and the alarm beeping in my pocket.

patience started to thrash and casey’s eyes widened at her movements.

“don’t worry kid, this won’t happen to you. happens a lot when i need her or when she needs me.” i messed around with her life support to direct a better flow of patience to her body. it would help for the moment i couldn’t put my attention to her, even though i wanted to tend to her now.

“I really don’t want to end up like that.” she paled.

“hey, that isn’t gonna happen to you.” i tried to calm her. “you won’t end up like her… she’s a special case. i have an idea why this is happening to her, but you, you’re just like the others. you’ll sleep soundly, i’ll make sure. i’m here everyday.”

“Why is she like that?” casey asked.

“to put it bluntly, she has magic in her system and everything needs to be recalibrated every once in a while, because it’s not always a stable thing. it’s my fault too.”

“Sans, I’m sure you didn’t mean that to happen.” she took a deep breath. “I think I’m ready. It is too dangerous out there for me, even if everyone means well. I want to meet her when we wake up.”

“can ya do me a favor?” i asked.

“What?” she asked curiously.

“if i can’t make it down here when the barrier breaks, you guys’ll wake up without me. make sure she gets out. she knows how, but she’ll need help. there’s a password on her coffin and only she knows it.” i told her.

“I’ll make sure she gets out.” casey nodded.

“good. after those two, i swear, i can’t handle much more of this.” i pointed to the last two coffins.

“Ingrid and Percy?” she questioned, looking at their names.

“too late to ask bradley. those two were more trouble than they looked. she was stubborn and he, well, he’s gonna get an ass whooping when he gets out. he got lucky the last time.” i growled, remembering the strength of the lingering justice magic that would overtake my patience magic every time papyrus died. it hurt every single time too, but it gave me power. ironically, i would get tired of impaling him with summoned bones, because no matter what, to reset, a human would have to face asgore in battle, close to the barrier.  
“but anyway, kid, in ya go.” i motioned for her to get in the next coffin.

“You’re sure I’m not going to be like that?”

“ninety-nine percent sure.” i told her confidently.

“Ninety-nine?” she asked nervously.

“eh, there’s about as much chance of getting nightmares as when you actually sleep.” i shrugged. “you’ll pull out of it though. like i told ya, this isn’t for forever, we’re just borrowing your soul until we can break the barrier so we can all get outta here.”

she looked at me nervously again.

“Will you do me a favor?” she asked.

“what’s up?” i asked.

“Can you stay until I fall asleep?”

“yeah, i always do. no worries, this’ll be my fifth time. i know what i’m doin’.” i winked at her. casey didn’t look like she was very confident in my words.

“hey no need for the long face, that’s aaron’s job.” she groaned, so i kept going. “you shouldn’t get bonely, maybe you’ll dream about your family. i’m sure you’ll see ‘em again.”

“Hey, Sans?” she looked like she wanted to say something important, as i strapped her into the life support.

“what is it kiddo?” i asked.

“The only reason I’m here now is because my family was looking for my mom’s sister. We’ve made it a family tradition searching for her around this mountain. _Her_ name was Patience and she looks just like my mom’s pictures, when she was twenty. She’s been missing for almost forty years. Please tell me, is that her?” her face was scrunched in a way i hadn’t seen in so long. she was about to cry. obviously, this was very important to her.

“I haven’t met her yet. Do you think she’ll make it?”

“i hope so kid. that’s about how long she’s been in there. she’s kinda special to me too, but the way she broke when she talked about her family, well, she was pretty close to ‘em. i’m glad she has someone ta meet for later. i don’t even know how long you’re gonna be in there.” her eyes were filled with hope.

“Well, I won’t leave her.” casey tensed as the coffin went over her body and i set the glass over the opening. green, this time.

“thanks, case, that means a lot me, and i’m sure to pay too.” i winked at her through the glass.        

“Goodnight.”

“goodnight, kid.” she sniffled and breathed in raggedly, but settled just as the others did.

those stars had a habit of preserving their bodies as fresh as the day each one of them fell down and while that wasn’t a problem for me, it might be for the rest of the humans. when the barrier broke, they would be thrust into a new world almost as much as us with the decades many of them had spent here waiting.

still that problem was minor compared to patience’s condition. as soon as i made sure casey was all set, i turned my attention to her casket. thank god she hadn’t gone translucent again in front of casey, that might have been a bit too much for her to handle. it scared me every time it happened too.

sitting down, with a book on my lap that i read to her, i found i couldn’t anymore. instead, i placed my remaining hand as close as i could to her soul in the container above the head of the casket and buried my head in my resting right arm of my hoodie, now just as worn as the one she had on. please don’t let that soul break. i’ve been patient enough for several lifetimes.

“please don’t leave me, patience. please don’t break, please don’t give up. you’re doing great, just don’t stop fighting.”

i lingered for a few minutes more, then started the long jump home before papyrus started asking questions.

_“This way Sans.”_

“oh, so you’re helping me today.” i rolled my eyes. i was aware of him. it didn’t make anything better.

_“I have always helped when you have asked nicely.”_

i sighed.

“not that it does any good.”

_“I take it you are aware of the anomaly then?”_

“the fucking result of your so called experiments. yeah. i got it. almost glad i tossed ya for that one.” it was his turn to sigh.    

_“It was a hard decision for you, but ultimately the right one. I’ve told you, I have forgiven you over it. Far worse things had been planned out in my head. The Determination lingers in you as well, keeping you aware of the resets. Still any human has far greater amounts than even you received, moving the anomaly temporarily.”_

“i still don’t have control over it though.”

_“Perhaps there is a monster who was born with unusually high amounts of Determination. All of the artificial Determination was used up in my accident and if anyone was smart enough to make more, I am sure it would have been heard of by now.”_

“you’re probably right, g. hey, got any ideas on how to help my human?” i asked in some hope i might remember this conversation.

_“You can still handle her soul, can’t you? That is how you get by, is it not? Try talking to it directly.”_

“i don’t like getting caught with her soul. i’ve had a few close calls already and everyone thinks they’re dead, so they don’t understand why i’m back there so much. until this whole hatred for humans thing blows over or at least until the barrier breaks, it’s safer for them to be dead, not supported by hidden machines.”

_“Sans, focus on remembering to talk to her soul, before I tell you this. I have encountered your Patience in the Void. It seems the magic in her has created a short in the machine keeping her alive and her consciousness is now traveling through other universes. I have helped her several times when you could not, but she is able to listen to you in her dreams, I have learned as much. Soon I will take off the rest of the corruption in her soul as well.”_

i froze. i wasn’t surprised about him knowing her name or that she was my mate, but i was surprised he had encountered her, and even more, _my_ patience.

“how did you find her?”

he smiled brokenly, but it was meant to be warm.

_“Where else, but the Void? She has learned magic fast, retaining many of your abilities. Obviously, in other universes you had been teaching her before me.”_

“why are you doing all this?” i asked suspiciously. he was up to something, trying to get on my good side.

_“Can I not say that I want to fix what I have caused? I have put much more weight on you than you were made to bear, but you still did it. I took life for granted and lost everything. I wasn’t always like that, if you had been wondering.”_

“i wasn’t.” i grumbled. he pointed to my exit point and i knew i could trust him for now. one way jumps were rare, but with his help, i could make it, not to mention, i was getting better at finding my way further and further into the void myself.

“if you hurt her, i will find a way to erase you from this place too.” i threatened.

he chuckled.

_“I wouldn’t dream of it. She is far too interesting to harm.”_

“she isn’t an experiment.” i growled. “ _you_ better remember that.”

_“I was merely commenting on how a bond can make someone change.”_ He laughed as I left.

i blinked. i was annoyed, which meant i had talked with him. i knew myself enough to know i asked whether or not i could help patience. this mystery had everything to do with her soul. i sighed. i was tired and worn down. juggling four jobs, my brother, and the souls all while watching for more humans.

“HELLO BROTHER! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI?”

“not tonight, pap. why don’t you save it for pay?” i asked, grabbing some ketchup out of the fridge, while also displacing some spaghetti. papyrus would pay no mind to it, as long as his special box he had been saving wasn’t touched.

“ALL RIGHT. I HAVEN’T SEEN HER IN A LONG TIME, WHEN IS SHE COMING BACK?”

i flinched. i really hadn’t mentioned her in a while.

“i, uh, don’t know, but she should come back pretty soon.”

___________________________________________________________________

 

As he cradled me in his arms, I felt the way his soul pulsed from his chest. He didn’t seem to notice my use of magic as I protested. Good. I was determined to stick this out, because even if he really had changed his mind, I wanted to make sure it wasn’t because of the spike in his magic.

“but for now, get undressed before you get sick again.”

I waved my arm, and flung him against the wall.

“I’m sorry. We’re not doing any of this your way.”

“how long do you think you can hold me?” he laughed, struggling. I closed my fist and he grunted with the effort I was putting into keeping him still.

“As long as I need to. Your magic spiked too fast. You aren’t bonded, so really, the end of this is pretty close. The intensity is because my name is on your soul. I didn’t get to tell you that. It’ll go away again, once I leave, then you can go on like nothing happened. I don’t even know if there is a me in this world, or any other and you sounded like you had someone else on your mind, so really, don’t get hung up on me.”

“don’t you want it too? i can feel your soul reach out too, you’re holding back!.” Papyrus snarled.

I sighed. He didn’t want to listen to me.

“Because you wanted me to.” I said calmly. “And I’m going to admit, it would be creepy bonding with you after Sans. Sure you’ve got the bond and soul I’m used to, but you’re really different enough that even I feel wrong about this.”

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

“Is that… a cellphone in your pocket?” I asked as it interrupted us.

“it’s sans. ya gonna let me get that?” he smirked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it out of his pocket.

“PAPYRUS! IT’S TIME TO COME HOME IF YOU’RE DONE BO-”

“Sans, it’s me.” I told him and he stopped talking. I could picture the tight freeze he put himself in at the sound of my voice.

“OH, UH, HI PATIENCE! IS PAPYRUS WITH YOU?” he asked apprehensively.

“Yeah, I think I got the hang of that attack. He isn’t hurt or anything.”

“OK! GOOD. UM, DID HE-?”

“No. He’ll be alright.” Static erupted after I said that.

_“Listen carefully, dear child. Find me in the Void again. There… danger.”_

The static ceased and the phone hung up, only to ring again.

“Sorry, we must have bad reception in Waterfall.” I told Sans when I answered the phone again.

“bad reception? there’s never any-” Papyrus’s eyes widened.  “patience, let me go, **now.** ”

“What?”

“IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?” Sans asked over the phone.

Something very familiar wrapped around my ankle.

“Goodbye Sans.” I paled and hung up the phone as I was yanked backwards. Being slid over the ground I turned my body to face my attacker.

**{did you think you were rid of me, my puppet? i’ve grown weary of your play through here.}**

I let go of Papyrus and he tossed me something. It was my knife. I slashed at the cable cutting it.

“You’re not getting me that easily again. You’re so predicable now.”

Even though I couldn’t feel it’s soul, I pushed at the Error with magic and he was flung back into his portal which I quickly closed. I turned to Papyrus, my vision filled with red.

“I’m leaving. You should be back to normal soon. Don’t try to follow me.”

I teleported, stepping through the spacial rip. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I froze.

_“I am not ready, but you are compromised. It will take a while to build up the strength again. Think of a place you will be well hidden.”_

“The first other universe I was taken to.” I said without hesitation.

_“Very well. I shall send you there. To make my recovery faster, I am going to use some of your Determination as well. You will be drained.”_

“Do it.” The mass of blacker substance paused.

_“Your Sans has a message for you.”_

“What is it?”

_“Don’t give up. Keep working at it. The wait will not be much longer for you. However, I am concerned you may not be able to go back to that world without repercussions. That is why I wish you to help one of my few selves who have not made the mistake we have made. He shall help with that if you help him. I encourage you to learn Kindness magic. You have learned Integrity well in a very short time.”_

“What about Patience magic?” I asked.

_“Oh, dear child, you have been using that for a long time now. Take my hand to pass into the world you seek. I still need your help in doing so.”_ He held his hand out for me to do so and when I grasped the smooth white hand, it yanked me into the globular mass of his body. I screamed as I was suffocated and forced motionless.

_“I wonder why you do not have a Determination soul. The amount is astounding, but then much of your soul is very well mixed with most of the other traits. I see why you were able to take the timeline so easily, but also the reason you did not have the power to reset at any time. Take your time, I should like to see the results of your practicing Kindness.”_

Slowly as the suffocation took its toll on me, the black, blacker, yet blacker darkness formed into light. My legs wobbled. Somehow, I was still in a standing position. I didn’t pay attention to the cold winds around me, I knew my way and I probably would not be so lucky to run into this Papyrus again.

Wait. This Papyrus? Was I set into another world? What had happened? I remembered blasting Mr. Insane back into his portal and saying goodbye to the Papyrus who had Sans’s soul. I struggled onward through the snow. Didn’t they know what shovels were? The path was barely visible. That strange phone call. What was the Void? Maybe my notebook had answers in it? However, that wouldn’t matter soon enough.

Still sopping wet, my movements became slowed, the fabric on me and my hair freezing. I was going to end up as an ice sculpture soon if I didn’t keep moving, but I didn’t have the drive. I stumbled. This was it. This was how I was going to die. Frozen to the ground. Somehow I kept moving even though I lost all feeling in my limbs. It was useless, why did I keep going?

Tears leaked out of my eyes despite the fact I was fast becoming hypothermic.

_Don’t give up. Never give up. That’s not the Patience I know. There’s only a little bit ahead and a lot left behind… we’ll finish right._

Confusion laced my mind. Phone call? Void? Move? Air? Cold? Sans?

Finally, I heard someone in the distance.

“Please help me… get to Sans…” I told the monster. She was on the phone and she gasped when she heard me. “Please…” I whispered again. Her eyes widened and she ran.

I didn’t blame her. I could feel my hair almost standing out straight in clumps and I could see the frost on my arms. Painfully, I kept dragging myself further and further. More footsteps crunched through the snow.

“NYEH! HUMAN! HAVE I MET YOU BEFORE? THE COW-LADY SAID YOU KNEW SANS!”

“Take me, please…” I tried to nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the Friendly Neighbor-Void Gaster? Well... let's just say, he has his own plans.


	41. Science: Alternative Mixups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some twists maybe some surprises. I hope you are pleasantly surprised by this turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you weren't expecting what happened in the last chapter and were disappointed, so inspired by your terrible disappointment and my need to please my readers with a good story, here you go.  
> Also I feel like a huge doofus because I just realized you can see how many people subscribe to your particular works... so I don't have three followers (that was a guess and a joke) I actually have twenty! Whoo Hoo! Thank you so much, guys! Glad you're here!

“i honestly thought you were never coming back. besides being frozen stiff, you’re in good health. much better than last time, in fact.”

As soon as Sans had heard I was waiting for him, he rushed from the back. He looked like he was tired, but this gave him a burst of energy.

“S-s-s-sa-an-an-ans…” I was beginning to shed flakes of ice from moving slightly.

“yes, yes, of course.” He picked me up in the same fashion as when we first met with magic and carried me to his room. He started carefully peeling my clothes off me.

“D-don’t-” I started to protest, but he shushed me.

“patience, i have seen your soul. there is nothing to fear. you must get out of those clothes. why the change in demeanor?” he had grabbed a few blankets and started rubbing the feeling back into my muscles, only satisfied when I started shivering.

Now, as I clutched the blanket, my teeth chattering, he threaded his phalanges through my scalp, gently untangling my softening hair. He sighed.

“it is wonderful to see you again, with your soul intact and doing very well since i last saw it. it hasn’t hurt you, has it?” he murmured.

“N-no. I g-g-got away from him. It’s a l-l-long story.”

“i suppose so, it has been almost a year. you are safe here. i am glad you made it. i will run a hot bath for you and get some clothes to borrow for the present. if you are willing, i would like to hear of your accounts. you seem to have lost your backpack.” He frowned.

My eyes widened in recognition. It was with Papyrus in the other world. It had everything in it.

“I-I just lost it, in another world and yeah, I’ll tell you about it.”

“good.” He said gently and led me to the bathroom.

After the bath, all the warmth and feeling was back in my body, down to my toes and fingertips and I felt immensely better. As promised, there were clothes waiting for me by the sink, a soft, gray, stretchable turtleneck sweater and some baggy khaki pants with a belt. There was a note attached to them.

_i am deeply sorry, but i could not find any underclothes for you. it has gotten late and the shop has closed. i will give you the gold to buy some if you need it._

The turtleneck was snug against my curves, but the pants fit with the belt. When I emerged from the bathroom, there was a table set up with a bowl of soup steaming. Sans was across the table, leaning into it, eyes closed, and his hands folded against his teeth as if deep in thought.

“Where’s Papyrus?” I asked.

“he’s over at undyne’s for their weekly sleepover. i assured him i could take care of you.” The way he jumped to attention told me he had actually been sleeping.

I sat down and stirred the soup. Chicken noodle, my favorite. He watched in silence as I hungrily slurped at the noodles and drained the broth. I looked up at him, studying him for the moment. He was taking the same approach as before, to observe me and try his best to provide what I needed.

“Sans, thank you.” I smiled gently, which he seemed surprised to receive.

“you’re welcome, my dear. would you care to tell me about your travels?”

“Well, after that thing took me out of this world…” I started without protest. The story took a surprisingly short amount of time since I omitted some parts out of it. I was sure he noticed, but he didn’t pry. As he listened, he looked out of it. I even stopped a few times to make sure he was following my story.

“Sans, you’re completely exhausted, you need to sleep.”

“patience, you seem to have caught me at one of my working times. i’ve dropped everything to take care of you, but i must continue with what i was working on. i was close to finishing it.” He yawned.

“You fell asleep twice during my story. Don’t you think you’ll be able to work better if you aren’t falling asleep?” I asked.

“i need to finish it.” he shook his head.

“I won’t let you. Go to bed.” I stood up and he laughed.

“you can’t back up that threat, i’m sure. what will you do?”

I pouted in response and somewhat angry I waved my hand. He immediately felt the shift in my magic as I held him down.

“You’d be surprised. I’m tired of you underestimating me. Almost every you I’ve met has.” His glasses slipped down his face.

“that’s quite the grip you have there.” A bead of sweat rolled down his skull.

“Thank you. Will you go to sleep? For the whole night? Then you can finish what you started.” I told him, cutting the stream of energy I had enforced on his soul.

“i suppose i can say i fell for the same trick i impose. that is disheartening.” he yawned again. “understand patience, sleep has not been my friend lately. there have been… complications in my universe. i cannot keep my assistant waiting much longer.”

“Assistant?” I asked.

“yes, i needed another. she is in the back, now trying to complete what we were working on. she has been asking me many questions. she is quite interesting, like you.” He held up a phone.

Instantly curious, I walked over to the door to go around to the back.

“wait! i do not know what will happen if you two meet!” he grabbed at my arm.

“And why not?” I asked. He flinched.

“you’re starting to sound like her. perhaps a side effect of this universe.” he said thoughtfully, while still maintaining a death grip on my arm.

“Why can’t I see her?” I asked again, tugging at my arm.

“my dear, she is you.”

I froze. Another me? Was I actually this close to another me?

“Me?” I asked

“yes. need i say it again?” he answered. “she is another version of you.”

“Really?” I asked again. My mouth went dry as he let go of me. I _needed_ to see her. Curiosity flooded my head. Without any warning I teleported.  

“no!” he shouted, but it was too late. I was already there and in another flash, so was he.

“Sans, I told you, we need to-” She stopped when she turned, her hair was in a ponytail, like mine and had the same dark gold shines. She wore glasses and a lab coat. After a moment or so of staring at me, she turned to Sans “Is this _really_ what I look like?” she asked.

We circled each other, getting a look at each other’s demeanors and bodies. I, at least, was also looking at her soul.  

“So you’re me…” I started.

“…and you’re me?” she finished. “What is it like being corrupted?” she continued.

I shrugged.

“It was worse. What’s it like to have a Perseverance soul?” I answered in kind.

She looked confused.

“I have a Patient soul. Like him. I can also do magic, can you?” I explained and questioned.

“No, I can’t. I just help Sans out. I’m pretty good at physics. I check his work and theories and improve on them.”

“So, Patience, do you-”

“My name is Faith.” She cut me off. That was certainly handy she had another name. “Sans, are you sure this is me?” she asked him.

“very sure. same soul.” He said confidently

“But her soul is Patience, not Perseverance!”

“and?” He shrugged. “i wouldn’t be surprised if my soul were different colors in different universes.”

“Faith, listen.” I started to whisper in her ear. “I know if you don’t tie up your hair, you start twirling it. It’ll give you migraines if you aren’t careful. You start to feel uncomfortable if it’s not tied up or in a hat, but you can’t bear to cut it unless it gets too long. You also like him. You want to impress him, but don’t worry, you have. Talk to him about your feelings, he’ll listen. He really needs sleep right now, though.”

“H-how did you know?” she asked and nodded slightly, enough that it didn’t set off alarm bells to Sans. Not that much would right now. She was beet red.  

“Because my universe is similar. The only difference is he’s not the royal scientist.” I smiled

“Sans, I’m getting a headache. I’ve been up the last two days and you the last four. We need sleep.” Faith turned to him.

“i’m going to keep working. we need to get this up and running.” He said plainly. One track mind.

“What is it?” I asked.

“it’s part of one of the food regulators. it makes sure we never run out. it runs on magic and core energy.” he explained. “we have to,” He paused to yawn. “fix it.”

As he turned to go back to the machinery, Faith elbowed me.

“What if I can distract him?”

“No good. We need to get him away from here first.” I told her. “Is something weird going on?” I asked.

“Occasionally, when I rest or fall asleep here, I catch him staring at me or when he’s deep in thought. I’ve asked him if anything was the matter and he just waves it off, smiles and compliments me.” Faith blushed.  

“That means he _likes_ you. Does he blush?” I giggled.

“He can blush?” she asked.

“You’re really out of it, aren’t you? I mean turn blue.”

“Yeah, he does that all the time and you think that- oooohhh.” The realization came over her face. “I’m so blind!” Faith laughed, smacking her forehead and wiggling her glasses.

“Let’s drag him into the house. He can’t teleport with both of us.” I suggested. She nodded.

We casually went to either side of him and grabbed onto his arms, making him drop the tool in his hand.

“hey! we need to keep going!” He strained against us, but we held and even gained some ground, by pinning his arms against his body.

“You need to go to sleep!” Faith grunted.

“don’t you think i’ve tried? i don’t like sleeping!” he struggled. The door inside was a challenge, but the stairs would be near impossible with the way he was starting to thrash. Unfortunately for all of us, there was another surprise waiting for us when we walked in.

“hey, hun, care to tell me where my brother is?”

My grip on Sans loosened in shock and he took his arm out of my grasp.

“who are you and what are you doing in my house?” Sans straightened and stepped forward.

“i could ask you the same question, _bud_.”

There was no mistaking the orange hoodie as he sneered, slouching on the couch, too lazy to get up and try to intimidate.

“Why are you _here_ , Papyrus?!” I shouted in confusion.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“papyrus?” i asked. now i was utterly astounded.

“Oh my god!” patience threw her hands up in the air. “I told you _not_ to follow me!” she shouted.

he scoffed and smiled.

“you had to’ve known i was gonna follow you, i was hopped up on magic and intent on bonding, maybe even a little more than just that.”

“You IDIOT! Now you’re in a different universe!” she yelled, out of sorts.

“huh. so that’s where all my honey went.” he turned to me. “sorry about crashing your world. ya have a decent place to eat around here? i’m starving. went looking for my honey stash, but it’s obviously not here.”

“Honey?” faith questioned.

“Don’t ask.” patience sighed.

“the only restaurant around here is grillby’s.” i answered.

“that grease pit i passed on my way here? no thanks. got anything sweet?” he asked.

“I got it.” patience sighed again, then froze. “If I had my backpack…”

“ya mean this thing?” he smirked and held it up.

“Oh. My. God. Thank you!” patience rushed over to him and hugged him. he seemed surprised at the action and stiffened for a moment, but loosened up.

“not a problem, hun.” he told her gently. “no tears, ok?”

patience sniffled and they were already going down her face. she dug through the pack and pulled out a wrapped piece of pie and a blue hooded sweatshirt. she handed him the pie and hugged the garment.

“You have no idea what you did. Thank you.”

“don’t make a big deal out of it, hun.” he said, taking a bite out of the pie and reclining further.

“what _are_ you doing here?” i asked.

“i’m eating pie, that’s what i’m doin’.” he said sardonically.

“i can see that.” i said dryly.

“Papyrus, that’s Sans.” patience explained.

“ah. same soul. how come it’s brave?”

“Check your magic.” she told him, somewhat tired of the ordeal already.

“ok, this is weird.” he said as he lit up his hand in magic, making it crackle like a bright blue fire.

“cyan is patience.” i said, confused.

“What am I missing here?” faith asked, completely flustered and still hanging on my arm.

patience sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead.

“Let me explain. This Papyrus. In his universe, everything is… swapped compared to the other familiar ones… so everything here is backwards to him. He’s Sans’s older brother and has the same soul as you.” she pointed to me. “His original soul color was orange and mine was in that world too, so obviously the colors mean different things there.” patience then directed her attention to papyrus.

“And you, you idiot, you traveled to another universe! What about Sans?” she yelled at him.

“ya didn’t say you were leaving, leaving. just not to follow you.”

“I thought that was clear enough!”

“enough. you can’t change what happened, patience.” i placed my hand on her shoulder and faced the alternative self of both me and my brother.

“i may be able to help you a little. i haven’t been able to travel through universes as of yet, but i can contact them. it requires some energy from you, unfortunately.”

“well, that’s wonderful. the ride here took care of all the excess magic i had and then some. how do you travel through universes? you were never clear on that, not that i wanted to listen at the time, because, you know…” he glared at patience, then blushed. patience frowned and looked like she was trying to think.

“Usually, it’s not me. I don’t know exactly how I got here, but I know I wanted to. There was this phone call and then it appeared, I pushed it back into it’s portal and teleported. The next thing I know, is I’m here.”

“that reminds me. what did it the call say?” papyrus leaned forward.

“Something about danger and the Void. What’s the Void?”

“hey, nerd sans, i need to talk to you privately. come on.” he got up and picked me up holding me under his arm.

“hey, no need to pick me up! i can walk!” i exclaimed, but he didn’t put me down. i felt a slight resistance still on my arm.

“Don’t take him!” faith struggled against him, still frightened.

“It’s ok, they won’t hurt each other.” patience told her and she let go when he turned to glare at her.

when we were outside, he set me down.

“sorry for the rough handling if you’re not used to it.” he glowered and pulled out a cigarette, chomping on it. “but you know what’s in the void, don’t you?”

“the void is empty. a perfectly safe place.” i told him.

“what happened to the doc in this world? the royal scientist from before?” he asked.

“he fell into the core in an accident. i don’t understand. what does this have to do with the void?” i asked.

“haven’t ya noticed you’re the only one who remembers him at all?” he lit his cigarette and blew a wave of smoke to the side.

“not really, no. they still refer to him sometimes.”

“do they ever say his name?”

“now that you mention it, no. i fail to see why this has anything to do with the void.” i repeated.

“since you’re me, sort of, i guess it’s ok to tell ya. when he fell, he didn’t die. his soul and body was scattered across time and space.” he sighed.

“how do you know that?” i asked, skeptical.

“ya ever talk to his assistants, bud? they’re ghosts in my world. they don’t like me very much and i didn’t part with my doc on very good terms. he’s in the void now. i think it’s all different pieces from different universes. i’m pretty sure it’s from the last few experiments he did. the determination ones. had he started them here?” papyrus asked.

“yes, in fact, i helped. we decided to scrap the idea, but i lost the artificial determination. i have no idea where it went-” my eyes widened in realization. “you don’t think he-?”

“now you’re gettin’ it. i don’t know what he did and obviously you don’t either, but it’s safe to assume where a chunk of him is.” he leaned against the house, crossing his arms.

“but i’ve never encountered him.”

“or you don’t remember. trust me, it’s best you don’t and don’t tell her. whatever’s happening, if she knows about him, she might be in even more danger.” he sighed. “and i thought that colorful thing was a hallucination.”

“no, actually it’s not. it is another version of me and we’re not quite sure what it wants with patience, but it wants something. even she hasn’t the slightest idea.” i informed him.

“ya sure about that?” papyrus asked skeptically.

“of course, i was once bonded to her. interestingly, once she left, it was as if it were never there.”

“no pain?”

“no, unless you want it to hurt, much like if you were very close to someone.” i sighed.

“fuck! so i did have a choice!”

i narrowed my eyes at the profanity.

“we have to lay ground rules when my brother returns.”

“yeah, yeah,” he waved it off. “ya don’t want your bro learning colorful words and ya don’t want me ta smoke around ‘im. same rules as home.”

“good. let’s start by getting you home. let’s go to the lab and-”

“i dunno about you, buddy, but you had two of same girls from different universes dragging ya in for something. and news flash, one of ‘em is pretty good at magic. now i know it’s none of my business, but don’t piss them off. you know what happens when ya piss ‘em off don’t ya?”

“no?” i formed the question, asking him to tell me.

“she got to damn smart for her own good.” he pulled a bra out of his pocket. “made a freaking booby trap outta this. strung me up on a tree.” papyrus chuckled. i did too, picturing it. “granted, i deserved it. we better go back before they start askin’ what’s up.”

as we walked in, they were giggling about something. faith had seemed to warm up to patience pretty fast. i smiled. good, very good.

“Hey, Sans. Enough is enough, you have to sleep.” faith stood up and patience behind her.

“better do what they say. i ain’t getting involved.” papyrus said behind me.

_“I am not.”_ both faith and i corrected him.

“what about them? the house is fast becoming crowded.” i asked.

“I’ll take care of it, come on.” she tugged at my sleeve and led me to my room. when i started taking off my lab coat, she left, leaving the door open a little and i heard them downstairs.

“Ok, so how I’m thinking this is going to go is you guys can recline the couch and use the separate sides.”

“It does that?”

“The last one was set on fire in a cooking accident. I made sure this one does, because Sans tends to sleep anywhere and this is one of the places he actually relaxes. Let me get you guys blankets and pillows.”

“thanks, other pay, but-”

“Her name is Faith.”

“faith,” papyrus growled. “but i don’t exactly need either. i fall asleep on the job all the time. the couch is easier than sentry stations.”

after another chorus of gratitudes, the living room lights went out and faith returned to my room.

“There’s no more room on the couch.” her face reddened slightly as she closed the door.

“ah. patience told you then?” i asked.

“A little bit. I still have a lot to learn about monsters, so I’m not quite sure what she meant by a few terms she used, but-”

“you’re rambling. are you or are you not going to make sure i fall asleep?”

she smiled in response.

“Why do you think I came here instead of borrowing Papyrus’s bed?”

“good point, but since you are here, help me.” my face burned. “you know what happens when i do fall asleep. talk to me, come here.” i patted the bed.

“Nightmares.” she sighed. “I know. I feel so bad having to wake you up from them. Why do you stare at me? Are you looking at my soul?” she asked with curiosity, climbing onto the space i proved for her.

“yes. it is very interesting. the mix of traits i see on it are,” i yawned out the rest of the sentence. “very different from what i’ve typically seen. you see, normally perseverance doesn’t associate with as much kindness as you have because the way your soul works is that you take care of yourself first. somehow, you have the conflicting capacity to take care of others first, ones you don’t know. patience, i also see a lot of and i’m not surprised to see that. i haven’t seen much justice, which is almost a required trait…” i droned on.

my eyelids drooped as we finally breathed in silence. i feel the pulse in her arm as she had settled her hand on my chest, so very close to my soul. perhaps i could get used to that steady beat; it certainly calmed my soul. i had been restless for who knows how long and with just this slight touch, i was already giving into sleep.                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I need an opinion for the next chapter. I know what it's going to include, but who's point of view should I use? Should I use alternative version Faith and see what's going on with Papyrus? Or continue with Patience and Sans? Honestly, I'm using Word to write this story and it is a fairly easy process to tweek everything for different characters.


	42. Science: The Night Goes Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time endeavers... although nothing too serious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! But this was a SUPER long chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

Patience

Just as I was about to fall asleep, a hard head hit my stomach.

“Ah, you dick!” I exclaimed quietly, trying to push Papyrus off of me. To no surprise, he didn’t move and chuckled.

“indulge me tonight, hun. i’m in a weird place that looks like home, but it’s not.” I nodded, because I understood. “while you’re up, lemme ask ya this. i went through your little journal. do ya really care about everyone ya bonded to?”

“Of course I do! Corruption didn’t stop me from being Kind or Patient or Persevering. This Sans saw the worst of it. I’m a lot better than what I used to be, but I’ve always cared.” An overwhelming feeling hit me as said this. “I just want to go home now, but I don’t know where that is anymore. I want to see the people I left behind and just be happy with them again. Go out on picnics in the summer and read ghost stories by the fire, play cards around table and just… have fun. I had a family before all of this, but I don’t know if the Underground feels like home or up there is anymore, I just don’t know!”

He watched me oddly from where he was as I remembered my somewhat normal life.

“how’d ya fall? i mean in your world.”

“Every year we would go on a camping trip. Mt. Ebbot was a place we really liked the year before and I asked off work just to go again. Since we had been there the year before, I wandered off to explore by myself and my present for my sister flew out of my pocket. It was a ribbon, one of the few things both of us liked. I chased it until it got caught on a bush and that’s how I found the hole leading to the underground. It wasn’t very big. I even crouched down to look in it. I was going to go back to our campsite to throw a glow stick down to see how far down it was… but when I got up as fast as I did, it caused the ground to crumble and I slid, hit my head and fell down the hole.”

Silence filled the void of darkness for a few seconds.

“…that’s rough. i mean, i can’t think ever about leaving sans, but i kinda just did and he doesn’t know. he’s probably worried sick.” His voice was thick with worry and sadness for the both of us.

“Hey, we’ll find a way to get ya back. I think time works differently in different universes. It’s only been a few weeks for me and apparently it’s been a year here, so don’t worry. He’ll be fine.” I assured him.

I studied him as a thoughtful frown darkly covered his face while he laid on me. I closed my eyes sleepily since Papyrus was quiet, but a soft glow that grew brighter made me open my eyes again.

“Papyrus? What-? Why are you-?” I mumbled.

“heats still on. guess i still have some magic. ever since… well, it doesn’t surprise me my determination is whacked up. jumps in at the worst times. or the best. you pick. sorry for waking ya up.”

His hoodie leaked out cold blue light under his ribcage. Shadows of his ribs tinged orange in the light because it was almost a soft white. I hesitated, then struggled to pull out my arm trapped beneath his shoulders.

“You’re going to be up all night if we don’t do something, aren’t you?” I asked, placing my hand on his sternum.

“hate to break it to ya, but this isn’t exactly the first all-nighter i’ve pulled. ‘sides, you said it yourself. you’re not a dirty brother fucker. you’re sans’s girl, i get it.” he huffed.

“But my name is on your soul… which means I can at least help you there. I just don’t want you to get hurt over me.” I told him.

“kinda weird you having a soft spot for me after all i’ve done, messing with ya.” he commented. “i mean, even when i was nice you weren’t exactly conscious for that. sans gets impatient when it comes to things he wants. when you were sick i had ta make sure he didn’t hurt ya by moving too fast.”

“I remember some of it. It had to have driven you crazy and I appreciate it.” I smiled.

“eh. you were in my bed, that’s all i cared about then.” He laughed.

“What?” I asked, somewhat concerned if this was just a dirty joke or not.

“lighten up, i didn’t do anything to ya, but knowing you were up there surrounded by my scent was a godsend. it’s a weird thing with me, but it makes me feel better.”

“Are you… trying to explain a kink? Is that what you’re doing right now?” I asked apprehensively.

“if that’s what you wanna call it and yeah, but i like listening the hum of your soul and feeling your heartbeat too. calms me down. i’ve been restless, not as bad as that guy has it, but it’s not fun either. i dunno why, but it feels like i gotta be ready all the time. i hate those fucking resets.”

I thought for a moment, quietness seeping into the now dimly lighted room once again.

“I know resets aren’t fun. I remember everything about them. Each day isn’t your last and nothing matters because one day, it’ll start all over again, but use that time to learn. Don’t you think people can change like I did? For the better?” I asked.

“i dunno. didn’t look like the effort. i mean, i kinda knew what happened the time before, but not all of it. they kept going at it, until they couldn’t anymore… i made them stop.”

“There’s always more than one path to choose, Pap. You can’t just yell at them that it’s useless. You need to be there and guide them through their mistakes. Don’t say I told ya so, just be there and understand. There’ll be times when you can’t and I understand, but for the most part, be helpful.”

“yeah, alright… listen, i’m gonna need two of those pillows. she left them out right?” he asked.

“Yeah, but you said-”

“this is embarrassing, pay, but it’s hitting me again. go to sleep, i won’t disturb you this time.” he got up from the couch.

“Wait! Let me help burn some magic!” Tendrils of familiar blue ran down my arm. They caught a hold of him because he was still moving.

“patience, you know what’ll happen if we bond while i’m still in heat. i already wanna fuck you. i will if we do. i’m not even home and there are other people upstairs.” He blushed in response, glanced up, and tried to brush my magic off.

“It’s not going to get any worse. It’s been inactive, remember?” The tendrils reached his chest, hesitating. He was still. Very still.

“fuck.” he muttered, restraining himself. “you don’t want this.”

“But you need it.” I insisted.

“no, i don’t.” My tendrils of magic fizzled with those words. “don’t follow me.”  He lowered his head, flipping up his hood and walked out. I raced to open the door again, but he was gone.

I had mixed feelings about him, because he wasn’t Sans, and he acted more on impulse. I huffed to myself, left a note in case I didn’t make it back before Faith and Sans got up, grabbed my pack and teleported out.

“Which way did he go?

_“You are not concerned for that sorry excuse of a monster, are you?”_

“Of course I am. He’s sick and pretty far away from home. _You_ should know. Where is he?” I asked again.

_“He is not important. Leave him, my dear.”_

I was outraged.

“NO! Who the fuck do you think you are? I CARE about him! Now tell me where he went!”

_“You are not in any position to demand anything, Patience.”_

I shuttered, but kept going.

“Sure I am. The agreement was mutual. You help me, I help you. If I can’t help him, then none of that matters to me. The deal is off.”

_“Be careful what you wish for. He will just get in the way.”_

“It’s not about me anymore. He needs to go home. I’ve had my fill of traveling.” I told the black mass.

_“I cannot take him home, even if he wanted me to. He does not trust me.”_

“Then where did he go? Sans will find a way to get him home if he needs to.”

_“Careful, your colors are showing. I will lead you to him.”_ He glared at me. I wondered if he realized I was sharper than even he had predicted, because he grudgingly showed me where to break space once more.

“Papyrus!” I called out. “Damn it! You can’t run out on me like that!” I sighed getting no response. I knew at this point something was guiding me to teleport in the right spot, although something was off this time.

There had to be a way to find him. He tracked my scent before, but I couldn’t do that… maybe I could track his magic?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Faith

When I woke up, I tensed. I was sleeping with Sans. The soft hum coming from his chest had lulled me before I could get up. My glasses were a tangled mess in my hair that I had let down before I laid down and would be painful to get out. I tried to move and get up. Was he… holding me? His arm was over my back and he was face-down in his pillow. Maybe I should wait a little longer; it had been four days since he last nodded off and this was comfortable.

I started to wonder what I should say to him when he woke up. Good morning wouldn’t suffice. There was a whole lot more to say than just ‘good morning’ after he told me why he looked at my soul. Was he infatuated with me? No doubt now with as many times his face turned blue. Most times I had simply ignored it, but now that I knew what that was about, there was another important question to ask myself. Was I infatuated with him or was this strictly business?

My thoughts were interrupted when he rolled over, pulling my body on top of his. I made a small noise in surprise and I could feel the heated response on my face. We were so intimately squeezed together by gravity, I had to attempt to get off. I tried to slide and roll off, but he held me tight, one hand in the middle of my back and the other gently on my head, forcing it against his sternum. I could really feel the vibration in the air around my head. I was getting uncomfortably hot, there was no choice in the matter now, not to mention…

“Sans…” my voice came out unexpectedly as a whine. The hum turned deeper as he mumbled unrecognizable sounds.

“Sans…” I repeated, less whiny and more softly.

“mmm?” he hummed questioning sleepily.

Now was the time to say it. To get him to let go of me. Did he realize what sort of position we were in?

“G-g-good morning?” I said uncertainly, unsure how to how to form much of a sentence as my thoughts flew out the door. He froze in that moment, then quickly let go of me, his face turning brighter than I had ever seen it.

“i am so sorry, faith! once we get papyrus home, this won’t hap-”

“Shh… Just, um, put your leg down.” I told him steadying myself. One if his femurs was firmly stuck between my legs, grinding my womanhood.

“yes, yes, of course.” He stated fast, his pupils disappearing and flattened his leg onto the mattress. “a-are you going to get off?” he asked, his voice deflated.

“I- I could. Do you want me to? I could go make some cof-”

“if you don’t want to, that is perfectly fine.” he sighed. He was now only slightly tinging blue, but we were so close, I could feel the heat pouring off of him.

“I know you don’t like wasting time and-”

“this isn’t exactly wasting time, i would say. more like resting before we advance. what is on our list?” he was gently combing his fingers in my hair, trying to untangle my glasses.

“W-well, we have to finish the food processer, let Papyrus contact his brother and make a device for him to go back home, but I don’t know what we’re going to do with Patience. Her situation seems unique.”

“i need to check how the ward is holding up.” Sans said darkly.

“The ward?” I asked.

“yes, the device i set up to keep the very thing that dragged patience from this world out of it. it’s intent is only to destroy and if it can’t, it will certainly try to break whatever it is and cause more harm than good.”

“Patience explained to me, she is both here and somewhere else. How is that possible?” I asked.

“it is because of the amount of magic building in her system. the body you see right now is entirely made of magic and the soul we sense is a very much determined piece of consciousness projecting her real soul which is elsewhere as well. it does not, however, mean she is not real, just more powerful than she knows. she is growing, just as you are. i’ve had a taste of both her patience and integrity magic. she may even be able to learn more and i’ve only encountered one other person who has successfully understood more than three. three is rare in itself, but she has the capacity to learn kindness and perseverance as well.” Sans looked distracted, almost distressed about what he didn’t say out loud.

“Who was that person?” I asked. He chuckled softly.

“an old colleague of mine. i lost him in an accident a long time ago. even if we could speak to him, i doubt he would be much help.” He sighed sadly.

“Oh… I’m sorry.” I said remorsefully, although this peaked my interest.

“it’s quite alright… he did something he shouldn’t have and paid the price for it. now, i have you and alphys and i couldn’t ask for better partners. here you are.” He had successfully gotten my glasses untangled and put them on my face. I could feel myself flush as he gently brushed my face as he put them in the right spot. I could feel him studying my response.

“Right, well, I’d better get some breakfast going before Papyrus comes back with glitter filled spaghetti again.” I wanted to get out of his grasp, this was becoming embarrassing again.

“allow me to help.” I yelped as his arms closed around me tighter and we were pulled into blackness for a moment… only to touch down in the kitchen with him still holding me, this time actually supporting my weight since I was shorter than him.

I quickly pushed away from him and checked the fridge and sighed. It was unsurprisingly full of spaghetti, and had only one egg in it. I sighed… we happened to live off cups of ramen and any sort of bar shaped food. Sometimes Sans would indulge his brother by eating his spaghetti, but would never allow me to, not wanting me to become sick.

“Can you run to the shop? I think we could all use some eggs and bacon this morning.” I asked.

“yes, of course. i will be back in five minutes.” He motioned for me to turn around and I did, catching the dark flash signifying his absence out of the corner of my eye. He was always polite when it came to disappearing like he did. I went to check on Patience and Papyrus, but the couch was empty, a sloppily torn piece of paper in their place.

_Went to find Papyrus._

_His magic flared again and he was upset._

His magic… flared? What did that mean? It sounded ominous, but remembering he said he was ‘hopped up on magic’ when he followed Patience to this world, didn’t sound very good either.

Another flash in the kitchen told me Sans was back. Instead of the soft tee shirt he had slept in, he had one of his usual dress shirts with a crumpled tie and khakis. His sleeves were folded up with a paper grocery bag in his arms and glasses sliding down his face again. I still wasn’t quite sure how they managed to stay on, but like most things I didn’t understand, it probably had to do with magic.

“alright faith, you have your breakfast ingredients. i thought you could borrow this.” As he set the bag down on the counter, he held up one of Papyrus’s aprons. This one had ‘Kiss the Cook’ written on it. He draped it on me and to my surprise, stooped down and nuzzled my cheek in affection with his teeth. I was flushed again. This had to be his version of a kiss, was it just a peck?

“S-Sans!” I sputtered, the importance of showing him the note in my hand now seemingly far away.

“too much, my dear?” he asked quietly, now concerned. His eyes darted to my hand. “what’s this?”  he gently took the piece of paper from my hands and looked over it. His face hardened.

“stay here. i must find them. i am sure of several places they may have gone. keep breakfast hot and ready for us when we come back. patience will be grateful, i’m sure.”

“What does it mean, magic flaring?” I asked.

“i will explain later. you will know sometime. we are approaching a year into your service with me in about a month or so. i was going to tell you earlier, but events prevented me from doing so and it is rather odd having this sort of talk. i must go find them. explain to papyrus when he comes home that we have two guests, not just one.”

“Alright, but what-” I stopped because he had already run out the door. I sighed. At least I had time to think about what I was going to say about this new behavior he exhibited. I still wasn’t quite sure if I liked it or not.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

papyrus

i had to get away. i couldn’t repeat what happened a day ago. the wanting, the _need_. it was even worse now that she offered. i couldn’t understand. she kept telling me my soul was the one she had bonded with many times, but when sex was brought up, she looked as if she were mortified. obviously there was some confliction there. there was some in me too… i had never thought i would want, much less need to bond with a human.

this world was too much like mine. waterfall was too easy to find and everything looked the same… minus my sentry station at the entrance. so he really only had one job, must really pay the bills.

“There you are!”

no! she couldn’t have found me this fast! i turned, but crashed into a green energy shield.

“leave me alone!”

“You had to realize I was gonna follow you, you’re hopped up on magic!” patience looked surprised as she said this. it was thought out, but i didn’t think the shielding was on purpose. she curled the fingers of her outstretched arm and pulled back a little, looking hurt after her surprise.

“yeah, i thought you might. now leave me alone. i gotta go back eventually!”

“No! You fucking mess with me, chase me, follow me here and I offer to help heal your cracks and you run away? Why are you doing this to yourself? Please…” her voice cracked.

“i-i don’t- you can’t heal LOVE, patience. i don’t forgive easily. i’ve destroyed some humans. i gave them a chance and they didn’t listen.”

“That doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve Mercy or Kindness and healing. You can heal love, I know you can.” she said softly.

“no, LOVE. it means level of violence. hopefully i won’t gain another level, but it’s starting to feel as if i will. two more deaths and-” i stopped because she got the picture.

“There’s still room to change. Let me help you, please?” she was inching closer. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I know the feelings. Being corrupted made me feel like someone bad, someone who had already killed. That there was no way of going back. Maybe this LOVE is corruption. You’ve seen it on my soul. Maybe, if you tried hard enough, if you believe you can change, you really will.”

“the only reason i haven’t touched you is because you haven’t touched sans. he’s all i care about and if we didn’t make each other happy, i would’ve let myself be dusted years ago. do you know how many times he’s healed me without even realizing it?” i asked.

“I know, Papyrus. I can see it. Where there’s a Sans, there is almost always a Papyrus, and vice versa.” her voice was calming. there was a gentle nudge on my lower sternum as she reached up and pressed her hand lightly into my hoodie, the green glow to it easing some of the hairline cracks in my ribcage that even she didn’t know about.

“Don’t be idle. Be Patient. But also be you. Be lazy, tell jokes, pull pranks, have fun, be cheerful, enjoy your company. None of this has to be punishment to you. If you give people a chance to be kind, they will be. Maybe one day someone will come and change how monsters view humans, but until then, be Patient.”

my soul was lighting up again, reacting to her. i was exhaling noisily in relief. i never realized i was in this amount of physical pain i actually was until it had stopped.

“why are you helping me like this? are you doing this because i helped you?” i asked.

“No, I’m doing this because I want to. I want to help you. Have you read my poems?”

“no.”

“I have two notebooks.” she stated and took a deep breath.

“You found me after I fell

You always meant well

Too long, I’ve searched for you

I can feel your searching too

 

Your soul gleams like a spot light

Out of reach, but in sight

But every time I find you near

There is always something to fear

 

But not all is lost

Every time we’ve crossed

We’ve mended

To allow this strife to be ended

 

You can be loved too

Look at your life like it’s brand new

This is not the end

Just a beginning that you may not comprehend.”

 

shakily, i let the magic leave my soul and it snaked down to her arm. her eyes glinted in green, understanding.

“i’m sorry.” i murmured.

“I’ve said that who knows how many times. I forgive you, but do you forgive you?” she asked.

“how can i?”

“Sometimes you can’t. Sometimes that’s ok, but only if you learn from it.”

her magic crawled up her arm like before and joined with mine, still green. the relief was immediate, the feeling even better, but i didn’t trust myself to move, instead she took the hint and moved me herself. she wrapped my arms around her and turned, leaning against me.

“uh…” i stuttered. it didn’t help that i was already a mess.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s not the first time I’ve felt a bon-er.” she scoffed.

“did you just… make a pun?” i asked.

“Tibia honest, you guys rub off on me, a lot.” she snickered.

“i don’t think you have the right to be telling those jokes. only i get to make the bad ones.” i laughed.

“Hey, I was a skeleton in one universe… plus, I _am_ half skeleton now, so…”

“then i guess you’re qualified.” i laughed harder and it echoed across the walls of the cavern.

i hadn’t felt this good since… before the resets started. it felt good to laugh at someone else’s bad jokes for once. my brother may have been my reason for not giving up with his bright and boisterous attitude, but sometimes i needed someone to tell me the jokes.

i sighed and steered us to the dry corner where my sentry station was in my world and sat down, leaning against the wall and her leaning against my chest. the strings almost swaddled her, pulling her closer.

“mind if i smoke?” i asked.

“Kinda, but I can move-”

“don’t worry about it. i don’t need to right now. was just askin’.” i told her, pulling her back down when she tried to shift off of me.

“Papyrus?”

“hmm?”

“How much sleep have you been getting?” i groaned.

“not this again.” i muttered, seeing how much both versions of her looked at the sleep deprived sans, determined to at least shut him in his room.

“Try, please?”

“yeah, alright.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

sans

i had searched around the ruins, skirting past my brother’s puzzles, but it didn’t seem they went this way. the snow was not disturbed, nor were the puzzles set off. there was only one other place i would go if i didn’t want to work. waterfall.

if i hurried, perhaps i could catch them before anyone else found them. if i knew patience, she might bond with him and with the trouble he was having, i didn’t blame her. all the questioning from papyrus didn’t surprise me either.

i sighed. i needed to slow down or i risked running out of energy again.

_ring._

oh wonderful, my phone.

“yes? hello?” i asked into it, while i walked.

“G-good, you’re up. I-I’ve found something you may want to take a look at.” alphys stuttered.

“i have some pressing matters right now. i will be there at around two, if you don’t mind.”

“Al-alright.” she sighed.

“i have to go, see you later.” i hung up the cell phone and pocketed it. i was back in town now. one more short jump to waterfall would be fine now.

i hoped i wouldn’t have to get my clothes wet as i entered. no, they weren’t far. i found them in the corner of the next room, their bonds blending into the background. papyrus was leaning against the wall, snoring softly and patience was leaning against him on his lap, drool escaping from the corner of her mouth.

i chuckled softly at the sight and nudged papyrus to gently wake him up. he woke with a start.

“shhh…” i put one finger to my mouth. he immediately broke out in a blush at me finding him bonded.

“i didn’t mean to-”

“i understand. poor girl wants to heal all of us before she leaves. you can’t hide much from her. come back, before anyone else comes across you two. we will have breakfast made. do you have any nicknames we can use to identify you from my brother? he will likely not want another name.”

“uh, yeah, orange.”

“good, i will see you two when you’re ready.”

i left, the walk home only being ten minutes.

“You’re back!” faith smiled. papyrus, my brother, was digging into a plate of eggs. i must have missed him. hopefully he didn’t notice patience and orange, as we were now calling him, on his way through.

“Where are they?” she asked.

“patience and ‘orange’ will be here shortly. they were a little tied up when i found them.”

faith raised her eyebrows at the new name, but didn’t question it. another ten minutes passed before they arrived. i had gotten my eggs and was slowly eating them, savoring the real food going into my system.

“Good morning guys.” patience said sheepishly, walking in. faith handed her and orange each a plate immediately.

“i bought some honey for him, if you want it of course.” i called to faith and turned to orange. the bottle was tossed into the air in response and he caught it with a blue hue around it and it floated to his hand.

“WOWIE! THAT WAS COOL!” papyrus commented.

“t’was nothing.” he smiled as he poured an ungodly amount of the sticky golden liquid over everything on his plate.

everyone, including me, made a face at the action.

“I don’t think anyone cares for your sweet tooth.” patience laughed.

faith handed out coffee, then joined us all. it was amusing to watch papyrus ask various questions to orange. he seemed nonchalant about my brother’s curious nature and answered as many as he could without telling him that he was from another world. papyrus soon left again, telling us he was off to recalibrate his puzzles.

“when we’re done here, and if your magic is at normal levels, i will help you contact your brother.”

“great. he’s probably worried sick. we kinda just up and left. your bro isn’t too bright is he? i mean i know he means well, but even mine sneaks around every once in a while. guess i’m kinda the same way a little bit. not at all what i’m used to at home.” he commented.

“Yeah, he can’t cook. You can eat his spaghetti, but it’s more than likely that Faith and I will get sick if we do.” patience told him.

“It really doesn’t look that appetizing, trust me.” faith agreed.

“alright, alright. that’s enough. let’s get to work. we need a way to get him home. first we’ll contact your sans and then we’ll work on creating a portal. i have an appointment in hotland at two and i must leave at one to get there.”

“so long as we have plans for this portal, we can work on it. i’m pretty sure i can handle it and the girls can help.”

they nodded in response to him.

“you’re sure you all can read my hand writing?”

“At the very least, I can translate. You worry too much, Sans.” faith told me.

“alright. let’s go.” we all put our dirty dishes in the sink to clean later and filed out to my lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is several reasons why Sans does not flip out on Papyrus! See if you can name a few! That to come in the next chapter!


	43. Various: Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some VERY interesting conversations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating for a while! Lots of things going on in my everyday life. I appreciate you guys for sticking around!

Patience

“here we are.” Sans said, dragging out a small machine.

“How come you haven’t used that before?” I asked.

“it wasn’t relevant before. i didn’t need to contact other universes, although i did search for you. unfortunately, there is just too many universes to count, making it an impossible task.” He admitted. “it’s creation was a complete accident, but i understand how it works and from this we can build a portal.”

He messed around with it, flipping switches while the three of us watched.

“When Papyrus is done, can I contact someone? I don’t want him to worry.”

“of course, all you have to do is figure in what sort of magical readings to lock onto. describe the world to me and we will be able to lock in on it if it is unique, at the least we will only have to look through a few.” He said, still working on the machine.

“Who are you contacting?” Faith asked.

“Well, actually, I wanted to see if I could contact a human Sans… I left him because I had to be traded for his brother, then maybe we could find my universe.” I told her.

“we can try and search for those worlds as well. papyrus, place your hand here.” Sans pointed to a sensor pad and Papyrus complied. “ah-ha! i believe i have it!”

A jagged hole appeared above the machinery, seemingly cutting right into the air.

“anything seem familiar?” Sans asked Papyrus.

“yeah, but here is familiar too. can ya get a good look into the kitchen?” he asked.

“alright.”

We watched him punch in coordinates to the kitchen and a familiar Sans appeared, his back turned as he was chopping lettuce.

“sans!” Papyrus called. He jumped and turned.

“WELL FINNALLY! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GONNA TAKE FOREVER- WHERE ARE YOU?” he asked, noticing the tear in the air, and trying to touch it.

“it’s not a portal. we can only talk.” The Science Sans told him, pushing up his glasses yet again.

“WHO ARE YOU?”

“just helping, don’t worry about it.

“Sans, remember how I said I wasn’t from around there? And I’ve been traveling?” I asked him.

“YES! I DO!”

“I accidently took Papyrus with me.” I told him.

“WHERE THOUGH?” Papyrus winced at the question.

“it’s hard to explain, bro, but we’re trying to figure out how to get me back. it’s gonna take some time. how much time passed since you called us?” he asked.

“WELL… IT’S BEEN ALMOST FOUR HOURS. YOU GUYS WEREN’T IN WATERFALL WHEN I LOOKED SO I WENT BACK TO SEE IF YOU GOT CAUGHT IN MY TRAP!” he said excited. “I FOUND ANOTHER HALF-SKELETON!”

“what?” Papyrus exclaimed, horrified.

“HE WAS STUCK IN MY TRAP! I TOLD HIM I WAS SORRY AND I WOULD MAKE HIM BURRITOS! SPEAKING OF HIM, DO YOU WANNA MEET HIM? HE’S IN THE LIVING ROOM!”

I was covering my mouth, trying not to laugh, but not succeeding very well.

“yeah, i would.” Papyrus narrowed his eyes.

“just a moment, we can go out into the living room. just tell your guest what’s about to happen, alright?” Sans told his other version. He nodded and ran out there. We gave him a minute and moved the rip joining our universes to the living room.

A very surprised guy about mine and Faith’s age immediately filled everyone’s attention. He was light haired like us too, in fact the same light hair. He wore a baggy, dirty fleece that was dark gold and dark jeans. My eyes spotted the most important item I myself lost. A light blue ribbon tied tightly around his wrist, like a bracelet. Faith got up from where she was and got closer, she was in a position where she could monitor everything, but not be seen. She was looking at the same thing I was.

“Are you seeing that?” she asked.

“Yeah. He made it through without losing it.” I marveled.

Both of the skeletons looked at us curiously.

“what are you two talking about?” Sans asked while Papyrus turned to his brother and the kid.

“Just something evidently we’ve both lost.” Faith told him.

“’sup, kid?” Papyrus’s face twisted into a wide smile. He must have picked up on our thoughts on who this was.

“Um, uh, hi?” He spluttered.

“What’s your name?” I asked.

“Stone.”

Papyrus broke out into deep laughter, doubling over in hysterics and I pushed him aside easily.

“Don’t mind him. I’m Patience.”

“And I’m Faith.”

“PATIENCE YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU HAD A SISTER!” We looked at each other at this excited response from Sans.

“We’re not sisters, sorry Sans.” I told him.

“OH.” he looked sad at his jump to conclusions.

“what are you laughing at?” the other Sans looked at Papyrus.

“it’s just too damn funny!” he struggled to respond and continued dying of laughter on the ground. “st-sto-stoner!”

“Papyrus, we need you to stay in contact!” Faith grabbed his arm and kept it on the pressure pad.

“PSST! PATIENCE! DID YOU GUYS BOND?” Sans tried to whisper.

“Uhh…” I looked at Papyrus and he quickly drew his hand over his neck a few times. “No. I’m sorry Sans, but I’m kinda spoken for already.”

“DARN. I WANTED A SISTER.” He pouted.

“What?” I asked.

“alright, alright.” he chuckled. “hey, uh, sans, anyway, i don’t know how long i’ll be…” he looked at Faith and Sans.

“calculating from the time between here and there, it would be a week at the most, there.” He said quietly.

“the nerds say it’ll be a week at the most, if it’s more we’ll, uh, call you. sorry i got stuck in this mess. and hey, don’t forget the sour cream.”

His face went to attention.

“OH NO! WE’RE OUT! STONE, STAY HERE WHILE I GET MORE AT THE STORE! BYE PAPY!”

“see ya ‘round, bro.” As soon as the door closed he jammed a long finger as close as he could to the rip, so much that Stone visibly flinched. “you so much as hurt him, i will kill you stone, but i already know you won’t. it’s just not in you. stay a while, and take care of him for me. help me out.” I pushed Papyrus aside again, Faith helping me.

“What with the stares ladies? I’m not that the “it” guy, am I?” he asked.

“First off, don’t call us that.”

“Second, we think you’re a version of us.”

“What?” he asked, completely confused.

Faith sighed and explained that we were in a different universe. I explained I got lost from mine.

“That’s weird. I can see your soul from here.” I said. “You’re so far away, but I can see it. You have an Integrity soul.”

“that’ll be interesting.” Papyrus smirked.

“Ok, you’re creeping me out.” he said, wide-eyed.

“It’s because I can use magic, like these two skeletons over here. Don’t even bother asking why. You’ll probably find out.” I had noticed Papyrus eyeing him and his not-so-innocent comment. Faith suppressed a giggle and he blushed a bit.

“Anywho, do you happen to have some sort of toy knife on you?” Faith asked.

“Yeah, s’in my pocket. How’d you know?” he asked, bringing it out.

“Intuition. When we fell, both of us had a ribbon and a toy knife, however, we seem to have lost them.” Faith told him.

“That doesn’t prove anything.” Stone said, accusingly.

“Let’s see then…” I trailed, cracking my knuckles. “You have an older… sister and a younger brother. The knife was a gift for him, one you never got to give. You’re parents divorced when you were ten, your mother got custody of all three of you, mostly because of your father’s health reasons. Your father died of lung cancer when you were twelve and ever since, your mother tried to get you to go out camping every year because that’s what he would do.”

“Yeah. How the hell do you know all that?”

“The exact opposite is us.” I responded. Faith sighed again. “Everything is flip-flopped from our universes.”

“Huh.”

“Except our souls. Maybe Papyrus will tell you more about that when he gets back.” Faith said.

“So, uh, any chance at getting out of here?” He asked.

“You’re just going to have to be Patient. Please wait out the week, then you can figure out where you can go from there.” I said.

“yeah, kid, please take my advice. do me a favor and i’ll personally help ya try to get out. we gotta go, i’m getting tired. see ya in a bit.” He sighed as the flow of magic he used to power the rip was cut off and Faith nudged him.

“Don’t go looking at us like that! We’re not eye candy you know!” she laughed.

“i could beg to differ.” Sans spoke up, but immediately regretted it, because his face brightened blue.

“Sans!” she exclaimed.

“~Papyrus has a crush! Papyrus has a crush!~” I sang out loud and it made him shrink into his hoodie, a blushy mess.

“shut-up you two!” he growled. I laughed.

“fuck, fuck, fuck! shut up!” he threw his arms up.

“Makes me wonder if our Papyrus has it in him.” Faith smiled.

“I really… don’t… know.” I said, trying to think of him in a relationship and failing.

“Oh my god! What about your brother?” Faith asked.

Papyrus and I looked at each other and laughed.

“he’s not as naïve. whoever gets past me with him, well, nyeh, i think they’re in for a surprise.” He chuckled, now relieved we weren’t teasing him.

“I could see that.” I smirked. Some of the things he said behind his brother’s back were not as innocent as he appeared. Although it didn’t always look like it, he did know what was going on.  “Just about every Sans I’ve met has a dirty mind… and tries hide it.” I turned to the one trying to stay out of this conversation.

“i do not!” he exclaimed.

“Tell that to the jokes you said when I was here last time!” I argued and he blushed a deep blue.

“patience, you had someone to contact?” he tried to talk with a steady voice.

“Yes I did.” I smiled, then frowned. “You guys might want to just watch and stay out of sight.”   

“easily done.” Sans said as Papyrus and Faith scooted away. “i believe i have found the universe you were looking for.”

“Yep, I’m pretty sure that’s it.” I confirmed. “Bring it into the living room.” When we checked, it was empty. We tried Sans’s room, but again no luck. “Hey, try the ruins post. It’s right by the entrance.” I guided Sans.

There he was, looking as bored and sad as ever, but that quickly melted into surprise.

“Sans?” I called. He looked at me. “It’s me, Patience.”

“patience?” he jumped up and walked closer. “but you’re- you’re-”

“Human, I know I told you. Remember?” I said gently.

“i never imagined you like this.” He got closer.

“It’s just an image, not a portal. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for what happened. I called because, I’m telling you I’m ok.”

“did you find home?” he asked.

“Not yet. There’s been… complications.”

“you mean… that thing?” he asked.

“It shouldn’t bother me anymore. Last time I saw him, I sent him packing again. Try to find me again. It’s likely I’m in that universe too. I might even have different soul color. I already found two of me. I’m with one of my versions now.” I motioned for Faith to poke her head into the area he could see her.

“Hi, I’m Faith. Wow, Sans, you look… well not what I’d expect as a human. You have… hair.”

“Exactly my first reaction!” I exclaimed.

“well what do i look like?” he asked.

“The Sans in this universe is a nerd, but, excepting that, you all usually look alike.” I said, pulling the other Sans over for him to see. He waved.

“it’s odd seeing so many me’s today. although, it has been an odd day overall.” He commented.

“I have to contact one more place, so I’m sorry I have to cut this short. The image you see is being powered by my magic.” I told him. “I need to see home.”

“yeah, ok. i was just thinking though, maybe, you could find your way back here?” he asked, hope filling his eyes.

“I’m sorry. Even if I did, I couldn’t stay. Something’s wrong with me and it’s not the corruption. I’m sorry I left you the way I did and I owe you more than I can give, but traveling hasn’t been kind to me. I want to go home, before I snap. The only thing I can give you is peace of mind. G-goodbye…” I turned ready to cut the power.

“wait, i did find my version of you. her name is hope, but i’ve been neglecting her, because i wasn’t so sure she was you. she has a green soul.”

“That’s good. You need to heal.” I teared up.

“…what should i say to her? i haven’t been very helpful and my timeline keeps getting reset…” he asked. He was stalling for time with me.

“You’re a smart guy, just start talking to her. She’ll listen and she’ll tell you all you need to know about the resets too.” I said.

“hey, kid.” Papyrus shuffled into his line of sight, giving me a hug and stooping to wipe the tears from my eyes. “watch your brother. the resets won’t stop until you do something about them. god knows how much determination you have, if i’m right, right?”

“yeah, who are you?” Sans asked, narrowing his eyes.

“halfa you and halfa your bro. i’m papyrus, but i have the same soul as you and mr. smart.” He smirked.

“Guys, that’s enough I still have another call!” I said, trying to break the tension between the two.

“one more thing, pay, do you really care about me or did you use me?”

“Sans, I-” I was dismayed at the question and a lump had formed in my throat. “I can’t tell you how much I care. There’s nothing to compare it to… We bonded. You know what that means? It’s an act of indescribable love… I didn’t bond to take advantage of you, that’s impossible to do. You wanted it too.” I told him.

“sans,” Papyrus started in his big brotherly advice voice. “i don’t expect you to understand, you being human an’ all, but bonding is a mate for life kinda deal. the only problem with patience is that she never belonged in my universe, your universe or that guy’s universe.” he pointed to Sans. “we’re all the same here. grow up and get some back-bone. if you’re jealous, that tells me ya don’t understand any of this and you aren’t bonded anymore.”

“monsters are not like humans in that aspect. once bonded the feel to leave the other does not come easily. i am sure you’ve experienced this.” Sans reiterated helpfully.

“yeah, when she was here, i never thought i would lose her to anyone, but i thought that was because she was the only monster and no one, but me ’n papyrus knew she was alive.” I could see him frowning under his mask.

“I have to go.” I said softly. “I never meant to hurt you. Give Hope a chance. Or don’t. It’s entirely up to you.”

“goodbye patience. i’m sorry it ended this way.” Sans turned with a monotone voice.

“Goodbye.” I said so softly I didn’t think he heard before cutting the flow of magic. I wanted to run and hide in a dark corner and eat chocolate all day to get the bitter taste out of my mouth, but Papyrus held me fast.

“He hasn’t figured it out yet, not like us. He’s not used to that kinda promise.” Papyrus murmured.

“Why do I feel like my soul shattered?” I asked, shakily.

“it cracked again, as did his. it will heal in time.” Sans stated sadly. I could see him wanting to get close, but thought better of it and allowed Papyrus to do all the physical comforting. Did he know we were bonded?

“What are you guys talking about?” Faith asked in a hushed voice.

“…faith, i will tell you later tonight. it’s about time you know why souls are so important to monsters and why we can sense them. i’ve been putting it off long enough.” His voice was muffled, because of the way Papyrus was now holding me.

“Sans? I want to contact home.” I sniffled.

“of course we’ll try, but not after that. later today, patience. you must think of something unique about your universe.” he said gently.

“Couldn’t we lock onto her specifically?” Faith asked.

“i hadn’t thought of that, come, we should start work while we wait, they will join us soon enough.”

“y’know hun, i get the feeling you care more about us than yourself. works well for me. i’m the same way.” Papyrus murmured into my hair. “tell me about your soul; when did you first learn you could use magic?” His voice was warm and inviting somehow, but I guess it was because he didn’t want to push me away any longer.

“In my universe. Before all this happened. I think every soul has magic in it and that humans just don’t need it as much as monsters do, so it lays dormant. The meaning of ‘soul’ to you and on the surface differs and that’s why we don’t tap into what little magic we have. Most of us, by the time we’re old enough, resign ourselves that it’s impossible for us to do and the way our minds work is with others who think the same thing. Sans told me he was completely surprised that I responded first, but when he told me the magic was getting stronger, we didn’t have enough time to experiment much and I knew next to nothing. Why did you ask that?” I was confused.

“couple reasons. you like talkin’, i like listening. but the main reason is ‘cause your soul is almost as big as a boss monster’s.” he stated.

Sans had told me about soul sizes before and that even before our relationship started, I had an unusually large soul, but still easily recognizable as human. He even described some of the boss monsters, including himself, but I almost forgot that when he showed me his gaster blasters. They looked like skulls of dragons and were very dangerous if he initiated the laser blast, but I was curious and almost believed they were sentient, until I noticed he was just messing around with me by making them act like pets.

“just kinda thought that was unusual, but then again, you can displace space and control your magic like i do, maybe even better than i can, hell, i think when it comes to magic, you know how to do more than me. i mean, i suck at shields and healing and the other day, ya threw one right in my face without a problem. didn’t know you could do that.”

“Me neither.”

He started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

“with all this magic, i wonder if you’ll start picking up the basic, uh, biological stuff every monster goes through. undyne would be way too interested in this, back home.” he chuckled.

“that _is_ an interesting take. perhaps something we all may have to consider at some point.”

Papyrus flinched at Sans’s intrusion. Neither of us had noticed him walking up. He was too deep in our conversation and I was too deep into his hoodie. Well, I didn’t care much, because he obviously knew close contact and steering the subject away to something I was interested in distracted me way too easily.

“please, do continue. it is interesting what you theorize.” He unexpectedly said.

“We don’t have enough time to worry about my magic, first we need to get him home, then maybe me.” I told him.

“i believe we are all interested how magic effects humans. it may help us predict for any future… surprises.” He shuffled his feet where he stood uncomfortably.

“Like what?” I asked.

“like kids he means. can’t say i’m not interested either.” he said.

“How _are_ monsters born? I mean I know it has to do with magic and your souls, but… not much more.” I asked.

“if two bonded monsters so choose, they can meld their souls together at anytime to create another. the created soul is then placed into a womb to develop a body. however this is dangerous if you do not have enough magic to keep your souls melded. monsters have died trying, few succeeding with parent mortality. this is why we have developed a time of increased amount.” Sans explained.

“That’s it? I thought there would be more to it.” Faith said, with a clipboard in her hand. She handed it to Sans.

“it is very similar to your own process. i don’t see why you would think that. but if humans are influenced by monster magic such as patience is, i can see how conception may be possible and it may have already changed some of your body functions. i would not be able to tell unfortunately, due to your current form.” Sans glanced up from his clipboard every now and then. “really? i thought that would work.” he asked Faith.

“No, you won’t be able to input enough energy, here and here.” she pointed out on the clipboard. He chuckled.

“i’m glad you’re sharp. i would have built before i realized what was wrong. not that we can yet. before i start making changes, would you like try and call your universe?”

I nodded and Papyrus helped me up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

undertale

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” justin went on. “I-I didn’t mean to hurt her!”

“what are you talking about, kid?” i asked. i had thought about displacing myself to check around for him and after another half hour nap, he showed up just outside waterfall.

“The fish-lady, I couldn’t get away! And, and-” he stared at the realistic looking pellet gun in his hands and tossed it. “I had one more shot and honest I didn’t mean to hit her in the eye.”

“you did what, kid?” i was unsure if i wanted to endure another reset for the sake of an eye. we were so close now! he screwed up his face.

“I let her kill me after that, but after that happened, she started chasing me again and- and-”

“yeah, kid. i know how it works. i have a proposition for ya. see-”

“YOU LITTLE TWEERP! WHERE ARE YOU?!?” undyne’s voice carried from the cavern. shit. not again.

“hide kid. i’m gonna do somethin’ drastic, so go with it.” fortunately, he was a pretty young human and he could fit into my sentry booth without a problem. i extracted his soul and he looked in awe. i put a finger to my mouth and tried to look bored, which wasn’t hard.

“lookin’ for this?” i asked her when she appeared.

“Damn it, Sans! You get all the fun! This time it was personal!” she narrowed her remaining eye as she held her other.

“eye see that.” i threw out a pun. “you may wanna get alphys to fix that. you know i can’t do healing magic.”

“Yeah, yeah, since I’m here.” she grumbled. “Just get that to Asgore.”

“you got it, boss.” i said and watched her leave.

“You can take out my soul?” he asked in amazement.

“plenty of monsters can.”

“Why’d you help me?”

“well, kid, as you found out, dying from her isn’t an option.” i helped him up. “i’m taking you to the judgement hall.” i told him before displacing us there.

“there’s only three paths from here, but only one way out. i could kill ya and take your soul to put with the others, put you in storage or you could reset the timeline. i don’t like killing people over accidents.”

“Are you… judging me?” justin asked.

“yeah, kid. it’s my job. you were only defending yourself and undyne’ll probably get over it. she might even be glad about it. more battle scars, so don’t worry about her.” i shrugged.

“You’re lenient.” he commented. kid knew some big words. i was impressed. 

**“Would you prefer it another way?”** i asked, letting my magic flash. he flinched.

“tell ya what. you do monsterkind a favor and i’ll call it even. how’s that?” i asked.

“…But how do I do that?”

“i’ll show ya, come on.” i led him to the coffin room and his eyes widened.

“Are they all-?” he couldn’t get the rest of the question out.

“naw, they’re just sleeping. i put ’em in storage. see, i got machines keeping them alive. we need seven souls to break the barrier an’ we have five so far. i just wanna borrow your soul for a little bit so we can all get outta here. so what d’ya say? seem fair enough?” i asked. i glanced at patience’s coffin. for the last few days she was quiet. i was expecting her to go haywire any minute now.

“What will happen to me?” he asked.

“you go ta sleep, just like at night and when the barrier breaks you’ll wake up. that’s it.”

he nodded thoughtfully.

“Ok. I guess I could do that. How long will I be asleep?”

“i don’t know kid. won’t be too long, we need one more human, but could be a year, could be a week.” i shrugged.

“But I wanna go home!” he exclaimed.

“you’re pushing it kid, remember the problem? look, ya see her?” i pointed at patience.

“Yeah?” he questioned.

“she’s been down here for almost fifty years. that’s a long time, kid. she’s been waitin’, all of them have, not as long as her, but i can tell ya you won’t have to wait that long. so don’t worry, you won’t get bonely.” i winked.

he frowned and looked apprehensive.

“this is the only way i can keep you safe for a long time. you don’t deserve to die, kid, not even over an eye. i would’ve just killed you off if i thought that. come on.” i tried to reassure him as he stepped into the machine, but it looked like i made it worse, telling him i would’ve killed him.

“…Are you sure going to sleep will help?”

i fiddled with setting the glass yellow heart.

“yeah kid, have i steered ya wrong before? i really wanna get you guys out. you’ll see your family real soon. i’ll be right here the whole time.”

as he was falling asleep, there was a faint sound i was unfamiliar with. i listened harder.

_tap, tap, tap._

it sounded like someone hitting a window from the other side to get my attention. there were no windows in this room. only the canisters were glass. as soon as i double checked on justin and carved out his name, i looked at the souls. they seemed completely fine, as normal as i had ever seen them.

_tap, tap, tap._

a tendril leaked out of the one erratic soul down here and my own skipped a beat.

“patience?” i called out, opening the canister. “what is it babe?” i cooed to her soul, now in my hands. i hesitated. no one came back here, but if i made too much noise, the king, or someone might notice and investigate. it had happened before when the alarms went off.

_“Sans…”_

entranced, i watched her soul. was that just in my head? a figment of my imagination brought on by wanting to hear her again?

“it’s almost over. just one more. we’ve just gotta wait for one more. it’s going tibia ok. i’ll see you soon, we’ve waited this long-” my voice cracked and i was unable to continue talking, because the tendril reappeared, curling around my arm, trying to blindly find it’s way to my chest.

i sucked in a breath and guided it, drawing it to my soul.

_“…lost…”_

“i know. i’m lost without you too. i’m doing the best i can.” i responded to the sadness. another tendril caressed my face and even though i had resolved not to cry in front of patience, i found tears collecting in the corners of my eye sockets. so much time and no response from her, it was a relief her soul was communicating to me finally. the melancholy coming off in waves was more than i could bear.

_“…found…”_

“yeah, i know, you found me. it’s ok. i’m here, i just gotta be quiet.” i warned her, but i wasn’t sure if she could hear me.

_“…home…you…”_

“i’ll get ya home. i promised. me and paps, we’ll be your family and casey, if casey wants to be in it too… i’m sure you’d love to meet ‘er.” slowly, a sense of fuzzy joy rose. it wasn’t like patience to be sad for long. “that’s my girl.” i whispered, drinking in the familiar, but very welcome sensation. this was what i needed. my sense of hope was renewed. it had buckled under the weight i had to bear, but this time, it didn’t shatter. it held for two reasons.

“we’ll be a family. that’s all we need to be happy…”

there was a snapping feeling, not unpleasant, but disappointing, because she didn’t give off anymore emotions. the threads of magic slipped back into her soul and it vibrated from temporary use. it really had been a long time.

at this point i didn’t care about getting to the surface. i just wanted her to be out. my motivation for breaking the barrier had changed. i would have rather taken my chances keeping patience with me. too late for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to Underfell pretty soon!


	44. Science: The Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nerds are taking care of business!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more plot!

Faith

The electricity was flickering in and out, a pseudo wind raging and picking up anything that wasn’t heavy enough.

“faith!” Sans shouted his lab coat, flapping wildly behind him. I had ducked under a table to avoid the whirlwind.

The center was undoubtedly Patience. Her hair was whipping wildly from her ponytail, but she didn't budge from where she was. She had gone into a trance after increasing the power she generated when we couldn’t get an image of her universe. Sans had finally made it to Patience, but upon touching her his face turned to surprise and he turned, looking for something else.

“it’s not her! where is papyrus?!”

“Over there!” I pointed. What was going on? What was happening?

“i’m going to take him to a safer place. watch patience! if she doesn’t come out of that abstraction within five minutes find a way to cut the power!” Sans shouted over the storm inside his laboratory. When he reached Papyrus and teleported, everything dropped, papers fluttering to the ground.

I crawled out from under the table and dusted myself off. We really needed to clean this place, now more than ever. I walked over to Patience and waved my hand in front of her face. Her eyes remained unfocused and glazed. They were completely still, which told me that she was either dead or her consciousness left her body. I circled her and picked up a piece of paper, holding it under her nose. She was breathing shallowly, so she wasn’t dead. I placed my hand on her forearm to try and shake her gently out of the trance, but upon contact, my vision was filled with darkness.

_“Seems I have contacted the wrong one. Tell no one but your other version. I will be ready for her to travel to her designated destination in four of your ‘days’.”_

I gasped and shrunk at the black mass. He had the appearance of being hunched over. His ghastly white face was cracked from an unknown stress, face twisted in a permanent, unwilling smile. Disembodied skeletal hands with holes in the palms matched the tone of his face.

“Who are you?” I asked.

_“The creature in the Void. Do I frighten you?”_ he chuckled, rising above me.

“…No. Put me back.” I told him

_“But, dear child, you are. I have contacted you, not the other way around.”_

“Are you going to get Patience home?” I asked.

_“Of course. I was not ready to take her and she had to travel to a closer universe to avoid an annoyance.”_

“What about Papyrus? If Patience is moving on, how do we get him back to his universe?” I asked.

_“Mmm… I don’t particularly care, but because you_ asked, _I will give you the idea of what to do.”_ The black mass of his body spread like thick liquid and enveloped me. At that moment I breathed in sharply and opened my eyes.

“Faith! I found him! I found him!” Patience cried excitedly. “Where’s Papyrus and Sans? And what happened?” she asked looking around. I shook my head.

“I don’t know. Something was happening to Papyrus. Someone just contacted me instead of you. I don’t know who or what he is, but he wants to take you to your universe.” I told her and she nodded.

“He’s some sort of guide, I think, but I don’t always trust him. He usually helps if you ask, but he wants some help from me too. Be careful if you see him again.” she told me.

“I don’t know how, but I think he’s gave me information on what to do to convert the universe communicator into a portal. Can you help me until they get back? Don’t tell anyone. It’s really quite simple now.” I told her.

“Sure. Whatever you want me to do.” Patience said. We worked in relative silence, she almost always knew my actions and where to help, but I chocked that up to us being doubles.

“What do you think of your Sans?” Patience asked.

“Oh, he’s alright. He’s sweet and even got permission from the king to use my soul last, because I’m useful as a study and an assistant, but there hasn’t been much studying as far as I’m concerned. I think he just wanted an excuse so he could have an assistant living at his house, where his main lab is. I know where I’ll end up, but Sans said he was going to try something different, so I might not need to die.” I told her.

“But you think there’s a good chance you will.” Patience finished my thought that I didn’t want to say out loud. “If my Sans can, yours definitely can. He’s already motivated. Looks like he’s spread thin though.”

“He wouldn’t be if he rested more often.” I sighed. Patience let out a small laugh.

“That’s why you have to use your nature to your advantage. Perseverance pays off.”

“I’m not sure about his recent behavior, though.” I frowned. “I never really noticed it before, but he has been taking steps towards it and he’s getting a little more physical in expressing himself.” I winced. It sounded like he was abusing me, but he wasn’t. “Sorry, maybe that wasn’t the best way to describe it. He’s trying to see what little things he can get away with, like contact. His hand is constantly in the middle of my back when he stands next to me. Instead of saying my name, he stops me in the middle of paperwork by holding onto my hands. This morning escalated.” I listed.

“What happened this morning?” she asked. I bit my lip, contemplating whether or not to tell her. She _was_ me, so why not?

I filled her in from when I woke up, to when she and Papyrus came back.

“He _kissed_ you?” Patience giggled.

“Well, sort of. He nuzzled his face into my cheek while I had my back turned.” My face heated up.

“It was a thank you. You already know he likes you a lot. Last night must have been pretty good, unlike mine. I was up half the night.” She shook her head. “But I had to chase Papyrus down. Poor guy has it tough. They all do with the resets.”

“What are resets?” I asked. Patience narrowed her eyes.

“You haven’t encountered one?” she answered back and I shook my head. “Good. If you do, you’ll know what it is if you get to one and they suck.” We settled back into a somewhat tension filled quiet. There was a question eating away at me, so I asked.

“Patience… if you’re me and you love Sans so much that you bonded with him, not that I know what it means yet, but I can tell it’s a big deal, does this mean that I must love Sans?” I asked.

“I honestly don’t know, Faith. That’s for you to decide. You know Sans and every one of his versions are a little bit different from each other, so why not us too? We might think alike, but we _are_ different people. You can choose to love him, and you can choose to reject him. I chose to love him, but you don’t have to. I’ll tell you right now, I get confused, because my soul was bonded so close with his in my world. I can recognize other Sans’s souls and bond with them too because I have a trace of him in me. I miss him, and I finally found him. Oh! I should tell you about that!” Patience exclaimed.

“So… after we couldn’t get a connection, and I amped up my power, I was in a little stuffy glass container. I couldn’t see, but I knew because I tapped on it. When I was lifted out of the jar, I searched for him and found him. I wanted to stay like that. I wanted to, but I couldn’t maintain it here. I know I’m not a meat-sack here. It’s back in that world. That existence, even if it was in a jar, at least I would be there and not wandering around messing up other Sans’s lives.” She said bitterly. “Or Papyrus’s.” She added.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

papyrus

i blinked. i could feel the heat around me. where was i?

“good. you’re finally comprehensive.”

“what?” i asked.

“now that we seem to be alone again, would you mind telling me why that blemish on your soul disappeared?” sans asked.

“first off, buddy, where am i?” i asked.

“we’re at the core, in a sectioned off area. why did it disappear? they don’t just do that.” he asked again. i groaned.

“patience said it was something stupid she did to one of our souls and that it must have traveled with her, so i don’t know. it was her name. i looked. when we traveled here, since it didn’t affect you, i guess i kept it., but if it’s gone now, i don’t know why. maybe she would, i dunno.” i explained.

“mmm…” he droned thoughtfully. “well, since we’re here, i’ve been meaning to check on something. i should do that before checking up on alphys. stay here. i don’t expect you to understand the core. even i don’t fully understand it.”

“where’re ya going?” i asked.

“i fought with that alternative me that you saw and though it took patience, i took a few of it’s cables. no doubt it didn’t matter to him, but using the residual magic on them, i created a ward to stop him from coming back. i don’t know how it effects interdimensional travelers or if they’re broken, since you’re here.” sans paced, explaining why we were here.

“i see what ya mean. mind if i take a look?” i asked. “might be useful when i get home.”

“come if you like, but i cannot spare cables to help you.” he said sadly.

“i appreciate all ya’ve done for me. and for not flipping out about us bonding.” i told him.

“you know why i didn’t ‘flip out’.” sans narrowed his eyes.

“yeah, ya got faith-”

“no. i don’t. it has been a slow process, establishing a relationship with her. patience only just told her that i am interested in her, more than research on her soul. i haven’t even taken it out yet to show her! but it’s not that. patience is special, and i know you know how. you can’t describe it, but you certainly want to protect her from any cruelty it may cause. she has the same smile we bear sometimes and as our human version, many times it is just a mask.” he explained.

i hadn’t realized that, but it was true, even when i wanted to keep her at a safe distance from me, i kept an eye on her. expecting something bad to happen to her was an understatement. i _knew_ and so did he.

“you were quite right when you were trying to explain it to the other sans. she doesn’t belong with you or me. she isn’t very happy. that is why i didn’t ‘flip out’. keep in mind, you can’t keep her.”

“i know, i know. doesn’t mean i’m not gonna protect while i can.”

he stopped in front of what we knew was a power outlet with some sort of huge contraption humming in response. lashed together and protruding from the middle were several very thin blue cables, which i had remembered seeing. that was one of the more vivid things i remembered because that was what dragged patience away from me in my frenzy after she had gotten me under control. they certainly didn’t make me happy and from the look on his face, it didn’t look like sans was either.

“hmm, it doesn’t look like this hole was here, but other than that it seems to be working.”

“aren’t you going to fix it?” i asked when he sighed and turned away.

“not yet. if we open up a portal after it is fixed i may have to fix it again. we still should be safe enough and if not, now there is three of us who can use magic very well. not only do we have to watch patience, but we must keep an eye on my brother and faith. especially faith, she is defenseless to that sort of attack.”

“where to next then?” i asked.

“i need to go to my other lab. alphys has found something. let me call the girls and see if they’re alright.” he said, pulling out a cell phone.

“yes, it’s me. how are you two? good, good.” he paused. “…you’re starting? but we haven’t-”

he was cut off by more chit-chat.

“alright, alright. if you think- yes, i can tell you know what you’re doing. don’t break anything! can i talk to patience? no! i want you to be safe. there’s a hole in the ward that is my reason. be careful, i don’t want anything to happen to you.” he paused to listen again. “my dear, it was terrifying. no one should suffer that kind of fate. that is why you need to be with someone like patience for now. papyrus will be going back soon. yes actually, both of them. it is almost two, i must get going. hopefully i won’t be long. i will see you later. goodbye, my dear.” he hung up the phone.

“right, now you can go home. patience is out of that trance. can you tell me why you were creating that tornado?” sans asked.

“wait, what? i did something? all i remember is we were in the back, then here.” i told him.

“then i suppose that black out had to do with the mark on your soul which is now gone. as i said, i must be going. it sounded as if the girls have an idea of what they are doing, though i’m not sure how… keep an eye socket on ‘em.”

“didn’t know you were punny.” i smirked.

“of course, i make bad chemistry puns periodically.” he smiled when i laughed.

“man, that’s terrible!” i exclaimed and he shrugged.

“i only tell bad chemistry jokes because all the good ones argon. just like i gotta be, i will see you later.” he waved and disappeared and i did likewise.

it was weird having someone who looked like your brother start cracking jokes like he did, when he didn’t even like them. i preferred pranks to be honest, not that that changed his reactions much. i sighed and stared hard at the door in front of me. all i could do was wait to get back to him.

deciding to smoke later, i walked into chaos. papers were flying everywhere along with a few objects surrounded by a blue glow. faith was tearing the machine used to contact my world apart and patience was organizing everything. they looked up when i walked in.

“The Core is a long way from here, I expected you back a little later.” faith said, turning back to the machine. “Wire cutters?” she asked patience and they zipped to her ready hand.

“you know what you’re doing… right?” i asked nervously.

“For now.” she smiled.

“what do you mean ‘for now’? it’s either you do or don’t!”

“It’s a long story. Don’t worry about it.” patience told me. she was smiling while her eyes lit up cyan.

“huh.” i folded my arms, waiting for an explanation.

“Really it was simple. We started cleaning up and found some very old research papers. Whoever wrote them had even _worse_ hand writing than Sans. Suddenly, I knew what had to be done and how to increase the power so we can create more than an image. Unfortunately, we need two power sources of direct magic flow to keep a portal open or it may short out. Right now, it’s easy because Patience and Sans will be able to hold it, but they can’t go with you.” faith explained.

“it’s fine, what about patience?”  i asked.

“I have other arrangements to travel.” she said, flipping through some more papers quickly.

“you are not letting that thing get a hold of you again.” i growled.

“Who said I was? Papyrus, if I can open and close portals in bursts of emotion, I need time to figure that out, but you need to get back as soon as possible. I have a chance. Do you know what happened when we found my world?” she smiled sadly.

“what happened?”

“I _found_ him.” she barely found the voice to say what she wanted to. the blue aura around the items flailing around in a disorganized mess stopped and dropped slowly to the ground, some dropping immediately. “Whatever comes next, I can take it. He’s waiting for me.”

“your soul changed again.” i told her, raising a brow.

“Oh, yeah. That happens everywhere. Doesn’t seem to do much, but I can control different sorts of magic because of it. It was green last night, here that’s Kindness, if you haven’t caught on.” patience smiled.

“Solder.” faith held up a hand, completely engulfed in what she was doing and patience tossed it to her.

“fixed me up pretty good. i’m feelin better than i ever was.” i smiled back.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t smoke so much!”

i shrugged.

“i don’t have the guts to stop. or destroy.”

there was a loud bang.

“Damn it!” faith yelled, rubbing her head, but laughing.

“why don’t you give it a rest? it’ll be here for when you’re ready-”

“No! I have to keep going. Once I’ve got it, I can’t stop or I’ll lose it.” she insisted.

“relax, faith. we don’t have a deadline.” i told her. “you heard both sans, time moves differently between our universes.”

faith and patience looked at each other.

“She’ll be ok. A head start is what we need otherwise it might be more than a week at your home.” patience said softly. i noticed her soul changed back to cyan and the papers rose again.

“We all just got sleep. I will make sure we get sleep again tonight. Hopefully, it will become routine.” faith explained and patience laughed.

“is there somethin’ i’m missing here?” i asked.

“Since I’ve met him, Sans has always had trouble going to and staying asleep, so we’ve almost always stayed in the lab. Every once in a while he would actually try to sleep when he knew he couldn’t go on without it, but lately he was pushing the limit… until Patience helped me get him to bed last night.”

“always helps to have someone close to ya. i get it actually.” i chuckled.

“Listen, staying with him last night… that didn’t mean anything.” she said nervously and flushed.

“sure, hun.” i teased. patience smiled in response.

i sat down, relaxed and let them handle everything again and soon enough i was half asleep like i always was, waiting for something to happen. i cracked open an eye lid when i felt a warm body lean against me. it was patience, probably taking a break. she flinched when i looped an arm around her abdomen, pulling her closer.

“mmm… you’re warm…” i said quietly.

“You don’t have any nerves.” she said plainly.

“nope.” i laughed.

“You gonna let me go?” she asked.

“nope.”  she sighed and shook her head.

“you’re worried how you’re gonna get home. i know i’m not the guy from your universe, but you’ll always have a home there if you find it again. i never got ta thank you for healing the cracks in my bones, so thank you.”

she leaned further into me, pushing her head into my chest and looking up at me.

“Try not to kill anyone, especially me, well, Stone. You were pretty shaken up about that.” her eyes flashed green as she reached up to my face and smiled sadly.

“Enough of the kissy cutie stuff over there! Are you going to help me or what?” faith struggled to drag a section of the machine aside.

both of us chuckled and patience tried to help her, but instead, a green shield flew up behind her and faith bumped into it.

“Oops!”

“Patience!”

“let me.” i said, the green magic dissipating from patience. “you really need to work on that.” i told her as my magic picked up the heavy machinery.

“I know…” she said sheepishly.

“you have to learn when you change colors and how to manipulate that… you’ll probably have to learn by yourself though. i’ve never seen that.” i shrugged.

“Papyrus? Could we train when Sans gets back?” she looked at me in wonder, almost like my brother.

“dunno how much help i’ll be. looks like you’ve got patience magic down.” i frowned.

“Maybe you could teach me how to summon bones or, or Gaster Blasters!” she said excitedly. i froze. how did she know about the gaster blasters? i hadn’t even told sans about them, they were too dangerous for him to handle.

“i dunno about the blasters, but guess we could try the bones, since it is _my_ magic you’ve been absorbing. i wouldn’t be surprised if you can’t do it though, so don’t be disappointed. it took a while for my bro to master, but he doesn’t know about the blasters and i don’t think he needs to know about them.”

“Ha ha, you’re funny. I already know about that. My Sans told me about them and he messed with me. I thought they were real creatures.” she responded to my threat. i snickered. sounded like something i would do, for sure.

“Can we?” she asked again.

“sure, why not? but only if sans says it’ll be ok.” i agreed.

“Yes!” she exclaimed.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo! Who think Patience will get bone summoning and Gaster Blasters? Me? Well.... you're going to have to wait for the next chapter!


	45. SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING Science: Uneasy Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING  
> THE SMUT VACATION HAS ENDED!!! REJOICE AND JOIN ME IN THE SIN BIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs  
> Eh. I'm off subject, but you know what? It fits in nicely with my timeline.  
> Have some music! I do not own these remixes, but I do recommend a listen!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqqHhBo-BCY  
> https://soundcloud.com/nahupyrope/its-raining-somewhere-else-undertale-cover  
> https://soundcloud.com/raysonwilliams/undertale-underswap-its-raining-somewhere-else

Patience

I panted hard, my breath coming out in foggy clouds, the sharp air permeating into my lungs. My throat was dry and mucus built up in my mouth instead of saliva.

“pay give it a rest!” Papyrus called. It was disappointing that I couldn’t summon bones or Gaster Blasters, but Papyrus just shrugged it off and told me it was unique to skeleton monsters and as far as he knew, at least in his world, he and Sans were the only ones. Even if I was “half-skeleton.”

I ignored him, the color of magic changing in my hand to purple.

“How long has she been out here?” Faith’s voice said. I hadn’t noticed her arrival.

“’bout four hours.”

A tangible crescent-shaped burst of magic flew outward, hitting one of the targets set up and slashing it in half.

“pay, it’s time to go in!” he called again.

“Yeah, about that…” Faith rubbed the back of her neck.

“One more.” I told them, but continued listening.

“I got rooms for you at the inn. There’s two, Patience can go where ever she’s comfortable, but Sans told me one for me and one for you.” She said.

“that little fucker! kicking me outta my own house!” Papyrus laughed.

“He’s-”

“yeah, i know. it was a joke. i get it. it’s kinda embarrassing. you do things you don’t exactly want to, like chase someone for instance.” I could feel a friendly glare on my back.

I sent another blade of Perseverance at another target, but this time it was a little different. It went through the tree, not just the target, but I wasn’t worried about that.

I shrieked because my hands had started to crumble away a little bit while the tree crashed down. Papyrus was by my side immediately.

“calm down, you aren’t gonna dust, just stop using magic.” he held onto me as I panicked. “that’s your limit. remember? you’re made of magic. you put a little determination in that one, i’m impressed.”

I hyperventilated, my skin bristling in fear, but I tried to slow down.

“s’happened to me before. ya tested it and now ya know. that’s pretty good stamina ya have. you’ll be ok. i know it’s kinda scary.”

“Ok, ok.” I said breathlessly. He let me stand on my own because I was pushing at him to let me go. For a moment I thought I was going to walk, but he decided against that idea.

“Put me down Papyrus!” I yelled as he manipulated my soul and “carried” me along while he and Faith walked.

“nope.” He gave me his usual relaxed grin and I sighed, giving up at this point. What was their deal with _always_ needing to carry me even if I could walk?

“Faith, will he let you back in the house?” I asked.

“He said I’d better make up my mind before going back… if I do go back. I’m sorry for the delay, Papyrus, but if Sans’s magic is off the charts, then he might short out the machine without meaning to.” he winked in response.

“s’ok. i’ll make it back, that’s all that matters. i’m patient and ya can’t help when biological needs hit ya.”

“You were enough trouble as it was.” I chuckled and he shot me a look of mock anger.

“I hate seeing him like this. He looks like he’s in pain.” she sighed. “Papyrus, what is it like?” Faith asked.

“i don’t think you wanna know.” he grimaced. “it’s just the way a monster’s body kicks ya when ya don’t have a mate soon enough. hit’s ya when you’re an adult, sometimes when you least expect it to.”

There was silence while Faith tried to process what Papyrus said.

“It’s like a menstrual cycle.” I said shortly. “I’ve seen it enough, three times and once without relief… so yeah. Kinda like that.”

“Ah.” Faith said.

“a what?” Papyrus asked, perplexed.

“I don’t think you wanna know.” I laughed. “It’s the way human women’s bodies get kicked for not having babies.”

“humans don’t make any sense, do they?” he shook his head.

“No, we don’t.” Faith agreed, but was in deep thought.

“we know you’re worried about him, but he’s gone through this before.” Papyrus told her.

“Faith, you have to make the decision by yourself. Don’t do it because it looks like he’s in pain. Do it because you love him. Do it because he’s special to you.”

“and the best part is he’s giving ya three options. going is a definite yes, staying with us means you either want to wait or you want no part of him. he’s gonna put your opinion first.” We encouraged her.

“How do you two live with this?” She sighed.

“It’s temporary. It’s more like we’re good friends, not a couple.” I suggested.

“Good friends who cuddle in the morning?” she questioned.

“heh, sometimes we have trouble sleepin’, but that’s not the point. we haven’t had sex or anything and let’s be honest, it would be _too_ easy to find a place, ‘specially since we can both displace ourselves.”

“Papyrus!” I yelled at him.

“what? we’re all doubles here and ya probably woulda told her too.” He smirked.

“Yeah, but sleeping with your real soulmate’s brother? Or at least his form? That’s messed up. All I can see is the sweet innocent Papyrus, which you’re not!” I jabbed at him. “But his soul _is_ pretty soothing when I need to sleep. I might look like nothing’s happened to me… but at night, I’m not always so strong. Some of the things I’ve gone through and caused eat away at me.” I admitted

“pay, that’s enough. you’re gonna crack with your head in the past. there isn’t much you can do now.” Papyrus said gently.

“So you two lean on each other for emotional support?” Faith asked.

“yeah, i guess you could call it that, but a better way to describe it is emotional healing, ‘cause as a beneficial side-effect sometimes you can get to the root of the problem a lot faster by bonding with the right person. it’s not like putting a bandage on a cut, it’s actually healing it with your own will and the other person’s.” Papyrus described.

“Both of us went through some traumatic shit. Stuff you don’t just bounce back from. We got a lotta crap. I don’t know what sort of skeletons are in his closet, but since I can see all the cracks on his soul, chances are, Sans has too.”

Papyrus finally set me down when we reached Snowdin.

“So, this sort of relationship isn’t typical?” Faith asked.

“this is not a typical relationship when we’re talking about bonding, for sure. i never expected this to happen. i don’t think any of us did. i’m actually kinda happy right now, but there probably would be a lot more sex if she didn’t think of me like she does.” He said quietly. I hit him playfully to shut up.

“How do you-?” Faith asked, then thought better than to say the whole question, flushing a darker red. Papyrus and I looked at each other and laughed.

“The bonezone, just like any other thing they need, happens to be magic. Sometimes they can’t exactly control when it appears though.” I elbowed Papyrus.

“look, i’ll show ya.”

“Papyrus, no!” I yelled, but instead he opened his mouth, showcasing an oozing cyan tongue.

“what did ya think i was gonna do?” he snickered.

“Sometimes I don’t know…” I turned back to Faith. “You haven’t seen too much of magic, have you?”

She looked transfixed before I asked the question.

“Only what Sans and you guys have done. I don’t know what displacement feels like, but I know he does it to travel. He’s picked me up a few times and some tools, like you, Patience, and he’s shown me my soul. That was… different.” She looked away, her smile betraying her.

“What are you doing, getting a hotel room with us then?” I asked.

“I don’t know how to feel about him… it’s gotten awkward.” She blushed. “Some of the things he’s said at night… I don’t know if he’s asleep or not either… it’s just embarrassing! What will he say? What should I do? I just don’t know!” she exclaimed, holding her head as we filed into one of our rooms.

“hun, do you wanna go or not? you’re confusing me.” Papyrus asked Faith.

“None of this makes any sense!” Faith sighed.

“Of course not. Looks like the universe is testing your ‘faith’ just like so many are testing my ‘patience.’” I giggled and Papyrus laughed with me.

“whatever you decide to do is gonna be one giant leap of faith.” He chuckled, following my pun.

“You guys aren’t helping! Agh!” she threw up her hands, pacing impatiently. “I need to work on something!”

“You go back and you’re boned if you haven’t made up your mind.” I told her.

“he’ll be able to smell ya, even in the back. s’why he gave you his lab coat.” Papyrus pointed out.

“Wait, what?” Faith looked down at the lab coat, only just realizing it was his.

“I take it he must have switched them on you?” I asked and she nodded.

“he’s probably doing god knows what to yours right now!” Papyrus laughed and I shoved him.

“He is _not_!” Both me and Faith yelled at him. We looked at each other, and blinked in surprise.

No doubt we looked pretty similar at the moment. Since I was training, my hair had to be sticking up out of my ponytail and hers was no different because she had been working. Under the lab coat she wore a blue long sleeved shirt with zig-zagging green stripes, similar to the one I reclaimed, my green one with the same pattern, but purple. Her eyes however were a calculating gray, not the startling blue I knew I had. No wonder Papyrus’s brother had mistaken us for sisters.

“nah, you’re probably right.” he said teasingly and casually dropped on the bed, putting his arms behind his head and crossing his legs. After a moment he lazily lifted one of his hands and pulled me toward him.

“…guess I’m staying here tonight.” I said after a long glare at him. There was no escaping his arms, not even at night, but I probably would’ve stayed with him anyway. The inn was a strange place for me and even though I was tired, the atmosphere kept me awake.

We talked a little more, mostly about the portal machine now, but Faith left soon after, almost afraid of more frustrating teasing.

“I hope she goes.” I sighed. I knew more had happened since what she had told me about the first night.

“she wouldn’tve if you stayed with her. if she goes tonight after all that, well, she’s definitely made up her mind despite us and that’s how it should be.”

I nodded. It was.

“I’m really tired.”

“yeah, you deserve to rest.” Papyrus shifted me off him and took off his hoodie. I was startled to see a gray tank top underneath. He _never_ took off that hoodie.

“Why did you-?”

“if sans is like me, then i don’t trust him. even i could mistake the two of you if it came down to it. “

“But he’s not going to-”

“peace of mind, hun. i don’t wanna be waking up in the middle of the night to surprises, just in case.” He said lowly.

“Fine, but I’m not putting it on.” I told him, dragging his hoodie like it was a blanket over the upper half of my body.

He laughed quietly, watching me with one eye.

“patience? can we bond?” he asked nervously. This was the first time we were alone enough to let down most of our guard.

“Ok, but I’m going to sleep.” I freed my soul from my body, quickly and basically handed it to him. Papyrus was surprised at my very casual actions and looked like he didn’t know what to do with it, until I heard him breathe in deeply and the familiar feeling of connection joined the soft glow of cyan and now pink. He didn’t ask now, but I knew he would before he left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Faith

I tossed in my bed. I would go to sleep when I wanted, but worry kept me up. Sans was on my mind. Today he had sent me away, telling me he couldn’t take much more of my presence and that he wanted my consent. The reason being this morning he had asked if he could kiss me and I allowed him to.

He had actually opened his mouth, the comical grin becoming malleable and ‘lips’ forming smoothly to catch at my mouth. As dizzying as that was he didn’t let me catch my breath before surprising me by lightly pressing a foreign object against my cracked lips. Against any thought that melted away quickly, I opened my mouth slightly to a sticky, slimy, but solid appendage that explored my mouth, tasting slightly sweet. His hands were guiding me against his body, lightly caressing my back and head. A cold cyan leaked out of the disk shaped pupil that replaced the pinpricks of light in his half-lidded eyes. It was only when an audible deep rumble vibrated his chest that I snapped out of it. My face heated, and very obviously red, I withdrew slightly and he panted, his hot breath in my face and told me to leave to get rooms at the inn. Warning me not to come back unless I made up my mind, he gave me the gold for a week and two rooms. I left while he was on the phone with his brother.

I sighed and got up. Sleep? No, I couldn’t sleep with all today’s events whirling around in my head. Patience and Papyrus’s teasing didn’t help either. Should I go? Should I stay? I bit my lip, trying to decide. Let’s see…

Would I let him do anything to me? I shook my head. Let’s start with an easier question.

Was I comfortable with him? Yes, I was, it was only after some of his actions did I feel uncomfortable. I didn’t understand the look he gave me and the way he would squeeze me tighter, but I wanted to.

Did I like him? Yes, of course I did! There was no hesitation over the laughs and instant noodle dinners we’d so often had. He was fun when he wanted to be, but also serious about his position as the royal scientist.

Did I love him? I did, but how, I wasn’t sure. It wasn’t at all like his goofy, but ambitious brother.

Would I say yes if he asked me to be his lover? He was asking now, the answer as easy as walking into the house.

Did I want to walk in? What should I do if the answer was yes?

The questions I tried to answer and list came faster than I could respond to myself. So, knowing that staying idle wasn’t the best option, I ignored the rest and decided. I snuck out, closing the door softly. I couldn’t explain fast enough to the inn lady and she slowly counted out the refund for the week long room and set it aside for the other room. I tapped my foot impatiently while she made me wait, then nodded her head and I dashed out the door, running home. I hesitated in front of the house. Papyrus said something that bothered me. I was frustrated and wanted to work on something. Maybe I could do that before Sans appeared.

I had just barely picked up a wrench before I caught a dark obnoxious flash out of the corner of my eye.

“don’t you know it’s dangerous when a monster lusts after you, my dear?”

He was right behind me, the presence of him heavily in focus as he whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms tightly around me to prevent any escape.

“when i told you not to come home until you made up your mind, i meant the lab as well.”

Lightly he bit the tip of my ear, running his tongue over it and grinding his hips into my behind.

“I-I know.” I stammered, dropping the wrench with a clammer. I hadn’t expected him to find me so fast.

“then you _have_ decided. good. i did not expect an answer so soon.” He said deviously.  

I tried to shrink, but he took me by the waist and carried me to his desk. Swiping aside his papers to the ground, I gasped and he chuckled as he set me on it.

“they’ll be there after we’re done. talk to me faith, tell me, how are you _feeling_?”

“I’m nervous.” I told him, my face burning. He extended a hand and rubbed my jaw bone and my pulse spiraled upwards and goosebumps pricked my skin.

“don’t be nervous, you’ll make me nervous, my dear. there is no nice way to tell you what i will do, but i hope you’ll enjoy it. i will certainly try to give you a grace period before. i will be gentle, but it seems i have wasted the time where it is _easy_ to be gentle. i’m going to allow our souls the free roam of the room to prevent any mishaps.” He warned me.

The tug in the middle of my chest didn’t feel new, but it was still something I wasn’t used to. At the same time, Sans was taking his soul out, just as he had shown me the first time, this time however, he was handing me his soul. The instant it was close enough, I could feel the longing and it was stimulated by my presence. The energy that buzzed from it was exhilarating, emotions washed over me like clear notes of a song or the freshness after a rainy day.

“Sans…” I said in wonder.

“faith, everything about you is wonderful.” He sighed. “i have a proposition for you. will you become my life-time study? you are very special to me, i could not possibly let go of you. i will fight for you if need be.” he paused then whispered close to my soul which he now held: “will you be my soulmate?”

I was barely listening, staring into the blue light of his soul. Now I understood. It was his essence; everything he was, pain, sadness, happiness, stubborn, cynical, worry-some and patient. He was _very_ patient.

“faith?” he questioned and I looked up. At that moment, I wanted to grab at him through the glaring light of his soul and he flinched, surprised. Looking down again, a string flowed from my soul to his, a connection that ran deep violet.

“Will that answer suffice?” I asked quietly.

The connection was so instant, I tensed in anticipation, now feeling myself respond the way I did. There was something alluring and intimate about this and now I understood why there was a slight hesitation every time each one of them talked about bonding. It focused someone under a single spot light and it stayed there, showing all their strengths and weaknesses.

“very much so. relax, my love.” He murmured, placing his hand with my soul under his and they went upward, circling and twining every which way. “this is the easy part. the hard part is next.” He was flushing blue again, so much that not a trace of his skull was white.

“Did you make a sex joke?” I asked, unsure.

“there will be many more, love.” He smiled sheepishly. “now i’ve torn out a few pages of papyrus’s dating handbook and i believe i know what will relax you. i will try to go as slowly as possible, but i can feel myself ready to snap quite soon.” He warned me.

Dating handbook? Did I really want to know though?

I nodded to him and his eye sockets narrowed, matching the smile on his face. He reached out to a particular area of my head and rubbed gently behind my ears, giving me a quizzical look then ghosting down my neck and leaning in for a deep kiss. His patience rippled across my soul as I lost sight, giving into the half-lidded state of my eyes. His hands moved further, exploring quickly, but never missing an inch of my body, even while it was clothed.

“you should wear my lab coats more often. they suit you.” He growled. “however it seems to be getting in the way.”

He circled around his desk and took it off me, looking animalistic in the way he was watching me.

“Y-you have to be joking if you want to do this here!” I told him, just now realizing as he helped me pull off the rest of my clothes.

“my jokes are bad humor, this i don’t joke at.” He said lowly. “this is _my_ space. who else comes in here besides you and me?”

“Patience and Papyrus and-”

“they won’t bother us, faith and my brother is with undyne, who understands my situation fully. the last place they’d look is the lab, not that they would want to.” he laughed, his blue eye flashing.

“Sans!” I yelled at him.

“if i start using magic now, it may be unpleasantly fast. we do not walk out with our souls like this. no one needs to see our intimacy, you’re mine now.” He leaned over me, running hands over my now bare skin, sparking sensations of hungry need. Just my underclothes clung to my small frame.

I was shaking, still somewhat unsure of anything about to happen. I felt clammy, hot and cold at the same time and began to pant as ripples of nervous energy flooded my abdomen.

“shh…” he quieted me, pressing his mouth against my navel. “don’t think or fight. feel.”

“Like this?” I reached out and rubbed his cheek. It was a warm and inviting sense. He closed his eyes in response, exhaling sharply.

“more, feel more. quickly. explore later.” He huffed excitedly in as little words as possible.

He closed his eyes, trying to breathe in a rhythmic pattern as I ran my hands down either side of his ribcage. He still had the soft white shirt he wore to bed on. Looking, down further at his pants, a soft blue glow emitted where I would expected it to be.

“i’m sorry, i can’t stop it.” he panted.

“It’s ok, Sans. I knew what I was getting into.” I told him, pushing myself up to meet him with one hand. Surprise widened his sockets as I kissed him. Sticky and laden with a distinct and stronger sweet flavor than this morning, he opened the black void of his mouth to let my tongue in. He flinched when he felt my other hand brush him, but soon leaned gratefully into my palm.

“i’m not sure you know what you’ve gotten yourself into, my love. you won’t be sleeping tonight. you’ve left me hungry for answers and now you.”

He pushed further, grinding against my hand, the only thing besides our respective fabrics between us now. My panties were now soaked, I noted. With the feelings felt through our souls and the way he was talking and touching me, it was no wonder.

“i need to see all of you.” he told me reaching behind my body to unclasp my bra, when a sudden tremor of frustration jerked and snapped the clasps, leaving the garment useless.

“Sans! Be more careful!” I scolded.

It didn’t look like it registered in him as he wordlessly pawed at my now exposed breasts, gently squeezing and inspecting them before a now familiar magic appendage flopped out of his mouth, laving over the erect state of one of my nipples. Then he was pushing me down, skeletal palm on the opposite breast, the cool surface of the desk felt out of place against my back. His other hand reached down to the lip of my panties and fumbled a bit with trying to get in, but when he succeeded, he knew all the right places to touch.

“such beautifully lewd sounds you make, faith. i wonder if they will change while i’m inside you.” I could feel his chest vibrate as I grabbed and held onto him. He was struggling to maintain his composure.

“I think we’ll have to test that.” I said quietly.

“indeed.” He agreed, tearing through my panties.

I groaned in response, but that fell on deaf ears- or rather none at all. Instead, he was busying himself with unzipping his pants and pulling out his member, which was glowing brightly and already dripping with what I could assume was precum, leaving a darkened spot on the crotch of his baggy khakis. It occurred to me that he didn’t care and that I was the center of his world at the moment. The pinpricks of light, were gone, replaced by a steady blue disk in his left eye. He pushed a finger into me, meeting little resistance, then another, and another, stretching me, roughly, almost impatiently.

When he was satisfied, he tried to slowly push himself into me, but that didn’t work very well for his instincts and he ended up thrusting hard. I whimpered as he groaned. He was girthy and stretched me further. He wasn’t moving slow anymore unfortunately.  

“Sans!” I yelped. He wasn’t giving me time to adjust and to feel him fill me up.

“…need…” he breathed in my face, starting to put some of his weight on top of me and ramming deeper and harder into me.

I wasn’t quite ready, and it bordered on pain for the first half dozen thrusts, so I focused on our souls above us, while he mercilessly plunged in and out of me. Blinding cold light poured from his soul, almost drowning out the soft purple of mine. They were almost touching, the connection of strings, looking more like a bridge of shimmering cyan and violet than a mass of threads. I reached and he noticed, flicking his wrist at his own soul, crashing it into mine.

The instant that happened we both cried out and convulsed. Overtaking the blue light was a new pink, but then I didn’t notice much. I was pulling at Sans’s neck, encouraging him to keep going and I wanted to overrun his senses as he did mine. Completely twining his tongue with mine, pulling up his shirt to lightly touch his bare bones, and sending shivers throughout his body caused irregular thrusts as I felt the slow wave of ecstasy build for both of us. Memories between us merged into one being and I finally knew what he felt, not just interest and curiosity, but everything else too. It confirmed the unknown feelings I was unused to.

Moaning and breathing noisily, he raised one of his arms over his mouth and stammered a warning, before a hot, thick plasma liquid teemed into me, bursting out of my filled womanhood when it couldn’t handle any more. Twitching erratically and unable to move very well, I sighed happily as his cool hand caressed my flushed cheek.

“That was- that was…” I sighed again, unable to describe anything.

“what made you think i am done? that was just the beginning.” He panted heavily, resting for the moment and only that moment.

“Ah!” I squeaked as my skin prickled with his magic. My sensory overload wasn’t dissipating.

“a pity you hadn’t noticed yesterday.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Inn Bone-nus

“So what, you’re saying Sans has been in heat since about three days ago? Why didn’t he tell anyone?” I asked. I was on his lap again, head against his chest looking up at him.

“pay, you don’t exactly tell anyone. the signs are always there and people notice. i only lasted ‘cause i had to and even then, i was a mess going at it with the couch. when you see someone you want it’s damn hard. especially if they don’t want any part of that.” his eyes hardened.

“Papyrus, I know you want to, but-”

“we’re restin’ today. after yesterday, i don’t want you falling apart again.”

“You checked and she’s gone, isn’t she?” I asked, leaning into him to look up at him again.

“how did you figure that out?” he asked.

“Faith would’ve checked up on us and I can’t sense her soul. You haven’t asked for your hoodie back either.” I said. Somehow, he had gotten his hoodie on me last night. He chuckled.

“sometimes i forget you can do that and keep it on before i change my mind about you wearing _anything_.” He jeered.

“You not going to do that!” I pushed myself off him.

“don’t be like that. i was just testing you. first sign, is you become irritable and pushy about certain subjects. me, that was my brother, but looks like it’s sex for you. nyeh!” he laughed.

“No! I’m not a monster! I don’t go into heat!” I yelled at him.

“keep it down, hun. you don’t need to be yelling that.” he hushed me. “i dunno for sure if that’ll affect you, but that was what i meant by biological needs. you’re made of magic, i’m made of magic, why wouldn’t your body act like mine? it might even affect your real body when you get back. you _are_ a monster fucker.” he shrugged and gave me another relaxed grin.

I pushed his shoulder and he let himself fall on the other side of the bed, chuckling at my reactions. The only movement he made was to turn over to watch me.

“hey seriously, do ya wanna know the other signs so ya at least can spot anyone else?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure.” I crossed my arms, the hoodies long arms made it impossible to take me seriously though.

“some of this stuff you can spot weeks before it happens. the second sign to look for is increased appetite and senses. then, the last before is their scent and taste of their magic. it’s a pleasant sense that’s just different and usually carries over during the heat. so it might just be you being stubborn.” He shrugged, closing his eyes, then cracked one open again.

“I just wish I could tell her a little trick I learned.” That peaked his curiosity.

“trick? what trick?” he asked.  

I walked over to him on the bed, pushing up the sleeves of the very over sized hoodie and, placing my hands on his chest, while leaning close to him.

“Are you sure you wanna know? It’s spine-tingling and will reduce you into a pile of rattling bones.”

“are you… challenging me? because i don’t think you could with one little trick. i’ll let ya try, because i’m curious, but just once.” he sat up, narrowing his eyes at me.

“Just remember, you asked for it and I’m not helping you jack off after. Just stay right where you are.” I smiled, making sure the sleeves wouldn't fall down on my hands. He was in for a huge surprise.

Lifting the bottom of his tank top, I grabbed on the bottom portion of his exposed spine, running my hands up it, with one stopping at his ribcage and doubling back and the other continuing up. I could feel him tense as the hand that doubled back bottomed out at his pelvis, but lightly moved up again as I strained to reach the sensitive inner vertebrae. He was so _tall_ I didn’t know if I could reach it. Still, judging by the sounds he was making, I was almost there.

“sh-shit!” he breathed, starting to shake and I just barely touched the particular one I was reaching for. Rubbing the middle section gently with my fingertips, he arched his spine, not that it did much good.

“I win.” I smiled triumphantly.

“fuck! you know me better than i know me.” he laughed nervously, noticing yet another raging boner.

“Yep. Now I’m gonna leave while you take care of that.” I winked.

“no magic, got it?” he grabbed my arm. I rolled my eyes.

“I’m just going to teleport that’s it, I swear.”

“don’t leave like ya did before.”

“I’m not gonna leave-leave. I don’t want to yet.” I told him, but he wouldn’t let go of my arm. “Fine, I won’t teleport.” I said and he let me go. Reaching for our souls, they untwined and I handed his back to him, while settling mine before heading out for an hour to Grillby’s. I hadn’t been there in forever.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Papyrus still doesn't get any love? Well, he may have warmed up, but Patience doesn't forget. Friendly revenge is so much better. Still... too friendly?  
> Are we now sensing a pattern here, hmm?   
> Everytime Patience shows up in a new universe, someone is close a heat cycle. Usually she disappears in time, and the _real_ version of her appears after the cycle ends.... or roughly abouts.


	46. Underfell: The New Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet you were wondering what happens after Gaster finds Patience, right?  
> Here ya go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! It's been a crazy life for me!  
> Heh. We are finally in Underfell for good people. If you got really confused with my previous postings of Underfell, that's ok. All you have to do is read the story, skip the Underfell chapters until Chapter 45, and my extra tidbit in this Chapter then read the out of place chapters and there you go. Story line falls into place.

papyrus

  
“this is going to work, right?” i asked uncertainly.

“you’re just providing your determination, which is actually pretty strong. all you need to do besides that, is displace yourself as you step into the portal so you retain your original form. i believe cyan does mean quite a different thing in your world and if your soul stays that way, you may revert to that trait.” sans said.

“that didn’t answer my question.”

“Relax, Papyrus. We’ve got this under control.” faith tried to assure me. i sighed.

“Hey, you’re going home.” patience hugged my arm.

“you aren’t though.” i had offered to send her home first, but she kept insisting i needed to go, saying that she wasn’t really gone from her universe, just asleep. it made sense, but the dejected look in her eyes told me she needed to go back badly.

“I’ll find a way, don’t worry. You and I both know I can do it and I’m in a good place to try.” she smiled. it was fake.

“patience, if you get stuck here, you’d better call me and tell me any problems you run into. you gotta, promise me.” she hugged the rest of me in response.

“I promise I’ll call you if I get stuck here if you promise not to attempt to go through the portal again.” i hugged her back. “I know what promises mean to you and I always keep mine. I’m still gonna miss you. Be more pranky than cranky.” she winked and laughed.

“i’ll promise, just for you. i’ll at least be able to listen and give ya some tips.”

“papyrus, patience, we are ready when you are.” sans told us sadly. he had glanced back at faith, a knowing look there.

“If it means anything to you, if I start absorbing magic like Patience, I’ll try to help as much as I can.” faith spoke up.

“thank you.” i told them both. “i guess i’m ready.”

“Hey, Pap?” patience got my attention just before we had started. “Don’t break.” she said worriedly.

“don’t dust, pay. goodbye.” i said softly and made the jump through the portal.

it was just as agonizingly draining as the first and i ended up in the empty back where my broken down projects resided.  i groaned. it was just to the couch. i didn’t trust myself to displace again, so i shakily made my way out. outside was filled with the familiar scent of muffet’s baking. i needed something from there, but that could wait until i could actually walk right. leaning heavily on the front door, i surprised the kid who was sitting on the couch, studying the program on the tv.

“hey kid, whatcha watching?” i asked as he rushed over to help me.

“Dude! You scared me there! I thought you were coming back in like two days!” he grunted on my weight.

“nerds work fast when they have good help.” i explained. “where’s sans?”

“Doing his puzzles. I have so many questions! Who are you? How many universes are there? Why are there girl versions of me? Do you go to different places a lot? How do-”

i groaned, cutting him off.

“wouldn’t it just be easier if i explained it to you, stone?”

“Yeah, I guess…” he frowned and i chuckled.

“don’t let your impatience get ahead of you. you’re gonna need some patience in your life, especially if we’re getting you out of here. you might have to go through some resets until we figure things out…”

_____________________________________________________________________________________  

The golden power of Justice flowed through my veins, though I felt Determination as well.

“ _I SAID DON’T HURT HIM!”_ the hands holding me shattered. Intimidated, the monster named Gaster, backed away. His surprise was so great, he lost his focus and Sans grabbed at me.

“enough.” He growled, but this power was too much to handle. I went limp in his arms. I wasn’t used to the amount of raw raging magic that coursed through my body. Shaking, I lost consciousness.

 

When I opened my eyes, I was against the wall again, held up gently with the smooth hands that had holes in the middle of them. It didn’t matter, I couldn’t even try to struggle. Sans looked at me with worried, sorrowful eyes, his sharp smile not so tightly upturned. He was in front of me, unbound from the wall.

“i’m sorry, pay, but we both thought it was better this way. this might be the safest place, ironically. you need to tell him. think of something, be useful to him.” He was uncomfortable. Something was wrong. He was restraining himself by a certain distance.

“Now, my dear.” A rich voice said, noticing Sans talking to me. “I am Doctor W. D. Gaster. You intrigue me. You are a human, yet, you are able to use magic and on top of that, there is not a shred of corruption in your soul and it is quite large. How is that so?”

“You’re wrong.”

“What?”

“There’s a hole in my soul from when it was corrupted. It’s still healing.” His eye sockets widened at that admission.

“Forgive me, but I am not as accomplished in soul magic as Sans is. Your magic. How are you able to use it?” he asked.

“Just like any other monster. It just kinda happens how I want it to and how I’m feeling. I’m limited, but to only what I need at the moment.”

“You seem intelligent enough to grasp at not only our situation, but yours as well. Do you have any knowledge of why you can use magic?” the questions just kept coming.

“I have an explaination, but it’s pretty long... it’s how i got here.” He stared intently at me and I started my long story.

“…and the last thing that happened before I got here was returning that Papyrus to his universe.” Hot tears had been streaming down my face as I relived my nightmares and sweet memories. It took a lot less longer than I realized it would, since I left out certain parts.   

“Sans.” the doctor said in a warning tone, his eyes flashing violet. He had been trying to inch  closer to me.

“please, doc, she’s pretty weak still. she won’t cause any more trouble.” He pleaded, which was out of character for him.

“If what she says is true, then I deem her too fragile to run rigorous tests on. If what you say isn’t true, be prepared for the worst.” He threatened and turned to take his clipboard out of another pair of hands that had been scribbling madly above his head as I talked.

“D-doctor.” He turned back to listen and I straightened in defiance, but still my muscles shook and the tears streamed down my face. “Take a good long look at Sans. Tell me if he’s changed since you last saw him.” Gaster gave me a hard look, then directed his attention to Sans for about five minutes. He was straining, trying to get a good sense of his soul.

“You are… quite right.”

“I’ve only been with him for two days and it’s caused a shift in his corruption. _He_ can feel it. I know you can.” I sobbed quietly to Sans.

“Interesting.” Sans had taken another step towards me, but Gaster didn’t seem to pay attention, instead, he nodded and I slid down slowly off the wall, the hands dissipating. All at once, he came flying at me, cradling me in his arms. I shrunk in his grasp, fitting perfectly there, as he wiped old and fresh tears roughly. He didn’t want to let go.

“how many times do i have to tell you to listen to me?” he squeezed me tighter. His voice was strained.

“I-I need-” I shook.

“no, you don’t.” his voice returned to its normal deep raspy roughness, but somehow it wasn’t meant that way. His fingers dug into the thin material of my hoodie.

“Sans. Don’t forget my original reason you are here.” Sans flinched, but he didn’t move. “I suppose much of this was a waste of time.” Gaster sighed and turned to go elsewhere.

“wait.” He didn’t slacken his embrace around me, but he had gotten Gaster’s attention again. “this is the safest place for her, besides with me. i mean she can defend herself pretty well, i learned firsthand, but it’s not safe out there.”

“And why, Sans, would I want a human that has a fragile soul and the intelligence to combine with your power to possibly get the better of me? Don’t think I haven’t sensed that.” The doctor scoffed.

“Not necessarily.” I spoke up. “You can still study the reactions of my soul to different stimuli. You don’t have to try to kill me. I’m sure I could be a useful assistant if I need to be too. I know a lot about quantum physics, souls, timelines and universes. Look, I’ve done my own research.” I shakily took out my large, half-full journal and Gaster took it. He scowled and pushed up his glasses as he looked into it.

“I can’t read your work. I would need it translated. You seem to have had help though. Intriguing.”

“How? Everyone I’ve spoken to either can’t read or knows just English.”

“Iamanexception.”

I knew then. He was more comfortable speaking in hands. He had never bothered to learn how to write the way most of his world did, because he didn’t need to. It added extra security to his documents, a huge benefit for someone working in many sensitive areas. You could tell he was working, but on what, who knew? Only those who could read in hands.

“Sans, you will have to translate the book for me.” Sans groaned.

“I know how to translate.” Now that _really_ caught his attention.

“Perhaps you may be of use. In return for your services and data, I will provide protection in my restricted areas, but only there. If you leave, I cannot guarantee your safety. We shall start the data collection now. Sans, we will need an outward look on… your name?” he paused.

“Patience.”

“Please, let us have a look at Patience’s soul.”

“alright.” As Sans got up from the ground, he pulled me up as well. “this might feel… weird.” He said, letting go of me.

“No. Don’t do it.” I lurched away from him.

“but, pay, you heard-”

“Let _me_ do it. You run a risk of corrupting my soul if you take it out. I know what corruption does and I don’t want to go back there.” He nodded sadly, understanding my adamancy. I closed my eyes to focus and held my hands ready on either side of my chest. Even though I was tired, I knew I could do this. My heart rate slowed and I felt every beat. Calmness washed over me as I took deep breaths. Every beat was a gentle wave that was sent forth, outward, settling and slowing things down. Yes. I was patient. Inside and out.

“Remarkable.” Doctor Gaster exclaimed. “I have never seen such precision in soul magic and purity of a soul. May I?” he held out one of his main hands, while Sans grumbled. My floating heart-shaped soul suddenly flushed a bright orange. It was a defense mechanism because I was so vulnerable.   

“No.” My primary color had changed, again. “No.” I repeated. “But he can.”

“me?”

“Uh, yeah, bonehead.” I smiled. His smile grew wider.

“but, wait, you said-”

“Don’t use a large amount of magic and you should be fine.” I told him. A quick movement of my hand created an almost invisible barrier. Here and there you could see the energy crackle. Almost awestruck, he took my soul into the space above his hands and the light show began. Small pulses of green encircled my soul and continued outward a short distance, while the colors swirled mesmerizingly, until finally it settled on a color, the only temporary color a soul could be.

“I have never seen this before!” Gaster was excited. He had summoned another pair of hands because the first couldn’t write fast enough.

“If you knew where and how to look you would.” My eyes met Sans’. “It’s not a true love sort of thing, but it does mean you’ve seen someone’s flaws, injuries, who they truly are and then, accepted it. I like to think of that pink as Truth, Love and/or Acceptance. It’s not any one thing.”

“no, no it’s not.” He agreed with me. The feelings were washing over him and his face had a slight red tinge to it. “it’s too hard to explain any further than that. it’s everything, but it’s not.” He said in wonder. His fingers hovered closer to my soul. For such a small movement, it had quite a profound effect on me. I could feel his intentions, because that movement would have hurt like hell otherwise if it weren’t friendly. In other words, it was easy to hurt someone who bared their soul like this. Slowly, my soul changed back to its original color, a cyan, then as if it couldn’t decide, a bright emerald, brilliant red and deep purple dotted itself with the cyan, but disappeared soon after.

“That should be enough data for the moment.” Gaster had taken the clipboard into his main hands and was staring hungrily at the information he had just written down. “Sans, I still want the data I called you for. However, it is quite late. Please, both of you, return tomorrow if you would, but please rest. Today’s events were taxing to say the least. Tomorrow, Patience, will you work on translating your journal? I am quite curious about what you’ve found.”

“Give me paper and something to write with and I’ll be all set.” I told him

“Splendid. I am looking forward to reading it. You must show me what you are capable of when you return. ” Dr. Gaster sat down at the large desk set aside in another corner of the room. We sank to the floor again from where we stood.

“Hey, I never got to pick a card for, uh, next time.” I remembered.

“oh, uh, right!” he said awkwardly. “what do i do?” he asked.

“Well… normally, I’d have you pick ten random cards, two with an ‘S’ and eight with a ‘P’, and I’d pick from there, but I’m gonna let you do something different this time, for once, because it’s my turn to choose. Go ahead and look through them again and pick any five to put in your hand.” I told him. From time to time, Gaster looked up curiously to watch our exchange.

“May I ask what you two are doing?” he questioned. Sans flushed deep red.

“It’s a game specifically for me and him.” I answered and he seemed satisfied with the reply. Sans shuffled the five cards and held them out, looking away from me as I took one. It was one of his cards, unsurprisingly. It said:

Sans, you are allowed to take me like in classic hentai.

P.S. I _dare_ you to.

I showed him the card.

“what the hell is hentai?” he asked quietly. I smiled.

“We need to visit Alphys.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

patience covered her face by pulling the drawstrings of the hoodie almost all the way shut while we walked into alphys’s workspace. i was uncomfortable interacting with her and i avoided her when i could help it.

“hey, alphys.” i started nervously.

“What do you want Sans?” she demanded

“gaster wanted me to introduce you to the new assistant.” i winced.

“Puh, I could care less.”

“she’s right here.” i grumbled and she snapped around to look. no one but us and gaster had been allowed in the restricted areas, so she was suddenly interested because that now meant another assistant that wasn’t expendable.

“Hello! Please, tell me all your problems! If you need any help with anything in your life.” she laughed ominously.

patience shrank a little.

“Oh, come now, you must be gifted in some areas… and not in others.”

in response, she held out her arm toward alphys, hand lighting up, the gleam of blue leaking out of her hood and sleeve. instead of alphys getting affected by her magic, i felt it. i flew up, almost hitting the ceiling.

“p-put me down.” i tried to demand. instead, in a similar way i was almost thrown against the walls and alphys before finally being released.

“I like you!” alphys laughed. “Who are you?”

patience whispered to me and i responded for her.

“she’s paige.” i told her.

“Well, lets take a look under that hood and I’ll see what I can do for you.” alphys smirked.

patience flailed her arms, waving in a very obvious refusal and whispered to me again.

“she doesn’t want to be changed in anyway. she just wants to borrow some of your human history videos?” i looked at her oddly. she whispered to me again.

“she says she’s only ever heard of some of the things like mew mew kissy cutie and wants to watch that and that it might be something very important.” this seemed like a weird request, but alphys lit up and started talking fast while patience nodded in response.

“There’s a few copies over here!” she exclaimed and patience clapped. “Wait, you better not break them.” alphys narrowed her eyes.

she whispered to me and while i talked she crossed the middle of her chest.

“she says cross her soul.” i “translated”.

“Hey, she has something stuck to her foot.” patience whispered to me and i snorted. there was no way i was telling alphys that.

“What’s so funny?” alphys asked suspiciously.

“nothin’ just that she’s wondering somethin’ about me. that’s funny, you’re not replacing me. a couple assistants in the same area has it’s advantages. i ain’t always available.”

“You’re lucky you’re even still here. I wonder why Gaster still keeps you around! The only thing you’re good at is magic.” she sneered, while patience pulled through a stack of cd’s. she was trying to keep quiet after last time. 

“yeah, better than you!”

“I’d start training and gaining LV like your brother or you won’t last much longer. Start acting like a _real_ boss monster. My experiments can’t help you now either, weakling. I’m all out of artificial Determination thanks to you. You used it all trying to bring up your HP! It was a waste!” she yelled at me and i winced, that hit a sore spot.

i growled.

“pay, let’s get outta here.”

she whispered to me again.

“pay says thanks.”

she ripped a hole in space right in front of alphys and let her integrity magic latch onto her soul, and alphys started to sweat. the threat was clear.

“let her go pay, we gotta get home. s’too much of a mess. don’t want the place to get dusty.” i laughed at her fear and we left.

“Sans, I’m gonna take us home. It’s only a couple jumps away.” she said excitedly.

“alright sweetheart, do what ya do. i can’t believe ya when ya say it doesn’t take that much energy.” i marveled.

“It’s one of the first things I was taught. Of course it’s easy, well, it got easier. I don’t know if it was the corruption or just getting used to ripping holes in space.” she pulled down her hood and grabbed onto my arm.

the rush of blackness was soon over and patience gazed at me with a calm smile. noticing papyrus was home, she laughed like she was half her age and held her arms out as if she were balancing on a narrow strip. slowly, she started singing.

“Ring-a-round the rosie,

A pocket full of posies,

Ashes! Ashes!

We all fall down!”

he looked at me oddly.

“IS SHE DRUNK?” he asked as she twirled.

“nah, she’s just like that, boss.” i smiled as she winked at me. i was not one to miss an opportunity to mess with him.

“THEN WHAT ARE POSIES?”

i shrugged.

“Flowers!” she exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

i laughed.

“WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND HER, SANS?”

“she found me. oof!” she unexpectedly hung off my neck. “cut it out.”

“Make me.”

“oh, i’ll make you, make you scream like last night.”

“Is that a threat? You know I don’t do good with threats.” she laughed. papyrus sighed.

“YOU GOT YOURSELF A REAL PHYCO! I’M GLAD YOU DIDN’T SHARE! YOU TWO ARE DISCUSTING!” he said storming into his room.

oh shit. he was lying, because he was trying too hard.

“pay, he’s gonna try again.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” her grin was devious. what did she do? 

“why?” i asked suspiciously. a muffled snapping noise came from his room. _when_ did she have time to do that?

“SANS! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING THIS INSTANT!”

“I learned a thing or two about trapping Papyrus.” she said proudly. “And I have something to keep him busy while we’re tied up.”

“what?” i asked, but she was already gone.

“I’m back!” she exclaimed behind me, making me jump.

“don’t do that!” i snapped. a rustling noise came from her pack, then a mew.

“what is _that_?”

“A cat. He’s pretty laid back.” it’s gray head popped out of the opening of her backpack and he purred as she cradled it in her arms. it stared at me with yellow eyes.

“where the fuck did you get a cat?” i asked and she just smiled.

“I think Papyrus needs a friend.”

“he’ll never agree to a cat…”

“Ha! Let’s just see about that. Watch.” she walked up to his room.

“Papyrus, I’m sending in a present just for you! A villain’s greatest asset!”

“LET ME OUT PATIENCE! OR I’LL-”

“I’ll let you out in the morning. Enjoy your destruction buddy. He’ll get rid of all your mice. Oh, and _try_ to ignore us this time.” I could hear the smirk as she shut the cat into his room.

“how the hell do you think you can get away with all this?” i laughed as i heard a squeal upstairs.

“I know your weakness and him, sometimes it’s too easy if you know where to look. Hey, I’m _starving._ I know where your stash of popcorn is, can I make some?” she asked.

i rolled my eyes and nodded my head as i sat down on the couch. she gave him a fucking cat and suddenly that was gonna fix things? eh. whatever. as long as i got what wanted and he didn’t interrupt us again. but what did i want?

“whatever. just show me what the hell hentai is so we can bone.” i grumbled. she laughed and put in the movie.

at first, it was nothing special, just some chicks yelling at each other in another language, then all hell broke loose and some tentacle monster grabbed a hold of all the girls and ripped their already skimpy outfits to shreds and _really_ started fucking them hardcore. my kinda thing. when i got the picture, i started to smile widely growling at her.

“so, tentacles, huh? i can do that, you sick fuck. why didn’t ya just say?” i was trying to kinkshame her, but it just felt like i was crawling over her as she giggled. why wasn’t she ashamed of this?

“i wanna bite you. _really_ bite you.” i growled after she stopped laughing.

“Sans, I can’t lose the magic that flows in my body. It’s Determination, not blood. A scratch like the one you accidentally made is fine, it just can’t be regular. I need as much Determination as I can generate.”

that explained why i liked the taste so much. determination always made me feel good when it was in my system… like i wasn’t helpless.

“fine, but no mercy. i still wanna hear you scream.” i smiled.

she leaned closer and would’ve been nose to nose to me if had one, her eyes glimmering.

“Ravage me, monster.” she said seriously back before disappearing.

___________________________________________________________________

_Extra:_

_Gaster’s Notes_

_Subject Patience - While this traveler has a very interesting story, I have seen with my own eyes that her soul is approximately ten times bigger than a normal human’s. As researched, the smaller the soul, the more durable it becomes and the larger, the more magic it can create, as a balance to this world. She has said it was once smaller than it is today, the only difference is that it has not become inverted as ours are, and so she still reads as human. She had also said that she had trouble grasping this power she holds, but as it grows strong, I fear, she may have less control over it as she thinks after her first demonstration. I could just barely see the cracks of her life, mostly filled now, but all in the same color of Patience. I have hoped to see if interbreeding is possible and what results in it, but it seems the natural process also effects a human’s system… that is what I thought, until she had said that her body was purely magic as ours are. Due to being in a coma elsewhere, it seems her will and Determination has housed her consciousness in magic, as if it were her own body. This may have consequences and affect her real body when it is prompted up. I am captivated by her willingness to become a specimen for as long as she remains here. Many ‘accidents’ have led her to this place and I am curious as to what she knows._

_I do not, however, know how long she has been like this. Time does not seem to have much meaning to her as the days after she went into her coma tend to run together. She seems increasingly alert and I tested innate hearing with a positive result. I must ask Sans about the other signs, as it seems it will be difficult for her to cooperate with me and undoubtedly, he has already had intercourse with her several times. I have yet to see what makes her different from any other person in his eyes so quickly as it seems even I am not trusted. Either way, Patience seems to have had a positive effect on him, as it seems_ she _only trusts him as well. Perhaps not a wise choice in the long run, but I have no doubt what she tells me is true._

_I wish to delve deeper into examining her soul, but it seems I had tired myself from holding her magic back. I was not aware of Justice magic’s strengths or that she had an increase due to her current situation. I can only hope it does not distract Sans. I need his assistance in my project._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience is having a great time... don't you agree?


	47. SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING Underfell: The Other Big Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIN. Are you ready for it?

I heard him rushing up the stairs and stripped, knowing he had half a mind to literally tear off my clothes when he got up here. Nearly kicking in his own door, he was already pulling off his own clothes. He had lost his jacket and was wrenching off his red sweater, show casing his thick ribs and arms. There was a huge crack on his sternum.

“you wanna say that again?” His smile was exactly what I expected, almost curling over itself with glee.

“ _Wreck me._ ”

His door slammed shut behind him as the room started to glow brilliant red, and not the dim maroon I was used to seeing in his eyes. Magic formed on his spine, spiraling outward into the appendages we had just watched and he grabbed at my nude form, pulling me onto his bed. His tentacles wrapped around me, stretching me horizontally until every muscle in my body was taunt and my legs splayed. I was vulnerable in every way, just how I knew he was eager to do to me.

“I’m waiting, Sans.” I smiled when he hesitated.

There was a confused look in his eyes as he watched me.

“why are you so eager for me to bone you? you don’t struggle. you aren’t afraid. i’m not gentle. not like you. i mean, you intimidated me yesterday and then instead of throwing me away like the garbage i am, ya let me dominate you without a problem. i ain’t like the other ones you met, ya know.”

His magic tightened with every next word.

“don’t get the wrong idea from today, sweetheart. i am not _sweet_. i am not _good_. and i am _certainly_ not-” He stopped as if I had stabbed him. His sockets widening as his focus from my face fell to his chest.

“You were saying?” I grunted, his resolve fluttering in the wind. He was so damaged under the corruption, and now, it was safe enough to bond with him as the sickly shell migrated upward.

**“D o  y o u  k n o w  w h a t  y o u  j u s t  d i d ?”** he roared. The room dimmed further, my soul lighting up in the conflict. In his rage, he had summoned a gaster blaster, aimed at my string of magic.

“you _don’t_ touch souls.”

“Yes, you can. I don’t fuck around.”

He looked down again, noticing a trailing bright red tendril curling around my blue one, which was starting to flash purple and red in rapid succession.

“what the fuck is this?” he furiously asked.

“It’s called bonding. Do you want to stop, you fucking liar?” I asked.

He growled in response as his gaster blaster disappeared, my body returning to normal. He jammed a tentacle in my mouth, making it sloppily wet like his tongue and using it like one.

“don’t you fucking dare tell anyone i fucking spared you.” he snarled.

Two more tightened around my breasts, clamping and squeezing my nipples in separate ways. Another slithered around my butt crack and moved from there to my clit, picking up my wet as it slowly started circling my clit. And he just watched me, the hungry look in his eyes more dangerous than ever.

In defiance, I sucked on the tentacle as much as I could, my moans muffled around it, and let another tendril of my own magic out to wrap around his collar. He groaned in pleasure, not even noticing until it I jerked him, jarring his concentration.

“bitch, it’s not your _turn_!” He snapped at my magic and it _hurt_ like he was clamping onto one of my arms. I withdrew the tendril as he had started sucking on it, which made it feel better.

“spicy…” he muttered when it dissipated, an enamored look in his eye. He bent down from where he was sitting and ran his tongue up the middle of my stomach, sending involuntary shivers through my body.

He popped the tentacle occupying my mouth out of it, wiped the drool from the side of my mouth roughly, and started the same thing over with his own mouth, getting more and more desperate with each movement, wracking my body in need for more. The unoccupied tentacle started wriggling towards my entrance, slipping into me, the thickness causing me to gasp as it moved, bending and churning inside me.

“~Ah! Ah!~ Saaaannns!”

“heh, heh, heh, sweetheart, you look like you want something.” He laughed coldly, giving my stomach an unexpected thrust with his shorts.

I gasped as he took his magical member out. It was _very_ different this time. Rounded short spikes ran down in rows, they weren’t just bumps, they were spikes, clearly jutting from the thick shaft.

“just for you.” he whispered. “but you gotta beg for the real deal. i’ll be sorely disappointed if you don’t.” He grinned manically, laughing again when I tried forming words. But oh god, he was already fucking me senseless!

Every time I opened my mouth, there was a calculated twist somewhere, stopping me from finishing any sentence.

“Ple-!”

“what’s that, pay? i didn’t catch that.” His eye sockets darkened.

“I wa-!” 

“heh, heh, heh, heh…” he chuckled as tears started running down my face in frustration. I couldn’t stop trying, but he wouldn’t stop either. I would keep going, no matter how long it took.

“Gi-! –ve me you-! –or fu-! –ucking diiiick! Asshole!” My vision ran red, as I struggled in his grasp.

He was drooling, nearly rutting against me at this point.

“…need to bite you…” he panted.

He was looking for permission. He didn’t get it. Instead, he got magic forced into his mouth and I gritted my teeth through the pain that jolted through the magic tendril. He grunted around my magic as he adjusted himself, not even bothering to take out the tentacle, just roughly taking its place as it disappeared.

If I thought my body was wracked with pleasure before, this time the whole world stopped, animalistic sounds coming out of his mouth, while I yelled in ecstasy, my voice getting hoarse fast. His seemingly never ending assault went through an orgasm, not even slowing down as I came the first time. I was so sensitive by the time the second one came, but he still hadn’t slowed down. Our souls, I thought just barely. I willed his chest to come down on mine, bringing our souls close. The powerful sounds of bone on flesh became irregular.

“ah, you freak! you’d better take what i give you.” he rumbled lowly. I had lost all concentration on manifesting magic. His movements were deliciously torturous, the line between pain and bliss blurred, the spikes on his cock aiding the feeling.

“i’m gonna fill you up again sweetheart.” he whispered, redoubling his efforts.

Funnily enough, it was light breathy sounds coming from me instead of anything louder. When he buried himself as deep as he could, his scalding hot plasma flooded me.  

“fuck yeeeaah…” he purred as I croaked out one last moan.

He laughed in his chilling voice again as he held my chin, my eyes were unfocused. I was exhausted.

“that was the best time yet, pay. yer a complete mess and i kinda like it.” he teased.

“…shut up…” I retorted and he snickered again, but a serious look came over him.

“pay…” His fingers tightened around me. The emotion in his voice like no other time I had heard him. Or at least _him_.

I reached out to his face and he nuzzled his cheek against my hand, closing his eyes, his smile fading.

“You don’t have to say it, Sans. I already know.” I watched him patiently.

“let’s get some sleep. don’t wanna be late tomorrow.” He said sullenly and quietly.

I was surprised when he gave me a tender embrace, pressing the flats of his razor sharp teeth against my lips. The only magic remaining was our bonds, which curled tighter around my soul. He didn’t want to let go. He knew if he did, worse things would come.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

i watched her body rise and fall. she fell asleep so easily. her heartbeat and the energy of her soul was a soothing combination. maybe… maybe affection wasn’t such a bad thing. it didn’t make me feel much different. except for the fact that there was a burning desire to dust anyone who hurt patience. a feeling to try harder. for her.

she was so soft, so gentle, she wouldn’t harm a fly… unless she was boxed in a corner. she wasn’t exactly human… and now i knew not even from this world. someday she was going to leave and that hurt, deeper than anything i had ever faced, but i knew that she was right in my soul. that just figured in with my luck, finding someone as crazy messed up as i was, loving her then losing her. whatever i lost her to though, would _not_ be because if another monster. not my neighbors, not gaster, not even papyrus… which reminded me.

carefully, i got up, unraveling our limbs and slowly letting go of our bonds and for the first time in years, dragged my feet into his room. his light was still on, thick ropes in tatters on the floor as he calmly pet the cat which purred on his lap.

“Sounded like you had your fun.” he said when i walked in. he was too serene.

“the fucking cat worked?” i questioned. the way i saw it, i still had expected him to try and tear me off of her, even if he couldn’t make a dick.

“She had the right idea, didn’t she Razor?” the cat mrowed in happy response.

“i don’t fucking believe this. how the hell did she know-? we’re not keepin’ it.” i groaned.

“He was a _gift_ and I’m keeping him.”

“fine. whatever.” i groaned again. that cat better not get on my nerves.

“Is there something on your mind, Sans? You didn’t leave her to dust like that other one, did you?”

“no! just don’t touch her. she’s mine and I mean _mine._ ” I growled.

“Clearly you’re taking this attachment of yours too far.”

“no, pap. i’m not this time. ya know about bondin’?” i questioned him.

“THAT’S A MYTH!” the cat flinched in his arms.

“nope. apparently it’s not. it ain’t half bad either. so if you fucking touch her… well i’m only warning you ‘cause you’re my bro and i don’t wanna dust ya.”

“YOU’RE GETTING SOFT!” he shouted.

“i am not! willing to die for one person is _not_ soft. just like keepin’ a cute fuzzy wuzzy animal ain’t merciful.” i shot back.

“HOW DARE YOU SANS!”

“i was willin’ to die once for you. don’t make me regret that, ‘cause if you hurt her, touch her and all that, one of us is gonna be dust and i won’t care who.” i threatened and walked out.

damn it! if there were anytime to take me serious, this would be it, but using that card out of all of them… it was the only reason i was still here, besides the high paying job at the lab, i hoped it made him realize what it meant to me.

when i returned to my room, patience was tossing and turning, making small sounds of discomfort. i sighed. she was so vulnerable, i didn’t even think she knew how much trouble she could get into. her health was naturally low, like mine, but not as bad. she could take maybe a light hit, but not much more.

“…Sans…”

“what’s wrong, pay?” i asked, struggling to get back in bed with her.

“…mmm… I love you…” i flinched as she wrapped her arms around my ribs and nestled her head into my sternum.

she settled that way and i relaxed. she was still asleep, i realized, but i answered anyway.

“i…” i struggled to find the words she already knew. “i love you too.” i whispered into her hair. “i love you, patience, and not the fake kinda love that people tell each other, the real kind. i wanna protect you, i want you to be ok, i wanna be good to you, for you and god fucking damn it, i will take every hit meant for you.” i had broken down. i didn’t deserve her. two days and she had already changed my life.

“Sans?”

shit. she heard all of it.

“Did you have a nightmare?” she asked. maybe she didn’t…

“i’ll- i’ll be okay sweetheart.”

“You’re not okay.” she said plainly. “Don’t lie to me. I wonder how you keep it together and I know it’s hard.”

“i’m so fucking weak, cryin’ like this, over nothin’.” i angrily wiped the tears away.

“Crying has nothing to do with being weak and it’s not nothing. Whatever it is, I’m here to listen if you want and I’m here to hold onto you either way. It’s okay to cry sometimes, we all do. You’re not weak.” she tried to reassure me.

“just let me…” i squeezed her tighter. the faint glow of blue leaked between us, and i felt better. she would stay here as long as i needed.

“I’ll be your rock,

I’ll be your stone,

Have faith in me,

Hopeful monster of bone.” she murmured.

“i’m sorry i woke ya up.” i told her a while after i calmed down.

“That’s ok. It was important. Take it one moment at a time.”

she rubbed her thumb in soothing circles on my arm. the quiet, rhythmic beating of her chest, made my eyelids heavy. i was safe. she was safe. i didn’t need to worry.

when i woke up, it was because she was gone. i groaned. was it too much to ask for one morning together? i yawned and decided to get up.

“What’s up, short stack? Wanna ‘short stack’?” patience poked her head out of the kitchen. papyrus was already digging into a large stack of pancakes.

“was that a crack about my height?” i grumbled. papyrus groaned at the joke. if that made him scoff like that, it was a good one, but i wasn’t in the mood.

“Just answer the question or I’m gonna eat them all. I’m _hungry_.” patience laughed.

“DON’T MESS THIS UP SANS! THEY ARE QUITE GOOD.” papyrus commented.

“i prefer the term ‘vertically challenged’.” i mumbled and patience laughed again.

“Hey, hey, this one’s good Sans. Why are short people so explosively sensitive about their height?”

“why?” i asked.

“Because we’re closer to Hell!” she giggled.

that took the cake and i couldn’t stop laughing. papyrus looked like he didn’t regret his decision last night and rushed out the door before anything else was said.

“ah… you are too precious.” i wiped a tear from the corner of my socket. “yeah, i’ll have some, sweetheart.”

it wasn’t long before i was given coffee and watched patience tear through her own huge stack.

“jeez, how much do you humans eat?” i asked.

“I don’t usually eat this much. Too many pancakes and syrup usually makes me sick, but not today I guess.” she patted her stomach. “So, to the lab?”

“yeah, let’s start walkin’.”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad at me for my short jokes... _I'm ___short! I'm allowed to say them!


	48. SEXUAL CONTENT Underfell: An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME SEXUAL CONTENT  
> Hello magic. Fuck you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. With Pokemon Go coming out (man I am such a nerd), and my crazy work schedule, I couldn't pump this one out fast enough. I'm a busy person. I need my writing time, so at three in the morning, I am writing for you. Even though I have chores. In the morning.

I was busy at a very nice desk, translating my writing to wing dings, the lettering code scratched into the notebook Royal Scientist Sans gave me. I flinched as arms slowly circled around my shoulders.

“Sans! I’m working!”

“isn’t that a pain?” he asked.

“Not any more. I’ve almost memorized them.” I told him.

“but just drawing them-”

“Sans! Must I separate you?” He stiffened at Gaster’s threat as he reappeared in the room.

“no…” he grumbled and left, Gaster glanced at me as he passed him.

“I am sorry to conduct business elsewhere, but you are distracting.” He apologized, frowning.

“That’s ok. He won’t usually let me out of his sight if we’re outside.” I told him, tuning back to my papers.

It wasn’t long before I felt Sans reach around me again. I sighed. I didn’t hear him come in so he must have teleported. He didn’t like teleporting, so something was up

“You’d better go before you get caught again.” I told him.

“what gaster doesn’t know, won’t hurt ‘im.”

“Really, Sans?” He stiffened again. Great. I didn’t hear either of them. Could Gaster teleport too?

“Since you seem to want to stay in this room, I will let you. You will translate and Patience will help me since she is more than capable. Now sit down and translate those papers.” The warning tone in his voice betrayed his annoyance and we followed his orders.

When we walked out he apologized again and looked at me curiously.

“How are you staying focused?” he asked.

“What?” I asked.

“I have come to the conclusion you are within your heat cycle. Must I explain it? I know very little about human physiology and I was not aware they could go through heat cycles.”

“N-no. You don’t need to explain. I’ve seen it before.” I said quickly. “Humans don’t go through it, Doctor. We don’t have heat cycles.”

“You know much about bonding, I’ve noticed. That information will be very helpful to my research. It seems in this world bonding, while not impossible, is quite rare.” He shifted the conversation, noticing my uncomfortable stare.

“Bonding is… too intimate to discuss. I’ll tell you a few things, though. It leaves a mark on the other person, in their soul. It makes you want to heal all their hurting, protect them not matter the cost, and stay with them for as long as it’s possible. It helps to have a similar frequency in partners and you can share everything with them… even memories. Unfortunately, it’s not a perfect relationship, you have to work for that.” I explained.

“Thank you. Now, as we enter this room, understand this is a willing participant. I have been researching corruption and ways to combat it. Long ago, this world was not at all as it is today. As it is, I am astounded that I was not affected. I am still researching that as well, but a cure for corruption has not come easily nor am I much closer.” his hand was on the doorknob.

“What about Determination experiments?” I asked, then flinched. Why did I flinch? All I got was a bad feeling from them.

“Sans had been part of my Determination experiments, though I have not seen much change in him since you’ve arrived. We’ve stopped currently due to an enormous problem. It had become addictive. Are you concerned?” Gaster asked.

“Determination is dangerous. Don’t use it on yourself. Everyone has different amounts.” I warned him.

“I am well aware. Please keep quiet about Determination and let us see the condition of my patient.” He opened the door and ushered me in.

I let out a small gasp. It was a dragon person, her tail lashing in annoyance as she was bound vertically to a table, a low growl escaping her curled lips.

“Where’s Sans? Did he _finally_ get dusted?” she snarled.

“No.” Gaster said plainly. “She is more than capable for the same job.”

“Don’t touch me you little worm!” she spat at me when I moved forward. She shifted in the straps.

“Gaster, this isn’t right…” I turned to him.

“What are you _scared_ , flesh bag?” she sneered.

“I must have a look at her soul. She is there to prevent any lashing out. You know Sans isn’t well equipped to take a hit. You are not either.” He told me.

Well then. I was always aware of that, but my speed was always getting better, so I didn’t worry too much about it.

“Alright. First thing’s first. _You’re_ scared. You hate this part. I would too. Stay still and I’ll be done fast. It won’t hurt, I promise.” I told her honestly. She shifted again, then settled.

“Are you ready?” I asked, my hands lighting up in green.

“Your soul is green?” she asked. I could feel Gaster’s curious glance intrigued with my own reaction towards her.

“No. It’s light blue.” I told her. She was broken like so many were.

“Okay.” She nodded and I pulled at her soul with my magic. Healing pulses emanated from my hands. I wasn’t exactly holding it like I would Sans’ soul so I couldn’t get into her emotions directly, but she still looked uncomfortable.

“It’s ok. I’m not hurting you. I’m just giving you a boost.” I told her quietly. Gaster made a few notes and nodded.

“You may put it back.” he sighed.

“Wait, watch.” I told him, smiling at her.

A tiny hole of color appeared in the corruption, a small bit of orange. Gaster had frozen.

“How is this possible?” He asked. “I have been researching this for years and have not come as close to this little speck!”

“Doctor, corruption is _healed_ through a combination of things. I thought you knew this. Why didn’t you ask me about my own corruption?” I asked him. He spluttered a few things that didn’t make much sense to me as I set her soul back into her chest, as an added bit, I pressed my hand against where her soul disappeared, healing many of her physical wounds that were starting to fester.

“There. All you needed was someone who cares.” I smiled at her surprised face.

“I-I don’t need your pity!”

“It’s not pity, it’s Kindness.” I told her as I unstrapped her. “There’s a difference, because I wouldn’t have been able to heal you if I pitied you.”

She ran out. I realized I would have too if I was put in the same situation and I almost had been.

“Interesting reaction. Flight instead of fight. She sees no inclination to hurt you, unlike past history.” Gaster noted.

“Past history?” I asked.

“Yes. Sans would leave before she was let out of her restraints due to probable attacks. He has been forced to displace before.” He stated. “Now tell me, what have you done?” he asked.

“I calmed her down. I made her trust me in a moment and then I healed her in that moment. It’s not some physical disease and you can’t treat it like one.” I told him.

“i finished translating.” Sans appeared from around the corner. He grimaced as he handed Gaster the notebook.

“My, my. That was fast.”

Sans looked away from us frowning.

“I do believe we all deserve a break.” Gaster smiled warmly and Sans looked up again. “After, we shall have another look at Patience’s soul. I will be at my desk going over what I have learned.”

“he’s in a good mood.” Sans told me looping an arm around my waist. “what’d you do?”

“I helped someone, because I know how.” I answered.

“that could be dangerous, y’know.” he grumbled.

“I’m helping you.” I kissed his cheek.

“yeah, yeah when am i gonna pick another card?”

“Do we _have_ to?” I asked.

“i like ‘em.” he growled and I smiled.

“Wait, we didn’t even keep-”

“i don’t even fucking care, do the same thing i did. just pick five and lemme pick.” he laughed.

“Ok, you asked for it…” I shuffled through them.

He looked nervous and started to sweat again as he started to look over the cards face down. Finally, he decided and almost let out a sigh of relief.

“looks like you gotta slave for a day.” he chuckled, showing me the card. That was probably the best card in my hand for him, but I could easily _make_ it worse.

“Yep, I couldn’t ask for a better day either. You can’t seem to keep your hands off me.” He laughed nervously.

“you’re just so- i mean-” he sighed. “you smell and taste so good… i could just eat you.” he snapped his jaws at me.

“So, my suspicions are correct.”

We flinched. Gaster had returned to the hallway and ushered us into another room.

“wh-what do you ya mean, doc?” Sans asked nervously.

“Heat. You’ve encountered someone with a frequency similar to your own, therefore it is almost impossible to ignore. You seem very stable, Patience. Perhaps a side effect of human nature, but it is too early to tell. How are both of you feeling?” Gaster asked. He was worried.

“I’m fine.” I snapped. I blinked. Whoops. I didn’t mean to sound forceful.

“pay?” Sans questioned.

“Really, I am!” I wasn’t going to sound convincing after that. Sans chuckled lowly.

“bet you really need it now, huh?” he whispered.

“Sans! I don’t- Stop!” I pushed at him, but his grip remained.

“Sans.” Gaster had a warning tone in his voice. “How are you feeling?”

“i think ya get the idea.” he smiled and pulled me closer, grinding his pelvis into me.

“Hey!” I could feel my face heat up.

Before Gaster could ask any more intrusive questions, a very loud alarm went off. I had to cover my ears. Gaster tisked and hurried off with an explanation that I didn’t quite comprehend because of the pain that was starting to throb in time with the blare. Sans teleported us out, the first time he had ever done that, since I met him. My ears were ringing and I could still hear it in the distance.

“ouch. that looked like it hurt.”

“You have _no_ idea.” I grumbled.

“gaster said he’ll call us when he needs us. one of alphys’s experiments went haywire again and it’s safer out here for now. come on, let’s go home.” he held out his hand and I held onto it, not even protesting about not using a short-cut as he led me.

Sans’s eyes shifted nervously throughout Waterfall. I didn’t mind the water sounds as much and the cool air of the cave felt good after being in Hotland.

“pay? we may need some magic soon.” Sans warned. As if on cue Aaron slithered out of the shadows.

“Well, lookie here. Easy EXP and his little bitch.”

Sans growled.

“You don’t mind if I take this one for a spin as payment not to dust ya, right? She smells pretty good, wouldn’t mind giving a slut like her a little something.” Aaron grinned.

“no one touches her but _me,_ barnyard shit. i really don’t like how you’re “abb-stracting” our way home.” Sans let go of my hand and barred his arm in front of me.

“I wouldn’t be talkin’ pile’a’bones. You’d be better off lookin’ out for yourself and not some slut.” Aaron laughed.

“Sans.” I grabbed his hand again. “If we’re gonna do this, we’re doing it together.” He growled, but grasped my hand in turn.

“how’re we gonna butcher ‘im?” Sans smirked.

“With a little Patience.” I held up my other hand and it lit up.

“i like the way you think, sweetheart.”

I could only imagine the fear Aaron felt as we picked him up with our combined magic, Sans on his with Integrity magic and me on the rest of him with Patience. I could feel my Determination flare and mingle with his. All of that _power_ was aching to be let out. He was impaled by his shoulders by bone as he hit the wall. Slowly and steadily, his health fell until we pulled out the bones, letting him fall. Those wounds would heal, but they would leave scars. Painful reminders that Sans and I were stronger that he realized.

“Hey, _why the long face_? Or is that just the way it always is?”

“you’re pathetic. you lost. you aren’t even worth dustin’, meathead.”

We laughed, but it was forced. This was the way the world worked and we didn’t bother picking up the EXP or LOVE. We didn’t want it. We didn’t need it. But since Aaron lived to tell the tale, we probably wouldn’t bothered again after that…

“y’know, i’m glad you’re a bit twisted.” He grinned.

“I’m really not. You guys are a little too easy to mess with. With the right phrase and tone any kind move I make sounds creepy to everyone here.” I explained.

“soooo… pay, ya sure you’re alright?” he asked worriedly.

“This morning I was fine, great. After last night I was wonderful… but now I’m feeling kinda warm and it’s irritating me.” I told him.

“don’t call it heat for nothing. that’s normal. i can help ya with that problem, just tell me what ya want. i _am_ your slave for a day.”

“Oh, my god! Do you always want a piece of ass?” I shoved him.

“i don’t want just any piece of ass. i want _yours_. let’s hurry up so we can burn out that heat again.”

I sighed. The first chance I got, I plopped face down in the snow.

“pay? come on, that ain’t gonna help ya.” Sans pulled me up and looked around. “ _this_ will.” He growled and rubbed his hand on my crotch, making me jolt.

“Sans!” I moaned, I couldn’t help it.

“we can stay in as long as you want… let your soul out… you’ll feel a lot better.” I could feel my cheeks slowly begin heat as he made suggestions despite the coolness of the snow that was melting on my face.

“heh, heh, heh. you don’t even know how this is affecting you, first time is always a mess. we’re almost home.” he smirked.

“Take me home _faster_ , you idiot.” I panted, the cool air not enough for me anymore.

“as you wish.”

And he picked me up and teleported with a devious grin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

i could feel the uneven powerful pulses of her soul. patience was confused, but she wouldn’t be soon. she thought it was her body. i knew it was her soul. displacing wasn’t hard to do, i noticed, but she didn’t suggest it until after we had kicked aaron’s ass. she was getting agitated from using magic, allowing buildup to accumulate fast. it made me excited and sparked my own.

“You’re being gentle.” she shrank in my arms.

“ya aren’t telling me otherwise.” i told her sitting her down on the couch. it only took two jumps to get here. normaly that would tire me out, but not this time.

she tensed as i stood there watching her, putting my hands in my pockets.

“i’m waitin’, love. what’s first?” i let my tongue lull out of my mouth, leaning towards her.

“What do you think of this?” she asked, holding the card.

“i think… if i got that card, you’d be damn cute under me, like last night. but i kinda think it’s fucking hot when you get control like the first time. i-i don’t usually like that, but you do it different. ya know my limit and ya don’t push too hard.” i frowned, speaking honestly.

“Then come here. I wanna take your soul.” her eyes lit up in their familiar hue, her hands in pseudo flames.

i stepped forward, closing my eyes.

“Sans. Watch me.” she wasn’t demanding, not even authoritative, but i took a deep breath and opened them.

my breathing quickened when red glow filled the room. i could see the different reds on my soul.

“you’re really doing a number ta me.”

“Almost a third clear, that’s pretty good for three days.” she smiled blissfully as red tendrils eagerly reached out towards her. a part of me wanted to stop this, instinctively it felt weak, but there was another part that i had never felt before, that wanted to keep going urging me with feelings that wanted to be felt, that i wanted to give.

“Open your eyes. This is you and I love every part.” the red tendrils were in her chest, connecting us.

“…can i?” i asked, motioning towards her and she smiled and nodded.

“Help me.”

i quickly took out her soul, hovering over it. i wanted to actually touch her where it really counted, more than just magic. the beauty in her soul was incomparable, but staring into the depths of it would have to wait. i could feel the urgency.

i helped her take off her clothes, her skin was hot and clammy, like her hands were. she made little noises every time i brushed her skin.

“Sans, satisfy me.”

“gladly.” i grunted in response, lifting her legs and setting them on my shoulders.

she wiggled slightly, already over sensitive. her scent was intoxicating, but i forced myself to go slow. i coaxed one orgasm with my fingers and snapped, giving into her scent, plunging my tongue into her. she arched her back further as i wriggled it violently in her, looking for more of her spicy taste that seemed to overwhelm me.

“Ah! I’m coming!” she shouted.

“i want it all, sweetheart.” i murmured.

her flavor flooded over me and i growled with pleasure, directing it towards my open maw.

what came next happened so fast, i barely knew what was happening.

“I like the look on your face when I surprise you.”

she should be shaking and unable to move even if i had been gentle this time. how did she flip me onto the couch so fast?

“I want that cock now.”

she had a little trouble, fumbling with my shorts as she straddled me and i chuckled, helping her. she closed her eyes as she slid me into her, but when she opened them, looking up she gasped.

“Y-you again?” she wasn’t talking to me.

**{please, do---n’t stop on m----y account.}** the voice laughed.

“who’re you?” i growled, trying to shift myself to look.

**{YO-O-O-O-OU.}**

 i finally got a good look at him and it _was_ me, just messed up.

“Let me handle this.”

**{you ha---ndle this? all you’ve done is ru----un from me. you’re a sli---ppery one, but i-i-i-i’ll always find you. ho---w did you even get he---re? it’s out of H-I-I-I-I-IS BOUNDARIES!}**

“Why can’t you fucking leave me alone?” i could feel her magic build in her fury, and sharing burning determination with me.

“hey buddy, you better get outta here. the lady doesn’t like ya and you’re starting ta bug me too. we’re in the middle a somethin’.” i let my tone become threatening.

there was an audible hiss and i caught the cat’s tail turning into the kitchen. apparently, the cat didn’t like the intruder either. 

**{you were be---tter off with m---e when you weren’t me---ssing up my pet pro----jects. this world was set to i----mplode on its----elf and YOU had to FI-I-I-I-IX it!}**

“If you want me, come get me control freak.” she snarled.

**{mm----mm, no. _he’s_ watching you. he’ll ju---st take you right back here when he gets the cha---nce, now that the bo---undary is broken. besi---des, watching you in heat is quite sa---tisfying from afar. wouldn’t want to _actu---ally_ be disintegrated with that kind of dete---rmination. i will kill yo---u later. you’re ge---tting weaker.}**

we watched helplessly as he smiled and closed the window, one block at a time.

“what was that thing?” i asked.

“Error. He’s soulless. He won’t harm me until my body dies and he told me I’m supposed to exist. Apparently, a lot of worlds aren’t supposed to exist, like this one, but I’m glad they do. I wouldn’t destroy them.” she sighed.

“why not?” i asked.

“Because life deserves a chance, we are all sentient and you’re in it. _I’m_ not here forever, but I hope you can find and protect _me_ when you see her.”

“if i see her. there’s a crazy lady in the ruins. she told me her sins. how she killed unsuspecting humans. i stopped listening to her after the fourth one. i don’t know what she did with their souls, but one of them might be yours.” i said sadly.

“Listen to her after one of your heat cycles. That’s when I fall. I might not have the same name or the same soul color, but it’s me. I’m sorry for the mood killer, but bonding is just fine for now.” she got off me and gathered her clothes, but didn’t put them on, her skin still flushed with heat.

“pay, look at me.” she sighed, but turned. “you don’t wanna, then you don’t wanna. i ain’t forcing it anymore, but if you need it anytime, i’m glad ta do it, ‘cause i-i l-love y-y-you.” i swallowed hard. “just, ah, wake me up tonight if ya need any help, huh?”

she gave me a half-baked smile.

“Ok, Sans. I just want you to hold me for now.” she gave me a tender kiss as she climbed into my lap.

“want me ta read to ya?” i should’ve shoved my foot in my mouth. i had read to papyrus before he went to bed when he was younger, but now, i refused to even go into his room, usually. he could read whatever the hell he wanted to.

“That sounds nice. What’s your favorite book?”

“the time traveler’s wife.” i said fast.

“I’ve never read that one before.”

“and i haven’t read that to anyone.”

“Read it to me?” she asked.

“i ain’t doin’ voices.”

“That’s ok. I like yours.”

the cat reappeared and padded to the couch, lounging on the other side, just in our reach to pet him. he wasn’t phased as a book in red glow floated across the room, in fact, he got closer to us, because pay was petting him.

i didn’t realize she fell asleep until about halfway through chapter three. the cat had snuggled up by my leg contentedly purring and i reached for our souls. the brilliance between them was almost blinding and lit up the living room. it was almost time for papyrus to come home and out of everything, i didn’t want him to see the bonds. it was for my and her eyes only. heh, the cat didn’t count. he didn’t want anything but a scratch on the head.

___________________________________________________________________

_Bone-nus_

_Gaster’s Notes_

_Subject Patience: I could sense a shift today in both Sans and Patience’s behaviour. Sans was even more distracted from work than ever before, even leaving my side several times to watch Patience and actively give her affection. Which, to me is quite alarming, knowing what vile things he has done and had been through. He seems to become quite harmless and pacified in her presence, unless threatened. So I decided to test this out for myself since I had seen her handle her own soul._

_In his place, I let Patience preform Sans’s task on patient Enala. Through this brief time, I noticed her soul change colours again, to Kindness, the likes of which I have not seen in many, many years. Curiously, she had begun to cure Enala’s soul, how I was unsure, but I knew Kindness had much to do with it. Unfortunately, I had banned any synthetic essence usage after the failed result of Sans’s, but they are readily available to make again. I must learn the balance of which Patience speaks of, but she is more concerned about Determination more than anything. It is the hardest of the synthetics to make and hopefully, I will not need it. I will take her warning to heart and make Determination as needed for patients if needed._

_Her journal holds key information as well. A good mental window on how corruption affects the mind. Besides the healing process she demonstrated to me, it seems bonding and soul writing are the fastest ways to rid yourself of corruption, but only if the other is free of corruption and trusts you completely._

_Another surprising note was Enala herself. She had returned later, asking for Patience to take Sans’s place permanently, but discreetly. I assured her that she would, so long as she was available. I am closer than I have ever been to creating a cure for corruption within the few days I have met this subject. Even if I cannot do any rigorous tests on her, this result is much more satisfying._

_But still, my curiosity grows. She is unique. Seemingly neither monster nor human any longer. She has not absorbed any monster souls, as that would be obvious… or perhaps she had through the bonding process of “melding” as she calls it. I shall have to look carefully at her soul the next time I see it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he. Monster heat is wonderful, is it not?


	49. Underfell: The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh so many emotions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see this one coming...

undertale

“… that expression you’re wearing… you’re really kind of a freak, huh?”

this kid wouldn’t let up until they knew i was good and dead. i knew what happened, but they didn’t figure that one out. i had lost count long ago, but it looked like i was stuck here until they reset, which they were able to do at will, or until i was dead. i had failed. they were going to kill everything in their path. the barrier would remain up. papyrus was dead. i lost them both. and that amount of loss to me warranted an all-out attack not just as a last resort as agreed, but for the empty rage that built up in my soul.

“it’s beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you… **S h o u l d  b e  b u r n i n g  i n  h e l l .”** the kid was unfazed as always, but that wasn’t what made me angry. it was the fact that they didn’t say _anything_ at all. but it was written on their face, they knew it all.

“here we go.”

for the old lady. i wouldn’t be breaking her promise for nothing. this was no human. this was something evil. i could see the determination leaking out of their eyes when they got close. they attacked.

“what? you think i’m just gonna stand there and take it?”

for the innocent. so many had fallen under their cruelness in past timelines. now it was about the killing. i hadn’t snapped yet in trying to change their ways when they reset and i felt like i was getting closer. another slash.

“our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting…”

for the survivors. they didn’t know. no one knew, but me and this kid. i didn’t have control of the timeline like i once did, but being able to talk them out of this was my only way. the resets were starting to run together.

“until suddenly, everything ends.”

for undyne. i saw you on the last stretch of waterfall as she defended herself and i took the other kid out of there to evacuation, already numb from loss. did you know i was there? watching?

“heh, heh, heh… that’s your fault, isn’t it?”

for papyrus. he believed in you kid. even when you dusted him. one of the two people i promised to actively defend with my life. that made me crack every time it happened. i wished i could forget that kind of hurt, but since patience, i hadn’t forgotten a thing.

“you can’t understand how this feels.”

for patience. i had waited for her. only for this to happen. the kid wouldn’t listen and that determination wouldn’t let me collect their soul because it refused to rise, even when prompted with magic.

“knowing one day, without any warning… it’s all going to be reset.”

use your patience. they won’t be able to get out. the automatic reset point was just ahead. that _was_ why they kept resetting, wasn’t it? their soul was intact and only just starting to crack. it wasn’t serious yet.

“look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago.”

my focus had shifted to collecting souls in order to wake patience up, not to getting out. i wanted my _family_. i was so close. just reset the timeline, kid and don’t hurt anyone. we’re harmless.

“and getting to the surface doesn’t really appeal to me anymore, either.”

even as i talked, it looked like nothing happened. they still kept attacking. were they even listening? maybe _they_ didn’t have the patience.

after attacking me several more times, i was already getting tired of this fight. it had happened so many times. what would patience do?

“i know you didn’t answer me before, but… somewhere in there. i can feel it. there’s a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might be… a friend? c’mon buddy, you shouldn’t be afraid of us. please, if you’re listening… let’s forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and… well, my job will be a lot easier.”

surprisingly, the kid started crying, threw their knife away and fell to their knees. sorry kid, but you need to reset the timeline and spare everyone in order to get back in my good graces.

“…you’re sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be… to make that choice. to go back on everything you’ve worked up to. i want you to know… i won’t let it go to waste… c’mere, pal.”

i outstretched my arms, inviting them closer to me. when they looked up at my face, i made several bones pierce through their chest. their bones were not as strong as the magic and they snapped easily, their soft guts squishing in protest. the most unpleasant part of my job.

“geeettttttt dunked on!!! if you really want to be friends… it won’t come down to this. reset the timeline.”

it only took another five minutes for them to decide and everything faded to white. it would be another few days until they showed up outside the ruins. i would have to wait until the judgement hall. i didn’t mind that. as long as papyrus and patience were safe. that night, i hugged my brother like i hadn’t done in ages, which it felt like to me, but as usual, to him i was there only yesterday, so it seemed kinda weird to him.

later, i snuck out and displaced myself beyond the judgement hall. as usual, the reset didn’t cause any damage, but it looked like a few of the kids, including patience, had gotten fevers, which was actually common after so many resets. it was usually a day, day and a half thing that would go away. the stars would keep them safe.

i checked over everyone, but patience. they were all stable. when i looked at her soul, it was bubbling with energy. if the other monsters saw her soul, they would question if she was human or not, regardless of orientation. it would be one hell of a ride when she woke up, a human with magic… and hard to explain.

i flinched as i saw her soul swell. that can’t be good. where had i seen this before? it took me ten minutes to figure it out. if magic was overtaking her soul, it would make sense… oh dear god. thank asgore her soul wasn’t in her body. that would make it worse and i couldn’t get full access to her, but now of all times?

alright. i was going to do something incredibly stupid. i didn’t know how she was going to respond, because the whole point of this was to reproduce, not just a good time and humans, unlike monsters, could have accidental children, so where was that line between us?

i turned. there were others watching me, but who, i only had one guess.

“will you leave me and patience alone!?”

they continued their stare. i jumped just to yell at him. he knew better.

**“Get-** ” i was surprised to find that he wasn’t following me.

then who was watching me?

___________________________________________________________________

 

_Ring! Ring!_

That was obnoxious, I thought as I sleepily opened my eyes. Sans just grumbled and turned over. I reached for his phone. Who would be calling him this late?

I picked it up and it was the lab. Gaster? Why? I answered the call.

“Sans, come down right away, bring Patience as well. There is something I need to discuss with the two-”

“It’s Patience, Gaster.” I said, yawning. “It’s two am, can’t we get some sleep?”

“Nonsense! You do not need that much sleep! I want the two of you in my lab within the half hour.”

And he hung up on me. I sat there for another moment trying to process this. _He hung up on me at two in the fucking morning. He wanted us to go outside. At two in the fucking morning._ This had better be good.

“Sans.” I pushed at him. “Come on. It’s time to get up.”

“…ten more minutes… you shouldn’t be able to even walk…” he groaned.

He was actually right this time, my legs felt like jelly when I tried to move them.

“Sans, Gaster called.”

“fuck, stay here. this better be good…” he shifted, trying to grab at his jacket from the nearby dresser in a laying position.

“No, he asked for both of us and wants us there in a half hour.”

Sans groaned again.

“he can’t leave us alone until a decent time?” he grumbled.

“I’ll be alright. We shouldn’t be gone for more than when I need any more from you and we can always teleport back.” I tried to stand. “Whoa, going down!” I shouted.

Thankfully, his magic quickly grabbed a hold of me before I fell.

“now ya grace me. i was beginning to think you didn’t have a recovery time.” he laughed.

Over the course of a week and a half, I had gotten so overrun by magic, Sans took as many breaks as he could to ‘check up on me’. At first I was fine with that. But there came a point where I needed more and kept him away from his job. Papyrus had burst in again, this time for a much different reason than his first. When I growled wildly at his entrance, he backed off, knowing at that moment, I was the reason Sans couldn’t get away. I’d been coming down from that feral high.

“You’re not gonna let me walk, are you?” I narrowed my eyes.

“sorry sweetheart, but you’re our excuse for being late.” he laughed.

“Late?” I asked him, while he helped put on my clothes.

“oh, i’m sure we’ll both be a little distracted… it’s a long walk there. we’ll make only one jump, so it cuts down, but i wanna enjoy the view i’m gettin’.”

“View?” I asked again. What was he planning?

He smirked.

“i’ll make sure you don’t have any urges to jump my bones.” He whispered.

His magic prickled against my skin, through my clothing.

“Holy shit!” I moaned. He laughed.

“that view.” He snickered, putting his hands in his pockets.

And that’s how we got to the lab. I tried to muffle my moans as the sensations of him being _everywhere_ and he allowed me to, chucking lightly at me and telling me how adorable I was. Finally, he stopped and caught me bridal style from the air, teleporting us to the lab entrance.

“this oughta be good, waking us up like that…” Sans grumbled.

“You’re late. I was beginning to wonder where you two were.” Gaster said disdainfully as Sans put me down.

“I can’t walk as of right now, Gaster, as I was trying to explain.” I flushed, leaning heavily on Sans.

“I see. No matter. First thing is first. I need to look at your soul again.”

“I can’t. It’s sensitive right now! The moment I-”

“Now.” he demanded.

“No!” I yelled at him.

“Must you fight me over this?” he asked, frustrated. 

Sans started growling.

“Gaster. My bonds are going to latch onto Sans again! Then what do you think happens after that? I’m not indecent! I’m not about to show you something between two people.”

He froze.

“YOU BONDED!?” His hands started moving so fast I couldn’t follow.

The anger in his eyes was so unsettling as he slammed another fist into a table, breaking it, advancing towards us, sending out more hands. He was _attacking_ us. For real this time. Sans stepped in front of me, snarling. There was no way he was going to take any hits. Not Sans. I wobbled, catching myself on his shoulders. Please work, please work, I pleaded to myself. He won’t be hit. I won’t allow it!

A transparent green shield blocked the hands and the energy that blasted from them. Bones ran their way up to Gaster, flying at him in all directions. He was gone in the blink of an eye.

“watch my back.” he growled, and I turned, leaning against him still. The muscles in my legs quivered, but I couldn’t fall now.

He reappeared out of my sight, laughing chillingly and I turned to see.

“Wait, something’s wrong.” I told Sans. Gaster wasn’t attacking us. His hands were moving though.

_“Thank you, my dear child.”_ His voice sounded familiar. Broken down into so many, where had I heard it before?

CORRUPTION

_“You lured my counterpart to the Void and in doing so have given me a soul.”_ His legs were nonexistent, looking like a globular black mess. His eyes were not the warm intelligent look that the Gaster in this world gave, they were empty.

THROW INTO CORE

_“And now for your reward for leading me to this world. I shall send you back into yours, so that I may join you there.”_

“Why do you need me?” I asked.

_“Isn’t it obvious? I am close to finding many of my original soul pieces. Getting out of the Void will not be easy, unless I can figure out how you made your extra body. This one is unsatisfactory.”_

**_RUN._ **

 

“are you watching?” Sans whispered. I squeezed his hand in response.

All at once, using his sticky body, he grabbed at Sans tearing him away from me. I lost my balance and collapsed. His soul was being pulled out of him, then his corruption was sucked out in a sticky residue. He cried out in pain, but Sans’s soul was clear. But Gaster didn’t stop at that.

“Get off of him!” I tried to tug at his body, but he was stuck fast in the goop.

_“I must have Determination and it seems this Sans is the best source.”_

“Sorry Sans.” I told him.

“just get me the fuck outta here!” he grunted.

I turned his soul blue and successfully pulled him away, but not without another painful yelp.

“get us out _now_ , pay!” he yelled when I grabbed onto him and I teleported immediately, still holding his soul.

“Gaster?” The one from this world was now trapped in the Void. He sighed.

“It was a trap.” He said quietly. “I should have never gotten angry over your bonding. It was not my say. Now my soul may never heal from this. Please, throw him into the Core, as I suggested. He is not here to just help you home, Patience.”

“We won’t remember this, Gaster. Write down the important things.” I handed him one of my notebooks.

“doc, can we get yer soul back?” Sans asked.

“You will have to be very cunning. It may take years.”

“He wants both of us.” I told him.

“I know. Sans for the Determination he consumed, but in sending you to your proper universe, he will watch this body turn to dust in hopes of learning to make a new one for himself, which I don’t doubt he can’t do.” He said remorsefully.

“ya think you could tell us if ya had a weakness, doc?” Sans asked.

“Sans, you don’t ask that!” I pushed at him.

“No, he is quite right to ask, Patience. I think it shall be alright to tell the two of you. I can see your soul Sans. She has made quick work of it.” Gaster smiled proudly.

“Not me. _He_ took the rest off.”

“it was- i didn’t like it. he drained me.” Sans frowned.

“Well, either way, the both of you have things that he wants. Perhaps you can lure him.” He said hopefully.

“I have a feeling, that won’t work.” I told him.

“Then you both must rest somewhere and recover. Despite getting sleep, you both do not seem fit for battle.”

“we didn’t sleep. we only went to sleep an hour before ya called us.”

“Bonded heat lasts two weeks.” We explained

“Hmm… perhaps you can use the residual magic increase to your advantage. Come back when you are well rested. I will see if I can hatch a plan.” Gaster handed me my notebook and we left the Void.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

we ended up in waterfall, further than we were used to. we looked at each other.

“Gaster’s in the Void.” we both said at the same time.

“Let’s see what he said.” she said, as i picked her up again.

_The most important thing to do currently is to rest. You are exhausted, it is plain to see. If throwing that abomination into the Core does not work, you must return to talk with me. I am currently testing my abilities in the Void. Do not worry about sacrificing my soul, which it holds. I sense a maliciousness in this scattered self. It may try to take something unique to this world and go back one of it’s worlds. He seeks vengeance. It seems not all relationships between Sans and I are good ones. I have one weakness: curiosity. If you can spark it, he will almost certainly come running._

“that’s it?” i asked.

“It’s better than nothing. We’ve got something to work with. I hope he underestimates me.” patience said.

“so, got any plans?” i asked. “ya know besides pushing him into the core?”

“Getting squeamish?” she asked.

“i don’t like that idea. gaster and me… don’t always get along, but he’s trying to set this place right.” i grudgingly said. she cupped my cheek in one of her hands.

“I know. I don’t think the Core is the answer here. Turn this way.” she pointed down a tunnel, showing me a hidden alcove.

“i dunno if we’ll be safe here.” i told her.

“We can’t go back to your house. He’ll look there on the off chance we’re there. Let’s take turns watching and try to think of something.” i nodded. it made sense.

“i’ll take the first watch.”

“No. I will. I kept you up, you’ve been using magic to get here and you carried me. I’m still ready to at least defend us.” she insisted.

“yeah, but you were up-”

**{quit your bo---ring bickering. you two ma---ke me sick.}** he lounged in a window above us.

“Error get the fuck out! I already have enough problems without you!” pay growled.  

**{we---ll, well, little puppet. aren’t we in a me---ss? you let my ga---ster out, pretty much all of the---m that fell into the core. bet yo---u’re lookin’ for answers.}**

“yeah, and what do you know?” i said threateningly.

**{cool it abo---mination. if he’s outta the void, that me---ans he’ll be after me eventually. i _was_ one of the gu---ys who pushed him… or at le---ast i think i a---m… i would… so ma---ybe that’s enough? anyway, i do---n’t like him. he’ll ruin my fu---n if i’m not careful.}**

“What’s your real reason?” pay asked.

**{patience, i’m of---fended!}** he said mockingly.

this guy ticked me off. i didn’t like him or the way he looked at me like he wanted to roast me alive.

“no fucking games!” i snarled

**{listen tough guy, you can’t imagine how long i’ve waited.}** his voiced stopped glitching, but it was distorted with emotion. **{but only to find her fu---cking another ME? tha---t’s MY human! yo---u have your own! i couldn’t sa---ve her! i couldn’t break the ba----rrier and my world was ERASED.}**

patience leaned as far into me as she could.

“You’re not my Sans.” she said quietly. “My Sans wouldn’t hurt me like you did. He would have given me his soul. You don’t have one!”

he… he actually looked hurt and sighed despondently, lifting up a hand until a familiar sight came to it, covered in the strings that were wrapped tightly around his fingers.

**{i d---o have a soul y’know. it’s not like you ca---n do much about it.}**

“Now I understand. You’re corrupted.”

“patience…” i growled.

“I can try to heal you, but I can’t be with you. You went beyond damaging me.” she crossed her arms.

**{NO.}**

“Excuse me?” she said hostilely.

**{you ca---n’t heal me. i’m beyond hea---ling now. i fucked u---p a long time ago.}** he glowered at himself. **{ya don’t tru---st me and that’s go---od, ‘cause i don’t trust me. i’d o---ffer to watch for both of ya… but i co----uldn’t guarantee there wouldn’t be du---st when you wake up, patience.}**

“just fucking tell us what you know!” i was frustrated.

**{i was ge---tting to that, jeez. ha---ve your asshole open up a door he---re. i’m pretty su---re he can do that. all yo---u have to do is get the bi---gger asshole in there. then yo---u can all duke it out, sa---ve his soul, yadda, yadda.}**

“Why are you helping us? You said this world was set to self-destruct until I did something.” patience narrowed her eyes.

he shrugged in response.

**{le---t’s just say i cha---nge my mind a lot. ye---ah. that would be e---asier. and i do---n’t like the asshole who’s out now. so nighty-ni---ght kids. I’M WATCHING.}**

he closed the portal.

“YOU DICK!” she was trying to lunge at the now solid rock.

“he’s gone, for now. stop it! you need to save your energy. you can’t walk. _i’ll_ take the first shift.” she went limp in my arms.

“Fine. I’ll try, but I can’t promise I can sleep after that.”

i know sweetheart. i know. you don’t deserve this kind of stress.

“try? for me?” i asked, sitting down and setting her gently on me.

“Just you.” she sighed, snuggling in my half open jacket.

i was conflicted about her leaving me now. i wasn’t ready to quite give her up, because she was all i had here, the only thing that gave me any kindness. it wasn’t like the determination, but it was calming, soothing and addicting, a breath of fresh air, like i had been breathing in water this whole time and drowning.  but i couldn’t keep her. the way she lit up when she talked about her world, i wished i could follow her, but my spot was already taken by another me, the one she belonged with and the one who deserved her. i was stuck here.

somehow she was asleep after a half hour and i gritted my teeth, trying to hold back tears, but failing.

_“…don’t cry Sans…”_

i looked around for the source of the voice. it sounded like patience, but she was sleeping.

“where are you?” i murmured.

_“… I wish I had the chance to help you… I didn’t have enough Determination…”_

“who are you? where-?”

_“…I’ve been listening… I was Destiny, your Patience…”_

“no… no…” it was a tall blue flower making the sounds. they were rumored to talk, but they never had to me before. i really had nothing here.

_“…I’m so sorry… my soul is gone… my death caused your true unhappiness… I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry…”_

it kept repeating, whispering, like a broken record as the tears ran down my face. i couldn’t ask her to stay. she shifted, then i felt my shirt which was now wet rub against my sternum. she sniffled, her hand tightening around my red shirt.

“You would have loved her like me.”

“pay…”

“It’s an echo flower. It holds echoes of the past and they’ll talk if they want to.” she squeezed me tighter.

_“…I’m so sorry…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god... I cried... I'm an emotional mess for Sans! THE FEELS ARE REAL!


	50. Underfell: Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster face off whoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much disappointment... or at least more to add up with the last two chapters! Have fun!  
> Also if you haven't heard Judgement... here you go (I do not own this song).  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqdvMqGWX3A  
> Unfortunately I will be without Wi-Fi until Thursday(unless I sneak it) because I'm going camping! Yay! Finally! Break for me! I'll keep writing anyway because I love to!

I couldn’t imagine what he was feeling, as that echo flower revealed my fate in this world. There was no coming back from the dead here. There were no save stars, so no resets.

“Sans…”

“i have you, don’t i? at least… i got to know ya somehow…” He hastily wiped his face on his jacket sleeve. “i’m a fuckin’ softie now, cryin’ over someone i never met.”

Instinctively, I knew he was lying from the waver in his voice. Or at least, it was half-true. But I just held onto him. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t want to leave him alone like this, but… no. I wouldn’t leave him like this. I jumped to see magic coils of red sneak out of him, brushing my hands and finding their way to my chest.

“I’m not leaving you alone.”

“sweetheart, what’ll i say about me? i already know i don’t share well. there’s only one of you and you need to go home.”

“You can see Gaster’s soul, right? Your Gaster, not the one from the Void.” I tried to clarify.

“yeah? what about it?” he asked, completely confused.

“Well, if you looked carefully, you could see different parts of it, that weren’t his. Why is Doctor Gaster stuck in the Void, and not this guy? I remember him saying something about his soul being scattered. He just told us he’s close to finding most of it… so how do you use the Void? How do you not get stuck in it?” I asked.

“do you really not know?”

I shrugged in response.

“I only know how to get in and out.”

“ya gotta have enough magic in your soul. only certain boss monsters can do it and it’s kinda rare-”

“Stop. Say that again?” I interrupted. 

“it’s kinda rare?” I shook my head. “only certain boss monsters can do it?” he tried again.

“No, the key word I’m looking for is soul, Sans. Gaster doesn’t have a soul, so he only has as much magic as his body is.”

“and that’s actually a low amount of magic compared to what you need to make a hole… so that’s why he’s stuck in the void… i get it.”

“It also looks like he absorbed Gaster’s soul.”

“i thought that was impossible. he’s a monster-”

“He’s a monster made up of selves from different universes that met the same fate and got trapped in the Void, not all of them good, not all of them bad. I’ve never met Gaster before. The one from my universe must be in the Void too, but there must be something different about this world, because he said I led him here.” I paused. “…BUT my whole point of this is, maybe monsters can absorb their own souls if given the chance. If I can take your soul with me… even if my Sans can’t absorb your soul, I can. I won’t leave you behind.” I told him.

He thought for a moment.

“this is crazy, but how’re you gonna get me there, if you’re really serious about this?”

“What’s your most favorite thing in the world?” I asked and his face dusted red.

“…you.”

“That’s not what I meant, but I love you too.” I laughed.

“i really don’t have much…” he looked away.

“Then what would you give me if I was leaving?” I asked. He didn’t miss a beat this time.

“my jacket, but ya already got one a those. i don’t think you’d wanna throw that one away. looks good on ya.” he admitted.

“Even if the guy in my world gave it to me?” I asked.

“means he cares, same as me.” he said sadly.

“I’d still hold onto it, but I have a better idea, so keep it for now.”

“and what’s that?”

I pushed myself up and kissed him.

“Let’s talk to Gaster, see if he can do something like Error suggested.” I told him.

“i don’t like that guy.”

“I know, but to be fair, when he wants to, he gives you a lot of information. He let me go once, because he asked me if I wanted to leave. I think it’s worth at least asking.”

“yeah, i guess. changes his mind a lot, huh?”

“He’s insane. I’m not gonna lie, he says some pretty weird things and he yells at the Anti-Void like someone’s watching him, but there’s no one there. Let’s go. I’m pretty sure I can stand now.” I shifted to try and get up, but our bonds stayed where they were.

“you’re not healed all the way, pay.” Sans tisked. “lemme try somethin’. i want ya ta turn your soul green.”

“I still haven’t figured out how to do that at will.” I grimaced.

“what’d you feel when you shielded us when doc attacked?”

“I didn’t want you to get hit. I wanted to protect you.”

“try feelin’ that again. shouldn’t be hard for a softie like you.” he chuckled and winked.

I looked at him with a sarcastic smile, then closed my eyes.

“atta girl.” he said after a few minutes of concentration.

I felt his hands brush gently over my torso and my hips. It felt good. The energy was calming and took care of aches I didn’t know I even had.

“i suck at healing, but with your help and ‘cause i want ta so badly, i’m trying. your determination is delicious, by the way.” he growled in my ear.

I lost all concentration at that.

“Sans!” I exclaimed.

“what? you were giving me more and i gave you some of mine. i actually like kindness better, surprise, surprise.” he grumbled. “but to be perfectly honest i like your patience the most, because that is brimming with passion.”

“We need to talk to Gaster, now that I can’t concentrate anymore. I don’t know _what_ he’s doing, but it can’t be very good.” I said.

“you’re right. can’t stay here forever, even if i kinda want to.”

We got up from the ground and teleported into the Void again.

“You’re back already?”

“It’s been a few hours.” I told him, handing him my notebook again.

“No wonder you seem to have no sense of time. I have not found any solutions.”

“we wanted to ask ya something.”

“He took your soul, so you’re trapped here. The only magic you can use is what your body holds… but can you make a door to the Void?” I asked.

“There is a weak spot in Waterfall. I can attempt. However, to access it, you need Determination.”

Sans and I looked at each other.

“i don’t think that’ll be a problem, doc. whatever the hell that other you is, it’s addicted to determination. tried to take mine.”

“When we get back, I must run some tests on you, Sans. I’ve been pondering about how your soul changed when others did not.” he told us.

“Doctor… you might be changed once you get your soul back… your other selves _absorbed_ it and there’s pieces of him on it now.” I told him.

“Curious. I will deal with the consequences. That will be interesting to study, but until then, I am counting on the two of you. I have learned how to watch without seeing. Difficult to explain, but never less, how it sounds. If you are ready, he is waiting.”

“are they gone?” another deep voice permeated the darkness.

“Not yet.” Gaster turned to the shadow. “Go.” he told us. “I have much to discuss.” And he handed me my notebook again.

“I’m confused?” I questioned, back in the underground.

“somethin’ doesn’t feel right.” Sans growled. “i get an unsettling feeling, this is not gonna be easy and we’re not gonna get any help.”

“We can do it. Stay Determined.” I told him. We were in the main lab hallway and I opened the door to see this Gaster mustering up magic to try and fix his form.

_“I was beginning to wonder when you would show up again, dear child. Are you ready to be sent home?”_

I took a step back.

“Not yet.”

_“You must have misheard me, child. You must be sent home. I am not a patient man and you will go whether you wish or not!”_

I felt my chest swell.

Bravery is your Storm. 

“No. You will be Patient. Or you’ll have to find me, because I’m not coming back here.”

 _“Interesting response. You’ve brought my snack back as well, I see.”_ his smile turned malicious, the cracks in his skull heightening the sense of cruelty behind it. _“What have you planned for me? I’ve already fell for the Core trick. Quite literally. Give up. I will find you one way or another and you cannot possibly stay in_ that _room for long.”_

“he’s talking about the power room.” Sans whispered.

I could see his LOVE. It was a combined fifteen. That couldn’t be good.

Justice is a Constance.

“I don’t even know where the power room is. I’m that crazy.” I told the glob.

 _“You’re telling the truth, but you’ve got a plan. I have the combined power of many selves, what do you have,_ child?”

Patience is a virtue.

“All day.”

He narrowed his eyes at my smart remark, while Sans chuckled.

“I wonder how long it will take for you to lose your Patience and come after me.” I smiled.

 _“This is not a game, child! I thought you wanted to go home and see your beloved!”_ He was getting frustrated.

“He’s right next to me. This is a great game, isn’t it, Sans?”

“couldn’t agree more.” He smile turned sharp again.

Integrity is as stubborn as Stone.

I bounced on my heels, humming a little tune. We were just out of his reach and after a few minutes of us seemingly looking away, he lunged. We backed up easily and didn’t move any further when he didn’t follow or lunge again.

_“Interesting. What are you two trying to prove?”_

“How long it takes for you to actually follow us.”

 _“You forget my abilities.”_ He hissed.

“nope. we just like messing with ya.”

_“I am not amused.”_

“I am! Stalemates are fun. How much Patience do you have? You’ll crack before we do, that’s for sure. So. Are you going to follow us? Try to get us? Which one?” I asked.

I could see him struggling to know where we were going to lead him. He also wanted the Determination and me. We were so achingly close.

Sans stretched, cracking his spine loudly and he chose that time to lunge at us again. He paused for a moment, growled, then started chasing us. There was the one scary moment where he teleported in front of us, but Sans grabbed me and jumped ahead.

“almost there, pay.”

Perseverance takes a leap of Faith.

“Go on ahead.” I told him, noticing the sweat on his skull. He nodded and disappeared in the haze of energy consumption.

_“You cannot run forever!”_

I bit back a retort. Weightlessness. No, no, no! I thought as I felt myself fall. The mass of blackness made a pleased sound, but I felt something whip around my wrist and yank me up painfully in to whiteness.

 **{qui---et!}** Error growled as I yelped while he closed the portal.

“Put me back!” I yelled, yanking at the thin cable. To my surprise, it unwrapped from my arm.

 **{gi---ve me a minute. i to---ld you i was wa---tching.}** He was turning and opening another portal. My calves twitched from the temporary relief.

**{ge---t out before i cha---nge my mind.}**

“Thank you.”

It was a bit of a fall going through the portal again, but I managed to land on my feet running again.

“Hey! Looking for me?” I yelled at Gaster’s confusion.

_“I would not have expected him to conceive helping you. You are curious.”_

I puffed out breaths as my lungs burned. There he was. Sans was just up ahead. He opened a gray door watched me run in and darted in himself. I skittered to a stop by this world’s Gaster who was waiting.

_“It comes down to this. An empty space where it’s three against thousands.”_

“I should like my soul back.” Doctor Gaster said unpleasantly.

_“You’ve trapped yourselves.”_

“or maybe we trapped you.” Sans smiled again.

 _“Clever, I suppose. If you do not die first. I will indulge you.”_ he smiled brokenly, his hands lighting up in violet.

Sans handed me a bone.

“just in case ya gotta go hand to hand to hand with him.”

“Puns now?” I asked. He just grimaced in response.

Sans’s red eye sprung to life from bright white pupils… when did he have those? No, focus. Gaster’s soul was what we wanted. This was not going to be easy. I took a deep breath and straightened. Sans and I glanced at each other. We knew how to fight together.

“ya ready, sweetheart?

In that moment, I caught a flash of yellow, but I ignored it, sending bursts of cyan. He froze and they went through him. Gaster blasters were summoned on both sides, the beams fighting for control. He noticed me and sent blades of Perseverance at me. I ran, but they followed and I threw up a shield taking care to put Determination behind the protection.

Then the Doctor lunged. He had moved so slowly in the darkness, no one watched him. He plunged his hand into the other’s chest and pulled out his soul with a wild look in his eyes. His other hand was on his throat. The blasters dissipated, any residual magic fizzled.

With Kindness brings Hope.

“Doctor, no!” I yelled and he paused. “You have what’s yours.”

“doc, lemme help ya with that.” Sans tried to talk him down. “i gotta question for ya. do you think that even the worst person can change? that everyone can be a good person if they just try?”

I picked up the other Gaster with magic and set him aside when the doctor released him.

_“You won’t get away with this. When I find my way back, I will continue my experiments and start with that soul of yours.”_

Determination defines your Destiny.

“No. Because I’ll be stronger. I’ll have friends. I’ll have him, always. And even if you find us, there will be hell to pay if you hurt us.” I told him quietly.

He faded, hissing into the darkness.

I glanced at Sans and Doctor Gaster.

“I haven’t had my soul out in a very long time, be careful, Sans.”

“doc, i know-”

They stopped, as if they were statues.

“tellme.what’sabeautifulfacelikeyoursdoinghere?”

I couldn’t place when I had met him, but his relaxed glance made me smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

undertale

i had quite a few laughs with this kid. they weren’t bad, i just had to watch them. i figured out they were mute and used sign language. so i really had to watch them. they explained, at first they were scared and the monsters attacking them at the beginning didn’t help. they didn’t trust the ruin caretaker because of this and went on ahead. they didn’t trust me or my words, but hey, i was a skeleton. seeing what you looked like without guts and skin could unsettle some people, but the smile on their face told me, this time everything would be alright.

i took them out to grillby’s just like i had with everyone else and had a little talk with them before drinking a bottle of ketchup, surprising them and making them laugh. that little face beamed in something forgotten for so long. their soul had already been damaged before they got here in the underground. i understood and they had the power to do it over again, which i was fine with. they really weren’t that bad. they genuinely wanted to fix the pain they caused.

i helped them by stalling undyne and pretending to sleep on the job… which wasn’t hard because i had many times. the next time i saw them it was at my hot dog stand. i made them laugh again with the hot animals i served, and stacking them on their head. i don’t know why, but i had something against displacing the thirtieth hot dog on their head while they stood still, wanting to see how many i could really stack. they laughed when they bounced on the ground and it warmed my soul.

they looked at this less and less as a game to them and took in the sights, ignoring save stars and making friends.

i caught up with them at the mtt resort, but i only reserved a table. that place was so darn expensive and that was a favor, due to being a regular comedian. still it was a worthwhile conversation. past timelines bubbled in my memories and that came out too, unfortunately. i tried to play it off, before they realized i remembered them all. i had to take a deep breath and remind myself they were trying to make things right again.

in the meantime, i had to figure out how to convince them that i needed to borrow their soul. the look of uneasiness was clear in their eyes with me. i probably ruined it with that little remark. oh well. time for judgement. i leaned lazily against a pillar in the shadows.  

“So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together… You will determine the future of this world. That’s then. Now. You will be judged. You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you’ve earned. What’s EXP? It’s an acronym. It stands for **“execution points.”** A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for **“Level of Violence.”** A way of measuring someone’s capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others.” i took in a deep breath, closed my eyes to get a better gauge at judging their soul and pushed myself out of the shadows.

“…but you. you never gained any LOVE. ‘course that doesn’t mean you’re completely innocent or naïve. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced… you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. you never gained LOVE, but you gained love. does that make sense? maybe not.” i chided them.

“…now. you’re about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. you actions here… will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight… asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home… monsters will remain trapped underground. what will you do?” i paused again, closing my eyes to sense the determination.

“well, if i were you, i would have thrown in the towel by now. but you didn’t get this far by giving up, did you? that’s right. you have something called “determination.” so as long as you hold on… so long as you do what’s in your heart… i believe you can do the right thing. alright. we’re all counting on you, kid. good luck.” i winked, disappearing behind the pillar again.

i displaced myself behind another pillar behind them and followed them. they had to learn on their own. they could get out and end their resets if they kept sparing asgore. i couldn’t do anything but wait now. i needed them to ask me instead of telling them my plan. if they left forever, i had to wait for the next kid, simple as that, right?

i couldn’t shake the bad feeling i had about what this kid was going to cause.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know... who could that be talking to Patience? Speculation? Disappointment? All will be revealed... in the next chapter.


	51. The Space Between: Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the identity of the mysterious stranger... if you haven't already guessed... and the end.  
> Have some music! ( I do not own this song)  
> https://soundcloud.com/aft3rh0ur5/control-undertale-by-hasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I snuck Wi-fi... TOTALLY WORTH IT!

“Hiya.” I said timidly.

Unlike the Gaster that disappeared, his smile wasn’t broken or intimidating, his right eye was stuck in a permanent half-lidded state, but his left eye glowed yellow with a familiar disk. The cracks around his eye sockets didn’t seem pronounced. He towered over me by an entire foot and he wore jeans and a jacket, but no shirt, so I could see light leak out of his ribcage occasionally.    

“you get the feeling at this point. don’t worry they’re alright. i just paused time.” He was calm, leaning against an invisible wall.

“Who are you?” I asked, glancing at Sans and Gaster. They were still frozen in the moment.

“the question everyone asks and i can’t answer. i don’t know. odd things happen in the void. i’m not even supposed to exist, but here i am.” He swept out his skeletal arms.

“Will I remember you?” I asked.

“depends, love.” He chuckled. “that guy really pushed his boundaries. he’s lucky you and i are around or he wouldn’t have survived.”

“What are boundaries?” I asked.

“a certain way someone exists. there’s an infinite amount of scenarios, therefore an infinite amount of universes. there’s an ungodly amount without you and many with heartbreak and love… so many… there are many versions of myself as well.” He explained.

“Then what can I call you?”

He looked sadly at his hands, at the empty palms, his grin becoming a frown.

“neither, nor.” He murmured. “you can call me century. i suppose i am needing of a new name, that is, if you agree.”

“A-agree to what?”

“let me explain.” His left eye widened at my sudden fear and he reached out, but fell short, thinking better of it. “it seems in watching you, i’ve become attracted to your spirit. there is a protectiveness in me over you, but you raise more questions than answers. you are _fascinating_ , but i cannot keep you here without your consent and because you have others, you will refuse.” He sighed, pushing up the sleeves of his jacket.

“So why ask?” I asked, shrinking as he got closer.

“because i have a solution. you have every right to be afraid of me, but you aren’t… not really. i haven’t met anyone quite like you…” he circled me.

“I don’t know what to think of you, Century. You’re judging me and anticipating my responses to what you want.” I told him. His boot steps sounded eerily loud.

“am i wrong, love?” he asked, propping up his chin with his fist.

“No.” I said shortly. His smirk returned.

“the problem in this is you and you alone have been claimed many times by the same monster. my situation is because of this. what i’ve become… i’m not proud, but accidents happen.” he shrugged. “i strive to become better, but the worlds are not prepared for me or my power and i need help. i need a companion who sees the good in my soul. i have reason to claim you and i am able.”

I shivered. I had no doubt he could, but he was careful in his movements. He would be respectful of me… was he a Sans somehow? He looked so different… but so familiar.

“Century, I can’t. I just met you and I need to find my way home.” I told him outright again.

“oh, i know. this is where my “soul-lution” comes in, for not just me, but you. you’re stuck between two universes because of the loss of you in this one. i’ll even send you home when you’re ready. no tricks, no gimmicks. whatever you wanna do. i’ll even send him if you want, but i think you’ll wanna listen first before you decide.”

“So what’s your solution?” He wanted me to ask. Where had I known that before? Where had these mannerisms come from? They confused me, but were very familiar.

“how much magic do you think you have? you’re coming down from heat. your soul expanded and absorbed so much, it’s almost as large as his as well.” he pointed at sans. “you’re the core of all the other versions of you that you’ve seen. the best of the cores anyway. you deserve the power you’ve acquired. you haven’t allowed it to change you… much.”

I watched him, waiting for him as he paused, taking my hand gently. He would get there.

“whatever you choose, just know, you’re right either way. your theory on monsters absorbing their own souls is correct. so you’d better watch him when his soul is placed back inside him.” He stuck a thumb behind him at Gaster. “but my suggestion… i will be able to split your soul into three with the amount of magic just your will contains.”

“Three?” I questioned.

“i still need to send you home. unfortunately you will be reduced to dust since your will and mind are returning to your body. the selves created from you will have a color you are capable of changing to. they will be made from magic like you are now and use their true forms. i’ll try and aim for the color that was originally meant to be here and one that can control me. that is… if you agree. you’re free to refuse. take your time. we’re in this moment for as long as you want.”

He was circling my palm with his thumb lightly. What was he telling me about himself? I tried to process this information and watched his hand holding mine. Polite, to the extreme, but is relaxed enough to joke.

“Who are you exactly?”

He chuckled again.

“i think you mean what this time, patience.”

His hand left mine and he cupped my face with it. I froze and shut my eyes, but oddly it was comforting. The smell of his jacket was a combination of smoke, mint and burnt wood.

“open your eyes, love. i won’t hurt you. i won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.” He purred.

I opened them and looked up at him smirking, both of his eyes half lidded, watching me with interest and Patience, even though it wasn’t his soul color.

“see those two?” he nodded to Sans and Gaster, letting go of me.

“Yes?”

“i need someone to keep me in check. i am more. neither, nor. an impossibility. even my soul is a little different. i judge myself off of them and want neither, but something similar. i am not like others. i am dangerous, like the originals, but i have morals and i am much more powerful.” He sighed.

“I see. And if I refuse?” I asked.

“i wait for the next patience to make the other decision. this is enough to make another universe. jumping over a log has enough to make a new universe.”

“Will it hurt?”

“only if you fight me, love. it’ll be hard not to, i’m sure, but i have faith. you trust me enough.”

I took a deep breath.

“Okay. Do it. And Century?”

“yes?”

“You’re a little close.” I squeaked.

He had gotten closer gradually, leaning over me, almost, but not quite pressing into me.

“heh, heh. do i make you nervous? i can feel you soul giving off waves of uncertainty. i can hear you heart beat steady when i’m slow or race when my movements are quick. penny for your real thoughts?”

“I told you, I’m not sure about you. Why are you so sure I can tame you?”

“you made those two imbeciles happy and placated. they’re confounded by you and i am no different. i want to pull you apart, just as much as you want to me. i am at war with myself… adjustments to my life have been difficult. i have a feeling you can learn.” He stooped down to put his mouth by my ear. “shall we start then?” he whispered and I shivered involuntarily.

He laughed softly.

“i like your reactions too. so patient… compliant, with a bite. i’m done messing with you, for the moment, so relax. allow me to extract your soul and work my magic.” he smirked again.

His magic familiarly tugged at my chest, grasping at my soul. He studied my face again.

“ready?”

I nodded in response and immediately felt the magic drain as he pulled me apart. He was right, it was hard to concentrate and not fight. I was frozen and stiff from anticipation. It felt unnatural, but careful and calculated. Gradually, three other souls filled my senses.

“shit!” he cursed. “open your eyes, all of you. i meant to split off two, not three, see what i mean? looks like ya helped me a little too much.”

He was flushing yellow in embarrassment before I started looking at the others. They were doing the same thing as me, looking at each other’s souls. Green, yellow, and red. My own had stayed cyan. I hadn’t changed, but they had.

Green had lighter hair than me and a skirt. Yellow, in contrast had almost black hair and unlike the rest of us, it was down. She also had black jeans with a gold accented shirt. Red had the same dark gold hair, but the way she carried herself was full of confidence and control. She wore a multitude of bright colors in ways that didn’t clash.  

“We all have the same memories?” Green asked.

“Then I guess it’s here we branch off.” Red said as a matter of fact.

“So who’s going where? And there’s one too many of us. What’s gonna happen to the odd one out?” Yellow asked.

“I have an idea.” I said. “There’s one more out there…” Everyone brightened in response.

“patience, you can absorb the odd one out.” Century told us, confused.

“We have a better idea now. It’s actually good.” Red told him.

“If we all agree, I’ll stay here with Sans.” Green said timidly, stepping aside.

“are you sure? this world is still hostile.” He was surprised at the decision.

“This world needs healing badly.” I piped up.

“Yeah, and she can protect herself!” Red exclaimed.

“And she has Sans and Gaster protecting her. Dusting her shouldn’t be easy.” Yellow looked at the pair about to replace the violet soul.

“i would have thought-” he shook his head. “you probably know what’s best for this world. who else is going where? who is coming with me?”

“What do you need again?” Red’s smile curled over her lips.

“Stop it! You know you’re more equipped for the _other_ one.” Yellow pushed at her.

“other?”

Red crossed her arms.

“Error.” She told him. “I’m going to teach Error how to cope, so he stops chasing us. If he dusts me, it’s his fault. I gave him the second change he wanted. I might even be able to withstand better than the others. He’s one rough cookie and now I know his reasons. I still won’t let him get the better of me.”

“a-are you sure about that? it seems more extreme than kindness in this world.” Century was genuinely afraid for her.

“Yeah. I might dust, but I won’t die.” Her eyes glinted with Determination. “Put me in and I’ll try. Whether or not I succeed, he’ll stop.”

“now i’m wondering if you’re real or just insane.” He said in admiration.

“Oh we’re real. We just have to be creative. The one’s we bonded with all had different problems. Now if we can all just stay in one _place_.” Yellow grumbled beside him.

“sorry, love, but you and i are going to be traveling a lot once we’re done here.” Century brushed her hair off of her cheek.

“Maybe I meant one place in your heart.” Yellow narrowed her eyes, but smiled.

“Cyan, remember to stay Kind, Determined and Judge with your heart, not your head.” Green smiled. I nodded.

“Take care of him.” I told her.

“It’s a promise.” She said.

“Pull him apart, Yellow.” I smirked.

“I’ll see ya later, Cyan.” She smiled back. Century shrugged. “We will, _love_.”

“shit, that’s hot.” He whispered as she got in his face, mimicking him.

“Red, kick his ass.”

“He fucking deserves it.” she said.

“Century, we’re ready.” We all told him at once.

“hold onto me.” he murmured to Yellow and raised his arm, his eye glowing with ferocity.

I felt myself dissolve. I tried to swallow my fear, but there was nothing to swallow with. The core of my being was cradled in an unknown force, then whipped at impossible speed. I felt almost whole again. This time I knew where I was. I was aware.

And then the jar shattered. There was crying, so much more crying and hopelessness.

_“Please!”_

_“Where am I?”_

_“What is this?”_

_“I want to be free!”_

_“Let me go!”_

_“HELP!”_

I heard it again, a voice stronger than the others.

_“HELP!”_

“It’s useless! You have no power here.” I would _not_ be put down again.

I could help this voice, screw you! You don’t control me! The others felt my powerful waves of Patience as I fought. They followed suit and fought with me after I broke free. I wanted to heal this Determined soul while they attacked the empty vessel full of negativity. I hated this feeling.

Finally, it gave up and let go of the soul it was trying to destroy or take, because in the end, it was too weak to control us. We drifted, somehow I became the leader, trying to sense something, anything. Until I bumped into glass again. A reset?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Green

Century and the other three disappeared in the blast of yellow magic he gave out and time resumed. I ran up to Sans and Gaster to gauge his soul as it was being replaced.

“-i was the last one to take it out.”

“Careful Sans. Doctor. We have to leave.”

“Yes, of course.” He said.

“pay?” his eyes swept over me.

“It is me, explanations will be given later. Hurry up.” I told him. He nodded and finished his job.

Gaster grunted, placing his hands over his sockets. We heard a faint cracking sound as his skull splintered in the familiar cracks I had seen on Century and the other Gaster.

“Doctor?” I asked.

“I will be alright. I do believe you own us an explanation. Come.”

Sans seemed hesitant around me.

“your soul… it’s not really different, but it is.” He stared. I looped my arm in his and he flinched.

“Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s go to a safe place. Then later… I can keep my promise.” I smiled.

“which ones?” he asked.

“Both of them. I’m here to stay. I’m all yours.” I told him.

“but what about-”

“I’ll explain, love. I told you I would.” I snuggled into him and he relaxed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Red

“Hey! Where are you asshat?” I yelled.

**{what in he---ll’s name are yo---u?}**

I cracked my knuckles.

“Your medicine with a side of whoop ass. I’m gonna fix you. I’m your second chance.”

His eyes widened in surprise. Obviously, he thought I would let him rot and that he deserved it, but he was once my Sans so it was time to get to work. Maybe I couldn’t get him all the way back, but it was worth a try.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yellow

“So Century, where to next?” I asked, unraveling myself from his rib cage.

“well, i do have a place if you would like to see. there is a timeline i prefer over many.” He led me out of an ally.

“We’re on the surface?” I asked.

“yes. here we can blend in and disappear. i come here often, but only to live a normal life. to train, i need to go somewhere else.” He grasped my hand and kissed the back of it gently. He breathed in my scent deeply.

“Do I smell that good?” I asked.

“delightful, love. i wish to claim you now, but you do not know me very well. i will wait until you are completely comfortable. after i show you your new home, i will take you to dinner.” He sighed.

“You keep treating me like this and you might get further than you anticipated.” I told him, grasping his hand as we started walking. I noticed he seemed to like my hands a bit too much… maybe his were sensitive?

“stay out of trouble, patience. it seems no matter where i end up, there are anti-monster groups. there are targets on our backs now here. be wary of both monsters and humans.”

“I swear, I need a tail or something.” I grumbled.

He chuckled again.

“love, you’re going to fit right in.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

i sensed something. the kid’s soul was coming back to the judgement hall. why? what were they doing? i followed them into the core, until their phone rang and they made a sound of confirmation. they ran out and i lost them. i sighed and displaced into the coffin room for my regular routine check.

all of the souls were unsteady. they were buzzing with an unknown energy as if they had just gone through something traumatic. even patience seemed shaken, waves of desperation leaking out of her container. i tightened my hand on her side.

“almost there, babe. hopefully there won’t be any more resets. god knows we’ve been waiting long enough.”

her soul tapped against the glass like it had so many years ago.

“ya hear me, pay?” i put my other hand on the glass separating us. “i really mean it this time. it’s not gonna be years anymore.”

she calmed down immediately and i smiled. worked even now.

_ring! ring!_

i sighed, pulling out my cellphone. he couldn’t just text me?

“SANS! WE NEED HELP!” papyrus shouted.

“yeah, what is it bro?” i asked.

“THE HUMAN IS ABOUT TO FACE ASGORE AND WE CAN’T LET THEM GET HURT! CAN YOU HELP US?” he asked.

this was new. how did pap know?

“yeah. i’ll meet ya there, pap.” i told him going over everything once more. he hung up the phone, obviously in a hurry.

“i gotta take care of this, pay. i’ll come back a little later.”

i displaced to the barrier’s edge, last to arrive.

“hey guys, what’s up?” i said casually.

“That voice..!! Hello. I think we may… know each other?” said an unfamiliar monster. her voice struck me as familiar though.

“oh hey… i recognize you voice, too.” i grinned wider, because everyone seemed to flinch at our recognition.

“I am Toriel. So nice to meet you.” she smiled back.

“the name’s sans and, uh, same.” i said awkwardly. i never expected to meet her.

“Oh! Wait, then..! This must be your brother, Papyrus! Greetings, Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you.” she turned to him.

“WOWIE… I CAN’T BELIEVE ASGORE’S CLONEKNOWS WHO I AM!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!”

i waited. it was going to come.

“Hey, Papyrus, what does a skeleton tile his roof with?” toriel asked him.

“HMMM…” he thought real hard. “SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES???”

“No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with… SHIN-gles!!!”

“I CHANGED MY MIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!”

i laughed at the exchange, nearly rolling in the process. after some more heart-warming silliness, alphys questioned how papyrus knew something was happening.

the kid froze when he said a tiny flower helped him. the next thing i knew we were all wrapped tightly in the grip of a thorny vine. it was magically paralyzing. 

god damn it! i thought as he gloated about take the souls i had so carefully care for.

it was hard to focus, but this flower that trapped us started bombarding the kid. in the end, it was toriel who broke through the paralyzing grasp to protect the kid.

“huh? you haven’t beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo’s got nothin’ on you.” i encouraged with the others. this kid was our only hope. other monsters came to the kid’s rescue, but even that made it worse as i realized this little flower sucked in all of our souls.

all of my hopeless feelings flooded me.

_just give up. i did._

_why even try?_

_you’ll never see ‘em again._

these thoughts kept rolling around my skull until the kid showed me how nice he was to my brother. it was so hard.

“nah, i’m rooting for ya, kid.”

the next thing i remembered was a shattering sound and a flash of white.

everyone was gathered around the kid, who was unconscious on the ground. toriel raised them and they started running around anxiously around, signing to us and beaming. then they ran up ahead of us, past where the barrier was.

we gathered outside to watch the sunrise. i was entranced by the sight after being stuck underground for so long.

“HEY SANS! WHAT’S THAT BIG BALL IN THE SKY?” papyrus snapped me out of it.

“we call that “the sun,” my friend.” i sighed, closing my eyes and opening them again to make sure this was real.

the kid agreed with asgore to become the ambassador between humans and monsters and papyrus ran off and i excused myself under the guise i would watch him, but i knew undyne and alphys would catch up with him.

as soon as i hit the cave again, i displaced into the coffin room.

please, let her be alright. please. please. please.

my soul caught in my non-existent throat. the others were wobbling out of the coffins… they worked!

“Help me!” justin grunted. he seemed like the least affected and he was pulling at bradley who was protesting, but couldn’t move anyway.

my eyes glanced at patience’s coffin.

“Hey! Help!” the muted cries of her voice were like music to my ears.

“I’m here! Tell me the password!” casey shouted back at her, already there, but looking like she was concentrating on standing.

“Where’s Sans?” she asked.

“i’m right here, pay. i’m here.” i told her. “what’s the password?”

“You’re gonna laugh or cry or both.” she warned me. “It’s soulmate.”

casey typed it in and i wrenched the coffin lid off. the kids watched me with surprised stupor.

“god, i missed you!” i exclaimed, hugging her, fresh tears flowing out of my sockets.

“I’d hug ya back, but I can’t move yet. It feels like I’m just a head.” she laughed and i laughed back.

“darn it, pay. maybe it’s good thing you’re stuck there.” i took off my left glove and started to thread my hand in her tangled hair, her ponytail coming out long ago. “you were so restless over the years-”

“Years?!?! How long have I been in here?” her eyes got huge.

“I’d say forty, but that’s the last time I remembered and I was in here, so it’s a good question.” casey had started helping ingrid.

“Forty!?! Sans! how long have I been gone?” she asked again when i flinched.

“… going on ninety…” i said hesitantly. she was stunned and tried to swallow to clear her throat.

“Y-y-you- you w-w-waited that long for me?” pay asked, the tears starting to flow. i took my other hand back, off her chest and placed it back on my wrist, testing it out before wiping the tears from her eyes.

“of course i did. i waited so long for you.” i whispered. “every single day, i thought to myself, one day. one day, you’ll make me the happiest skeleton in exsistance, just by waking up.”

she hiccupped a few sobs of happiness, wanting to so desperately to touch me in some way.

“I-I’m so sorry for locking the door.”

“shh… this moment was worth it. just don’t make me wait like that again.” i finally finished untangling the knots in her hair and looked behind me.

percy and justin were holding up bradley, who was gradually getting the feeling back into his legs, while casey was massaging ingrid’s legs in an attempt to help her. they were all watching me with interest.

“Who’re your friends?” she asked.

“well, ah, the guys over there are bradley, percy and justin.”

“Bravery, Perseverance and Justice.” she smiled.

“Hi.” justin said timidly.

“yeah and ingrid and casey.”

“Hello.” casey’s gaze told me she wanted to be over here too. 

“Integrity and Kindness. I met a few kids like you guys, could even say they were copies of me.” she chuckled.

her fingers twitched and i started massaging her hands.

“how did you know?” i asked.

“A little side effect.” her eyes glimmered, the light in them dimming. magic light. oh. 

“how are you feeling? your soul isn’t hurting, is it? nothi-”

“Except for not being able to move, I’m fine Sans. My soul feels wonderful. I feel whole again.”

she shakily lifted her arm, her hand trembling. i helped her put it on my cheek. it was cold, but fast warming up. there was a small, but insistent tug on my light jacket. i turned and it was frisk.

“hey, kiddo. wanna see the souls?” i asked. they nodded eagerly. “well, here they are.”

they waved at the five other kids, then signed that they were confused. they were live humans.

“of course, kid. couldn’t let my soulmate die on me or them. they didn’t deserve it either.”

they asked about toriel.

“heh, kid, we’re just friends. i’ve got patience.” i looked at her lovingly.

frisk looked cross and signed to me again.

“nope.” i winked. “but i can still be your honorary uncle with pap.”

they asked me what was wrong with patience.

“see, when i put these guys in here, it was a long time ago. resets were always a threat and hard to navigate, but i finally convinced everyone to settle down. it’s no wonder they lost most movement in their bodies.”

“It feels like pins and needles when I start getting feeling back.” pay spoke up. she was trying to move her legs now. everyone but her was standing on their own now.

“I’m gonna go home.” percy said, starting to leave.

“i wouldn’t kid. s’been forty years for you. you’d better stick around with us to find your family.” i growled and he stopped.

“Sans!”

“he gave me a little trouble. don’t worry about it.” i said, knowing full well that at the very least patience would beat on this kid for killing papyrus in other timelines. if not, there would be six on his back about it. i did my job at judgement. he didn’t get a chance with me and he knew it.

“I wanna go now, please!” ingrid spoke up.

“be patient, kids.” i said as i helped patience up. she snickered.

“Yeah, my feet feel weird still.” bradley complained in my favor.

“Sans, just carry me. I haven’t seen the surface in forever!” patience exclaimed, then lowered her voice. “Besides, I know you want to.”

“Sans, can I? Like you said? I just didn’t want to get in between you two.” casey tapped my shoulder.

“yeah, case, come here.” i pulled pay from the coffin and she wrapped her arms around my neck without protest.

“Hello.” she said again shyly. “You’ve never met me, but… my Mom’s name was Darla Hollen…”

patience’s eyes widened. it meant something to her. i was sure it would.

“…I have a niece?” she looked up at me. “Sans! I have a niece!” she exclaimed excitedly and i chuckled.

“We never gave up trying to find you to bring you home… I wonder if they’re still searching for me…” casey said sadly.

patience grabbed at her, pulling her by her shoulder, closer to us.

“If I know Hollen spirit, they haven’t. I think they’ll be surprised to find not only you, but me alive too.” she finally succeeded pulling casey into a hug, which she reciprocated as best she could around me.

“Aww… how sweet, now can we get going? I want out of this rat hole!” percy protested again.

man he was really trying my patience.

“Y’know, I don’t like your attitude.” patience said.

“What are you gonna do? You’re kinda stuck there aren’t you?” he jeered back.

“Excuse me? I’m in a monster’s arms and I can do this.”

he jolted and was raised by his soul.

“pay!”

“Don’t worry. He’s safe. I have this move down.” she said, smiling at his terrified face. “Looks like Sans got to you first. I don’t even want to know why. No more LOVE for you.”

“put him down. he already had his bad time.” i told her.

“Alright, but only because you kicked his ass.” she said, staring at him.

there was another tug on my hoodie.

“yeah kid?” i asked.

they were pulling things out of their storage box and pockets.

“My ballet shoes!”

“My hat!”

“My glasses!”

“My glove!”

“My apron!”

the kid smiled and held up an old ribbon and patience shifted.

“My ribbon! I thought I lost it!” she took it from them, then hesitated.

“Casey… it was for your mom originally.”

“She still wears ribbons around her wrists… or at least she did if she’s not around…” they chatted.

we had started making our way out into the light.

“it’s a beautiful day… birds are singing… flowers are blooming… on days like these… well, there won’t be another day like this. come on kids, we need your help to show the humans we’re alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	52. Epilogue: A True Pacifist Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a surprise for Patience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of sweetness to end this story. I'll end up putting this in a Series when I get to it... which will probably be soon if it isn't already. I'm still trying to think of story lines for the other timelines... Also, this might help with the song at the end! ;) (I do not own this song)  
> https://soundcloud.com/shutupadachi/sans-cant-help-falling-in-love

“Come on! We have to clean up if we’re gonna make that karaoke party Mettaton insisted on.”

Several months had passed and Sans STILL hadn’t completely cleaned out his stuff out of his house in Snowdin, but I kinda knew why…

“babe, can’t we just-”

“Sans! You heard Papyrus! Either clean up or we aren’t going! We can always come back, for extra special time here, but I want to go this to this party.” I told him.

His face dusted blue.

“…i kinda want to too…” he admitted.

That was weird. Usually he didn’t like these kinds of parties.

“Really?” I laughed.

“there’s something i gotta do, but if we have time, can we?” he pleaded.

“Well, fine. If you somehow manage-”

He smirked and disappeared.

“done!” he shouted from his room. “meet me in the back!”

That was fast… maybe his excuse was to just get me down here? The unmarked snow crunched under my boots as I wondered what he was planning this time. I opted to take the long route just to feel the cold bite of the air in my lungs. He knew. He now knew everything and he was excited when I told him what I had been through… although I could’ve said the same thing when he relayed what happened to him over the years. What he was most excited about was the fact that I picked up magic so quickly. It was harder to heal others, but I could still do it. My Justice magic had always been sporadic either way and Determination just increased it, so I really didn’t need them that much.

Everything was turning out to be peaceful enough. Papyrus, Sans, Casey and I all lived together at this point and because we were both technically adults when we fell and had the choice to do so. Justin found his parents, but the sad part was, his parents were the only parents fit enough to take care of a child. Like mine, Bradley’s and Ingrid’s parents had passed away a long time ago and while they were devastated, they were taken in by relatives that remembered them fondly. Percy found his parents, but they were too old to keep up with him and he was an only child (figured right?). He moved in with an aunt who lived nearby. Then we found my sister. She thought she was dreaming when Casey ran up and hugged her. She thought she was dying when she saw me. True to Casey’s word, she still had a ribbon tied like a bracelet around her wrist. Needless to say, there was a lot of crying and introducing on both sides.

But all of these bittersweet thoughts flew out of my head when I walked into the back and saw Sans shirtless.

“Well, you’re not wasting time.” I smirked.

“don’t wanna be late, do we? besides, there’s one more thing i wanna clean.”

“And what would that be?” I asked.

“that dirty mouth of yours you run.” He said and quickly got me up on his old work bench, running his hands down my sides and lapping at the inside of my mouth. “do you know how many times i catch you almost swearing in front of pap?” he growled.

“Costs me less with you around.” I panted as he broke the kiss.

“no, no, no, babe. it still costs you something for me to remind ya.”

“Oh? I wasn’t aware.” I feigned to his frustration.

“in my opinion, it costs more than change. i’m just lucky to have full access and i have so much lost time to catch up on… so bone appetite…” he chuckled.

In the days after all hell broke loose with monsters, and us finding our ways back home, Sans wouldn’t let me lift a finger and Papyrus, while delighted I had come back from vacation, was tasked with the same thing concerning Casey. It turned out she was a really good cook and could make some mean eggs. She was currently trying to teach him the “more slow way” to cook that made it edible for humans. The first thing he did was break out his box of special spaghetti he was saving.

A sound like a clearing throat interrupted us and Sans froze, his mouth buried in one side of my chest. I squeaked and flipped down my shirt while he quickly pulled away. We turned to see the air ripped into another universe. It was none other than the Royal Scientist Sans and Faith, who were looking awkward upon their intrusion.

“Um, uh, hi guys… what’s up?” I asked them.

“Well, it’s, uh, good to see you made it back alright.” Faith said. She was rubbing her stomach.

“Sans, meet the you and me from another universe. This is Faith and Sans.” I told him.

“yes, quite. we were wondering… if you’ve run into the same problem- well, i wouldn’t call it a problem per say, but a very happy accident on our part.”

I studied them closely.

“Like you, I absorbed magic and after a few years, I gradually lost my menstrual cycle and started a heat cycle.” Faith started.

“we hadn’t realized she was in heat a few months ago, due to other distractions, and were discussing if children were possible as well as our personal opinions on them and sure enough…” the scientist explained nervously.

We were stunned.

“you’re pregnant?” Sans asked.

“due to our magical anatomy, it just as easily could have been me, but she insisted on carrying the child.” He said.

“I got us into it. Now, you’re going to be a Dad. You wanted to study me and now you have the perfect reason to.” Faith lovingly kissed his cheek and he beamed at her, face flushing blue.

“So… you guys are saying that I, we-?” I asked, pointing at us.

“yes. however, it seems not all humans are capable of absorbing magic. it has also slowed down aging if you are able to absorb, but either way, monsters and humans are capable of interbreeding.”

“how do you know?” Sans asked, instantly curious.

“There’s another couple. In our universe, we humans know we should get comfortable for the wait. We’re allowed to live our lives and if we die naturally, our souls will be harvested to help break down the barrier. It’s more peaceful, don’t you think?” Faith explained. “And if they aren’t peaceful about it, I personally talk them out of it and defend the town.”

“you won’t be defending anything right now, my dear. that duty will fall onto me.” he scolded her lightly. He cleared his throat again, even though he didn’t have one. “be sure to pass on the information to your royal scientist. i have already told the papyrus you arrived with, patience.”

“Would you like to see the baby’s soul? I learned how to project souls to avoid the hassle of taking them out.” Faith asked.

“Of course!” I said and Sans nodded.

She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her abdomen, and something resonated. A large soul lit up in pink and a smaller, upside-down soul glowed a deep blue.

“she’s still growing and i have yet to see if the soul orientation is by chance. it looks as if we’ll have a powerful little boss monster on our hands. we’re naming her arial.” Sans smiled.

“You don’t know if it’s a girl or boy yet! And that’s not the name we agreed on! You know I don’t like that name!” Faith pushed at him while he laughed, knowing it upset her. “It’s Lucy or Corbel!”

“Lucy?” I asked and Faith rolled her eyes.

“He’s gotta be a sap and follow family tradition. If it’s a girl, her name will be Lucida. I’ll have a heck of a time yelling after these two. We’ll, uh, let you get on with what you were doing.” Faith averted her eyes from Sans. I didn’t realize, and neither did he, that we could all see his soul until then.

His face dusted blue.

“what are you embarrassed about, faith? You see my soul all the time. his is no different.” The Royal Scientist chuckled.

“better doubles, than papyrus…” he muttered and I laughed.

“we will try to contact you if we have any more useful information.” Sans smiled.

“Ok and congratulations, you two! We made it to the surface, so pinpoint on his soul. It’ll be easier.” I informed them.

“I’m glad for you!” Faith exclaimed, smiling.

“i’m getting tired, we must end this call. goodbye, my dear. take care of her as i do faith. show her a good time regardless.” Sans winked.

We all waved at each other until the rip disappeared.

“wow. never thought i’d meet myself, like you did.” Sans said, still somewhat stunned.

“Yeah, it’s an experie-NCE!”

He had picked me up again.

“can’t disappoint myself now. where were we?” he growled.

“After that?”                 

 “he told me to show you a good time regardless. I know what that means, do you?” his grin got wider.

He had me moaning and frazzled when he teleported me.

“You’re mean!” I said.

“i had to distract you somehow… hit it, kid!” he laughed.

Frisk started playing a ukulele.

“You- you planned this!” I said, seeing everyone was here watching us.

“yep.” He winked and started to sing.

I clapped my hands over my mouth and started to cry as everyone considered a close friend or family held up letters, spelling out a four word question.

“Yes!” I exclaimed, sobbing. “Yes!”

“aww… don’t cry, babe.” he wiped my tears. “wasn’t too much for ya was it? that hunk of junk wanted to make it bigger.” He whispered, pointing at Mettaton, then kneeling.  

“No, this is perfect!”

“sweet heart, i don’t have a ring, they just aren’t my style and i know you don’t like jewelry… would you settle for a promise?”

“I already have.” I sniffled.

“heh, heh, heh, you make me so happy, pay…” his white pupils turned blue and formed hearts, then turned pink and I gasped. “what’s wrong?”

“You- You’re- You make me happy too.” I stuttered, laughing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww.... how sweet to end on this note! ^_^ I'm such a sap....  
> Edit: If you liked this story, I am continuing through the split souls of Patience! The names of each story are as follows:  
> All Is Fair In Love And Justice  
> Kindness In Hell  
> Error 243: Determination Not Found  
> You can find each of these stories in the Series (Splitting From The Core Timelines) button near all of my awesome tags!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! That was weird..... and short. Sorry about that. I'm always worried about making chapters too long! And also... yeah, I noticed it's a bit dry... but a lot of good stories start off that way, so onward! (can you tell I'm excited?)  
> Feel free to comment! I love feedback!


End file.
